


Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

by theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Prostitution, Single Parent Kurt Hummel, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 95,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt/pseuds/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt
Summary: When he was eleven, Kurt was raped by an eighteen year old Blaine. He got pregnant and had a daughter a week before his twelfth birthday.Now, at fourteen, he is starting his Freshmen year of high school at Dalton Academy, and bringing his daughter with him, but when he gets there, he finds out that Blaine is seen as a saint to most of the school.But then he meets an obnoxiously annoying meerkat who ends up being not so obnoxious, or annoying, who changes Kurt's life forever.
Relationships: Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Wes/David (Warbler)
Comments: 517
Kudos: 184





	1. New School, New People, New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and isn't beta read or anything so apologies if it's not great. If there are any mistakes, just comment (nicely please) so I can fix them.  
> While doing this, I've found out that I'm really bad at chapter lengths and stuff so they're probably going to be quite varied. Sorry.  
> Also, I'm English, so I'm using British-English spellings, but if that's stopping people from wanting to read it, just comment and I will change it to American-English spellings.
> 
> This fic definitely isn't for everyone so please read warnings.
> 
> Warnings for rape, underage, prostitution (but probably not mentioned much after the first couple of chapters really)
> 
> I'm not going to be the best at sticking to a schedule for this because I've got some pretty important exams in a couple of months but I've already written a few chapters so I'm going to at least try.

Kurt Hummel had just finished unpacking his bags when there was a knock at his door. He looked back at the corner that wouldn’t be seen when the door was opened, grabbed his keys and stepped out of the door closing it behind him.

Behind the door was an average height Asian boy, probably a senior. Kurt looked him up and down crossed his arms and leant back against the door.

“Hey, so you’re Kurt, right? I've heard a lot about you from a friend at McKinley, do you know what I’m talking about?” He looked nervous and was looking up to the pale boy even though he was the taller of the two and Kurt knew that without talking, he had already dominated the conversation with his eyes and stance.

“Your one of Puck’s friends, right? He said he knew a few guys here” Kurt replied nonchalantly. Kurt’s voice was the most angelic sound he’d ever heard and tried not to stare in admiration. The Warblers needed him; he knew just from the six words he spoke.

“Just some?” The boy looked at Kurt with awe in his eyes at how relaxed he seemed; normally all of the new freshmen were terrified of talking to the seniors, even the sophomores sometimes, but Kurt seemed to thrive in the new surroundings and the boy was impressed. He hadn’t thought it possible but maybe Puck had been right about the younger boy. “There are twelve of us, a few normally means like four.”

Kurt didn’t react to the comment, maybe he already knew, maybe he didn’t, but twelve people just weren’t that impressive to him, but the boy certainly found Kurt and his indifference made him feel the need to give him respect.

He told Kurt that all of the boys were waiting for them and Kurt allowed himself to be led to the music hall, on the way, the small conversation that they had proved that Kurt was, as Puck had said, very mature for his age. Right before they walked into the room Kurt stopped the other boy.

“I'm so sorry but I just realised that don’t know your name”

“Wes” The boy replied as he opened the door.

As soon as Kurt walked into the room, he saw twelve pairs of eyes staring back at him including Wes’. He knew that he should have probably been intimidated, but that just wasn’t him, so he strode into the middle of the room and turned to see all of the eyes still on him.

“Firstly, who’s the youngest here?” Some people continued staring at him, this time in awe at his high voice, but the others all turned their heads towards the blond boy in the corner of the room who lifted his arm up.

“I’m a freshman but I’m sixteen, same as Nick here.” He gestured towards the black-haired boy next to him. “I know that it’s pretty unusual, but still.”

“That’s fine, I don’t judge.” Kurt shrugged. “Clearly Puck knows what’s good for him.” He smiled, then addressed the audience again.

“Now, rule number one; you can ask as many questions as you want now, I might answer, I might not, but after today none at all, without asking if you can first. So, any questions”

Several of the boys raised their hands, and Kurt pointed towards the blond boy from earlier who introduced himself as Jeff before asking “Why did Puck say that we all had to be sixteen? I mean you’re not.”

“Yes, I guess it’s pretty obvious I’m not.” He laughed. “I’m fourteen like most freshmen are at the start of the year, and that means that we’re all on the same level. You have information that could get me arrested, I’ll have information that could get you arrested, as well as all of the blackmail you gave Puck. Don’t worry, he hasn’t read any, but I did get some friends to check them all anonymously just in case someone felt like being clever.” Kurt liked having Sam and Santana on his side, especially having Sam as an older brother-like figure, and Santana as a sister and best friend since birth. “Well anyway, next question?”

He avoided answering the following two questions, the first asked by Wes being: “Why do you do what you do?” and the second by a boy called Trent: “How come the school turned one of the old music practice rooms into a room for you? And how come you don’t have to have a roommate like all of the other non-seniors?” The room had been the deciding factor in him moving to Dalton and he told the boys that much, but he didn’t need anyone to know why, and he didn’t trust anyone enough yet to tell, he had the blackmail but still; the only people that knew were his father, his stepmother Carole, his one year older brother Finn, his two honorary brothers Puck and Sam and of course Santana, his confidant and – might as well be – sister.

He rarely even thought about the other person who knew anymore, or he pretended at least, but the memories came back and hit him like a train, but he pulled himself together before any of the other boys saw. He hadn’t let himself cry about _him_ since his twelfth birthday, which to Kurt felt much further away than just two years.

He answered some of the more basic questions, like why he was redoing his freshmen year and why he’d done it a year early to which he answered “I was accepted to come here for the start of high school last year, but because I was still a year young I went to McKinley last year but only studied English, maths, French and for the last semester science as well. I was a year ahead because I missed a lot of middle school when I was twelve and thirteen, but I had nothing to do during the day so I took all of my classes at home and finished all the work that was supposed to last two years in five months so when I returned to school I went straight into eighth grade the year before I was supposed to.” The boys looked like they were going to ask more questions, but Kurt stopped them.

“Listen guys, it’s almost four and I have to be somewhere by half past.” Some looked intrigued, but Kurt ignored them. “Here’s my timetable for next week.” He opened his laptop. “We don’t start lessons until the following week, so I have nothing special planned other than Warbler auditions which I know that all of you are a part of, so you’ll all be there as well. Next to that is the list of numbers and prices, Puck sent all of you the list of what the numbers mean but if you’ve forgotten you’re welcome to check now. And while you start filling the timetable in, I will finish going over the rules.” Some of the boys got their phones out to check what Puck had sent them while others went straight to fill in the timetable. “The grey areas are times when I am busy, don’t try and write anything in them, even if you see me out or doing something else, I am still busy, everyone needs some alone time every day or so.”

“Rule number two is that there are some things that I don’t do: I don’t take more than I have to off, I don’t bottom, and I don’t go out. The first might make you ask why I’ll get my cock out but won’t strip, but because of rule number one, none of you are going to ask right?” He looked around and no one tried to ask, so he continued. “The second is simple, and the third means that I won’t date anyone, I won’t not be friends with anyone, it’s just that I don’t do relationships.”

“Rule number three is that you will listen to me, no matter what, and you need to trust me. I may be at least two years younger than you, but I have had so many different things happen in my life that I probably act like I’m older than you, and I promise that I do everything in my power to help you and make the best decisions in my power, which in order to do, you have to be able to communicate with me. This is why as you know before we start anything the first time, we’re going to have a ten-minute conversation so were not total strangers because this isn’t going to be a one-time thing where we never see each other again after.”

“Rule number four is the most important rule to me so respect it. Unless you have my express permission, no one is allowed inside my room. No one can open the door enough to look inside. I will always go to your rooms, but if for any reason you need me knock, say who you are, and I’ll open the door and join you outside.”

Once everyone had filled in the timetable, Kurt thanked them, grabbed his laptop and rushed back to his room.

**TTBWALTF**

He got back to his room with only five minutes before the absolute latest he could leave, so he got changed out of his uniform into a simple light grey V-neck t-shirt and a pair of darker grey skinny jeans. He grabbed his coat, phone and keys, unhooked the back entrance to his room, and left the normal way.

He had to walk almost completely around the school in the rain because he went the long way, but he wanted to decrease any suspicions that might occur if he kept on using the normally staff only entrance. As soon as he walked into the staff day-care, he was greeted by Melissa, the counsellor, and the woman with whom he’d discussed his worries and fears about Dalton, she’d told him that her son was going into the same year that he was and she could talk to him and ask him if he could be a friend to Kurt, or at least help him out when needed, he was appreciative but declined; He didn’t need to be looked after, and the less people who knew, the better.

He got his phone out and started looking at the timetable that was now much fuller than before, especially as some had written their names in twice or even three times, but he still had all of his free times free. Puck was right, the boys were all listening and following orders perfectly already. One of the names that jumped out at Kurt was Jeff’s. He had written his name every day at the exact same time for the exact same thing every day and it came under Kurt’s mental category of loss of control. He immediately felt drawn to the boy and wanted to know more about why he needed it.

He was interrupted when two little girls came out of the door behind the reception desk holding hands, squealing and giggling at each other. He was about to pick one of the girls up when the other one ran past him.

“Jeffie!” She squealed as she was picked up by the boy that had just walked through the door.

“Hello mother! Hey little sis! How was your first day at day-care?” Jeff asked enthusiastically.

“My friend!” She nodded while pointing back at the other girl. That was when Jeff first noticed Kurt. Melissa walked up to Jeff, kissed him on the cheek and took the excited girl off of him.

“Hi Jeffie, have you met Kurt yet?”

“Um, yes we’ve met, Melissa, but I really should get going now guys, this was fun but…” Kurt started.

“Come on Kurt, you can’t expect to survive your first year at a new school alone, I am the school counsellor for a reason, I’ve seen others like you, don’t think that you’re above loneliness, and I'm certain that Jeffie wont object to a new friend”

“Well I mean yeah um, if you wanna hang out that could be cool” Jeff shrugged. “And I'm sure that Sienna wouldn’t mind having a playdate or something like that with your sister” He nodded towards the other girl. “Hey, I’m Jeff, what’s your name?”

The little girl put her arms around Kurt’s legs because she wasn’t supposed to talk to people she didn’t know, she looked up.

“Daddy?” She held her arms out expecting to get picked up. He lifted her up and she sat on his hip. “Go on” He nudged, looking at Jeff.

“Ellie!” She said pointing at herself.

“That’s a nice name” He turned to face Kurt. “So how come she’s here? Is your mother the new History teacher?” Kurt’s eyes looked sad for a moment, then after a second he looked fine again. “No, um she’s here um, because she got special permission from Mr Sterling” He said awkwardly.

“Oh, how come father never tells me any of these things?” He turned to look at his mother who looked almost as awkward as Kurt.

“Well obviously just because you’re the headmaster’s son it doesn’t mean that he can break confidentiality.” She tried to explain.

“Daddy, I tired!” Ellie said with a yawn.

“Okay sweetheart, not too long now okay?” He kissed the top of her head and started making excuses to leave, but Jeff had heard what the little girl had just said.

“Umm, sorry if this is crossing a line here, but why does she call you Daddy? And where are you going? You can’t be going home, you said earlier it was two hours away. Don’t worry, you can tell me, I won’t tell anyone.” Kurt realised that Jeff already knew too much and if he at least told the boy the truth, that he could stop it spreading.

“Why don’t you come up to my room and I can explain” Kurt suggested.

‘So much for not letting anyone find out.’ He thought to himself.

“Okay sure, Mom? You gonna be okay without me today?” Jeff asked as he kissed his mother on both cheeks.

“Yes of course sweetie, go make friends” She nodded and smiled at Kurt, as if to say, ‘You can do this!’ as the two boys and Ellie started walking back to the staff entrance of the school building. Ellie buried her face in Kurt’s shoulder as the boys started talking.

“So, I guess that you’ve got that she’s my daughter now…” Kurt trailed off, nervous in case the boy said anything that would hurt him.

“Yeah, I guess, but I mean how? Like what about her mother? And how old is she? You're only fourteen. How’s this gonna work with school? And why can’t your parents look after her?”

“Jeff, calm down okay? Remember what I said before? Please stop asking all the questions especially now with her right here, I’ll tell you when we get to my room.”

Jeff seemed like all he wanted to do was ask more questions but stopped until he realised that Kurt was walking towards the staff door, instead of going around to the main entrance.

“You need a key to open that door, I’ve tried” But Kurt just smiled, balanced his daughter on his hip with one arm while the other brought a key out of his pocket and waved it at Jeff. He took the necessary turns then reached the spiral staircase that lead up to his and Ellie’s room.

When they got up there, Kurt unlocked the door, told apologised but told Jeff to wait while he took Ellie to the bathroom, where she went on the potty, and he got her into bed clothes, then tucked her into her new toddler bed that he’d placed in the corner of the room so that no one could see it if they just opened the door, he sang her to sleep and kissed her forehead.

He then dragged Jeff into the small other room which only had a barely two-person sofa, a toddler sofa, a small doll’s house and a couple different stacks of books and magazines.

Jeff just looked at him in awe, “Firstly, you’re really good with her, I’ve got to assume that a lot of people doubt your ability to take care of her because of your age but honestly you look like a really good dad” he smiled, “and secondly, there is no way that you’re not getting into The Warblers, I mean counter-tenors are rare and we need something new, we’re gonna have a much harder time winning anything now that Blaine’s left”

“Who left?” Kurt was sure he had misheard.

“Blaine, you know, Blaine Anderson! You must have heard about him, he’s like the most famous Dalton alumnus!”

Kurt ran out of the room, to the bathroom where he threw up. He’d never thought that he would hear that name again. Definitely not positively, as someone who was celebrated when he had gone to the school that Kurt had just started at. This was a nightmare; he knew it was a nightmare and he was going to wake up and everything was going to be okay again. But that never happened.

Jeff walked into the bathroom behind Kurt and put his hand on his back just to show that he was there, when Kurt moved away from the toilet bowl and leant back against the wall behind him he realised that Jeff was going to be a good friend, because only a few of the people that he’d considered his best friends in the past would have gone into the same room as him if he was throwing up, let alone putting their hand on the back as well, and for an almost stranger.

“Let’s talk” Kurt said after flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out.

“He’s Ellie’s other biological father” He almost whispered, after pulling Jeff to sit next to him on the small couch

“But how? And someone told me he was turning twenty-one next week.” Jeff replied, confusion evident in his voice. Then he realised what Kurt meant and his voice dropped “How old were you? How old is Ellie?”

“He is” Kurt replied disgustedly, “She’s around two and three months. I was eleven and he was eighteen.” He started crying, for the first time in over two years. “She was born exactly a week before I turned twelve, and that birthday was the last time I actually cried about it until now.”

Jeff looked horrified when he heard what Kurt had gone through and pulled him in for a tight hug as soon as he finished speaking, trying to convey that everything was okay now, and that he wasn’t alone just by holding him, it seemed to work, as Kurt started to relax in his arms.

“And my dad had a heart attack last year, so I don’t want him to have to worry about looking after her. He needs to look after himself as well and with her, he just forgets that. Like I did at first.” He looked away, sad again, just for a second maybe, before sighing and turning back to Jeff.

“And as for the me getting pregnant, it’s still not very well known scientifically and there are a lot of people annoyed by it, including obviously homophobes and feminists, but 0.001 percent of men have this organ that lets us get pregnant, have you heard about it?”

“Yeah, I have actually, and obviously I know that you don’t want everyone finding out about Ellie, but can I invite my boyfriend Nick over later? Because he had to have a scan a while back and he has the organ too.” Jeff didn’t want to push Kurt, but he knew that opening up to someone similar to him would be beneficial, and Kurt did too, so he agreed.

Jeff sent a text to Nick inviting him over for six thirty, an hour before dinner and normally around when Ellie would wake up from her nap. He was confused but agreed and while Kurt and Jeff waited, they tried to forget about the elephant in the room and discussed the Warbler auditions, what they were thinking about singing for them and, because they both wanted to try; the requirement for anyone trying out for the lead singer position: to change the song’s emotion or genre, Wes decided that this would show off musical ability as well as voice, as a new lead singer would need.

He had left his friends and family at home, but he didn't feel alone. The school year had already started better that he'd expected.


	2. Nick, Teachers and Stories from the past

Nick knocked on the door just as Ellie was waking up from her nap. Kurt went to deal with her while Jeff stepped out of the door to tell Nick everything.

Kurt trusted Jeff, so after getting Ellie changed again, he waited by the door with her on his lap reading.

Jeff knocked on the door and after picking his daughter up, Kurt opened it to find Nick staring at him. He shook his head and blinked a couple times, then turned his attention to the little girl in Kurt’s arms.

“She looks just like you” Nick told Kurt, “Like I thought that Jeff looked identical to Sienna, but they’re nothing compared to you.” And he was right, Kurt was type Z. Meaning that he she shared two thirds of his DNA, instead of the usual half. Ellie had her father’s eyes and they both had the same chestnut hair, just hers was slightly curly and a lot longer. She literally looked like a two-year-old female version of him. She also looked at her father like he was her world, the same way that he looked at her.

The more that Nick thought about it, the more he realised that the only similarities between Jeff and Sienna were their astonishingly blond hair; their eyes weren’t even the same colour.

Kurt invited them both inside, and while Ellie played with her dollhouse in the small living room, the boys sat on Kurt’s bed and talked, Kurt told them how Blaine’s father paid for, and had been the one that got him a place at Dalton, and the new room that he actually owned and could paint or do anything he wanted to to. Kurt had been warned that if there was a trial, there would be press and news reporters investigating, and he didn’t want that for Ellie, so he settled. Blaine went to rich boys’ 'juvie' out of state for one year, before returning to Dalton two school years behind, which meant that he’d only left the year before Kurt had joined. So maybe the reason that he had to do his freshmen year twice wasn’t because of his age, it was because of _him_.

Kurt barely talked about his pregnancy and raising Ellie, but he did tell them that she had been named after her grandmother, Kurt’s mother who had died three years before she was born. He told them about how good his father had been through everything, even when they had arguments and fights, Carole, who had married his father over summer, and her son Finn who was in the same year as him when he was at McKinley.

They also asked him if she was the reason that he sold himself, and while he tried to avoid the question, he couldn’t, and ended up telling them that he started having sex on his own terms for himself, and because he needed the control, but that he did only start doing it for money because “babies are fucking expensive.”

He didn’t tell them that the whole story; that the first time he ever fucked a guy was less than twenty minutes after he was raped, that he barely even remembered it, he wouldn’t have remembered it at all if he hadn’t been told by Puck, and that the only thing he remembered was the pain, but also the control that he was taking back.

Then, less than a month later, he met Sam, who accidentally thought that Kurt’s bedroom was the bathroom when he was playing video games with Finn. He walked in on Kurt jerking himself off, while watching someone (Puck) on Skype follow his orders of fucking himself with a dildo. He left the room before he could be seen, but before he left, went to talk to Kurt, who wasn’t even eleven and a half at the time (and hadn’t even found out that he was pregnant yet) but said that he got almost too much money from these ‘guys’ for doing a tenth of what Kurt was doing for free, and that if he was ever short of cash, he should text him.

He didn't want to, but told Sam that he would think about it.

Kurt texted him the day after he found out he was pregnant.

He had always known that he would keep her. The ‘guys’ that Sam knew, were some of his half-brother’s friends from college and that they all had too much money and not enough to do with it so they payed Sam over a hundred dollars just to take his shirt and pants off, most days, and not even touch, he couldn’t imagine what they’d pay for Kurt to fuck them.

Sam’s parents thought he got the money from tutoring and helping some other students (it was hardly a lie) but they needed money, he found a way to do it, and hell would freeze over before he let his parents and two siblings live in a motel room.

Kurt had known that what he was going to do was wrong on for many different reasons, but he also knew that he was going to need to protect the baby that he was going to have at all costs, and if that meant breaking the law, or fucking some college kids, he needed to do that, _she_ needed him to do that. And even at eleven understood that she was going to be his world, and that he would put himself through anything in the world for her to be safe and happy. Even though he could have had all of the help in the world from his father, and did get a lot of financial support for her from the Anderson family, he decided that he was going to leave the money he made for when she turned eighteen and (maybe) decided to go to college.

He made more than five thousand dollars in the first week.

Nick and Jeff, also offered to help Kurt with anything he needed while he was at the school, like helping him make up excuses if he had to leave in the middle of a class for something and helping him get their food up to his room without others noticing and Kurt admitted that he could use a bit of help baby-sitting sometimes, and they agreed straight away.

When Ellie came into the room and said that she was hungry, Kurt decided that they were all going to go down to the kitchens and eat in the staff dining room rather than the student hall as Mr Sterling had allowed for when he didn’t want to eat in his room. He had also allowed Kurt to bring a small group of friends if he wanted, but if they started to annoy the teachers they would have to leave, and Kurt agreed, never imagining that he would actually ever use the offer especially not on the first day, but now he was grateful.

Even though he was allowed, and even though all of the teachers had been told about his situation in a meeting, he was still scared to go into the staff dining room in case they started judging him or saying things in front of Ellie. He picked his daughter up, they left his room through the back door, went down the spiral staircase again, Kurt unlocked a metal door and they were in the kitchens.

Kurt had been introduced to all of the cooks on the tour by the head of the school the week before the year started, and they all seemed nice, so he said a quick hello to them and went into the staff dining room. There weren’t any empty tables but before he could start worrying about it, a short maybe forty or so woman with a bob walked up to them, hugged Nick and invited them to sit at the table she was at.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, “Am I the only one that doesn’t already know a teacher here?”

“Oh, umm… she’s kinda dating my parents” Nick basically whispered, his cheeks bright red as they walked over to the staff buffet. Kurt just nodded and Nick was immensely grateful that the subject had been dropped.

“Sweetheart? What do you want? I could mash some potatoes for you with vegetables and fish, how does that sound?” She nodded, he put her down on the floor and she clung onto his leg like a rehearsed routine.

He put what was going to be her food into a small pop out bowl that he had already been holding, balanced it on a tray and chose his own meal.

The boys and Ellie sat down at the table that they’d been invited to, Ellie sitting in a seat placed on top of the bench that Kurt had taken from the storage cupboards where he’d left it with other supplies when he’d first arrived at the school. He put a bib around her neck and started mashing the potatoes.

The teachers that they were sitting with started talking to Ellie, after some persuasion from her father, she answered their questions about what her name was and how old she was.

The teacher that invited them to the table introduced herself to Kurt first, “I’m Mrs Brookes, you’re going to be in my art class” Kurt smiled and nodded. The man sitting on her right was Jeff’s musical history and Kurt’s musical theory teacher, the other three teachers at the table all taught maths or other science subjects. They all seemed impressed by Kurt’s parenting, they didn’t ignore Ellie or seemed annoyed by her presence and included her in the conversation every now and then.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt checked his timetable. The first name was Wes’, then Jeff’s then Trent’s. Nick and Jeff agreed to watch Ellie while he was with Wes, then Nick would stay with her while Jeff goes to his room to meet Kurt, before he joined Nick again.

Even though he had just met them, he knew that they were trustworthy, so he gave them his ‘Ellie phone’ number (Just a really cheap phone that he always had on him that the day-care would call if there was an emergency) and told them to text questions and only call if it was urgent. He kissed the top of his daughter’s head, then left her with his new friends.

He got to Wes’ room at exactly eight fifteen and the door opened after the first knock. Wes looked extremely nervous, but Kurt calmed him down and they started talking. Wes explained that he hadn’t started questioning his sexuality before the summer, and he only had because he had broken both of his arms and one of his friends offered to jerk him off since he couldn’t himself, he said that hadn’t ever felt more turned on or ever felt more attracted to anyone.

But his friend was completely straight and while his parents tried to be supportive when he mentioned that he was attracted to a boy (he didn’t want to label his sexuality yet) they didn’t even try to hide their disappointment, and so when one of his best friends and the only one he told about his ‘crush’ mentioned that Kurt would be going to Dalton he jumped at the option.

He would normally never condone or participate in illegal things that his friends did or talked about, but Puck had promised him that while Kurt did need money and was underage, it was helping him more emotionally than the money ever could, so he agreed to overlook the legality of the situation.

Kurt listened to him and agreed that he could try to help, so he gave him the blowjob that he had asked for, told him that the timetable was online for when he wanted to see him again, threw the condom in the trashcan next to the bed, Wes gave him the money and he left to go to Jeff’s room.

Jeff intrigued Kurt. He had asked for Kurt to tie him to the bed and fuck him. He said he needed Kurt to tell him exactly what to do and not let him come until he was begging. Kurt asked him why and he explained that on the way to the hospital to see his baby sister for the first time, his grandfather (who had been driving) passed out, and Jeff, who didn’t know how to drive took the wheel and the car crashed into a lamp-post. He’d flown out of the car because he had taken his seatbelt off when he tried to control the car and he was in a coma for more than three months. Only one person had been in the car behind them, but she had died as well as his grandfather and he still blamed himself for both of their deaths. He felt like he needed the loss of control because of how it had turned out when he had had all of the it. Kurt understood. It was similar to Puck.

He made sure that Jeff was tied up safely and securely and started prepping him. When he started to whine for more, Kurt had to remind him who was in control by taking him right to the edge by stroking his cock just the right way until Jeff was on the edge of having the orgasm that he craved so desperately, but then stopped and didn’t allow him to come.

He finished prepping him meticulously, as he always did, but entered him in one thrust. As much as he liked being in control, he had to hold himself back because it wasn’t about him, it was about Jeff. Only after Kurt came and pulled out did he let Jeff orgasm; he saw the ecstasy on his face when he finally got the release he wanted and knew that he’d given him what he needed.

Jeff handed him a stack of bills, even more than what Kurt had asked for, Kurt gave some of them back, “I can’t thank you enough for helping me with Ellie, just think of it as a friends discount.” But Jeff wouldn’t accept that “You’ve got a two-year-old to look after, just take it; I don’t need it for sure”. Kurt smiled then walked out of the door to go to meet Trent.

Trent was nice, he admitted to never dating anyone due to him being extremely self-conscious about his weight, despite it being an effect of a medical condition, and that Puck thought that Kurt could help him, and he did. It was just a hand job, but Trent was happy so gave Kurt almost double than he was supposed to and also refused to take it back.

When Kurt opened the door to his room, he had to admit to himself that he was surprised to see that Nick and Jeff had moved the doll’s house into the main room and were lying on the floor playing with the dolls with her, he had thought that they would have probably let her play by herself, or at most read to her. She looked so happy.

That was when he realised that even if it was difficult, he could do it, he could survive high school as a father.


	3. Auditions, Bad News and Home Sweet Home

Kurt chose to break almost all of the unspoken rules for his Warblers audition, he did a mashup, played his guitar and he didn’t make any choreography up to go along with it, he just sat still. It was almost a big fuck you to all of the rules that weren’t fair in the world, like how Blaine carried on with his life almost normally and Kurt was left a single father at eleven. To be fair something new was needed, almost all of the other auditions were either rock songs made to sound like a pop song for those trying for the new lead position, or for the others; any top forty song. They were clearly all trying to be like Blaine as Jeff told Kurt, he felt almost hurt at the chance that he could get rejected by trying to change things from the way the guy who fucked with his life did.

Kurt never said or thought that Blaine had fucked up his life, it was always fucked with, because Ellie was the best thing that had ever happened to him even if her conception had been the worst, and he never once regretted his decision not to terminate the pregnancy. He never judged anyone who did choose to abort, but he knew that he could never live with the thought of how he could have had a child if he did, if he chose not to keep it.

He went last and followed Nick. Jeff had been slightly different from the others, turning a love song into what sounded like a hate letter to life, just by changing some words and making it emo rock, clearly the other warblers had been impressed as they all clapped and gave a standing ovation.

Nick didn’t want to try for lead singer, so he just sang the song ‘Human’ by Christina Perri, it was good and emotional, and Kurt knew that if he wanted the lead position, he very easily could have done it.

As soon as he walked onto the ‘stage’ – there wasn’t really a stage, it was just the circle created by the chairs around, but it still felt like a stage to Kurt – he felt the rush of adrenaline kick in and completely ignored the sceptical looks on people’s faces when he brought out his guitar. He started strumming the chords and the words flew out of him. He started by singing ‘I’m a Mess’ by Bebe Rexha and he followed the choruses with the chorus of ‘Rockabye’ by Clean Bandit.

The song and all of its emotions came from his heart; mainly disgust and sadness. He chose the first song because he felt like in a way, he could relate to all of it differently, at the beginning, he feels the hurt that he felt when he realised that Blaine hadn’t cared about him, he’d just used him. The pre-chorus, he imagines that he’s singing to reassure his eleven-year-old self and changes the line “It’s gonna be a good life” to “She’s gonna have a good life”, and the chorus he lets all of the anger, hurt and disgust out. He added the Rockabye, because as a single parent he related to the words about doing anything to keep his baby safe, it had also been the song that all of his honorary siblings sung to him and Ellie in the hospital.

He saw Jeff filming from the back and knew that he was going to show it to Ellie, so he made extra sure that he made everything perfect, for her.

As soon as he finished, he knew that he had made the right choice in breaking the rules, everyone looked stunned, some even looked as if they’d been close to tears.

Wes, as captain said that the results would be completed by the beginning of the next week and then dismissed everyone.

**TTBWALTF**

The next week passed quickly and Kurt was named lead singer, with Jeff as his deputy. He met all of the guys from the meeting more personally and Kurt realised that Puck was right about the Dalton boys having enough to pay double than what he was getting before, none of them complained about the prices and most of the time gave him extra.

Lessons started and he had to get used to not seeing Ellie for most of the day, but Nick and Jeff stayed with him and they all ate lunch at the day-care with her and Sienna. The lessons weren’t too hard, and the teachers weren’t overly demanding, but Kurt had found himself almost unable to breathe and close to a panic attack in almost all of his lessons on the first Friday, constantly worrying about Ellie and he was extremely glad when the weekend came and he rushed off to the day-care with Niff (as he’d started calling them as it was rare to see them apart much anyway) to have his daughter with him almost all weekend.

On the Saturday, they decided what songs to do for sectionals and it was agreed unanimously that Kurt was going to do exactly what he did for his audition but with backup from The Warblers, Kurt was going to do a duet with Jeff and then they were going to do a final song to showcase all of the voices by doing a group number with everyone getting at least a line.

Even all the money he was making, control he was being given and sex he was having, he was still almost constantly stressed because he was worried about leaving his daughter with someone else or in the day-care, but he knew that even with her being his world, she shouldn’t take up his entire life as well, he was unhappily aware that she was getting older and he still had no idea how he would survive when she started kindergarten.

At the end of the second week of lessons, Kurt was called into Mr Sterling’s office to find him and his wife looking over Kurt’s file.

“So, Kurt,” Then at the panicked expression on the boy’s face he added “don’t worry, you’re not in trouble or anything.” But Kurt couldn’t help the adrenaline coursing through his veins that had started the minute that he had been called into the office.

Melissa cut in “So obviously as you know, the first two weeks of October are the whole school beginning of year exams, but I’m not sure if the other Warblers have mentioned anything about the charity concert that happens after but it’s tradition that all of last year’s graduates watch and perform a number themselves… ” She carried on explaining, but Kurt didn’t hear the rest, all he could think was “ _he’s_ going to be here isn’t he” He said in a soft but also cold and harsh voice.

“Well yes, and they stay for a party afterwards. But we can’t just ban him, he was the lead singer and I’m sure both the current and former Warblers would find issues with him not being there without being given a reason. But obviously, I understand if you want Ellie to stay in the day-care instead of watching the concert like the others.” she explained understandingly.

“No,” Melissa tried to argue, but he stopped her, “she doesn’t know who he is, and I don’t ever want her to know, but I can’t shelter her from everything, and I don’t want her to get left out.” He defended. He convinced them that he was fine and tried to leave, but Mr Sterling stopped him.

“Listen Kurt, from what I’ve heard from my son, Nick and your teachers, you’ve been finding the change in schedule for you and your daughter difficult, and I understand, completely, and at least until exams, I have given permission for you to call the day-care during your classes. You can also visit her in the day-care occasionally if you feel like you need to. Obviously, you will need to catch up anything you miss, but my wife, your teachers and I believe that this could be the solution to your stress during lessons if you know that you can always hear or go and see her. If she needs anything during your lessons, Melissa will text if it is not urgent, or call in emergencies and the teacher will excuse you from class, obviously some already know about her, but if you don’t want everyone to know, I’m sure that Jeff or Nick could help you come up with excuses.”

Kurt had not even known why he had been so stressed out recently, but at Mr Sterling’s words, it felt like a weight was taken off of his chest. He could see his daughter whenever he wanted. It may not seem like a big deal, but to Kurt is was everything.

When Kurt opened the door to his room, his best friends were sitting with Ellie watching a Disney movie on Jeff’s iPad. Kurt dropped his bag by the door, picked his daughter up and twirled her around.

“Daddy!” She squealed. “Can I be a princess for Halloween? Like Belle, Cinder or ‘punzel?” Normally it warmed Kurt’s heart to hear her cute two-year-old pronunciation, but when she said that she wanted to be a princess, his blood went cold. He had always called them the Disney _girls_ rather than princesses and she’d been too young to decide what to be or to actually do anything for Halloween so, the previous two years, he had just dressed her up in an adorable costume, (She was Baymax at 5 months old, and Boo from Monsters Inc a year later) taken photos (that he had kept on the mantlepiece at home, but put them on his bedside table at Dalton when he moved) and just celebrated with his family (only his father and Carole because Finn always went to one of his friends' house to watch horror movies with Puck and Sam). He didn’t realise that he was shaking until Nick took Ellie from his arms and Jeff hugged him.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but you should probably reply to her because she’ll get curious.” Jeff whispered in his ear. Kurt turned to his daughter and held her hands, “How about Mulan? You already have the dragon and the cricket, and I can make a costume for you. And, you saved daddy just like how she saved hers.” Ellie thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically and hugging her father still in Nicks arms.

Kurt let Ellie play with her doll house while he talked to the others.

Jeff nodded to Nick before he spoke, “You don’t need to tell us anything, but since you’ve already told us so much, we have decided that we would share a story about us that no one else at Dalton other than our families know.” Kurt tried to tell them that they didn’t have to feel the need to just because he shared some of his past with them, but Nick stopped him “We’re telling you because you’re our friend, not because we feel obliged to.” Jeff nodded then continued, “We didn’t meet at Dalton, or another school, we met at the hospital. Do you remember how I said that I was in a coma for a while a couple years ago?” Kurt nodded. “Well when I was thrown out of the car, a piece of glass from the window went in my right eye, so now I’m actually completely blind in that eye, but as well as that and my coma, both of my kidneys failed, and I had to have a transplant” He lifted his shirt so Kurt could see the scar.

“When I woke up, all of the nurses had fun gossiping about how Nick and I were meant to be” He laughed and gestured for Nick to take over, “In my old school, one of the older kids decided to hack the school files along with the medical ones and it got out that I have the organ, so the day after when I showed up for school, I got beaten up, badly and I was put in the hospital. My left eye got a pretty bad punch and ended up getting a big infection so my doctor decided that it would be best to remove it completely, and I got the other kidney from the donor, which is pretty weird I guess but yeah the nurses were obsessed that we were ‘meant to be’.” Kurt asked how their eyes still looked completely normal, to which Nick responded “Rich parents” with a shrug. “We were both part of a trial that our parents payed to get us into, and I mean it completely changed both of our lives, but it just wasn’t the greatest experience.”

Kurt could tell that they both wanted to move onto a different subject, so he said, “I’m going home this weekend, I know that Ellie misses her uncles and I haven’t seen my dad in two weeks. Would you like to come to Friday night dinner? You could stay over that night as well if you want. It used to only be me and my dad, but now there are normally eight of us and I’m sure that Carole won’t mind preparing some more food.” At this point, Ellie runs up to Jeff and starts pulling his leg, “Please come! Daddy’s right! Grandma and Grandpa won’t care! Uncle Finn-Finn’s gonna be there, and Uncle Puck’s gonna be there… ooh! And Uncle Sam too! And ‘Tana!” She listed all of the people that were going to the Hudmel-Puckerman-Evans Friday night dinner at least twice (including herself and Kurt), keeping count on her fingers even if she couldn’t actually count yet, before trying to get Kurt to tell them that they had to come because otherwise she would never talk to them again if they didn't, and so, after being assured that Kurt’s family wouldn’t mind, they agreed to go.

**TTBWALTF**

Friday came quickly and as soon as Warbler practice finished, they all got in Jeff’s car and he started driving to Lima. Ellie was tired, and she slept in the car seat that Kurt had brought down from their room all the way. Nick put the radio on and changed it to a channel that played acoustic versions of pop songs and the boys all softly sang along to the ones they knew.

When Kurt had called his father to tell him that two of his friends would be coming, he seemed surprised, but happy, Burt hadn’t had high hopes of Kurt making friends with how focused he’d been on Ellie and definitely didn’t think he’d have any Friday night dinner close yet, but he shouldn’t have been surprised, Kurt did always seem to surprise him.

As soon as they got out of the car, Puck ran up to a tired Ellie, picked her up and spun her around. “How’s my angel? I haven’t seen you in so long!” He whispered something to her, she giggled then nodded. He put the little girl down and she was immediately picked up by a blonde boy, who unlike Puck, neither Jeff nor Nick recognised. Puck saw the two boys and nodded, yelling “Hey guys!” and waving, before pulling Kurt into a tight hug. “You better not leave us alone for this long again, I missed you so much man!” Puck said, enthusiastically as ever.

“Noah, I promise that were gonna be coming back a lot more often, Ellie hasn’t stopped asking about all of you guys for the entire last week, I don’t think she’d talk to me again if we missed another weekend” Kurt said laughing, hugging Puck back.

Finn wasn’t there yet, however. He was closing Burt’s shop that day with one of the senior workers, so he wasn’t getting to the Hudmel house until after they got back. Ellie was upset, and now had a least favourite uncle, even if it was only going to last the hour and a bit until he got home and gave her enough hugs and kisses to last a month.

Sam carried Ellie into the house where she was greeted by her grandparents, she told them how much she liked Dalton, and all about her new friend Sienna and how Nick and Jeff were almost as good as Sam and Puck, at which point the boys entered the room and Puck got jealous immediately.

“Where’s my favourite little girl” A female voice yelled from the front door.

“’Tana! ‘Tana! ‘Tana!” Ellie squealed with delight running towards Santana.

“Hey sweetie!” She said while picking her up.

“Hey Santana,” Kurt said, hugging her and Kissing her on the cheek, “I’ve honestly missed you guys too much.”

He had known Santana since he was a baby, due to their mothers being best friends from college. He was older, but Santana had skipped a grade like he had, so she was now a sophomore, but had been in all of the same classes as Kurt when he was at McKinley.

He knows that he literally could not have survived his year at McKinley without her, her reputation and especially their homework nights, where they’d get any work that they had done in Kurt and Ellie’s room. It meant that Kurt didn’t have to look after Ellie on his own when his dad and Carole were at work since he would normally be by himself until the evening.

Santana, still carrying the little girl, walked up to Nick and Jeff and to everyone’s surprise, pulled them both into a hug.

“Thank you, boys, so much for looking after them,” she whispered, “I love Kurt like a brother and this little one means the world to me so I can’t thank you enough. But just know that if I ever find out that anything happens to them, you’re gonna regret it.” She said dead seriously and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I love you Santana, but you don’t need to threaten everyone that could ever possibly hurt me you know.”

She pulled away and smiled at them, “But seriously, thanks.”

“And I love you too Kurt, but it is my duty as your best girlfriend to protect you and Ellie.” She added, kissing Ellie on the forehead and taking Kurt’s hand.

“Let’s go do something then, since we’ve only got a weekend together.”


	4. Games, Flashbacks and Divas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, but I didn't really want to split it, so here it is.  
> It's also possibly one of my favourite chapters that I've written so far, so I hope that you like it :)

While Carole prepared dinner, the boys, Santana and Ellie all went to Kurt and Ellie’s basement bedroom to play Mario Kart. Their room was above average for a teenager’s room (understandably), but all of the space seemed to be filled.

Kurt had a queen-sized bed in the centre of the room, Ellie’s cot was in the corner next to a playmat that had stuffed animals on, they shared a fairly large walk in closet and the basement had an en-suite.

Above Kurt’s bed, there were around a hundred polaroid photos. Almost a quarter of them were covered by a scarf and hidden, but the rest of them were of Ellie. Most showed Ellie either alone or just with Santana, often with toys or her stuffed animals, several were of her with different members of the family (including her honorary aunt and uncles), but only three had Kurt’s face in. One was the first photo that wasn’t covered, it was him in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with a baby Ellie in his arms. He looked extraordinarily young, (‘ _Too_ young.’ Jeff thought to himself) and terrified, but his love for and adoration of the baby was clear by the way he looked at her. The photo had also been painted onto a small canvas that was hanging over Ellie’s cot signed by Sam at the bottom. The second was Kurt, standing next to Santana, holding his daughter in his arms at home after his middle school graduation. They held a poster that said, “High school here we come!” And the third was a picture of him, little Ellie and Finn at Burt and Carole’s wedding. Both had been their parents' best men, and Ellie had been the flower girl. The photo was of her being carried by Kurt up the aisle with her Uncle.

One photo out of all of the uncovered stood out. It was above all of the others and had been surrounded by paper made roses of different colours. It had been framed, unlike any of the others. The picture showed Ellie as a baby sitting in front of the flowery gravestone of Elizabeth Emily Hummel. She had a rose in her hand, and her other was being held by her father’s.

There was a medium-sized sofa at the foot of Kurt’s bed, right in front of the television, and the boys dragged beanbags from one of the corners in the room for everyone that didn’t fit on the sofa. Kurt, Ellie and Santana always got one of the good, sofa seats, and Puck beat the others for the last spot, so Nick and Jeff shared the blue beanbag, Sam took his favourite (the red one) and they left the green one free for Finn when he got back.

No one had ever beaten Kurt (and Ellie) at any games he had – he had taken away all of the violent games in the house prior to Ellie’s birth (much to the annoyance of Finn, even though he understood why) – and still, after several attempts, he remained unbeaten.

After just over an hour of playing, the door opened, and Finn walked in. Ellie squealed then crawled off of her father’s lap and ran and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around just like Puck had done. He kicked Puck off of the sofa and hugged his brother, “I missed you man, I missed you both so much, don’t ever leave for that long again!”

Nick and Jeff both looked at each other and laughed. Finn and Puck greeted Kurt and Ellie almost identically and none of the others even noticed.

Finn realised that Nick and Jeff were there and said “Hey dudes! My niece” he poked his tongue out at Ellie, “has told me so much about you over the phone. To quote her,” He made his voice higher, ““Jeffie and Nickie played doll house with me, they’re my best friends other than you and Sammy and Noah and ‘tana.”” They all laughed, “Nah, seriously though guys, thanks for looking after my brother and this little one.” He said sincerely.

They were called to dinner and went upstairs, the table was filled with all of the food that Carole had prepared; there were at least forty roasted potatoes, two whole roast chickens, an entire tray of vegetables and a jug full of gravy. Ellie’s highchair was in between Kurt and Santana’s chairs, and Carole had made her a whole meal for herself; she had rice with avocado mashed in and scrambled egg. Kurt made himself a plate, helped Ellie eat her whole bowl and only then begun to eat, himself.

The table’s conversation was varied, but always followed the Hudmels’ rule of never having private discussions and always including everyone; they talked about Dalton for a while, then Finn brought up sports and everyone other than Kurt, Ellie, Carole and Jeff had something to say about one team or another (or the teams' cheerleaders like Santana) so they just ate and tried to follow the different teams and players and recent games, then Kurt asked about McKinley and Finn, Santana and Puck (who were Sophomores and had all been at McKinley when Kurt was there) talked about all of the new people in glee club.

Kurt had liked the club, but had had many conflicts with the club’s director, Mr Schue, who had never liked Kurt, and did not like all of the special treatments that he was given (none of the teachers at McKinley were told about Kurt’s past) and they had always seemed to disagree.

Kurt already knew Quinn the joint head cheerleader with Santana and Mike the dancer but all of the others that had been in the New Directions the year before had either quit, left the school or graduated. Santana talked about the new cheerleader, Brittany, who Kurt was certain was the new crush that Santana had revealed over Skype, and Mercedes’ great version of ‘Respect’ by Aretha Franklin.

Mercedes had been one of Kurt’s best friends throughout middle school, but he hadn’t spoken to her much since he had stopped going to school. He missed her, but he was never sure if she’d understand due to how religious she was.

Finn mentioned the new girl with a stutter, Tina, the new boy in a wheelchair, Artie, how amazing Sam’s audition was and the new ‘star’ Rachel. Both Sam and Puck seemed to find her incredibly annoying and immodest and Santana seemed to agree, refusing to call her anything other than Diva, whereas Finn seemed to have a crush that the others teased him relentlessly about. Apparently, Finn had invited her over the following day much to Puck and Sam’s irritation. Nick and Jeff were brought back into the conversation at the mention of sectionals, luckily, they weren’t competing against each other, but they still didn’t give any secrets away other than the news that Kurt was the lead singer, at which everyone congratulated him.

Then, before Kurt could stop him, Jeff brought up the charity concert. Obviously, everyone already knew that it was happening and were all going to watch, but what no one other than The Warblers knew was that the graduates of the previous year would be there, including Blaine their lead singer.

As soon as Jeff finished saying that all of The Warblers except Kurt, Nick and Jeff were excited to see Blaine again, the atmosphere of the table changed.

Blaine hadn’t been mentioned at any Friday night dinner after Kurt was raped, it was an unspoken rule. It had been the elephant in the room occasionally, but often it was as if he’d never met Kurt and they all seemed to forget about his existence.

Finn, Puck and Sam all jumped to their feet and started shouting at Nick and Jeff about how it couldn’t happen, and putting the blame on them and The Warblers, Burt joined in about how he was going to go to Mr Sterling and complain, Santana was yelling to everyone about everything, Nick and Jeff were yelling back that they were just as mad and Carole picked Ellie up and took her to her room to play to get away from the shouting.

No one noticed Kurt. No one noticed how he’d brought his knees to his chest and was rocking back and forth on his chair. No one noticed the tears pouring down his face, the shaking of his head, his shivering.

_The older boy had dragged him behind the staff entrance at the back, behind the dumpsters. His hands were everywhere, up his shirt, around his back, touching his lips, on his crotch, unbuttoning his jeans, sliding into the waistband of his underwear, touching him. He pushed two fingers into the younger boy’s mouth and told him to suck. He turned the other boy around and pulled down his skinny jeans. He removed his digits from the other’s mouth._

_The eleven-year-old could feel the pressure of two fingers trying to gain access to his virgin hole, and ignoring the refused entry, pushed in._

The ghost of the pain was almost worse because he knew that it was almost nothing compared to what was coming.

_The digits left him, and he relaxed for a moment subconsciously before he felt the head of the older boy’s erection at his already painful rim. He was screaming as loudly as he could, but no one was there to hear. A hand covered his mouth to muffle the noise, but he kept screaming, praying to a God that he didn’t believe in, that didn’t save his mom that someone would find them, but the stronger boy didn’t stop. “No! No! Please! Stop! You’re hurting me! Get off!” He said with the remaining strength left inside of him._

No one had noticed until he screamed. No one had noticed until he started shouting. But then all attention was on him.

Every time that someone tried to touch him, he pushed them away, he was surprisingly strong, and even managed to push him father away into the table. He was hyperventilating. No one could calm him down until Puck started singing softly in his ear and held him close. He sung the song Blackbird as he had, when he’d found Kurt lying on the ground sobbing behind the dumpster.

_Someone was there. He hadn’t remembered calling, but he had. Sobbing and hyperventilating over the phone, barely being able to say where he was had conveyed how urgent everything was to the barely older boy, who was still too young to own a car or have a licence and had had to cycle. As he rushed over to find the smaller boy stripped from the waist down, clothes torn, shivering and crying, his worst fears had been confirmed._

_He was one school year above but had been held back a year due to his bad grades, so he was actually two years older, but he was still only thirteen and had no idea what to do to help. He just held the boy and sang a Beatle’s song in his ear until he could think of something. He then did the first thing that came to mind._

_“Take me. Take everything that he took away from you, from me. I promise it’ll help, and I promise I won’t blame you or resent you for anything after. Please.” In reality, he probably shouldn’t have suggested it, but he had because after he had been beaten up by his alcoholic father, as soon as he could he went to the gym and destroyed the human shaped punching bag. He had to pay the gym one hundred and fifty dollars to replace it and his ma wasn’t happy, but it had helped him, and all he could do was beg that it helped Kurt._

Puck told everyone else to give him some space as he picked Kurt up. He told them to leave him and Kurt alone until Kurt calmed down and carried him to the basement.

He locked the door behind him and laid Kurt on the bed before he started stripping himself. Once he was completely naked, he kissed Kurt, who had stopped crying and was looking up at the older boy, waiting to hear the words that Puck said every time, “Take me. Take everything that he took away from you, from me.” And he forgot about Blaine, he forgot about that night, and pushed Puck back onto the bed.

He kissed him softly before settling himself between the older boy’s legs. Puck passed him a bottle of lube that he had taken from one of the shelves of the bedside table, he squirted some onto his fingers and brought them down to Puck’s hole. Puck moaned as Kurt pushed two digits in and thanked everything that Kurt had had to soundproof his room to prevent waking everyone up at night when Ellie cried.

Kurt silently pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Puck before pulling them out. He unbuttoned his jeans but didn’t take them off, stroked himself to full-hardness and coated his now-hard length with lube. Puck liked feeling the stretch – he still blamed himself for not being there for his honorary little brother even when he guessed that something was wrong, and suffering even one percent of what Kurt had felt that night acted as a punishment in his mind, even if he would never tell the other boy – so he never let Kurt use more than two fingers before entering him with his cock.

He pushed in slowly, eliciting groans from both of them, and after pausing once he’d bottomed out, he started to kiss Puck gently again. They stayed there like that for a while, before Kurt pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again. He had done this so many times that he knew exactly where the other boy’s prostate was and hit it after the first thrust, causing the other boy to yell “Fuck” loudly.

He pulled one of Puck’s legs over his shoulder so he could reach deeper, and soon after Puck came with a shout completely untouched between their bodies. Kurt picked up the pace and quickly came deep inside of the older boy. He collapsed on top of Puck and he stayed like that, inside of Puck for a while and almost fell asleep until his phone pinged and a message from Jeff popped up on the screen.

**From Jeff --**

**Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t know that the school hadn’t told them.**

**To Jeff --**

**It’s okay, I’m okay now, we’re going to come back up soon. Don’t apologise it wasn’t your fault, I should have let them know.**

He pulled out, stood up and walked over to his en-suite and grabbed a small towel. He wiped all of the come off of Puck and cleaned up as best as he could before waking the other boy up by kissing him lightly.

They both went back upstairs, and everyone apologised to him. They hadn’t told anyone other than Sam and Santana that they slept together to calm down – Burt, Carole and Finn all still believed that other than Blaine (and they didn’t really count him either) that Kurt was a virgin – but the other two understood, and never judged either of them. He’d call Puck if Kurt needed him and the others always had their own ways to comfort him as well when Puck wasn’t there to help.

Carole brought Ellie down after a bit and everyone relaxed. It didn’t happen often, but people knew that making a big deal about it would make things worse, so they didn’t ask anything, they didn’t say anything, they just acted as if nothing had happened.

Carole had taken Ellie to her room to put her down for a nap while everything else had happened, so she stayed with her dad while they all played board games the rest of the night until it was time for bed.

**TTBWALTF**

Nick and Jeff stayed on an air mattress in the basement with Kurt, Ellie and Santana (who had slept on the sofa), but were both heavy sleepers, so with no alarm, they only woke up after the room was too bright to possibly sleep and the smell of the coffee shop that Kurt loved filled the air; they both had a coffee from The Lima Bean waiting for them.

They went upstairs to find Kurt cooking crêpes, singing Disney songs with Puck, Sam, Finn, Santana and Ellie. Puck noticed the two boys, and even though there was still tension from the news the night before, he invited them to sing along as well.

The crêpes were the best that Nick had ever had before, even when he had spent the summer in Rouen in France last year when he’d got the all clear from his doctor, they didn’t taste as amazing and so he complemented Kurt. Even though he did think that they were the best that he had ever tasted, he did also want him and Jeff to get back on Kurt’s honorary siblings' good sides, and after hearing their annoyance that Kurt got them coffee as well, he decided to be extra nice to them, Kurt and Ellie.

Before they had realised it, it was midday, and the doorbell rang. Finn ran to the door and a girl he introduced as Rachel walked in.

All of the others tried to be as nice as possible to her for Finn as they could all tell that he had an obvious crush on the girl, even though she started by blatantly insulting all of them other than the boy who had invited her. They even stayed with them after Rachel started attacking The Warblers _and_ all of the members of the New Directions other than her and Finn because he admonished them for being rude when they tried to leave, and not wanting to hurt his feelings rather than hers they grudgingly sat back down, but the turning point was when Kurt left to get Ellie from Carole who had been having bonding time with her granddaughter.

Kurt was immediately approached by Rachel who asked if she could say hi, and he grudgingly let her after a sharp nudge from Finn. After she got bored when Ellie didn’t enthusiastically worship her and ask to be held by her because she was the one of the only other girls there, she started calling Kurt a traitor for leaving McKinley and its glee club, even though he had never planned to stay for longer than his freshman year after being accepted to Dalton the year before, and she told everyone that he wasn’t trustable and she didn’t understand how they could be friends with someone so disloyal that he could join a different glee club after moving schools.

She managed to act like a semi-nice person for long enough that they could vote for a movie. She was the only one who voted for Mamma Mia after she suggested it be added to the list of films to choose. Kurt tried to reason with her – she lost to Pixar’s Finding Nemo, which everyone chose because it was Ellie’s favourite at the time and she always looked adorable trying to pretend to be Dory while watching – But she didn’t understand why there were “going to watch a baby film when we’re practically adults” as she said. Kurt couldn’t stop himself from scoffing at her comment. She had acted like a four-year-old who believed she was the centre of the universe since she had arrived, and completely ignored the fact that Ellie was there and her film choice was rated a PG-13 and Kurt hadn’t deemed the film appropriate for his daughter and tried to explain that since she was there, they weren’t going to watch anything age-inappropriate so she huffed but reluctantly agreed to watch the ‘baby’ film (which coincidentally was actually one of Carole’s favourites, and she was definitely an adult).

As they film started loading up, Rachel talked about her extensive knowledge of high school show choir competitions and her knowledge apparently coming from her starting reading blogs since the start of middle school. She then started talking about the previous year, and although the New Directions got to regionals – the furthest achieved by McKinley since the school was founded, she did nothing but criticize them, obviously leaving Finn out. She mocked their costumes, laughed at their set list and openly ridiculed the team for letting Kurt perform a solo, even if it actually scored more points than Finn’s and the group number.

But then she brought up The Warblers and Blaine.

“I heard that whoever the new lead singer at Dalton is, is trying to mix things up from what Blaine did. And that is quite possibly the worst idea possible. I mean he was everything. Athletic, but not so much that he was a jock or bully stereotype, gay, but not openly enough that it could affect the judging and he is an overall completely nice person.” She whispered the first part conspiratorially and said the second part admiringly and with heart eyes.

“Do not dare mention _him_ again while you are in this house” Puck snarled. Santana was needing to be held back by Nick and Jeff, and even Finn told her that she needed to stop at that point, which she clearly didn’t listen to, “And honestly, he has the best possible genetics. If we become friends, which obviously someday we will, then I will definitely get him to father my children. I mean think of the talent…” She trailed off dreamily, staring off into the distance.

Kurt had had enough. He shot up and went to take Ellie from where she’d been sitting in Finn’s lap, but Rachel put her arm out and stopped him. “Her _real_ brother should get a chance to hold her more. I mean sharing a father means nothing, they have the same mother.” Ignoring the fact that she had been talking about her two gay dads just five minutes before, with no mention of a mother. She also obviously ignored the fact that Ellie looked like a small replica of Kurt, and doesn’t look anything like Finn, but Kurt pushed her away and picked his daughter up anyway.

“Don’t talk about things when you don’t know enough of the full story to make a proper judgement.” Kurt said in a low, threatening voice that all of the boys and Santana other than Nick and Jeff knew, and they all feared Kurt when he used it.

What Kurt didn’t expect was a sharp stinging sensation on his cheek from where Rachel slapped him.

Santana was screaming insults in Spanish at her, still being held back by the two boys which she ignored again.

Kurt was so shocked that he let his guard down for a split second and Rachel managed to take the now screaming and crying toddler out of his arms.

“Daddy! Stop I want Daddy” She sobbed.

“That’s alright little one, I’m taking you to your Daddy” Rachel replied, ignoring her grabbing hands in Kurt’s direction. Before she could get anywhere, and before any of the boys had even had a chance to react, Burt walked through the door, followed by a sheepish looking Nick.

No one had actually seen when Nick left to get Burt who had been out in the garden fixing a small pink toy car that obviously belonged to Ellie. He had left as soon as she started worshiping Blaine, just knowing that Burt would definitely want to know about what was going on, and he was glad that he had.

“Oh, good you’re here!” She said in a cheery voice despite the evident anger of everyone else in the room, “Here you go Mr Hummel. I don’t think that you should let Kurt look after your daughter anymore. He clearly has no idea how to look after toddlers.” She said as she held the little, still screaming girl, completely incorrectly, and possibly dangerously.

“Give my baby granddaughter back to Kurt this instant,” he paused for a second to control his anger, “And get the fuck out of my house!” He yelled.

Kurt knew that his father rarely swore more than the occasional “shit!” when he hurt himself or dropped something, and he knew that his father was probably the second angriest he had ever seen him only beaten by when he found out about _that_ night.

“Granddaughter?” She questioned, looking at Kurt holding Ellie. “Slut.” She said looking him directly in the eyes.

She looked at Finn with pleading eyes before even he told her to leave, picked up her bags and dramatically stormed out of the door.

The house went silent for a minute before Burt said the first words.

“Thanks for calling me, kid” He said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder and looking at him, “Sorry 'bout yesterday.” He added before walking away.


	5. Old Friends, Musicals and Unexpected Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a bit shorter that the last one, but I hope that that's okay.  
> I'm going to try to post another chapter tonight, but it's already almost midnight and I'm going to have to rewrite the entire thing since I decided to change the story slightly so you might have to wait until tomorrow.  
> I'm probably going to post a lot slower during the week due to schoolwork, but I'm going to post as fast as I can.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“You don’t have to go, you know.”

“I know dad, but I want to.”

The Dalton grounds and building had been asked to be used for a film, and so all of the students had the Monday off of lessons as they couldn’t fit all of the filming in the weekend.

Everyone had just stayed at home on the Sunday, watching movies and playing videogames, so Kurt had decided to stay in Lima and spend time with his dad (who had taken the morning off of work) for the Monday morning, but then he wanted to go to the New Directions meeting in the afternoon.

“I know that that bitch, Rachel” he paused, waiting to see his father’s expression after accidentally cursing, but Burt just nodded in agreement instead of reprimanding him like he normally did whenever he heard his son swear, “is going to be there, but so are Santana, Finn, Sam, Puck and Mercedes. I haven’t seen Mercedes in years. And because it will be when she’s tired, Ellie won’t be speaking much, so we can say nothing and most people will guess that she’s my sister, and Ellie wont be able to tell anyone if she's asleep. Obviously now Rachel knows so she might say something, but apparently everyone always ignores her anyway.”

“I’m sorry about telling her, it was stupid, but I was just so angry at her and I spoke before I thought. I’m sorry she called you what she did.” He hugged his son and started crying.

“I’m sorry about everything you know. I never should have told you to make more friends back then, I should never have enrolled you in that stupid buddy programme at your school. I was so stupid. Everything’s my fault.” He was properly sobbing by the end, and just held onto his son.

“Dad, I don’t blame you, it’s not your fault, none of it is. I love you and you always did the best you could. And I did need more friends, you were right, I was just stubborn, I just didn't need any friends like _him_. And I have never regretted having Ellie, you know that. She’s the best thing in my life, and I love her so much. Sure, I should never have had a daughter at that age, of course my life would be so different without her, and yes, the circumstances that led to me having her were horrible, but I don’t blame you for anything. I promise.”

They stayed like that for almost an hour; Kurt holding onto his father as if his life depended on it while Burt cried, blaming himself, getting annoyed at himself and begging Kurt for forgiveness, until they eventually fell asleep.

Kurt was awoken by his phone ringing loudly from his pocket.

“Hey?” He said, after unlocking his phone and checking who was calling, “Santana, what do you want?”

“I was just wondering if you are going to come to glee later, and if you are, are you going to bring Ellie?” She said, almost sounding nervous.

“Yes, I’m coming. I’ve talked it through with my dad and he said it’s okay. And I think that I am going to bring Ellie, but I can just put her in a stroller and she can sleep.” Kurt replied.

“Okay, just know that Rachel is trying to spread rumours about you to the rest of the group. Obviously, Sam, Finn, Puck and I have been telling everyone that she’s lying, but just be careful, okay?” A bell rung in the background, “Shit Kurt, I’ve got to get to English. Love you, bye”

“Love you too, Santana” Kurt answered, hanging up.

“That bitch” Kurt said, exasperated. He really wanted to go and sing and see some of the friends that he hadn’t seen in months or years, but the new girl was trying to make him not go. He was going to go anyway, of course, but it was still frustrating to be involved in petty high school drama, when he just wanted to see his friends.

"Hey! Just 'cause I let you off once, doesn't mean you can keep cursing." Burt grumbled tiredly.

Kurt wasn’t going to let the self-proclaimed star stop him from doing anything, so he picked up his daughter, grabbed the stroller and Burt drove them to McKinley.

**TTBWALTF**

“White Boy! I haven’t seen you in so long! I’ve missed you Kurt!” Kurt was ambushed as soon as he walked through the choir room door.

“’Cedes! It’s been so long,” Kurt looked her in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I know it’s not your fault.” She replied immediately, “And who’s this little one?” She said, turning to the little girl in the stroller, Kurt was about to reply but their conversation was interrupted.

“She’s the slut’s daughter,” Rachel said, eyeing Kurt disgustedly, “I wouldn’t be friends with him if I were you.”

“Kurt? What’s she talking about?” Mercedes asked cautiously.

“Oh? He never told you? He has a two-year-old daughter. Hmm, isn’t that about the same time that he suspiciously stopped going to school?” When Mercedes went to question how she knew that since she had gone to a different middle school to them, she added, “I overheard you talking to Santana earlier. You both deserve better than being friends with that slut though. I mean clearly, his parents must have sent him away after finding out that he got a girl pregnant, and he didn’t even have the courage to tell you.”

While Rachel had been talking, Puck and Santana had walked into the room. Once they had heard what she was saying, they started yelling and going crazy, having to be held back by some of the band members that had walked in.

When Mr Schue walked in, everything calmed down slightly when he threatened to take away the option for someone to perform any solos in class until after sectionals but started again when Santana hugged Kurt and said hi to a sleepy Ellie before sitting next to him.

“This is a public area! Whatever you do behind closed doors is your own business, and clearly your parents haven’t taught you well since you have a child together but keep things to yourselves.” Rachel half-screamed. Kurt held back a laugh at how ridiculous the girl was being, but Santana didn’t find it amusing and stood up, only to have Kurt pull her back down wanting to avoid any possible fights.

“Rachel, why don’t you perform what you’ve prepared for the week’s theme of songs from musicals, as suggested by you.” Mr Schue said, trying to break the tension.

“Of course, Mr Schuester. I’ll be singing ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’ from my favourite musical ‘Funny Girl’.”

Kurt couldn’t help cringing during her song. Sure, she could sing, but her facial expressions and how over-dramatically she was acting ruined the entire performance. Sam was right, clearly her opinion that she was the best singer in glee club (and probably the world) was taking away from anything that she was actually doing well.

She finished, said a comment about how no one should even try to ‘beat’ her in the non-existent competition, oblivious to everyone rolling their eyes at her obnoxiousness.

Mercedes went next, she sang, in Kurt’s opinion, an amazing version of ‘And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going’ from ‘Dreamgirls’ but Rachel said that it was “needing a bit” she paused, “no, _a lot_ of work.” Mercedes just rolled her eyes and ignored her though.

After that, Santana, Brittany and Quinn went up and performed a sexy ‘Lady Marmalade’ from ‘Moulin Rouge’ which earned whistles from the boys (not including Kurt) and Mr Schue, which Kurt thought was slightly creepy and extremely inappropriate but Kurt did cheer at the end and even blew Santana a kiss, to which she replied with a wink annoying Rachel further.

After their performance, Brittany and Quinn went back to their seats, but Santana stayed.

“Get up here Kurt!” She said, and he rolled his eyes, “I want you to sing a personal favourite of mine, ‘Defying Gravity’, from ‘Wicked’ in” she smirked at Rachel, “its original key.”

“But that song has a high f in it. There’s no way he can sing that. In fact, why don’t I just sing it instead so that he can avoid the embarrassment of failing in front of everyone.”

“Umm, I think I’m fine Rachel,” Kurt started, “Does anyone else have a problem with me singing the song?” No one objected, so he continued, “Okay then.” He nodded to the band.

Santana picked the little girl up, out of the stroller and sat her in her lap and whispered, “Daddy’s singing, you gonna watch with me?” Ellie nodded her head, and Santana smiled but put her finger to her lips telling her to be quiet so that they could watch.

He sung every note perfectly, including the high f, finished with a bow and sat back next to Santana, bringing his daughter onto his lap.

**TTBWALTF**

As soon as Mr Schue left the room after the lesson, Rachel walked over to Finn, who had arrived at the class half an hour late due to a meeting with one of his teachers.

“Hey, wanna go out for coffee at the Lima Bean?” She asked flirtatiously, putting her hand on his bicep.

“No, Rachel. I can’t. You were rude to my family, so Burt’s stopped letting me see you.” He answered sadly, “I wish I could though, you’re really pretty and your song was really good today. You were definitely better than everyone else. I mean I understand that you were rude to Kurt – and I’m not saying that that’s okay – but I still really want to see you.”

Kurt didn’t want to hear any more of their conversation, he’d heard enough. He had thought that his brother would have seen her for who she really was, he had hoped that he knew how hurtful _that name_ was to him, or that he would at least stop her from telling the entire school that Ellie was his and Santana’s as she was at that moment, but he just let her speak, nodding in agreement every other sentence.

He hadn’t changed at all.

When Carole had first told Finn about Kurt and Ellie he hadn’t understood. He thought that since Kurt had had a small crush on the older boy that it was his own fault, and that he shouldn’t have ‘led him on’ if he didn’t actually like him.

Kurt had thought that he had changed. He had believed that their fraternal relationship had grown, especially with how much he spoke about Ellie, and every Skype call they had had over his weeks at Dalton.

But it hadn’t. He didn’t even mean more than a stupid crush.

Kurt left Ellie with Santana and locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls and cried.

‘I’m so stupid! How did I think that I meant anything to him? What’s wrong with me? Why did I wall for his act?’ He thought to himself.

“Kurt?” A voice outside called.

“What do you want Sam?” Kurt yelled back.

“I heard what Rachel said to Finn.” Sam admitted, “I’m sorry he didn’t try to defend you.”

“Don’t blame yourself. I should never have believed that he changed.”

“Don’t blame yourself either. I’m going to talk to Burt and Carole later, they can try and help. He doesn’t mean it, you know. He just really likes her, so he’s trying to see the best in her.”

Kurt unlocked the door and flew straight into Sam’s arms.

“I mean what kind of a person am I? I should be looking after my daughter right now instead of getting myself involved in stupid high school drama.” Kurt said, frustrated.

“Kurt, stop beating yourself up. This is more than silly drama, he’s your brother, you _should_ mean more to him than his crush, but eventually he’ll see that. He loves you; he just doesn’t quite know how to show it. And you didn’t just abandon Ellie, you gave her to Santana, someone that you know is perfectly capable of looking after her. You're an amazing father Kurt, you just have to believe in yourself and give yourself a break every now and then.” Sam said, still holding the other boy.

“Now, clean yourself up, go get Ellie, get back to Dalton and get some sleep.”

Kurt nodded, hugged the boy once more, checked himself in the mirror, then left the bathroom.

He walked up to Rachel and Finn, who were sitting on a bench outside and asked Finn if they could talk.

“I understand that you like her, and you’re worth more than Quinn,” who Finn had dated for most of the previous year until she cheated with a different football player, “but as long as you’re flirting with Rachel, I can’t go home unless I know that she’s not going to be there. I can’t put myself or my daughter through her spitefulness. I honestly want you to have actually changed, but I can’t get my hopes up. Sure, you can date whoever you want. But dating her will tear our family apart. Just think about it. Please.”

Kurt walked away without letting the other boy say a word.


	6. Singing, Maman and an Unknown Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it's like 3am so I'm not writing anymore tonight and I wanted to post something.  
> This isn't my favorite chapter, probably because I'm so tired, but I hope that you still like it.
> 
> I just want to thank anyone that has left a comment or kudo, they really make my day :) thankyou.

Kurt went straight from McKinley back to Dalton after promising to call Santana every night with the same car service, payed for by Blaine’s father, that he had gone to Lima in.

The driver rolled the privacy blind up as soon as they left, and they only exchanged a couple of words.

About five minutes into the ride, Kurt’s phone died, so for the rest of the way to Westerville, he couldn’t play any music for Ellie, so he sang to her himself. She giggled and laughed and tried to sing along.

Kurt wouldn't care if everyone else thought that his singing was awful, hearing his daughter say, “That was the best singing I ever heard daddy!” made him the happiest person alive.

They sang different songs all the way there; some Disney, some of Ellie’s other favourites and some of Kurt’s maman’s favourites.

Kurt’s maman had been born in France to French-German parents and stayed there until she went to Ohio State University when she was eighteen, where she met Burt, a thirty year old mechanic who was taking a business course at the Lima campus.

They had fallen in love quickly and were married after only seven months of knowing each other.

She had had five miscarriages before Kurt, and they feared that they would never have been able to have a child like they had wanted.

Once Kurt was old enough, she taught him how to cook, sew, read, draw and any other thing he ever wanted to learn, as well as teaching him to speak French. She knew from when he was a young age that he was gay, but she never treated him differently, or like a girl. She always loved him no matter what and she also managed to teach the deep rooted homophobia out of Burt.

When she died, a hole was created in Kurt’s heart that no one could fill, and he always thought about her; what she would want him to do, the things she liked, the things she taught him and most of all whether she’d be proud of him.

He had always wanted to name his daughter after her, but he didn’t want to call her the same name, fearing that she might feel as if she has to live in her honour, and he didn’t want to put pressure on his child, so he settled with Ellie; it sounded close to Elizabeth, but wasn’t the same.

Ellie’s middle name was Noelle for two reasons, the first being because his mother’s favourite holiday had been Noël (Christmas) and the second because it sounded slightly like Noah, and he would be eternally grateful for him helping him the night that Ellie was conceived.

Kurt loved hearing his daughter sing. Even if she wasn’t pitch perfect and she got the words wrong, it was his favourite thing in the world.

He would never force her, but he would love for her to join a choir or take singing lessons when she got old enough to choose for herself.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt and Ellie got to Dalton, signed in and went to their room. Kurt plugged his phone in to charge, had a shower and got dressed in his Warblers hoodie and jeans, he was just getting Ellie ready to have a bath when Jeff opened the door with the key that Kurt had given them, walked in and jumped on the bed followed by Nick.

“How was your cousin’s birthday party?” Kurt yelled from the bathroom.

“Eugh, I don’t want to talk about it. My homophobic aunt was there telling me that the world would be a better place if I had died in my accident, so nothing unusual really… How was Lima?”

Kurt talked about Rachel and his brother, the conversation he had wit his father and seeing Mercedes again.

He never actually got to talk to Mercedes after Rachel started talking, but he gave her his number so that they could catch up.

Kurt finished washing Ellie, got her dressed and carried her into the bedroom. They didn’t talk about the flashback that Kurt had had at the Friday night dinner and Kurt was extremely grateful.

They went down to the kitchens to eat, they sat at their usual table with the teachers. Kurt could see that Nick was actually becoming quite fond of his parents’ girlfriend, no longer seeming to mind that she had moved into his house.

Before they left, David, one of the Council Warblers walked into the staff dining room. It wasn’t normally weird, as a couple of the students had parents that taught at the school, but both of David’s parents were doctors, and he seemed to be heading straight for Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt could I ask you a question?” He asked nervously.

They hadn’t ever really spoken before; David wasn’t one of the twelve that he got money from, and they didn’t share any classes, so they had only really ever spoken about singing.

“Umm, yeah that’s fine.” He checked that Ellie was going to be alright without him, then got up and followed him out of the room.

They stopped when they reached a corridor that was rarely used.

“You’re gay right?” Kurt nodded his head, somewhat confused.

“How do you know?” David asked.

“My maman knew from when I was maybe two years old because whenever we watched Disney movies or we read books with ‘happily ever after' endings, I’d always ask when I’d meet my prince, so I guess I’ve kind of always known, why are you asking?”

“Over the summer, I was at my friend’s house for the weekend, and I was about to go into his room to ask if he could help me work out how to use the new shower, and from outside, all I could hear was cursing. And he never swears. In fact, before then I don’t think that I had ever heard him say even a remotely bad word prior to that, so I was worried. I opened the door to his room, and he was lying on his bed, naked, staring at his erection, and swearing because he couldn’t do anything about it with both of his arms in casts.

So, I offered to help him out.

It started off as just me giving him hand jobs, but by the end of the summer we were giving each other blowjobs, but it all stopped when he got his casts off.

And it was the hottest thing I’d ever seen. And I can’t stop thinking about him. I think I love him. And now I don’t know what to do.”

Kurt realised that he was talking about Wes, and that they both liked each other, and he was so happy that he got to be a part of getting them together, since he was a romantic at heart.

“I think that you should talk to him. I don’t know many straight guys that would ever be willing to suck another guy off, so you never know, maybe you have a chance.” He smiled, but then became more serious, “I’m all for telling people that we like them, but say your parents found out, would you get disowned or lose your trust fund? I’m not saying don’t if the answer’s yes to those questions, but just be careful.” He smiled again, “And don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. But if I tell Nick and Jeff, they might be able to help too if that’s okay?” David nodded, then Kurt walked away, leaving the other boy alone with his thoughts.

He had already finished eating before he had gone to speak to David, so as soon as he went back, they left to go back to their room to play board games.

Kurt put Ellie to sleep, and the boys went to play Monopoly in the other room. While they were playing, Kurt told the other two about Wes and David, and Jeff said that he had always suspected that something had been going on between them and Nick just said that he was happy for them.

They finished the game, with Jeff winning and after watching his celebration dance, decided to call it a night. Nick and Jeff went back to their room, and Kurt sat on the sofa.

He decided to read one of the magazines that Santana had bought for him. It was a foreign men’s fashion magazine, but Santana had obviously bought the one that had an extremely hot shirtless guy on the front cover.

He started looking through the magazine and found hot shirtless guy after hot shirtless guy and after staring at one underwear model for slightly too long, decided that he was going to try to touch himself in the shower again, trying to avoid having a flashback like he normally did when he tried.

He undressed, got into the shower and turned the water to a not-freezing temperature.

He started by thinking about the underwear model, running his hands across his chest, imagining that it was a boyfriend’s hands touching him instead of his own. He began playing with his nipples, just enjoying himself, focussing on the fantasy boyfriend, rather than the cold, rough hands of the older boy that he had once trusted.

After a while he grabbed his cock with his left hand and started stroking slowly. He didn’t actually know why masturbation was a trigger to his flashbacks when he had fucked more guys than he could count, and nothing had ever happened any of those times; he guessed it was the lack of another person that let his mind wonder. But this time, he was further than he had ever actually managed to get before on his own. He sped up his hand’s movements, he could feel his orgasm approaching, so he slowed down and decided to try fingering himself. He knew that it was most likely going to end with a flashback, but he couldn’t deal with the fact that Blaine was the only thing that had ever been inside of him. He had been the only person to touch him _like that_ and he hated it. Sometimes it was like he could still feel the ghost of the erection that had once been inside of him.

He brought the hand that wasn’t on his cock behind him and touched his hole softly he started to push the tip of his finger in, but as he did felt the finger get shorter and stubbier, he was no longer in the shower, the hands touching him were not his own.

But he knew that he was in the shower. They were his hands. There was no one else there. He managed to pull himself out of the flashback before it was too late.

His erection had got softer, but wasn’t completely gone, so he decided to treat himself to an orgasm.

It might not have seemed like much, but it was the best that he had managed by himself, _and_ he had managed to prevent a flashback. He got out of the shower, put his pyjamas on and went back into the bedroom. He was happy.

Before he went to bed, Kurt unplugged his now fully charged phone, and decided to check if Mercedes had texted him. She hadn’t, but he did have a text from an unknown number.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**Are you excited to see me at the charity concert?**

**Because I’m looking forward to seeing you again.**

**And your daughter. Or should I say mine?**

**Why didn’t you tell me about her anyway? I’ve heard she’s quite cute.**

**Just like you princess.**

**I can’t wait to make you scream again.**

**\-- Love B xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! A cliff hanger... oops, I'm sorry if you hate me for it.  
> I'm going to try to post tomorrow, but I might not be able to, so you might have to wait 'til Tuesday, sorry


	7. Panic Attacks, Security Plans and The New Warbler

He read the text again.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**Are you excited to see me at the charity concert?**

**Because I’m looking forward to seeing you again.**

**And your daughter. Or should I say mine?**

**Why didn’t you tell me about her anyway? I’ve heard she’s quite cute.**

**Just like you princess.**

**I can’t wait to make you scream again.**

**\-- Love B xx**

Kurt felt sick. He felt his heart race, his fingers drop his phone and the walls of the room closing in on him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

‘This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.’ He kept repeating in his head.

How did Blaine know about Ellie?

One of the main agreements that he, his father and Blaine’s father had had was that Blaine was never going to find out about her. He had known that at the charity concert, he would see Blaine again, but he hadn’t expected him to know that he was going to be there. No one that he knew had told him about his move to Dalton. But know it wasn’t just him in danger, it was his daughter as well.

He knew that Blaine had moved out of state after he graduated, so he can’t have seen Ellie with Kurt anywhere, which meant that someone must have mentioned it to him.

Who had told Blaine about Ellie?

He knew that he was hyperventilating, but he couldn’t calm himself down. He called Nick, since Jeff’s phone was always on silent, said “help”, and then passed out.

**TTBWALTF**

“Kurt! What happened? Are you okay?” He heard Nick ask.

“Phone. Text. Blaine.” He replied, pushing his phone into Jeff’s hand.

He heard two gasps.

“How did he get your number?” Jeff asked, “Did you tell him that you were going to this school?”

Kurt shook his head and realised that he was shaking, “He isn’t even supposed to know about Ellie. I don’t know how he knows anything! Oh God, what if he does something to Ellie? Or what if he demands joint custody or something. I know that he was disowned by most of his family, but he still has so much money that I’m sure that he’d be able to persuade a judge to allow at least supervised visits. I don’t what him to have anything to do with her. He might have enough charm to make everyone else enamoured with his ‘kindness’ and talent, but I’ve fallen for it once. That's not going to happen again. He shouldn’t know about her. I’m certainly not telling Ellie about him until she’s a lot older, I don’t want her to think that she doesn’t deserve two parents, and having him meet her, him telling her to call him papa only for him to disappear once he’s caused the both of us enough pain to keep him satisfied.” Then Kurt’s face went ghost-white.

“What if he gets me alone again? What if he tries to…? What if he…” Kurt couldn’t finish what he was trying to say, but Nick stopped him from trying again.

“Kurt, I know that you’re scared, but why don’t we go down and talk to Jeff’s dad. I’m sure that that text alone is enough to cause him to increase security measures.

Kurt woke Ellie up, gave her a jacket, grabbed his phone and they left and walked to Jeff’s parents room in the staff wing. Jeff used his key and walked in first, because Kurt didn’t feel like it would be appropriate since they would most likely be sleeping.

After five minutes, Mr Sterling walked out, followed by Melissa, “Hi boys, what can I do for you Kurt?” Kurt was surprised that he hadn’t seemed annoyed about being woken up during the night, “I received a text message from an unknown number, and I believe that Blaine was the one to send it.” He showed the adults the message and they both looked back at his with serious faces.

“We definitely need to increase security for the event, that’s for sure. But we can’t make it too obvious or people will start asking questions that I’m sure you won’t want to answer. We can have an undercover security guard dressed as a parent or family member, for the beginning but I don’t see how we can add security inconspicuously to the Warbler party, when everyone knows everyone, and most do not know the whole story in regard to Blaine. We could have a system where, should you leave the room at any point, someone could keep an eye on Blaine to see if he leaves. We can make sure that as soon as the auction is over Ellie is taken straight back to the day-care. I understand that you haven’t told her and don’t intend to, so this way we can make sure that they do not interact. You should understand that normally, this text message would be seen as a threat and should be reported to the police, but I expect that he has used a throwaway phone so that it can’t be tracked back to him. I also believe that since you chose not to press charges last time, that the police will not be overly interested in getting involved.

So, I think that we will just have to keep the situation under control internally unless anything else happens prior to the concert.” He apologised and said that he had early meetings the following morning and excused himself back to bed and Melissa followed him.

The boys and Ellie headed back, said goodnight, then went to bed. Even though he was getting extra security for his daughter, he couldn’t escape the feeling that Blaine wasn’t going to just ignore him at the party.

**TTBWALTF**

The week passed quickly, and Kurt barely had a spare second to breathe, let alone worry about Blaine, which he told himself was a good thing, and before Kurt knew it, he was busy revising for the tests that he was having the week after the next. So busy revising, that he almost forgot to go to the emergency Warbler’s meeting that had been announced by text from Wes earlier in the door He only remembered when Niff knocked on his door loudly and Jeff declared that “Pizza’s here!”

It was a Wednesday, so normally after lessons finished, Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Ellie would all cook dinner together in the kitchens, but they didn’t have time that week so they all agreed to order pizza and study while Ellie napped and then take Ellie to Mr Sterling’s office, as he and his wife had agreed to look after her as the day-care would be shut.

They had to wait for Nick to go back to his room for his jacket and because of this, they were told off jokingly by Jeff’s parents for timekeeping when they got to the office panting after almost running through the halls.

They were only a minute late and weren’t even the last ones, so nothing had started yet. So, they just sat down in their usual seats and waited for Wes to start speaking but to their and the rest of The Warblers’ surprise, he didn’t walk up alone.

“Fellow Warblers, I am aware that this is not traditional, however, a new student has arrived today from Paris and had contacted the headmaster to ensure an audition as soon as possible and I have been pressured by Mr Sterling to agree to let him audition today. So, Sebastian Smythe, the stage is yours.”

“Ahh, thank you for your kind introduction Wesley.” He said smiling, although Kurt couldn’t tell if his smile was sincere or not. He clapped his hands together,

“Well anyway guys, I’m, Sebastian, you can call me that or Seb, but never Ian. Like seriously, ew. And only my family call me Bas, sorry. Back to me, I was born here, but I have spent the last three years in France due to my parents sending me off to live with my grandparents.”

He paused, looking away, “But never mind that, I’m back now and will be for the rest of high school at least. I am a freshman and I turned fifteen a week ago, and I’m gonna sing one of my absolute favourite songs. This goes out to the hot guys in the room.” He said winking.

He started singing a Panic! At the Disco song, as Kurt recognised. He sung seductively and even though Kurt could tell that he was an extremely unlikeable person – just from the way that he acted as though he was above everyone else, just because his parents were probably extraordinarily rich, and he had lived in France and judging by his winks and the seductive hip rolls had slept with all of the gay boys there (and probably half of the ‘straight’ ones too) – he couldn’t deny that he was incredibly attractive, and even blushed when he was winked at while Sebastian sang the line “I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, a better fuck”

After Sebastian finished the song, Wes reprimanded his song choice, due to its inappropriateness and swearing, but did agree with the rest of The Warblers in the unanimous vote, making him their newest member.

After they had had a quick break, the first twenty minutes of the rest of the meeting was getting to know Sebastian better.

During the break, Jeff and Kurt walked up to the new Warbler to introduce themselves, as they were expected to do with any new members.

“Hi, I’m Kurt.” He said holding his hand out. But Sebastian didn’t take it.

“Sorry, you’re cute and all but I don’t fuck virgins.” He said quickly.

All of the people listening in to the conversation scoffed – including those who didn’t know the full extent of his ‘secret’ as there were still many rumours that he’d slept with half of the school, even if they had almost all been started by Nick and Jeff (notorious fake rumour starters) making bad, hyperbolic come-backs to anyone that insulted their new friend in any way – Kurt blushed, and Jeff smirked.

“That’s a rather arbitrary rule, I mean at least eight of the other Warblers were virgins pre-Kurt.” Jeff started to grin at the other boy’s shocked expression but instead yelped as Kurt smacked him on the arm.

“Well anyway, I’m Kurt, the lead singer, and this is Jeff, my deputy.” Jeff laughed again as Sebastian’s jaw dropped.

“ _He_ ’s the lead? I was told that our new guy was ‘revolutionary’, and different from Mr Gel-Head. Now we’ve just gone from ‘eh well I guess he kinda looks gay’ to like _capital G_ gay.”

After the comment about Blaine, Jeff tensed, preparing for Kurt to get upset or annoyed, but he just faked a laugh, rolled his eyes and ignored the remark altogether.

After Wes called everyone’s attention back to him, he allowed all of The Warblers to ask open questions to Sebastian.

Kurt asked one serious question; “How was living in France?” and Sebastian replied “The food was good, the wine was great, the weather was shit but the sex was fucking brilliant” with a wink, which prompted Kurt to ask a not so serious question; “Are you always this much of an ass or do you do it because you think it’ll get you laid? It’s not going to happen here anyway, meerkat face. You smell like Craigslist, sound like a dickhead – probably to make up for what you lack in size – your face looks identical to a small African mammal’s and you probably taste like any other guy you’ll meet sitting alone in Scandals. Also,” He gestured around him to the snickering boys, “my guys are loyal to me,” they all murmured in agreement, “you see?” Kurt smirked and continued, “I bet that the longest time that you’ve spent with anyone after you’ve had your “fucking brilliant” sex is the half a second it took for your first post-orgasm blink, leaving you with no way of telling whether that creepy guy with the manbun that you met in the Paris Métro was actually real or if he was just a figment of your imagination implanted in a wet dream. Do share with us though, how ‘great’ the sex is with the guy you bumped into in a station with a long unkempt beard – that may or may not have been homeless and living at there– I’m just interested in how low your standards actually are.” Nick and Jeff both snorted and then cheered, and most of the other Warblers clapped.

Wes was about to reprimand Kurt but then remembered that it was Kurt, Kurt who took no criticisms from anyone and had been his only source of an orgasm other than his right hand since school had started, since neither he nor David had yet worked up enough courage to ask their friend out, so he wasn’t going to risk annoying him, so instead he sent a warning look and directed Sebastian to answer a question from Trent, who had his hand up waiting.

The following questions remained mostly ‘appropriate’ to Wes’ standards, because of their fear of the getting Wes annoyed, not that he would ever get annoyed or give out harsh punishments, just because he knew exactly how to make practice incredibly boring for everyone.

Trent asked the only question that actually gave anyone any information that the others cared about and didn’t already know, and surprisingly did not get an inappropriate response from the boy that in Kurt’s head was exclusively called meerkat, “What are you going to do for exams? I mean surely it would be impossible to answer questions on some of the topics that we have studied that you haven’t.”

“Yeah, I’m only gonna do the first maths paper on Monday, the English comprehension test, the five-hour art exam and I’m being given a combined and shorter science paper. Which means that after Wednesday I just have free study during the days to catch up all of the other work.”

Then Thad, who was looking at the meerkat with the angrily for insulting Kurt, their lead (and anyone that held that position was worshipped like a god by him) asked “How do you know that you’ve had fucking brilliant sex if you haven’t been fucked by Kurt? Because _that’s_ what I call fucking brilliant.” Kurt blushed, Sebastian said a comment about how much fun he was going to have flirting with Kurt and the questions went back to stupid ones.

The second half of the meeting was dedicated to explaining everything that would happen at the charity event. Wes had created a timetable for the day and handed it out to everyone.

**END OF EXAM CHARITY EVENT WITH ALUMNI. Oct. 13 th**

**_10:30-12:30 ~ Rehearsal (second half with alumni)_ **

****

**_12:45-13:30 ~ Lunch_ **

****

**_15:00-16:00 ~ Family arrivals and a gathering in the Warbler common room_ **

****

**_16:30-17:30 ~ Concert_ **

****

**_17:45-19:00 ~ Charity auction followed by family leaving_ **

**_19:30-01:00 ~ Warbler party_ **

****

**Hopefully this event runs smoothly, however if there is anyone who decides to misbehave or to step out of line and break the rules, then the sanctions will be whatever I deem necessary.**

**Wes.**

**(I also understand that not everyone will want to stay until the end of the party, and you do not have to, however YOU MUST NOT LEAVE ANY EARLIER THAN 22:00. This is to show our commitment to the team. It is also asked that while there will be alcohol, which is not my choice anyway, there will be no mixing of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. The labels must clearly show if something has alcohol, or I will have to suspend you from The Warblers for up to one month and you will be banned from all parties for the rest of the school year.)**

They decided on, then practiced the songs that they were going to sing; Kurt was singing ‘Get Back’ by The Beatles with Jeff, singing lead with the rest of The Warblers doing different parts of ‘Bad Romance’ by Lady Gaga, and he had ‘I Have Nothing’ as a solo as well.

**TTBWALTF**

The following Warblers rehearsal went a lot worse.

Kurt walked into Rehearsal to overhear a conversation that Sebastian was having with some of the Warblers that Kurt didn’t really know, “…I guess he’s okay. He used to be hot, but then he had kids. And I mean no one with kids is can be hot, if you know what I mean?” A few of the others nodded, but Kurt was extraordinarily upset at the offhand comment.

He was still extremely self-conscious about how he looked, even two and a half years after being pregnant. Some of his stretch marks never properly faded, he thought that his body looked misshapen and his skin was still slightly loose and quite stretchy. And hearing that comment said so nonchalantly, brought all of the self-deprecating thoughts back.

He was about to run to the bathroom to calm himself down, when Sebastian stopped him. “Hey, hot stuff.” He said, winking.

Kurt didn’t know whether he was about to start yelling or crying and should have laughed at the irony were it not for how hurt he was, but luckily, Jeff who had heard the exchange stepped in.

“Just shut up Sebastian. Clearly Kurt doesn’t want to speak to you. Just leave him alone.”

“What’s the matter princess? Having a bad day?” Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Jeff knew that Kurt hated the name princess, and he knew why as well, so tried to lead Kurt away, but before he could, Sebastian yelped in pain as Kurt slapped his cheek.

Kurt would never normally condone violence, but Sebastian had crossed a line.

He apologised to Wes and walked out of rehearsal.

He went to the bathroom, splashed his face with water, ignored the tears trying to fall, then walked back in as if nothing had happened.

After rehearsal, he was asked to stay back to talk to Wes, and did so, but simply told him that if there was a problem to tell Mr Sterling what had happened and to get him to deal with it.

‘That fucking new boy is going to get a lot more than just a slap if he carries on’ Kurt thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Sebastian is going to pull his head out of his arse pretty soon.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone that has commented or left a kudo, they really mean a lot to me. :)


	8. Another text, Reconciliation and A New Side to The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another solo post this evening, sorry but I really need to catch up on sleep.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

**From UNKNOWN --**

**Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt our daughter.**

**Stop telling your friends and the headmaster that I’m texting you.**

**If you don’t, I know who you love most.**

**Not just the little girl. Your family and your new Dalton friends too.**

**Tell them to stop adding any bodyguards or other security for you.**

**Our love is inevitable. You love me. I love you. I can’t wait to see you again.**

**\-- Love B xx**

Kurt was terrified. He didn’t want his friends, family or Ellie to get hurt because he got scared though, so he didn’t tell anyone.

He held his daughter in his arms as she slept, even just the thought of anyone trying to harm her made him feel as though a knife was being stabbed repeatedly in his chest. He couldn’t risk telling anyone, so he kept all of his fears inside.

**TTBWALTF**

He had barely managed to get three hours of sleep for the third night in a row, and he got the pleasure of sitting next to Sebastian Smythe for his first Non-Examined Art Assessment lesson.

“This will be a paired assessment. The assignment is to show how well you work with clients, so you will be preparing a canvas of exactly what your partner wants. At the end of the semester when your works are complete, I will judge, not only on the quality and level of art, but also on how well you followed you partner’s instructions which will be written out completely by next lesson. You can use photographs to demonstrate ideas about what you would like, but the final piece must not be just a copy of one.” The art teacher, Mrs Brookes said, while writing her instructions on the blackboard at the same time, “You will pair up with the person directly next to you.” Kurt almost laughed out loud at his luck. He only had one person next to him.

“Guess I’m working with you then Princess.” Sebastian smirked.

“I may not like it, but I have to work with you to get a good grade. I will be nice if you are, just do not _ever_ call me that again.” Kurt said seriously.

“Okay, fine then. How about sweetheart?” Kurt glared in response, and he continued, “Just tell me what you want.”

Kurt explained that he wanted a night and day piece, with Ellie in the middle. In the night would be the bad experiences that he had been through, with the day showing positives, including his family, friends and the Warblers. He didn’t give him any background information, but he still explained what he wanted.

Sebastian wanted most of the canvas to be his seventeen year old sister, one photo of her at the age of seventeen and one of her at the age of fourteen, and around her, he wanted music notes and different musical instruments.

Sebastian looked like he was about to cry, and just as Kurt was about to ask what was wrong, the teacher dismissed everyone, and Sebastian flew from his seat and out of the door.

Only after he left, did Kurt realise that Sebastian hadn’t said anything rude or inappropriate after they had started.

He got back to his room and looked at his phone.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**You haven’t done what I asked.**

**I’m warning you.**

**I already told you what’s going to happen.**

**You love me princess. I know.**

**I’m so excited to hear you shout my name again.**

**\-- Love B xx**

The texts weren’t stopping. He had received over fifty different ones over the course of twenty four hours. Even after he blocked the number, they still kept coming with different phone numbers, some even with completely different state or country codes.

He was having almost hourly flashbacks and nothing he did helped.

After his lessons were finished before lunch, he went to the day-care to pick Ellie up, but didn’t leave, he left her playing on the floor with Sienna while he walked over to the desk.

“Melissa?”

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Tears were pouring down his face.

“I-is th-there any w-way that you c-could sign off f-for me ta-taking tomorrow and Friday’s lessons off?” He wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself down, “I just r-really need to see my family.”

“I’ll see what I can do dear, okay?” She said, putting her hand on his back.

But Kurt didn’t feel her hand. It was smaller, and more forceful. He was back with Blaine.

_"Blaine! Blaine stop. No Stop! What are you doing?_

He woke up on the floor five minutes later, curled up in a ball, drenched in sweat and being observed by the school nurse.

“How often are these happening?” She asked.

“All the time, maybe every hour since the text.” He replied almost truthfully, “Nothing makes them go away.”

“He needs to be off of school on medical home study leave until exams. He can’t be at school, the sole carer of a toddler and having these panic attack-flashbacks. He can email teachers if he has any questions, or if he needs to send them any work, but he was right in asking you for a break, Melissa. He needs one.”

“Ellie? Where’s Ellie?” The scared boy questioned, and Melissa gave her to him straight away, “I love you. I love you so much.” He said kissing her forehead.

“Am I allowed to go home?” He asked.

Melissa and the nurse explained everything, and he agreed, so he went up to his room, with Ellie, packed his bags, knocked on Niff’s door and explained everything.

They helped him carry his bags down and put them in the car for him.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” They both said, hugging him and Ellie. “See you for exams then I guess, bye guys.”

**TTBWALTF**

When Kurt got home, he received another unknown text, but this one was different.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**I overheard Nick talking to Wes earlier about you being away for a while.**

**I’m sorry, it was a private conversation about your mental health and I didn’t mean to listen in, but I by the time I could move without them noticing, I'd heard enough.**

**And I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve been nothing but a pain in your arse since I joined the Warblers. I just push people away as a part to protect myself I guess, even when I know that I shouldn’t.**

**I completely understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me, but I also understand that anxiety and panic attacks are shit.**

**If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always here.**

**I’m being completely serious, please believe me.**

**\-- ‘Bastian.**

Kurt had to read the text several times, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Sebastian had even admitted that he had listened in on a personal conversation and that that had been wrong _and_ that he had been nothing but a pain to Kurt. Who was this new Sebastian?

Kurt and Ellie were home alone, but Ellie was sleeping, and Kurt felt lonely, and no one would be getting back for another couple of hours, since he hadn’t told anyone that he would be back and they all had different after school clubs or work until late on Wednesdays, but Dalton classes had finished so he decided to call Sebastian to see if he was joking or not.

The other boy picked up after the first ring.

“Kurt?”

“Sebastian.”

“I didn’t think that you’d even read the text, let alone call me. How are you? Are you better now that you're back home?” He asked cautiously.

“I feel slightly better, I guess. No one else is here yet and I thought that I was going to have another panic attack, so I decided to call you. I still don’t get it though. You’ve been such an arse, and just overhearing a conversation changed that?”

“I guess you kind of scared me. You have confidence for days, you’re super attractive, and it seems like you’re this perfect person. But hearing you list the things for the ‘night’ side of your life in art, I guess showed me that you didn’t live in this perfect world, and when I heard the conversation I couldn’t stop thinking that I’ve made everything worse, and I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t you. I keep getting texts from… um reminding me of… I just keep getting these texts, and they’re what’s making everything worse.” Kurt replied, “Wait, did you say that I was attractive?”

“Yeah, I think that you're hot and cute and funny, and I like you, and I get that you’re probably not wanting a relationship or anything right now, but when you’re ready, if you ever want to go out with me, you can ask… I mean never mind, who am I kidding, just ignore me, forget I said that.” Sebastian said awkwardly, thanking everything that his blush wouldn’t travel through the phone call.

“You’re definitely right that I’m not in any way, shape or form ready for a relationship, but you’re definitely not unattractive, and now I’ve seen the cute, mumbling awkward side of you, that I kind of find endearing, I’m not going to lie, if things were different I could definitely see you as a potential boyfriend, but for now, why don’t we just agree to be friends?”

“You want to be friends with me?” Sebastian asked apprehensively.

“Yes. Yes, I think that I do. Just promise me that you’ll try to be _this_ Sebastian more often. And why don’t you come over here Friday night, sleep over and we can work on our art on Saturday?”

“Sure, that sounds great, and you can call me Bas if you want.”

“I thought that that was only for your family though”

“I’ve never had an actual friend before.” he shrugged, “Shoot, I’ve got to go, sorry. Text me your address for Sunday?”

“Yeah, sure, see you then.” Kurt hung up.

It might have been one of the weirdest starts to a friendship that he had ever had, but Kurt just had a feeling that it was going to last a while.

**TTBWALTF**

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

Kurt awoke to a screech.

“No Rachel. The question is what are _you_ doing here? This is his house, he has every right to be here, but you on the other hand. I told you. We’re done. I’m not letting you get in the way of my relationship with my brother. I gave you his number to apologise, and you chickened out. Go away.”

“But Finn, you and I both know that he’s a slut, so there’s nothing wrong with me saying it like it is.”

“MY BROTHER IS NOT A SLUT. TAKE THAT BACK.”

There was a moment of silence, then the door slammed shut.

“Thank you, Finn.” Kurt whispered. The other boy jumped, “Jesus Kurt, I didn’t know that you were awake.”

Kurt just smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I should have said that way sooner.”

“It’s okay Finn. You're my brother and I love you. We all make mistakes, we all do things that we regret." Kurt said, lugging his now crying brother.

"I'm sorry man, I fucked up, but I do love you. You're the strongest person that I know, and the best brother that I could ever have asked for." He pulled back, wiped his eyes and then looked at Kurt weirdly.

“But what are you doing here though? Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Finn asked, confused.

“I’ve got medical study leave until exams start. Don’t’ worry about me or anything though, I already feel better.”

Kurt had actually been asleep for more than five hours, so his parents, Sam and Finn were in the middle of eating dinner when Rachel had knocked on the door.

He joined them and explained about the text (he was still terrified about the threats and hadn’t told anyone about the multiple new ones) and how he had started having his flashbacks a lot more frequently and his medical study leave, and they all promised him their support.

**TTBWALTF**

“Sebastian, come in.” Kurt said opening the door two days later.

It was the first time that Kurt had seen Sebastian without his Dalton uniform, he was wearing a tight, green V-neck t-shirt, with faded jeans, and Kurt couldn’t help but stare a little, thinking to himself ‘This extremely good-looking guy thinks that _I’m_ attractive!’ He almost squealed out loud.

He was torn. He knew that he had a daughter to look after, and that Sebastian obviously wouldn’t even want to be friends with him if he found out, but he felt sad. He didn’t want to feel sad because he got upset that he couldn’t put himself above his daughter.

But he had still accepted Carole’s offer to babysit for the time that Sebastian was there. It was true that Ellie didn’t spend enough time with her grandparents, yet even still, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being negligent. But he still couldn’t risk Sebastian finding out and telling anyone.

The _new_ Sebastian was smart, funny and kind. They worked on their art for a bit before giving up for the night. They stayed in the living room, where the sofa bed was. Kurt didn’t want Sebastian going in his room until he told him about Ellie, but that didn’t look like it was going to happen any time soon, so he told Sebastian that his dad didn’t want him to have any boys that could potentially be gay, with him in his room alone. Then Kurt asked him what he’d been wondering the entire time since he received his text message.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“Why do you make yourself seem like a horrible person when you really aren’t?”

“That’s kinda a long story, are you sure you want hear it?” He questioned, looking at Kurt, who nodded, so he continued, “When I was growing up, my parents were always working, so I spent most of my time with my sister. She used to read me my bed-time stories, paint my toenails, help me with my homework, she did everything. Then when she was fifteen, she didn’t tell anyone, but one of her teachers assaulted her, sexually. And he kept doing it every time she was in his lesson, but no one noticed. And after blackmailing her with I still don’t know what information, she reluctantly started going out with him, and they started a relationship. He did that for two years. I was only nine or ten when he started, but even then, I could see her change. She became closed off and stopped talking to most people including me eventually. He started hitting her, and whenever my parents were away from home on business trips, he would stay at our house. And I heard everything; every punch, every scream, every time she begged for him to stop and he didn’t. He threatened me with mine and my parents’ lives not to tell anyone and I didn’t. A couple months before she would have tuned eighteen, he found out that she was pregnant, and he beat her to death.” He paused and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“After she died, there wasn’t enough evidence, even though she had bruises all over her body and had been pregnant with his child, that he had done anything. He was banned from ever teaching in Ohio again, but he moved to Texas where he still teaches now. My parents stopped cooking, taking me to school, or doing anything really and only spoke to me to tell me “Imogen would never have done that” or “Imogen was always better than you at…” one thing or another, or “Imogen would be so disappointed in you if she saw you now”, and I started resenting my dead, abused sister for making my parents hate me. I started having frequent panic attacks, and my grades started dropping at school, which only made things worse. I told the school counsellor that I was seeing about the issues that I had with my parents and they contacted the authorities, who deemed my parents unfit to look after me and when I was eleven, I was shipped of to France to live with my mother’s parents that I had never met before. Eventually, I became one of the best behaved students in my school and my anxiety and panic attacks were decreasing, but then last year, I started hanging out with the wrong guys, and we got drunk, hooked up with strangers and went out partying. Weirdly enough, neither my anxiety levels, school grades or behaviour actually changed, but I realised that others my age at school didn’t ever want to hang out with the ‘dangerous’ kids. A week ago, my _grand-mère_ had to be moved to a retirement home, and my _grand-père_ decided to go with her. So, I was sent to Dalton, to the boarding school where my dad once went. And I’ve just kept up the bad-boy act to push people away, because letting them in scares me. But now I’ve told you and, oh fuck please don’t tell anyone. I beg you please.” He started crying.

Kurt hugged him, “I’m never going to tell anyone I promise. Thank you for sharing that with me. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that,” Kurt said, “and you’re not the only one with painful secrets. Today, I think we’ve had enough sharing, but maybe one day.” Kurt added, and they fell asleep holding hands on the sofa-bed.

That one day ended up coming a lot sooner than either of them had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love writing about Sebastian, and I know that a lot of my characters have dramatic backstories, but I really enjoy writing them and feel like it shows why they do what they do.


	9. Nightmares, Exams and Sick Toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I'm afraid.  
> Hope you like it :)

Sebastian woke up with arms wrapped around him. Kurt was snoring lightly behind him, holding on almost for dear life. Kurt started moaning softly and Sebastian started thinking ‘Fuck, I can’t just lie here listening to the guy I like have a wet dream! What the fuck am I going to do?’ He couldn’t move, he was being held too tightly and if he tried to escape, he would definitely wake the other boy up, he laid still for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

He quickly realised however, that the other boy’s moans weren’t those of pleasure, but of pain.

“No. No. No. Stop. Go away! Stop! Get off. NO!” Kurt started saying under his breath, but by the end he was almost shouting. His breathing was becoming erratic. Sebastian didn’t know what to do.

“Kurt?” Sebastian was starting to panic too. He didn’t know what to do. He was stuck. Why did he feel like he couldn’t he breathe? What happening to Kurt? He was trapped! He pulled away quickly.

“Huh, ‘Bastian?” Kurt woke up, but still spoke as if he was asleep.

“Are you okay, Kurt? “Sebastian asked cautiously.

“Yeah ‘course, why wouldn’t I be?” the other boy went to stand up, “No, stay here Bas, don’t leave.” He said patting the other side of the bed and Sebastian reluctantly agreed and they both fell asleep again quickly.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt was woken up in the morning by hearing his father’s voice.

He realised that he was clinging onto Sebastian as though his life depended on it. He managed to untangle his arms from the other boy’s, smiling at their joined hands.

“Kurt, get in the kitchen now. We need to talk.”

Kurt left Sebastian sleeping and walked through the door to find his dad sitting at the table looking annoyed. He was gestured to sit, so he pulled the other chair out and sat down.

“I know that you asked me if he could sleep over, and I said yes, but that doesn’t mean that you’re allowed to sleep in the same bed as him, curled up together.” Burt said seriously.

“We, we were fully clothed the entire time. Bas was tired and upset, so I didn’t want to leave him alone, and it was an accident, you know, falling asleep there. I didn’t tell him about Ellie, if that’s what you're worried about; I know that you don’t want the news spreading around.”

“No – I’m worried about you being inappropriate in my house. Especially in the living room, where anyone could walk in.”

“But when Puckerman has his sleepovers with Finn, is that inappropriate?”

“That’s different.”

“Because they wouldn’t have sex? They sleep in the same bed; And don’t lie, we both know that even though they’re both ‘straight’ that they’re both definitely sleep cuddlers, because I see them every time that I go to wake them up in the morning.”

“No. I would never allow Finn to have a girl sleep over in his bed.”

“But would it make you uncomfortable if he did?”

“Of course it would Kurt! He’s barely older than you and way less mature. Of course, seeing him with a girl in his bed would make me uncomfortable. And I know that things are different for you because of, you know, but don’t think that I haven’t heard rumours.” Kurt gulped. What kind of rumours were his father talking about?

“Don’t even look at me like that Kurt, just the look on your face tells me that what I’ve heard is true.”

“This is nothing to do with that. WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. It doesn’t matter if he’s gay, straight, bi, pan, ace or whatever! He was a friend, that needed consoling. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there, crying?”

“All I want you to do is apologise for being inappropriate.”

“Why would I apologise? I didn’t do anything inappropriate. And I’m a little hurt actually. You honestly believe that I would let you take care of my daughter overnight, just so that I could have sex? With her in the house? I love you dad, but maman would never listen to rumours or make up situations that haven’t happened.”

And Kurt walked away.

He checked the clock on the wall. 10:14, he figured that he should probably wake Sebastian, so he walked into the living room.

Sebastian was curled up on the sofa-bed, he was still wearing the clothes that he had arrived at the house in the day before, and Kurt thought that he looked extremely cute.

“’Bastian? ‘Bastian, wake up.”

“Kurt, are you okay?” Sebastian said sleepily.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kurt questioned.

“Last night? You don’t remember?” Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.

Sebastian wondered who wouldn’t remember experiencing a rather clearly vivid dream, but either way he knew that Kurt wouldn’t want to talk about it. So, he just reminded himself to ask Kurt about it some other time.

Lunch with just Carole and Kurt’s dad was awkward. Kurt tried to keep Sebastian in the conversations, but his father seemed keen to just ignore his presence.

Sebastian left after they worked more on their art so that he had enough time to get back to Dalton for curfew. And Kurt was left alone again.

Kurt never really made up with Burt, but they got better at pretending that nothing had ever happened as time went on.

He spent most of his leave doing revision and homework, he took Ellie to one of the parks that had the toddler playgrounds that she really liked at least once every other day at a time when there would normally never be anyone there.

While he did work, he would let Ellie play on her playmat, and he would sometimes talk to her while doing it. Even if the conversations that they had made no sense, he loved them

The week passed quickly, and he was heading back to Dalton with Ellie.

Just as he was leaving the door his father stopped him, “Listen Kurt, I trust you. You’re a good kid. Just don’t throw yourself around like you don’t matter, okay? Because you do. You do matter.”

And he handed a box of condoms to a mortified Kurt.

**TTBWALTF**

His first exam was maths. He didn’t hate the subject, but it was definitely not his favourite. His English comprehension exam passed smoothly, and he found his chemistry test easy. The most and only memorable part of all of those exams where when Ethan Smith, a boy who had always manages to get on Kurt’s nerves broke his chair. There had been a loud bang, where Kurt assumed that one of the components broke, then less than half a second later he was on the floor. Kurt had laughed along with some of the others but stopped when he saw Ethan shooting a murderous glare at him.

For their five hour art exam, they had to complete a piece to do with the theme of change. Kurt did a painting of a caterpillar going into a cocoon, with a butterfly coming out of the other end.

They had about an hour left, and Kurt was painting the caterpillar’s body when his phone rang. Not his normal phone; He wasn’t allowed to take it into exams. It was his Ellie phone.

He was too busy panicking at why anyone would be calling to notice that everyone was staring at him. One of the examiners that Kurt had never met before walked up to him and said, “I’m sorry but that is an immediate disqualification. Pack up your things and leave.” He did see Ethan smirking out of the corner of his eye. But luckily, he was saved by Mrs Brookes, who told him to check what was happening and that if he needed to stay, he could sit the extra hour another time.

He nodded and practically sprinted to the day-care.

When he got there, Melissa was outside the building carrying his crying daughter.

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“She threw up about twenty minutes ago, and again maybe five minutes ago. I’m really sorry and I know that you have exams to worry about, but you know the policy.”

The policy stated that if any child threw up more than once without a known cause (for example a head bump – in which case the child would be immediately taken to the hospital – the same as an allergic reaction or if another threw up first, then they would not be allowed back at the day-care for a week to prevent the spreading of bugs.

Kurt groaned. What was he going to do? There was no way that he could leave her alone all day, and he couldn’t leave her with a teacher for that long. He definitely didn’t want to have to drive to Lima to take her home, only to have to drive straight back.

But then an idea clicked in his mind. It was Wednesday. If he gave her to Nick, who he knew didn’t have any exams for the rest of the day while he was doing his first Physics paper, then Sebastian didn’t have any exams for the rest of the exam period.

Only he still hadn’t told him about her, and they had barely spoken a word to each other since Kurt got back to Dalton their revision and exam schedules had been hectic. Sure, they had texted, but it wasn’t the same. But it was really Kurt’s only option, so he had to try. Even if it meant his secret getting out.

**TTBWALTF**

“Hey ‘Bastian.” Kurt had just finished his exam and was heading to Nick and Jeff's room to pick Ellie up.

“Hey Kurt, what’s up?” Sebastian asked.

“All of your exams are finished right?” The other boy nodded, “I need you to do me a massive favour.”

They got to Niff's room, Kurt knocked, and they walked in.

He said thank you to his friend, picked Ellie up told Sebastian to follow him, and he made his way to his room through the back entrance.

“Sebastian, this is Ellie.” He said walking into his room. “If you don’t mind, you would literally be a lifesaver if you looked after her for a week when I have exams.” Kurt explained how she wasn’t allowed in the day-care, and that he didn’t want to drive back home and put his dad under stress.

“So, is she your half-sister?” Kurt had already told Sebastian about his maman, and how his father had remarried.

“No,” Kurt said shaking his head, “She’s my daughter. I got pregnant when I was eleven.”

“You were raped, weren’t you? That’s what started your anxiety. That’s who started texting you, isn’t it?” Kurt nodded and the other boy hugged him. “Oh Kurt, I can’t believe that that happened. That’s what your nightmare was about wasn’t it?”

“Mmhmm” he said into the other boy’s shoulder.

“Do I know who it was?” Kurt nodded slightly, “Who? You can tell me; I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Blaine” Kurt said at almost a whisper.

“THAT BASTARD!” Sebastian yelled. “He was what? Eighteen? And you were eleven? Oh, I’m so sorry for being a jerk before, if I’d known…”

“Don’t. Don’t treat me differently now, just promise me that.”

“Okay, I’ll try. And yes, I’ll look after her for you, you just need to tell me what to do.”

Kurt explained everything, and they agreed that Sebastian was going to arrive at Kurt’s room half an hour before his first exam, he’d come back with food and they’d all eat together.

Just as Sebastian was about to leave the door, he said “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Two things. One if I ever see Blaine by himself, nothing will stop me from beating the shit out of him and two, I’m sorry I said that parents could never be hot.” He looked Kurt up and down, “Clearly I was wrong” He smirked and shut the door behind him.


	10. A Crying Toddler, a New Relationship and an Unmistakeable Fake Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but its another short one I'm afraid. If I hadn't stopped it here, there wasn't another good stopping point for a while.  
> Also it's like 2am and I'm tired. lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Kurt had left Sebastian with detailed notes with more than ten flowcharts for most things that could go wrong but he still had absolutely no idea what to do.

Around half an hour after Kurt had left, Ellie started crying. He tried asking what was wrong, but she just kept crying and crying. He offered her water, food, sleep one her toys, but she just wouldn’t stop.

He didn’t want to call Kurt, because he was in an exam. He had already had to miss part of one exam already. Sebastian could do this. She’d stop crying eventually right?

After another twenty minutes, nothing had changed. He decided that texting Jeff was worth a chance, even though they had never had a friendly conversation. He knew that Nick was in the same exam as Kurt, so there was no point texting him, but there was a chance that Jeff was just revising for other tests.

**To Jeff –**

**Hey, if you’re not in an exam now, could you call me?**

He waited for about two minutes before giving up, putting his phone down and turning his attention back to the little girl. He tried everything again, nothing worked, but then his phone started ringing.

“Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n’en veux pas…” Music started playing from his phone. He remembered changing his ringtone when he was in France to one of his sister’s favourite songs. He was caught up in the memories of his sister singing, so it took him a while to notice the absence of cries. The little girl had stopped crying and was looking at Sebastian with her head tilted inquisitively.

Sebastian picked up the phone, the music stopped, and she started bawling again.

“What’s up Sebastian?” Jeff said curtly.

“I need help with Ellie. Please just come to my room I don’t know what to do. She won’t stop crying.”

“Wait. Ellie as in _Kurt’s Ellie?_ ”

“Yeah. She’s been crying for almost an hour. She just stopped for maybe ten seconds when my phone was ringing, but it’s been non-stop other than that.”

“Hmm,” Jeff thought, “Is your ringtone a normal ringtone sound or like a song?”

“It’s a French song.” Sebastian replied slightly confused.

“Oh of course! I’ll be at your room in five minutes, which room are you in?”

Sebastian told Jeff that he was in Kurt and Ellie’s normal room, and sooner than he thought there was a knock at the door.

“Jeffie!” The little girl squealed excitedly through her sobs. She ran up and hugged his legs. “I miss daddy. Can you get me daddy?”

“Sorry sweetheart, your daddy’s busy” He said apologetically.

She started crying again, if possible, even louder than before.

“But, look at what Jeffie bought for you.” Jeff said, pulling out his phone.

“Do you wanna watch some videos of him like we did last time?” She nodded reluctantly, still sniffling.

Jeff pulled up a video of Kurt in the Warbler practice room; It was Kurt’s audition. Sebastian had heard about it, of course, but he had never actually seen it and he watched in amazement. It was actually really different hearing Kurt sing completely by himself, just with guitar. He was used to hearing twenty voices as well at him, but this time it was Kurt. Just Kurt.

And if he had thought that his crush on Kurt couldn’t get bigger, he would have been wrong.

‘Fuck! Trust me to get a massive crush on an undatable boy after less than a month’ he thought to himself, he felt like he was just setting himself up for pain, but he couldn’t help it.

Ellie asked for video after video, and after Jeff ran out of Warbler ones to show her, Sebastian went to YouTube and looked up his old school, there are a surprising amount that had Kurt in the thumbnail, and they watched all of them. Ellie fell asleep not too long after.

Jeff asked Sebastian firstly, why Kurt asked _him_ , and secondly why Sebastian agreed.

Sebastian told the other boy everything that he had told Kurt at the Hudmel house, and Jeff started to cry. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot. I doubt my insults have helped in any way.” But the other boy just shook his head, “Think about how I feel, I was a dick to _Kurt_. With everything that he’s going through, I must have made things worse,” He sighed, “and I’ve only been looking after Ellie for a couple of hours and I think that I was about to lose my mind before you came. I have no idea how he does it. And after his dad had the heart attack and was in a coma in the hospital as well.

The door was unlocked, and an exhausted Kurt walked in.

“Eugh, that exam almost killed me. I wrote so much that I literally can’t feel my arm anymore. I don’t think I failed though luckily.” He looked over to the toddler bed, “How’s my little one been?” He walked over and kissed her on the top of the head.

“Well I had to call in for reinforcements as you might have noticed, because at one point she would just not stop crying, so I got Jeff here to come over and we all watched videos of you singing together.” Kurt blushed, “She was missing you quite a lot.” Sebastian finished.

“I cannot thank you enough for doing this ‘Bastian.” He said, hugging the other boy.

“You need to let yourself get help sometimes you know.” Jeff said before joining the hug.

Nick joined them five minutes later, and they all ate the lunch that Kurt had brought up.

**TTBWALTF**

Exam week flew by quickly. He was still receiving threatening texts, but he never opened them. He and Ellie ate lunch every day with Nick, Jeff and Sebastian, and sometimes the boys even performed mini-concerts for the little girl.

Kurt and Sebastian had been on several coffee ‘dates’ and had got to know each other much better. Kurt started feeling things for Sebastian that he hadn’t felt for anyone else. And it scared him. He reprimanded himself every time that he wondered what it would be like to be with the other boy, or whenever he thought that the other boy looked hot in whatever outfit he was wearing. ‘You have a daughter for _the great Spaghetti Monster in the sky_ ’s sake, you don’t have time to think about dating other boys.

He had never been on a real date before, but he was pretty sure that whenever they went out that it was pretty close to crossing the line between friendship and more.

Then came the day that Kurt was dreading.

He woke up before his alarm to another nightmare and gave in to reading some of the texts.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**I can’t wait to see you and our little girl**

**Is she excited to see me?**

**I’m going to dedicate some of my songs to you and her.**

**I wonder how good you’ll look with my initials written on your skin.**

**You’ll look great of course, you always look great.**

**Like those grey skinny jeans that you wore yesterday.**

**So hot. Wear them to the party.**

**The Dalton hoodie looked fine, but I’d have preferred to see what was underneath.**

**Can’t wait to see how long it’ll take me to pull them off.**

**\-- Love B xx**

Kurt felt sick. He _had_ worn one of his favourite pairs of skinny jeans the day before, that _were_ grey, and his burgundy Dalton hoodie.

Blaine had seen him.

He knew that he couldn’t just not show up, he would have to risk being kicked out of the Warblers and have everyone hate him for the rest of his time at the school.

So, he kept his mouth shut like always did.

He spent the morning focusing on Ellie, who was finally allowed back at the day-care, and getting himself ready. He dropped Ellie off at the day-care at ten o’clock then walked back and paced his room anxiously for ten minutes.

At 10:20, Sebastian knocked on his door, they walked together to Niff’s room.

Kurt barely remembered what they spoke about on the way to practice, he thought that the topic of dinosaurs may have come up, but he was probably just making it up.

They got to practice, and before Wes started the meeting, David walked up to the stage and told Wes to sit down. He had five other Warblers as back up, but asked anyone that knew the song to join in.

He sang ‘Silly Love Songs’ by Paul McCartney.

By the end, Wes had tears in his eyes.

“So, Wesley Montgomery, will you do me the absolute honour of being my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Yes, I would love to David.” Wes walked up to David and kissed him, clearly forgetting that everyone else was there. Most of the other Warblers started clapping, making Wes pull away and cough awkwardly, “Now, umm back to rehearsal.”

They practiced their songs a few times until Wes deemed them perfect enough to allow everyone take a small break.

Wes went through exactly what was going to happen again, and there was a knock at the door.

Kurt checked the clock, 11:30, the old seniors were there.

Maybe ten people piled in, then Kurt saw an unmistakeable fake smile.

“Blaine.” He said out loud but not really to anyone. He felt the room get colder, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Hey Princess.”


	11. Leaving Rehearsal, Falling In Love and a Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I keep posting short chapters, but I feel like posting something, even if it's short is better than nothing right?  
> What do you guys think? Would you prefer at least a small chapter daily, or longer chapters but with gaps in between?

"Hey Princess."

After he got over the shock of seeing Blaine again and being called _princess_ again, Kurt addressed the group.

“Good morning. I am Kurt Hummel, the lead singer, thank you all for taking time out of college, or whatever else you are doing at the moment to come here.” He said, avoiding even looking at Blaine.

The current Warblers all performed their songs, and the formers clapped, gave some pointers and walked up onto the stage.

As soon as he saw Blaine walk up to the front of the group and the first couple of notes, he almost threw up.

“Isn’t she lovely… Isn’t she lovely made from love” Blaine was singing. Kurt had quite possibly never felt so disgusted in his entire life.

To hear the man who _raped_ him insinuating that the daughter that he had never seen, had never spent sleepless nights looking after, never fed, or done anything (not that Kurt ever wanted him to do any of those things) to help her grow up as a person was lovely and wonderful and made from _love_ angered him. He simply stood up in the middle of the song and walked out, with both Sebastian and Jeff following close behind, leaving Nick to explain to Wes where they were all going.

“He can’t fucking do this.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Sebastian and Jeff said at the same time.

“Well clearly he can.” Kurt added bitterly.

Kurt slid down the wall, almost movie-style dramatic, until he was sitting with his knees bent and his head was resting in his hands.

“He has the audacity to imply that Ellie was conceived lovingly, and I’m gonna be the one to get told of for waking out.”

“I’m sure that Nick has come up with a reasonable excuse, this isn’t your fault Kurt. He shouldn’t even be allowed freedom, let alone being in the same room as you.” Sebastian told Kurt, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kurt loved the warmth that radiated throughout his body at the other boy’s touch, before scolding himself again for even thinking about wanting a relationship.

Kurt decided that he was ready to go back, so they got up to walk back into rehearsal, but Jeff pulled Kurt back a second.

“I know that things are different for you, but I can see the way that you both look at each other. It would be a risk, but I’m almost certain that it would be worth it.” He said quietly.

Kurt refused to even look at Blaine for the rest of rehearsal.

He went to the staff room for lunch with the normal group including Ellie, before going out to the car park to meet their parents.

While they were waiting, Kurt checked the timetable again.

**END OF EXAM CHARITY EVENT WITH ALUMNI. Oct. 13 th**

**_10:30-12:30 ~ Rehearsal (second half with alumni)_ **

****

**_12:45-13:30 ~ Lunch_ **

****

**_15:00-16:00 ~ Family arrivals and a gathering in the Warbler common room_ **

****

**_16:30-17:30 ~ Concert_ **

****

**_17:45-19:00 ~ Charity auction followed by family leaving_ **

**_19:30-01:00 ~ Warbler party_ **

Since the earliest that they were allowed to leave the party was ten o’clock, they had to stay for at least two and a half hours. Two and a half hours of avoiding Blaine. The rest of the day he was sure that he could mostly evade his presence, but the party, not so much. He checked the bottom part of the letter again.

**I also understand that not everyone will want to stay until the end of the party, and you do not have to, however YOU MUST NOT LEAVE ANY EARLIER THAN 22:00. This is to show our commitment to the team. It is also asked that while there will be alcohol, which is not my choice anyway, there will be no mixing of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. The labels must clearly show if something has alcohol, or I will have to suspend you from The Warblers for up to one month and you will be banned from all parties for the rest of the school year.**

So there was no getting out of the party early. And who had allowed the alcohol? They were all underage, except Blaine, who had still only turned twenty-one a month before. 

Kurt hadn't had the best relationship with alcohol; He had only ever drunk once, and that was the night that he was raped. Needless to say, he wasn't in any way looking to drink again anytime soon.

And since that day, he'd also been slightly fearful of people that were drunk or smelled like alcohol.

“Kurt!” He was ambush hugged by Santana, “How are you?” She whispered, “It’s true isn’t it? _He_ ’s here for the concert, isn’t he?” Kurt nodded, and she just held on tighter. He still felt slightly awkward around his father, but that didn’t stop his from squeezing him into a hug.

“Who’s coming Dad?”

“Well, there was me and Santana in the small car, and Carole’s bringing Finn, Puck, Sam and,” He coughed awkwardly, “that Rachel girl. She just turned up on the doorstep this morning, begged Finn and declared that it would be a great idea to check out the competition.”

Kurt was slightly annoyed that they had given in to the diva’s demands but couldn’t stay mad at his dad for long and forgave him pretty quickly.

It wasn’t a requirement to go to the gathering, so Kurt took his father and Santana to his room. He texted Carole to stay at the gathering with Rachel, and she agreed.

Kurt, Burt and Santana stayed in the room until the last moment.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt gave Ellie to Melissa to look after, since Blaine would find it harder to spot her among a group of other toddlers, than if she was sitting with Carole, Burt and the others. Then he warmed up his voice and got ready to perform.

“Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and we are the current Warblers.” He said into the microphone.

In his opinion, they had performed perfectly, and the audience seemed to enjoy it, but Kurt still got slightly upset when he saw that Ellie wasn’t even looking. At least she was nowhere near Blaine.

Kurt could see the appalled look on everyone that knew about Blaine’s faces when he sung his solo and didn’t really want to hear the rest of it.

The charity audition went well, with a lot of money being raised for the school’s chosen charity, the Meningitis Research Foundation.

Kurt was singing in delight by the end, after Sebastian had bought him a vintage Alexander McQueen jacket, and a vogue _extras_ subscription. (He had never heard of it, but from what he could tell it was a pretty exclusive magazine, that publishes everything early and even sends sample fabrics to the subscriber.)

Actually, he wasn’t delighted. No. He was ecstatic.

He had actually forgot that Blaine was even there - Kurt was actually pretty lucky. He hadn’t been cornered by Rachel and had only heard anything from Blaine once - as he just stared at Sebastian, realising that he was falling in love, ‘What?! No. You can’t do this to yourself Kurt! You have a daughter. No need for a six-month high school romance that ends in only heartbreak and tears.’ He thought to himself.

The party started, and he happily danced with Sebastian for a while, carefully avoiding the drunk teenagers that were also on the dance-floor, before the other boy leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away quickly.

“Shit I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I know you don’t want a relationship or anything, I’m so sorry.

“No ‘Bastian, don’t get upset with yourself. Everything’s fine, I’m just going outside for a walk to think if that’s okay? Just keep an eye out, and text me if he leaves.

Sebastian talked to Nick and Jeff, who also decided to look out for Blaine. He was standing in one of the corners, a beer in his hand, talking to other ex-Warblers.

“Friends of Mr Slut.” The boys all turned around to find Rachel Berry standing annoyed, with her hands on her hips, “I honestly believe that you should reconsider associating yourselves with him. If you don’t, my father has a very high position in a bank, and he knows many of the people in the media department that could enlighten Ohio with some of the facts about all of your lives.

“Are you _blackmailing_ us right now? You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No, I am not. And I will tell you again, my father has a very high position in a bank” She said smugly.

“I’m not sure if you know this, Rachel,” The name sliding off of Nick's tongue with as much venom that he could muster, “but the bank that hmm, _Leroy berry_ works at is called Duval enterprise, it was founded by my great grandpa, and now my father owns it. Hmm, I wonder what he would say if he found out. Maybe he would fire him, I mean it seems like a reasonable punishment to me.” The smirked was wiped off of her face at the boy’s words, and she stormed off.

As soon as she was gone, the boys went back to keeping an eye on the eldest former Warbler.

Only, they couldn’t see the mess of curls that he called hair anywhere, and where was his smirk and ego?

Blaine had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger :/
> 
> Again, if it matters to you, could you comment saying whether short daily chapters, or longer but not daily chapters are better please?  
> I just want to see what you prefer.


	12. The School Gardens, The English Classroom and The 911 Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have decided to do short and daily chapters, so I hope you don't find that.  
> Warnings for tough chapter, full warnings at the end of you want to check them.
> 
> I am so sorry.

Kurt left the hall that the party was in, walked through the corridors and reached the door that led to the school gardens. The flowers there were beautiful and reminded him of his maman.

He sat on the bench and thought about what had happened. Sebastian had kissed him. He had known that the other boy liked him, but this was different. He had liked Sebastian as well, but more platonically than romantically or sexually, but when Sebastian kissed him, all he wanted to do was kiss back (and maybe a little more), but he couldn’t. He kept having to remind himself ‘You have a daughter. No, maybe someday but not now.’ But he couldn’t help liking the boy. He could talk about his eyes for days, write poems on his smile and could sing songs about everything about him. ‘Fuck!’ Kurt thought: He was definitely falling in love with Sebastian. Only he wasn’t really sure that he wanted to stop himself falling anymore.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**From Sebastian --**

**Could be a false call, but we’ve lost sight of him.**

**You should make your way back here, just in case.**

**\-- ‘Bastian.**

‘Shit!’ Kurt thought.

**To Sebastian --**

**Okay, thanks for the warning, I’m heading back now.**

**\-- Kurt.**

He really needed a bit longer just to think, but he knew that he didn’t want to find himself alone with Blaine, so he swiftly went back into the building and started walking back through the deserted corridors.

He was two turns away from where the party was when a hand grabbed his arm.

Kurt struggled, but he was pulled away. Even though he hadn’t seen him, he knew that it was Blaine. He still remembered the harsh grip on his arm from when he was eleven.

“Princess, I’m disappointed.” Blaine said, dragging the other boy into a classroom.

Blaine Kicked the door shut, ignoring the crunch of bones when Kurt’s hand was caught in it.

Kurt was crying, in pain and in fear. He heard Blaine lock the door and knew what was about to happen.

“Tell me you love me.” Kurt shook his head.

“I said, tell me you love me!” He yelled. When Kurt didn’t again, he kneed the younger boy in the ribs, before punching his face three times.

Blaine kicked him hard in the stomach, then dragged him to the teacher’s desk. He put a strong hand on the boy’s shoulder, preventing him from having any chance at an escape.

“You’ve been ignoring me. I sent you all of those texts, and you just ignored me.”

“Blaine. Stop. Please. I’m begging you, don’t do this, please.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what to do? I don’t think so.”

Blaine held onto only one of Kurt’s arms and kicked his feet out. Kurt felt his shoulder dislocate. He tried to scream out in pain, but Blaine covered his mouth.

“You don’t get to decide what you want or don’t want Princess. Only I do. Since I got sent away by my father, I’ve fucked maybe over a hundred other guys, but no one else felt as good as you. And I want you, so I’m going to have you.

Kurt couldn’t even think because of the amount of pain that he was in, let alone thinking about how to escape the inevitable.

He felt Blaine unzip his skinny jeans and pull them down, along with his underwear, he gave up. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to escape, it would only end in a fight, one that Blaine would win for sure. But he didn’t stop crying and screaming.

He felt Blaine rip off his underwear from between his legs, and a second later, his own underwear was stuffed in his mouth.

He heard a zip behind him, and tried to brace himself, last time, he’d at least been prepped first, but this time, he just felt the head of Blaine’s erection pressing against his hole and Blaine pushed all of the way in, in one thrust.

He felt like he was being ripped open. The other boy started thrusting in and out quickly, and Kurt actually vomited a bit from the pain, crying and trying to shout unsuccessfully.

But he was completely ignored, Blaine was just taking what he wanted.

Then he felt something that he hadn’t the first time; a jolt of electricity, that filled him with pleasure. But no. He didn’t want this. He didn’t like this. Why did it feel good?

The other boy took hold of his still almost completely flaccid length and started stroking. And again, it felt nice. But Kurt didn’t want it to feel nice. He wasn’t enjoying being raped. He was crying harder than before, but Blaine didn’t like that, so he, without stopping or slowing his hip thrusts or his hand movements on the other boy’s now slightly hard dick, punched him in the jaw.

Kurt let out a yelp, as he felt the pain erupt from the side of his face.

Kurt came to after only ten seconds to the other boy speeding up his hip movements and to find to his horror that he was hard. Fully hard. He hated the fact that his body was enjoying the sex that was being forced on him. He hated that it felt good. Even though it definitely didn’t.

Blaine wrapped his other hand around Kurt and slowly started to choke him. He sped up his thrusts as well as his hand movements, and when he touched Kurt’s prostate again, the younger boy came, and immediately started hating himself for it. As he cried more, Blaine’s thrusts got increasingly harder, until he stilled, and Kurt felt the other boy’s come flood inside him. He knew what that meant but was in too much pain to think about it.

“Thank you, Princess. Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Blaine said, taking his hand away from the younger boy’s throat

“Blaine, you’ve done what you wanted, now just go away.” Kurt said, his voice empty and hollow.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet. He pulled Kurt up, facing him, then forcibly pushed him backwards. Kurt felt a sharp pain in his lower back, before hitting his head hard on the desk behind him and passing out

The five minutes after that were blurry, almost like fuzzy photographs; a staple gun, a knife, pain in his other shoulder, blood, lots of blood, and Blaine leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

**TTBWALTF**

Sebastian was worried. Kurt had replied to say that he was on his way back almost forty five minutes ago, and he hadn’t returned, and Blaine was still nowhere to be found. Actually, to say that he was worried was an understatement. He was terrified. He just had a gut feeling that something had happened, something awful. He called Finn, who had said that they were going out for food somewhere in Westerville, and told him to come back to Dalton, just in case the worst case scenario had really happened. But he didn’t want to think it.

Finn said that they were all on their way back and that they’d only be a couple of minutes.

Sebastian saw Blaine walk in the room, but there was still no sign of Kurt

Blaine walked over to Wes, they had a small conversion, and then he walked out of the door.

Sebastian gathered up Niff, who were making out on a sofa in the corner, and they followed Blaine. They had just got out to the car park when Blaine saw them.

“What’s the matter?” Blaine yelled. “Worried about your little friend? He wanted it. He loves me. I don’t think he’s doing okay now though. I would tell you where to go find him but oops!” He grinned, “I just cannot remember for the life of me. Poor Princess.” He paused for a split second, “Well, now we can move on with our lives, goodnight.” He started walking away, but Sebastian ran up to him and started punching him everywhere, he was joined by Nick and Jeff, and then Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam. He was lying on the floor unconscious when they decided to stop.

Nick and Jeff agreed to stay with Blaine and call the police and ask for an ambulance, they both knew that Blaine couldn’t go to jail if he died, while the others all went to look for Kurt.

Sebastian was checking every classroom in all of the corridors near to where the party was. He still hadn’t seen Kurt anywhere.

Then he checked Mr Brown’s English classroom and actually screamed at the sight, causing Finn, Puck and Sam to all run over to see what he was looking at.

Kurt was lying, unconscious and curled up on the floor, his face unrecognisable due to the four punches from Blaine, his shirt and undershirt were ripped, exposing most of his chest and stomach, his skinny jeans were bunched around his ankles and there was blood everywhere.

Sebastian could see blood between his legs, some coming off of his face and the back of his head, but most of it was coming from his back.

At least they could see his visible, yet shallow breaths.

He called 911 immediately.

“911, how can I help?” A female voice asked.

“P-please help, my friend, he’s been raped. He’s got several obvious injures, and I th-think that he hit his head pretty badly.”

“How old is the patient?”

“Fourteen.”

“What is your location?”

“Umm, Dalton Academy, I believe that there should already be ambulance and police coming for the guy that umm… that attacked him, but we just found him. Help!”

“What is the patient’s name?”

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”

“Kurt? No! Was it Blaine again?”

“Umm, yes, how do you know that?”

“I was one of Kurt’s nurses back then, he was a sweet kid, one of the patients that I know I’ll never forget. I transferred to picking up these calls not too long after that actually.” She trailed off for a moment.

“There is another ambulance on its way for Kurt now, so it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Okay thank you, I’m going to send one of the others out to meet them.” Sebastian told Puck to go out and wait, then come back with either Nick, Jeff or both of them, and say that he was in room E.3 so he wouldn’t get lost.

“And may I ask, how is Kurt? Until now obviously.”

“Well, he had a daughter when he was eleven, but given everything he’s been doing pretty well.”

“No! I never knew. That just isn’t right. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay now, she’s one of the best parts of his life, I don’t think that he regrets keeping her at all.”

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go now, the ambulance should be arriving around now anyway. When Kurt wakes up, tell him to call me, Cindy if he doesn’t mind me coming to visit.” She gave her the number to phone and ended the call.

“This way!” A yell came from close by.

“Jeff!” Everything was going to be fine; the paramedics were there; they were going to help. It was going to be okay. _Kurt_ was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape and violence.
> 
> I felt sick writing this, but don't worry guys this is definitely going to be a happy ending fic I promise. Again, I'm really sorry for this.


	13. The Ambulance, Calling Burt and Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just letting you know that there's a chance that I won't be able to post anything tomorrow, since it is my birthday and I'm going out.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Sebastian couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning.

He was standing in the middle of his English classroom. No, his and Kurt’s English classroom, where they sat next to each other and made jokes about the poems or whatever they had to do. But only it wasn’t. Not anymore. Now it was a place that would forever haunt Sebastian, in his nightmares, when he’s scared. It could never not be the place where he found Kurt, lying unconsciously on the floor.

“You coming with us kid?” One of the paramedics asked.

He nodded. Unable to speak, unable to think.

Kurt was lying on a stretcher. He was already wrapped in bandages and had wires stuck to his body.

They lifted him into the ambulance and Sebastian took the seat next to him. Fuck. He knew what he had to do now. None of the others had had their phone on them, so he was going to have to be the one to call Kurt’s dad.

He knew that it was late, he didn’t know how late, but he knew that Burt would be mad at him anyway because of the time and he didn’t even know how to get passed the other parts.

He called, and it rang seven times before Burt actually picked up.

“You better have a bloody good reason for waking me up and calling at this hour.” The man said gruffly.

“Yes, umm Burt, there… There’s been an accident.” He looked down at Kurt, “W-well not an accident. B-but… But K-Kurt’s hurt. Pretty Bad. I’m so s-sorry. We’re on our w-way to the Westerville Children’s Hospital, since it’s closest. J-just get here quick. P-please.” Sebastian cried throughout the entire time he was speaking.

“What happened? How badly hurt?” He said urgently.

“It’s bad, r-really bad. Th-there was blood everywhere. And he’s unconscious. It was… It w-was B-Blaine. He… He…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but Burt knew what he was trying to say. Sebastian could hear Burt talking to someone – Carole, he guessed – before he replied.

“We’re on our way now. Don’t leave his side okay? Just promise me that?” He said desperately.

“Okay I promise. Just please hurry.”

Burt ended the call before he could reply to rush to the car to drive to the hospital.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, where there were already about ten people waiting in the bay and were immediately seen to. There was shouting, beeping from the machines and people everywhere, surrounding Kurt, running to help or to get some important part of the equipment.

They ran into the hospital and Kurt was taken to a trauma bay. All he could see was the blood. Blood everywhere. On the floors, on his hands, all over the bed that Kurt was on. They used a portable x-ray machine to asses the damage that Blaine had caused, but it made loud sounds and Sebastian even thought that it was going to fall on Kurt and hurt him.

Sebastian was having a panic attack before he even realised or could try to stop it.

All he could think was that it was all his fault. If he hadn’t tried to kiss Kurt, then he wouldn’t have left the room and he wouldn’t have run into Blaine and he wouldn’t have been raped again. It hurt Sebastian to even think of the r-word. He hated to think of what Kurt would have gone through, he had seen the tear marks down his face. Everything was his fault. He’d been the cause of his best friend’s pain. He couldn’t take it.

He was hyperventilating and trying to find a glass of water when he bumped into an older-looking doctor.

“Hey, watch where you’re going kiddo.” He said happily, then looked at the boy’s face, “Wait! What happened what’s wrong?” He said seriously.

“It-it’s all m-my fault!” Sebastian sobbed.

“Try and calm down buddy, okay? Deep breaths in and out, okay?”

“It’s all my fault! And K-Kurt got hurt. And it’s my fault, and I’m getting upset and now he’s hurt, really badly, because of m-me.”

“Well what happened to Kurt?” The man asked kindly.

“He got raped! All because of me!”

The doctor took him into a more private room and sat the terrified boy down.

“Did you rape him?”

“NO! Of course not! He’s my best friend, I could n-never do anything to hurt him.” Sebastian replied angrily.

“Then surely you’re not the one to blame here?” The man looked out to the trauma bay where Kurt was, “Surely the person that did this to your friend is?”

“But it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me!” Sebastian said, still crying, “If I hadn’t been so stupid and tried to kiss him, he never would have gone outside! Of course, he wouldn’t have wanted me to. He already told me that we couldn’t have a relationship because of Ellie. I should have known. I shouldn’t have been so stupid.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but you shouldn’t blame yourself. It’s no one’s fault other than the one that committed the crime. And who’s Ellie? Is she his girlfriend? Where is she?”

Sebastian shook his head.

“She’s not his girlfriend. She’s his daughter. When he was eleven, the same guy, umm, you know, and he has a daughter now. And oh fuck! Where is she? I need to go and call…” But he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Sebastian asked, without checking who was calling first.

“It’s Burt. Where are you? Where’s Kurt?”

Sebastian gave instructions and walked out with the doctor.

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Sebastian.”

“You’re probably going to be here for a while, if I’m ever free again, I want to come and check on you, is that okay?” Sebastian nodded, the things that the man had said had actually helped him a bit.

“Just ask one of the nurses for Dr Charles.” Sebastian nodded again, and the doctor walked away.

**TTBWALTF**

“Sebastian!” Carole said before wrapping her arms around Sebastian.

“How’s Kurt doing? Is he okay? Is he awake yet? How bad are his injuries?” She asked frantically.

“I don’t know, I’m haven’t been allowed to go in the trauma bay with him, it looks pretty bad though. They haven’t stopped working on him since we got here.”

“Thanks for calling us, kid.” Burt said, looking on the brink of tears, before heading off in search of a doctor with information about his son.

“Mr and Mrs Hummel,” A short, Asian doctor, who appeared to be in charge walked up to them, “Let’s go and talk in the family room.” She said, leading them to the room that Sebastian had just been in.

“Do you, Mr Hummel agree that his friend can be present in the meeting?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I am Dr Montgomery. I am the leading surgeon on Kurt’s case.”

“Are you Wes’ mother?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, I am, and I am honestly quite appalled that something like this has happened at Dalton. The school should be a safe environment.” She nodded to herself before starting again.

“So, we need your permission to perform surgery.”

“What for?” Burt said, “What are his injuries?”

“Well he has some pretty severe internal bleeding, a couple broken ribs, a badly dislocated shoulder, a broken nose, a fractured jaw, a shattered coccyx, and a concussion. And the injuries due to the actual rape itself. We have performed a rape kit and have already sent it to the police.” Carole started weeping loudly at the word.

“S-so w-what’s the s-surgery f-f-for? Is it a h-high r-risk operation?” She asked, through her sobs.

“We need to surgically fix the dislocation of the shoulder, the internal bleeding, and we will take out the staples and stitch up the cuts on his other shoulder there as well to minimise the risk of infection in the wounds. The ribs, jaw and nose should be able to heal well without any surgical intervention, and the shattered coccyx it too risky to operate on now, especially as it is so close to the heavily torn anus. We also believe that there is a chance that one of the pieces of broken bone has damaged the spinal cord, but there is no way to tell yet. The surgery, like all has its risks, but it should be barely higher risk than his having an appendix out.”

“What cuts? What staples?” Burt demanded seriously.

“Kurt’s attacker left his initials in the skin of the back of Kurt’s not dislocated shoulder, with both staples and a knife.”

Burt was furious, but remained calm for his wife, “Do it. Do the surgery, just please help him get better.”

She nodded, and the three watched as Kurt was dragged away to the operating theatre.

His face was completely unrecognisable, he had deep purple bruises on his arm and a handprint around his neck. The way that he was laid exposed the back of Kurt’s shoulder, and Sebastian was horrified. The letters BDA were there, deep red, the letters surrounded by staples piercing Kurt’s previously plain porcelain skin.

And all three watched as Kurt was taken through the doors, all just hoping that he would be fine and wake up soon. And they all cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are great birthday presents btw ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's kudo ed, commented, bookmarked or subscribed, When I first started writing this fic I didn't even plan on posting it or anything, and when I did, I only expected it to get maybe 100 hits, so thanks everyone :)


	14. "Daddy got hurt", Mr Brown and Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the birthday wishes for yesterday, I'm sorry that I didn't post anything, please forgive me.  
> I know that I commented that I was going to talk about Blaine in this chapter, but that'll have to wait for the next one sorry :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Finn, Sam, Puck, Nick and Jeff got to the hospital just as Kurt had been taken to surgery, and in Finn’s arms was Ellie, crying and hitting and kicking her uncle.

“No! Daddy! I want Daddy! Where’s Daddy? I WANT DADDY” She shouted as Finn handed her to Burt.

“She’s been crying non-stop since we got her, she’s completely inconsolable, not even any of the normal tricks like playing some of Kurt’s song videos work. We’ve tried everything.” Finn said exasperatedly.

“Ellie, what’s the matter?” Carole tried.

“I WANT DADDY!” She yelled.

“Come on Kiddo, your Daddy’s not here right now, but we are, can we do anything to help?” Burt asked.

“No. Where’s Daddy? He’s never away this long. Where is he?” She had stopped sobbing, but her tears still fell, and she looked worried.

Burt took her into a more private part of the room and the others stayed where they were and said, “Daddy got hurt. He’s getting all fixed up by the doctors, but he got hurt pretty bad. And he’s gonna have to stay here in the hospital for a while, so we’re gonna be looking after you a bit more than normal.” He said, pretty seriously considering that he was talking to a two-year-old.

“But no! Daddy can’t be hurt! No! But he’s daddy! He’s supposed to be like Superman! That’s what Uncle Finn-Finn said!”

“Just listen kiddo, he did get hurt bad, so we need to wait for the doctor to tell us that he’s doing okay. Can you do that for me? Be a big girl until Daddy gets better?”

“Okay. But daddy needs to get better soon. Tell Mr Doctor that he needs to get better soon.” She said nodding, tears still falling down her face.

“It’s a Mrs Doctor, and I already did.” Burt said, walking back with her to the others.

**TTBWALTF**

Dr Montgomery got back almost seven long hours later. During the night, they had taken shifts of falling asleep, so that at least a couple people would always be awake for when the doctor came back, or in case Ellie needed anything. No one had even left the waiting room other than to go to the toilet or to get water the entire night for fear that while they were gone, something would happen to Kurt.

“The surgery went as well as we hoped, we fixed all of the internal bleeding and the shoulder is now stable. We also removed all of the staples, stitched the wounds, and have bandaged his shoulder to prevent any chance of it getting infected.” She said, “Unfortunately, we’ve been able to see the damage to his coccyx more clearly, and we definitely cannot operate until he’s more stable since it will have to be a long surgery. Luckily it hasn’t affected a great amount of the surrounding area, but until that operation, he will have to use a wheelchair, to avoid any chance of the bone severely damaging his spinal cord, which could result in permanent paralysation.”

“Does that mean that he’s going to have to go to school in a wheelchair for a while?” Nick asked.

“Yes, it does unfortunately.”

“We can help him Finn, before you worry.” Jeff added, and Finn nodded in appreciation.

“When’s he going to wake up?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“We can’t know for sure yet, but hopefully within the next couple of hours. He has been moved to one of the one of the private rooms, and the specific room has a small number of beds or sofas where you can sleep if you would like to stay with him overnight, as I have spoken to out best psychologist, and he advised this as he believes that it can help with his mental recovery.”

“Are you the doctor that’s helping my Daddy?” Ellie, who had been almost completely silent and not really listening before asked.

“Is she…?” Dr Montgomery asked, and Burt nodded. She gasped, “Was it the same person last time?” She questioned, remembering that her son had seen Blaine as a sort of role-model the previous year. “Yes. It was.” Burt answered.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I never knew. He always seemed like a great kid.” She looked close to tears, “And yes sweetie, I am your Daddy’s doctor, and I promise that I am going to do everything I can to make him as good as new as soon as possible okay?” She said, crouching down so she was at eye level with the little girl.

“You’re gonna make him better soon, right? He has to be better soon!” She said frantically.

“I will do my best.” She smiled, “And I’ll also see that a cot is added to the room for this little one. I doubt that either of them will want to spend nights apart.”

“Thank you, Dr Montgomery.”

“I’ll take you to see him now.” She said standing up.

**TTBWALTF**

Mr Brown was going to work on a Saturday. He did often, but he was still always annoyed when he did. He was just going to mark some papers that he had stupidly left in his classroom, prepare his PowerPoint for his Monday assembly and leave.

He got to his room and found police tape blocking his entrance to his room.

‘Stupid students’ he thought to himself. There had been an incident the year before after the Warbler party where students had practically destroyed an entire history classroom for fun since they had been drunk, and used fake police tape quite similar to that covering his door, in an attempt to trick the teachers into thinking that something had happened that involved the police, and managed to never get found out. But the mischief makers would not go unpunished this time! He had installed a few, very small, very hidden security cameras a little after the event as a precaution, he commended himself for his cleverness in deciding to do so.

He got into the room, and there was a very red, but unknown (‘possibly wine’ he thought) drink on the floor. There was an unknown substance on the mess of what used to be his very neatly organised desk, that he thought was possibly semen and he was very excited at the prospect of catching whoever the hooligans that did this were.

He pulled one of the security cameras (the one that had a pretty much clear view of his desk) and plugged it into his laptop. He loaded up the recordings from the previous evening.

He was surprised to see Kurt Hummel in the video. He had always been a great student and was actually one of his favourite freshmen. And Blaine Anderson. Everyone had always seen Blaine as the best student. Mr Brown had never believed that. He had been fine. Not standing out as good, but not standing out as bad.

But he realised quickly that Kurt was not in the classroom of his own free will. Blaine had dragged him in. And now was… No. He was not watching it. That had not happened. All of Kurt’s teachers knew about Kurt’s daughter and how she was the result of a rape. But did this mean that it was Blaine? No. Blaine wasn’t the best student, but he wasn’t a bad person. But no, he was.

Mr Brown watched in horror as his suspicions were confirmed. Kurt was beaten up, and Blaine started pulling the boy’s jeans and underwear down. He slammed his laptop shut.

“Mr Sterling,” He said into his phone after he dialled the number and the other man picked up, “I know you’re on your well earned long weekend. But you need to get to school now.”

**TTBWALTF**

Bright lights. Searing pain. Deafening beeps. 

Plain white room. Excruciating waves of agony. Slow, unsteady beeps. 

Nurses rushing in followed by a doctor, all writing notes or checking machines or shouting across the room at others. All focused on him.

The doctor shone a light in the boy’s eyes, and he blinked. 

“Kurt. You’re at the hospital. There was an accident.” 

The memories rushed back. 

_“Blaine. Stop. Please. I’m begging you, don’t do this, please.”_

_Pain radiating through his body._

_“You don’t get to decide what you want or don’t want Princess. Only I do.”_

_More pain, the pain of being ripped open. Followed by… No. He didn’t like it. No. He didn’t want it No! No! No!_

Sebastian, Burt and Carole’s attention were all on the boy as he yelled “No!” three times.

“Kurt honey, you’re in the hospital. It’s okay. You’re not okay, but you’re going to be.” Carole said in her mother voice.

“No. Blaine. No.” Kurt said, shaking his head and pushing Carole away.

“Kurt, look at me.” Carole said, and he looked up.

“Oh Carole! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He wept.

“Don’t apologise Kurt. Nothing that he did was your fault. Absolutely. We promise.”

Kurt could feel all of his injuries and could feel the many bandages on his face and shoulder, but his only concern was on his daughter.

“Is Ellie here?” Kurt asked.

“She is, yes. But she’s sleeping” Carole replied pointing to the cot in the corner.

“Good. I don’t want her to see me like this. But could you bring the cot here?” Carole nodded.

“Hey Ellie.” He smiled at her, more cheerful than when he’d spoken to anyone else.

“Daddy! You're not hurt anymore!” She squealed in delight; her eyes still shut due to her tiredness just as Kurt had hoped.

“I’m still kinda hurt, but I’m awake now, so that’s good.” He let her lie on his chest and start to fall asleep.

Kurt hadn’t noticed that the others were all in the room, most of them sleeping or at least lying down, until Jeff’s phone rang.

Everyone could hear extremely loud shouts coming from the other end of the line, including, “YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE MINUTE SOMETHING HAPPENED, JEFFERY ALEXANDER STERLING!” and, "I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO FIND ABOUT THESE THINGS FROM MY TRAUMATISED COLLEAGUE.”

Kurt was wearing noise sensitive headphones, due to the family and psychologist’s fear that loud noises could trigger a panic attack and give him an even worse headache than the one he already had from the concussion, so he could not hear the shouts, but all the other people in the room could.

The phone call ended, and Jeff winced when he looked around and saw everyone else’s eyes on him.

“So, my dad just found out. And he’s mad. Extremely mad, that I didn’t tell him.”


	15. A Visit From The Sterlings, Broken Rules and An Important Meeting

Kurt was sleeping, with his daughter sleeping on his chest. Carole was the only one in the room. The others had all had to leave while Kurt got some tests done, and they had all decided to use that time to go home, get new clothes on and shower. Burt had been extremely reluctant to leave his son, but Carole had promised that she’d take good care of both Kurt and Ellie.

Kurt looked somewhat peaceful but at the same time, he looked anything but. His hair was unusually messy, but Carole thought that it made him look relaxed and his deep breaths that lifted Ellie up and down looked quite peaceful, but he held onto Ellie like he’d die if her let go, and his face was contorted in pain.

All of a sudden, Kurt was awoken by arguing.

“I’m terribly sorry father but I might have been slightly more concerned about by friend’s health than telling you!” Jeff yelled angrily and sarcastically at his father.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that Jeffery! I need to know about things that take place in my school. Especially when the police are involved! I had two unconscious people taken away in ambulances and one of those injuries, you helped cause!” Mr sterling shouted back.

“As if you, or anyone else with a brain would have done anything different! And I’m sorry that I assumed that the police would tell you, sure that was a mistake I made but I didn’t even know that you weren’t at school at the party like you normally are for all Warbler events. I’m sure that you should have been told by someone that wasn’t me! So, stop putting all the blame on me!”

They walked into Kurt’s room, who was now fully awake and holding Ellie even closer that before.

“Kurt! I’m so sorry that I didn’t do anything extra to prevent anything like this happening. I should have done more. Or I could have prevented him from coming or I could have…”

“Stop!” Kurt interrupted.

“I don’t want to talk about how things could be different. Things that happen happen. Thinking about how things could have been different and asking if only aren’t going to help at all. I get it. If I hadn’t gone outside, maybe nothing would have happened, but it did. Everything still happened no matter how much we try to think about it not happening, it did. I got raped. Again. Nothing’s going to change that.” Kurt said, crying in frustration, “And stop yelling at your son. That’s not going to do anything either. Even when my maman got incredibly frustrated with me when I was younger, she never once shouted. And no matter how mad I get; I’m never going to yell at Ellie. It doesn’t change anything.” He kissed the top of his daughter’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Kurt. I understand that it’s hard.” Mr Sterling said.

“No offence sir, but I don’t think that you do.”

“You’re right Kurt. I’m sorry. I’m just sorry, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry too, Kurt.” Jeff said solemnly, “I should have…” Kurt held his hand out in front of him, silently telling the other boy to stop.

“I appreciate it Mr Sterling, Jeff, but this little one has to eat something and so do I, so would you mind at least bringing Carole back?” Carole had left as Mr Sterling and Jeff walked into the room to give them all some privacy, and Kurt had been grateful, but looking after a two and a half year old, being in incredible amounts of pain and also not being allowed to move from the waist down was pretty challenging, so he really appreciated all of the help that Carole was giving him.

**TTBWALTF**

After a while, everyone else got back to the room, and Mr Sterling had had to go back to the school and speak to the police and the head of the school security. Dr Montgomery was back in the room as well, just doing some of the daily incision checks and bandage changes.

Kurt’s phone started ringing. He hadn’t even looked at it in so long he’d almost forgotten that he had one. It was Wes.

“Hello Kurt. By any chance are Nick, Jeff and Sebastian there as well?”

“Yes, they are, Wes, would you like me to go on speaker?”

“Yes please,” He waited until Kurt was on speaker before continuing, “I’m afraid that I am having to suspend you all from the Warblers until one week before sectionals. I am also taking away all of your solos for the competition and Kurt, you will be stripped from your lead singer title.”

Nick and Jeff both yelled “What the hell?”

Sebastian shouted, “What the fuck are you talking about?” Before apologising to the adults for swearing and Kurt just burst into tears. He really hadn’t needed any more bad news.

“I did clearly state that we all had to stay at the party until ten o’clock at least, and none of you stayed any later than 9, and Kurt, you left at a quarter past eight claiming that you were only going to be five minutes and I have been told by an extremely credible source that after you left you said, “I don’t care about this stupid party anyway, I’m going to see my friend.”” Kurt was shaking, and Sebastian could tell that if Wes didn’t stop that Kurt was going to have a flashback.

“Don’t dare tell me that your extremely credible source was Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian growled.

“It was actually, how did you know Sebastian?”

“Because he’s a fucking liar.”

“How dare you insult another Warbler? Blaine Anderson has done nothing but good since he joined the school last year.”

“Yes, of course, Wes, Blaine is the greatest fucking human being on the planet, isn’t he? But none of you thought that it was slightly weird having a twenty year old in a school that doesn’t normally allow students who have had to repeat years to go.”

“How dare you! He had been bullied badly in his old school!”

“But is that really true Wes?”

“Of course it is! What have any of you four been through that even closely resembles what he did! Imagine going through all that he did and not being believed. Imagine how painful that would be. I’m going to have to report this conversation to the headmaster as well, you know.”

“Then how come Kurt had to have a three year restraining order against him?” Sebastian asked, he knew that Kurt hardly ever mentioned the restraining order, but felt that it was necessary in this conversation. “Does that sound like something that would happen to someone that has only ever been the one in pain, not the one to cause it? And what’s telling Jeff’s father going to do? He is already aware of everything.”

“Don’t start making up lies to try to prevent going through your punishments!”

“He’s telling the truth Wesley.” Dr Montgomery said to her son.

“Mother! What are you doing there?”

“I’m at work.”

“But why are they at the hospital?”

“Why do you think Wes? Because Kurt got attacked badly by Blaine at the party and your mother is his surgeon.” Nick said.

“That’s why we all left early. That’s why he lied to you. To get you on his side.” Jeff added.

“They’re not lying Wesley. It’s true. All of it.” Dr Montgomery said.

“I… Are you sure?” Wes asked unsure. “Yes, Wesley, you know what the right thing to do is.”

“Yes mother. To you others, I am going to speak to Mr Sterling, and after I’m going to take away your punishments.”

But the damage had been done. Sebastian had to help Kurt get through a flashback, and he didn’t stop crying until the morning.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling better, slightly, but he knew that it was the day that he was supposed to have an important conversation with his father, Carole, Dr Montgomery and his lawyer Mrs Peterson.

To say that he was terrified would be a great understatement. He had no idea what to expect and he just couldn’t get rid of a feeling that he was forgetting about something important that they were going to talk about. He knew that they were going to talk about Blaine. But he just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else that he hadn’t thought of; something big.

Firstly, Dr Montgomery apologised for how Wes had treated them the afternoon before, and Kurt replied that it wasn’t her fault, but again he was adamant that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Then they got to speaking about Blaine.

“He’s not badly hurt. He is going to be discharged tomorrow. He is already talking to his lawyers, but I am sure that there’s no way that he is not going to jail and there’s no way that he can avoid going on the sex offenders list, since there is video evidence of him having sexual relations with a minor. However, I am almost certain that they are trying to get him a reduced sentence by proving that the sex was consensual. It will still be statutory rape, but the sex being with consent will definitely lessen any punishment by a significant amount.” The lawyer said, “And even with the video evidence, that clearly shows that you do not want it, there have been cases of people getting off of rape or even murder charges with the excuse of the victim enjoying ‘rough sex’. They have very little evidence to back this up, in fact the only evidence that they have at all is that…”

“…I orgasmed.” Kurt finished soberly.

“But scientifically and medically, there is no correlation between whether sex is consensual and if the person has an orgasm or not.” Dr Montgomery interrupted.

“Yes, but put in a certain way, lawyers can make non-facts seem factual.” Burt added gruffly.

“But the charges at the moment are completely unclear. He could get charged with attempted murder even, but it depends heavily on the judge and jury.”

“I understand, Mrs Peterson, but I feel like there also was something else big that we needed to discuss as well, but I can’t remember what it is.” Kurt said.

“Oh, I don’t need to be here for that.” She told Burt that she would call him with any new information and left.

“Listen Kurt, I know that this is difficult to hear, but obviously you know that there’s a chance that you are pregnant again.” Carole said in her most motherly voice.

Kurt gasped. How could he have forgotten? It just hadn’t even occurred to him that it would be a possibility. It had completely slipped his mind. Tears started rushing down his cheeks. What was he going to do if he was?

“What are the chances?”

“Well as you know, you’re type Z, meaning that naturally, there’s a seventy five percent chance of pregnancy. However, with all of the tests that we have run, and since you have already had a child, there’s a ninety eight percent chance that you are.” Dr Montgomery said.

Kurt’s blood ran cold. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He couldn't have another child. What was he going to do?


	16. The Dream, The Conversation and The Kiss

Even though there was still technically a two percent chance that he wasn’t pregnant, he knew that there wasn’t really a chance.

Even if the morning after pill worked for the type Z male pregnancy organ, he wouldn’t be allowed to take it anyway since he was on the other medicines that it could interfere with.

The only reason that they couldn’t say for certain was because officially the tests don’t have a one hundred percent accuracy rate until the fortieth day. He worked it out in his head. Thanksgiving Day.

But he didn’t need the confirmation, as soon as Carole told him to remember that there was a chance, he knew that that had been what he had been feeling before. He knew. He could just feel it.

He was pregnant.

He waited until Carole, Burt and Dr Montgomery left the room and he sobbed. He wept until he felt sick. He cried until he had no energy left and fell asleep.

While he was asleep, he had an exceptionally vivid dream.

_He was walking through the hall of an apartment. It had bright coloured walls and music notes painted everywhere. A maybe ten year old girl skipped past Kurt squealing “Hurry up Daddy! I can’t wait to go to school! We’ve got a performance today you know!”, “I know El, I’m really excited to see your solo.” Kurt heard himself reply._

_“Ellie sweetheart, could you help me get your sister ready?” A voice came from behind him. “Hey_ _mon amour.” The other man said, hugging him from behind and kissing the side of his neck. “Hi mon_ _chérie.” Kurt replied kissing him back._

_“Eww gross. Daddy’s kissing Papa.” Ellie said as she returned dragging her younger, very similar looking sister behind. Kurt smiled looking at the two girls, giggling at the two men. “I love you, Kurt.”_

_“I love you too Sebastian.”_

“Kurt. Kurt wake up.” A voice said.

“Hmm… I don’t wanna” Kurt replied, still half in his dream.

“Kurt!” The voice repeated.

“I’m up. What’s wrong?” Kurt said opening his eyes and looking at the other boy.

“You were dreaming, normally when you dream you start panicking. You’ve only been asleep an hour, but I heard that you got bad news, so I thought that I’d better try to prevent any nightmares.” Sebastian said to Kurt.

"It wasn't a nightmare; it was a dream. I was just dreaming; It's okay.

Kurt remembered the dream that he had momentarily forgotten. It felt so real. He knew that he couldn’t see into the future, and that that exact thing happening in his life would most likely not happen, but it made him make his mind up about some things. He was done with having Blaine hold power over him, even when he wasn't there. Done with not taking opportunities because he's scared... because of Blaine.

Sure, things felt like they were shit now, but he didn’t have to give them the power to be.

There was no one else in the room, so Kurt decided that it was a good a time as ever to start the conversation that he was scared of having.

“You kissed me.” Kurt said out of the blue.

“Umm… yes. I did. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have….” Sebastian replied ashamedly. He was close to starting rambling, but Kurt held a finger to his lips to shush him.

“I’ve decided. No more letting everything with Blaine control me and how I live my life. No not doing things because of him or because of Ellie. I like you Sebastian. A lot. I’d even go as far as saying that I’m falling for you. But I get if you don’t want anything to do with me.” This time, Kurt was the one to be hushed.

“Kurt. You know that I like you.” Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt’s nearest hand, “And this isn’t going to be easy for either of us. I know that. But if you want to try and do this, I do too.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded, so he continued, “If we’re going to do this though, we need to be clear on some things. Firstly, I’m not going into anything unless I know that it’s serious. If we’re doing this, I need us to be completely exclusive and to call each other boyfriends. Is that a problem to you?” Sebastian shook his head and said no. Kurt smiled and carried on, “Secondly, you know that I have Ellie. She honestly means the entire world to me, and I need you to understand that she’s always going to be a priority in my life. She’s always going to come first to me, and you can’t get jealous of that. Okay?”

“Of course I understand. She’s your daughter. I promise that I’m never going to try to be more important than her to you.”

“I know that you would never, Sebastian. I trust you. But there’s one more thing.” He felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

“What is it Kurt?” He said wiping some of the tears away.

“I’m-I’m so sorry. I should have started with this… It’s not technically one hundred percent certain, but I know that it is… I’m pregnant again.” He said, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder, crying harder than before, just fearing the rejection since he’d already allowed himself to get his hopes up.

“Kurt,” He said, lifting the other boy’s chin up slightly so that he could look him in the eyes, “are you okay with it, the fact that you’re pregnant I mean?” Kurt nodded his head, “I wasn’t, but now I think that I am.”

“Then I’m fine with it. I can’t even think about that bastard already, and now this? I’m so annoyed by him and this situation, and even more now, but not you. Never you.” He said looking into Kurt’s eyes the entire time, “This isn’t going to change the way that I feel about you. I love you Kurt, _mon amour, je t’aime_. I promise that I’ll do everything that I can to help you, whenever I can. I promise.” He said and brought the other boy’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“I love you too ‘Bas. I do. Thank you for everything. _Je t’aime aussi, mon chéri_. And I guess that I know that it’s going to be difficult, and that getting an abortion could make my life just so much easier, I can’t do that. So, I’m keeping the baby, and regardless of how challenging it gets, I’m always going to love them and Ellie. And I think that that’s all that matters.”

“And I’m okay with that. Whatever you choose.” He smiled.

“So, boyfriend...” Kurt said, moving the hand of the shoulder that wasn’t in a sling to cup the side of Sebastian’s cheek, and he moved closer and brought his lips to the other boy’s. He felt the sparks that he had heard his maman talking about, as he kissed the other boy. He had only ever kissed Puck before, but that had always been different. It had been more platonic almost, more just there as a reassurance to both boys that they were doing the right thing, and they had only ever kissed during sex. This felt reassuring, loving, special and made a warmth spread through to his fingertips and toes; It made him feel complete. The kiss was short but sweet and as soon as they pulled away, they both giggled slightly, but neither boy could have asked for a more perfect first true kiss.

  
And until everyone else arrived half an hour later, they just stayed as they were, with Kurt lying on the bed and Sebastian sitting on the chair next to it, holding each other’s hand as tightly as possible just talking about everything and nothing.

**TTBWALTF**

Once all of the others (not including Ellie, as she had been allowed to stay in the hospital’s day-care) got to the room and sat down, Kurt spoke first.

“I have a couple things to share. The first thing,” He looked at Sebastian and their interlocked fingers and smiled, “is that Sebastian and I are now boyfriends.” Some showed a slight look of concern – mainly Burt – but overall, everyone seemed happy for the new couple.

“A second thing, is that… Well it’s not definite, but I’m almost 100 percent sure as well, that I’m pregnant again.” Most of those who didn’t already know gasped and were outraged, there was even talk of hunting Blaine down, but Kurt stopped them.

“I appreciate your guys’ concern, and while I can’t say that I’m happy, I know that this is definitely what I want. I don’t want an abortion, and I am very serious about that, so don’t even think about trying to persuade me to. I’m not. I don’t need your opinion, but I would appreciate your support.

“The last thing is that I am planning to try to get Blaine charged with attempted murder as well as rape. Obviously, there is a chance that he will get nothing more than a statutory rape charge, but I am hopeful that we have enough evidence, especially with the video from the security camera.”

“Why on earth could he end up not getting charged for at least assault as well?” Puck asked angrily.

“Yeah! How can he get away with that?” Santana questioned.

“I think that the thing to remember with Blaine is that he was seen as the most amazing person by almost everyone that knew him. Also, his father is a man of power, who people respect and definitely don’t want to get on the wrong side of.” Kurt answered.

“But what about the video?” Sam, Nick and Jeff all asked at the same time.”

“People get out of murder charges by claiming that their victims enjoy rough sex. His lawyer is going to use the fact that I was stimulated to orgasm as evidence that I enjoyed it. Another reason is that Blaine was also known to be straight and had had girlfriends, but I have always been known to be gay. Mrs Peterson also believes that they might use the defence that I started it or that I came onto him to try and reduce the sentence as well.”

“Listen Kurt, just know that we’re here for you, okay? And we all love you.” Santana said.

“And we’re going to support you all the way, we promise.” Finn added.

“Both Jeff and I can help you if you ever need it at school.” Nick promised for the two of them.

“I’m always here if you need to talk or yell at or even if you need to punch someone.” Puck half joked.

“I know that it’s gonna be challenging Kurt, it was challenging last time. But look at how far you got since then. We promise that we’re helping you until it kills us.” Sam said.

Everyone agreed, and Burt asked to speak to both Kurt and Sebastian alone but with Carole.

“I’m sorry about the time that Sebastian stayed over Kurt. I shouldn’t have said some of the things that I did. I promise to help and support you through absolutely everything, Kurt. And not accepting your boyfriend wouldn’t be doing that. So, Sebastian, I’m sorry as well. I just need you to remember that dating Kurt will not be like most high school relationships. And if you dare break his heart, I’m not sure that I won’t hunt you down with my gun.” Sebastian turned as white as a ghost until Carole mouthed, ‘He doesn’t really have a gun.’ at him.

They agreed that after things returned to normal, that every week, Sebastian would go to the Hudmel house with Kurt with the driving service, stay there for Friday night dinner and most of the weekend before returning, again with Kurt, to Dalton, late Sunday evening.

The adults left the two boys alone, this time with Sebastian lying next to Kurt on the bed. It wasn’t incredibly comfortable, and they were still in the hospital, but again; It was perfect.


	17. Going Outside, Not Your Fault and Not A High School Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't get around to posting yesterday... I've been kind of ill recently and it's making me super tired, so my writer's block is seeming to want to take advantage of that.   
> This is a pretty short chapter again, and I'm afraid and it definitely isn't one of my favourites, sorry guys, I'll be back to more regular and more story filled chapters very soon hopefully :)

Kurt was allowed out of the hospital for the first time since he had got there. He decided to go to the hospital’s playground with Ellie, Sebastian and Carole.

Kurt had to stay in the wheelchair, and he knew that Ellie was disappointed that her Daddy wouldn’t be able to play on the swings with her, or to lift her to the top of the castle playground that she couldn’t get up to the normal way but he was pretty sure that she was happy that he could go outside again anyway.

She wanted to play on a particular part of the playground that he knew he wouldn’t be able to go to with the wheelchair, so Carole took her, while Kurt and Sebastian decided to walk (well Sebastian did, while Kurt was pushed) around for a bit.

“I have no idea how I got so lucky with you ‘Bas.” Kurt said smiling up at Sebastian.

“What do you mean? Clearly I’m the lucky one. If I had never met you, I’d still be a miserable jerk. If you had never met you, you wouldn’t be at the hospital now Kurt.” Sebastian told the other boy sadly.

“What on earth do you mean? How would I not be here if it weren’t for you?” Kurt asked.

“I was the one that made you go outside at the party. I should never have tried to kiss you. I knew that you didn’t want anything more than friendship, but I still did anyway. If you had never gone outside, he would never have had had the chance to get alone with you.”

“No, Sebastian, mon chéri, don’t blame yourself. You don’t know him as well as I do. He would have managed somehow, maybe when I went to the bathroom, or when we decided to leave after. It doesn’t matter how, but he would have found a way to anyway. Please don’t blame yourself. There’s nothing that you could have done differently to prevent him doing anything. He does what he wants, takes what he wants and has never been punished, or even told off for it.”

“But I just can’t stop thinking that it’s my fault. Even if I knew that it for sure wasn’t, I know that I would still think that it was. And it hurts. It fucking hurts, and I feel like I’m the one that hurt you, even though I know that I didn’t, and that there’s no way that I could ever, I feel like I’m the one that’s given you all of the bruises on your face and everywhere else. And I had to try to console a crying Ellie after she saw you for the first time, and even though _logically_ I know that it was him that did everything, I still fell like it’s all my fault, and watching her heart shatter at seeing what that monster did to you completely broke my heart.”

“Listen, Sebastian. I understand that some part of yourself is telling you that everything was you, and that everything would be fine if you hadn’t tried to kiss me. But we don’t need to dwell on the past now. And I know that for a fact, if you hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t have spoken to anyone after _it_ happened, I probably wouldn’t have even looked after Ellie properly, I would have taken up Carole’s offer to just look after her completely for me. I just know that without you everything would be different. Not in a good way at all as you believe, but definitely in a bad way. I know that you’ve always felt guilty about your sister, and I was thinking that this is probably a kind of manifestation of those feelings of remorse but for what happened to me instead. I’ve already texted Cindy and she said that she was going to come and visit tomorrow afternoon, why don’t you ask someone if you could speak to a counsellor or a therapist then? I’m sure that they’d be able to help.”

“I think that I might do that…” Sebastian said pensively, “But Kurt. I need to tell you that I’m completely serious about wanting this thing. I love you, and I know that this isn’t going to be a normal high school relationship. But I want you, and every good and bad thing that comes from it.”

“Of course it isn’t going to be just any teenage relationship. I have a daughter and almost certainly another child on the way. And we both have already agreed that this is going to be something that lasts right? Most high school relationships last maybe a month at best on average. That isn’t going to be us. I love you and of course I want everything to be amazing and I don’t want there to be any negatives for either of us, I know that that isn’t realistic. We can work through any and all problems together, right?” Sebastian nodded and Kurt continued, “And I don’t want to scare you away, but this is important.”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

“I had a dream. It was actually that time when you woke me up, thinking that I was having a nightmare.” He smiled and looked at Sebastian, who was still pushing Kurt slowly around on one of the paths, “It was of me, in an apartment, possibly when I’m at college, and Ellie was there. She was maybe ten years old and she looked so happy. Then, you came along, and told Ellie to go and help her sister with something, and we both called each other our French nicknames that we have for one another now. What I’m saying is, is that that was perfect, it was practically everything that I’ve ever wanted. And I think that while it might not be my actual future, it showed me what I actually wanted and that I didn’t have to let everything that _he_ has done affect me, or control what I think I can or can’t do. I want this Sebastian. I want all of this and all of you. And if you don’t think that you want that, just walk away from this relationship now. It’ll hurt, but it’ll be less painful than slightly further along the line.” Kurt finished with tears in his eyes.

“No, Kurt. There is no way on earth that I am leaving you.” Sebastian said, crouching down in front of Kurt, looking at him in the eyes, “I love you, and I’m sure that if someday that is our future, that I will love my life. I guess that I’m all for the opposite of any ordinary high school relationship then.” Sebastian smiled.

Kurt leaned his head forewarned and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, before suggesting making their way back to the playground to find Ellie and Carole.

“Daddy!” The little girl squealed as they got back, “Daddy I missed you!” She said crawling onto his lap.

“I’ve missed you too sweetheart.” Kurt said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“That’s good Daddy.” She replied

“It’s very good to be back here with you now Sweetie.”


	18. Going Home, Talking To Ellie and A New Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that my posting is getting more and more irregular, but I'm just getting a tonne of work to do in case we have to go into lock down because of covid-19.  
> I feel like my writing has been getting worse... I'm not sure why, but I just do. If anyone ever has any suggestions on how to improve this fic, I'd love to hear them :)  
> I hope that you enjoy.

Kurt couldn’t believe it. He was finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home. He was stuck in his wheelchair for at least three weeks since he had to wait until his doctor deemed him strong enough for his second surgery. He was going home for a week before going back to school, however he was going to go to a Warbler meeting to discuss his absence since apparently Wes had not been the only member of the a capella group to be annoyed at the “lack of leadership” or “continued nonappearance of their group’s lead singer” as they had told Trent (who didn’t know the full story, but did know that all of the absentees were with Kurt in the hospital and that they had a completely legitimate reason for not being there) who had passed the information onto his roommate Sebastian who was obviously livid at all of their supposed friends and teammates.

Kurt had only been at the hospital for two weeks. He had been allowed to go outside into the grounds after a week and a half, and had met with his former nurse, Cindy the day before he left. They had talked about everything that had happened during the years since they had seen each other last including Ellie and her job change, which she had actually done to be able to spend more time with her father Dr Charles, who was Kurt’s psychologist and who Sebastian was speaking to at the same time that they had their conversation. They had left with each other’s email and promises to keep in touch.

When he finally reached the house, he was wheeled up the ramp that his dad had built the day before especially for him by his ‘amazingly amazing’ (as he thought to himself) boyfriend.

As they walked and rolled into the house, he saw all of the people that he loved standing under a massive banner that read **‘WELCOME BACK HOME KURT!’**

There was music (‘obviously chosen by Puck’ he thought as he rolled his eyes fondly at the weird video game sounding song that was playing), presents and food. Lots of food. All lovingly and carefully prepared by Carole. There were sandwiches, cupcakes, mini-pies and all of the rest of Kurt’s favourite snack foods. As soon as he got through the door, he was met with a squealing, giggling and overall ecstatic little Ellie. He had missed her incredibly, but she had had to stay with Burt at home the previous night due to her being slightly unwell and him not wanting her to infect any of the other patients at the hospital.

He looked around at everyone. Santana was holding one of Ellie toys and was standing back up again after crouching down to put Ellie on the floor to go and see her dad, Sam was holding a camera and several phones; clearly someone had designated him as the mini welcome party photographer, Finn and Puck had evidently been fighting over the music choices, since as Kurt entered the room, they both let got of the speaker remote that they had been wrestling over, and watched sheepishly as it fell to the carpeted floor. Nick and Jeff had already started on the amazing looking food, and both stuffed their mouths guiltily with the remainder of their sandwiches as they saw Kurt appear. Carole had got inside just before Sebastian and Kurt had and was admonishing the two Warblers for eating her food before shouting “Surprise” at Kurt as he soon as she had spotted him.

Kurt loved that everyone had taken the time to prepare everything for him and thanked them all profusely just for being there.

He had just finished thanking everyone when he saw silent tears falling down Ellie’s face.

“Ellie? What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked while Sebastian, who had noticed, wheeled Kurt into the other room for more privacy.

“Daddy! I missed you!” She said, sobbing into his shoulder.

“But it hasn’t been too long sweetie, it was only one night.” He replied slightly confused, they had stayed apart overnight before, and she never normally reacted like this.

“No Daddy, that’s not what I mean. I missed you since you got hurt Daddy.” She told him while he tried to dry her cheeks, “Uncle Finn-Finn told me that you never got hurt and he was lying! You were hurt Daddy! And then even after you woke up you weren’t like normal Daddy.”

“Oh, sweetheart I’m sorry, I guess I forgot that even though you had all of your uncles, ‘Tana and Grandma and Grandpa that you would still miss ‘normal’ me.” He said holding her as close as he could with his sling, “And I know that Daddy’s face still looks quite hurt, but I promise you that I’m okay now. Okay Ellie? And I promise you that I’m not going to leave you alone, ever. I love you Ellie, always remember that.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

“And I wanted to tell you now before you hear from someone else, and it’s not definitely going to happen, but how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?” He asked cautiously.

She gasped then squealed loudly, finally stopping crying, “Please Daddy! Please? I’ll be good! I promise Daddy! I can help it play and teach it words and how to walk! Please!” She asked, hugging her dad closely, who laughed at her enthusiasm.

“I don’t know for sure yet Ellie, but as long as you’re happy if it does happen, that’s good.” He put her hand on his belly and told her, “Imagine Ellie, there's a little brother or sister here, how cool is that?” He smiled as she looked at him in awe.

He knew that at this stage, there was definitely some type of pre-embryo there because of his organ type, and the two percent chance of him not being pregnant was actually the chance of it never actually forming a proper embryo, which happened after roughly thirty five days, so to him it was as though there was an actual baby there, regardless of the technicalities.

“There’s an actual baby there?” She asked in wonderment.

“It won’t definitely become a baby, but yes Ellie, yes there is.” He remembered that at that exact stage over three years before with Ellie, he had done nothing but refuse to talk to anyone but Noah and wouldn’t even think about the possibility of even the chance that he could be pregnant. This time, he decided that he wasn’t going to let what Blaine did change him like he did when he was eleven. He loved Ellie with all of his heart, and even though he was stuck in a wheelchair to prevent any chances of his paralysation and that he could have a second child at the age of fifteen and that he was still in incredible amounts of physical and emotional pain, that would take ages to recover, he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of loving his daughter, his family, all of his friends and of course his boyfriend.

“And before we go back to the party, I’ve got one more thing, okay?” He asked tentatively and continued after she nodded, “So you know Sebastian?” She nodded again, “And you know that we’ve been closer since we were at the hospital?”

“Mmhmm” She responded.

“Well, now he’s Daddy’s boyfriend. Is that okay with you El?”

“Umm,” She said, thinking, “Okay, he’s nice Daddy, when he looked after me, he played with me and we always watched you on his phone doing your singing.”

Kurt kissed the top of her head.

“I love you Ellie. So much. Never forget how much I do.”

“Love you too Daddy.” She bent down and planted a small, soft kiss on her daddy’s tummy and said quietly, “And I love you too baby sister.”

“Sister?” Kurt questioned, “It could be a little brother too you know.”

“No Daddy. It’s gonna be a baby sister, I can feel it. I know it is Daddy.”

Kurt started rolling his eyes at her cute seriousness, but then remembered the dream… Clearly the subconscious part of his brain agreed with her guess.”

“Come on El, let’s get back to the party now, I’m sure everyone’s missing you.” He said while texting Sebastian to help wheel him back to the main room.

“Hi Daddy’s boyfriend!” She said as Sebastian appeared.

‘You told her?’ Sebastian mouthed. Kurt nodded and Sebastian smiled. It was nice to know that his boyfriend trusted him enough to talk to her about him, and he honestly felt quite honoured and loved.

Kurt was putting his phone away when he saw that he had a text from an unknown number again.

**From UNKNOWN --**

**You’re going to get Blaine sent to prison with your lies.**

**You need to go to the police and tell them that you wanted everything and that you’re in love with him and seduced him into sleeping with you or else…**

**If it’s not done after thanksgiving, you’re gonna regret it.**

He felt a spike of fear in his chest, but he wasn’t going to hide it again like he did last time.

“Umm, ‘Bas…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :/  
> Also sorry that I can't just keep Kurt safe all the time... I don't even know why I'm torturing myself like this lol.


	19. Showing Texts, Fears and Telling A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry that I missed another day yesterday...   
> I was so exhausted that I literally got home and fell asleep straight away.  
> But now that my exams have been cancelled because of the coronavirus, I'm going to have a lot more time to write and I could even end up posting multiple chapters per day... it depends.   
> I hope that you enjoy :)

“Umm, Bas…?”

“What’s up mon amour?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt showed the other boy his phone, who read the new message and gasped.

“We have to tell your dad, Kurt. This is serious.”

“No!” Kurt said quickly, before seeing the worried look on Sebastian’s face and thought about how his father would react if he found out that Kurt had neglected to tell him about the threatening texts and nodded his head, “I should, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

As they got back into the room where everyone else was, Santana immediately ambushed them, taking Ellie off of Kurt’s lap, claiming that she didn’t get enough time with her “favourite little girl”, leaving Sebastian and Kurt with no distractions on their way to talk to Burt.

Kurt let Sebastian do all of the talking. He showed his dad his phone and waited while he called Mrs Peterson. She agreed that it would be best to show the text to their local police, to see if they could do anything about it, but to otherwise not respond or do anything else. Kurt didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and he made that clear, so it was decided that nothing overly drastic would happen unless there were more texts.

Sebastian was worried. He was always worried, but now that he had Kurt, and Kurt had Ellie, things were different. Things weren’t only about him anymore. Now, he knew that Kurt was being threatened again, and all that was said was that he would regret not following their orders. But what would they do? How far would whoever was doing the threats go to ensure that Kurt would regret not lying to the police? Would they go as far as trying to hurt Ellie in the process?

All types of questions rushed through Sebastian’s head. In fact, saying that he was worried was an understatement. He was honestly petrified for what could happen.

But he didn’t say anything. Just in case he upset Kurt. So, he kept all of his worried thoughts to himself.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt decided that he was going to spend his week off of school recovering, doing the things that he loved more, lie cooking and sewing and tried to make up the time that he missed with Ellie. She had learnt at least five words since he had been admitted to the hospital and Kurt felt like he had missed out.

He was going to sew the promised Mulan costume for her to wear for Halloween, that he, with Jeff had decided would be taking place in the Dalton halls, and that they would explain how that would work at the meeting with all of the Warblers. Kurt would also be explaining _some_ , but not all of his past, and his history with Blaine. He decided that he wasn’t going to share anymore that that anything about Ellie, until after Thanksgiving, so that he would know for sure that he was going to have another child, and that they would have already had time to process that Blaine wasn’t the angel that they had all seen him as.

Kurt was only going to Dalton for the Warblers practice, that he had asked to be extended so that he could talk at the end, so Burt had decided to drive him, and was going to stay to watch the meeting, just in case it got out of hand.

After getting Kurt into the car very carefully and, folding up his wheelchair to put in the back, they started the drive to Westerville.

Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Wes greeted them in the visitor’s car park, and they all walked (or were pushed, in Kurt’s case) into the meeting together.

As Kurt was wheeled into the room, many of the Warblers gasped and stared. Kurt had forgotten truly how bad his face looked, having avoided his mirror as much as possible, especially hating that Ellie had to see his like that.

They continued to stare as Kurt was pushed into the middle of the others by Sebastian and started to speak.

“Fellow Warblers,” He said, addressing the crowd, “I understand that there have been rumours going around the club about my disappearance. I have also heard many saying that I am clearly unqualified to lead the group, and that I am disloyal, since I left the Warbler party early. I have heard as well, that some of you have been saying that I must be lying about being injured and unable to come to rehearsals, since I must be just too scared to come and face you all after all of my recent mistakes. I am going to say this once, and you will all listen. _Making up, repeating and spreading rumours are forms of bullying._ I am sure that when Mr Sterling finds out about this, he’ll be very willing to give out immediate detentions and punishments. I know that this sounds petty, but it can actually be quite painful to hear some of the things that people that you believe to be friends or teammates say about you behind your back when they think that you can’t hear. But I also understand that it can be quite difficult to trust people if they don‘t tell you everything that has happened to them as well, so that’s what I’m doing now; I’m telling you about some of the things that have happened to me, including what you can now see on my face.”

Some of the other Warblers looked guilty, but Kurt pretended not to see. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was there for him, and Kurt continued.

“When I was ten, I only had a couple of good friends. I felt like I was doing fine, but my father didn’t exactly. My mother had died when I was eight, and my dad had always seen it as a responsibility to her that I always had a good support system around me in case anything ever happened, so he signed me up to a kind of buddy programme, where younger kids would get paired up with high schoolers and they would help with homework or do other things like go to the cinema or go to concerts and other things like that. Well anyway, I got paired up with someone that we all know here, Blaine Anderson. I always told my father that he was the “best buddy ever!”, because he always did fun things with me, we went to musicals, we went shopping. All of the things that I loved. He even celebrated my eleventh birthday with me. We continued just seeing each other a couple times a week, but after a while, he started getting somewhat possessive over me. He wouldn’t like it when I had other friends, or if I talked to another kid my age at the mall or even at school. Everything escalated until eventually, he attacked me.” Kurt took a deep breath, thinking about how scared he had been that night, after the older boy, who he had begun to trust, took everything he knew about the good of people and of the world and tried to make him forget everything. The night that he broke him.

“I was in hospital for a while, but the more emotional and mental scars took a lot longer to heal than any of the physical scars, and I mean, I still struggle with many of them to this day. I made a deal with his father, which is how I got to come to this school, and all Blaine got was a year sent away out of state. I didn’t actually find out that he had even set foot in this school until after I arrived here, and then all that I was hearing was how amazing he is. Then, we had the Warblers party, where I found out that I was going to be seeing him again, for the first time since he had abandoned me while I was lying unconscious on the floor of the back of a parking lot… Well anyway, before the party, I kept getting these extremely threatening texts from an unknown number, and they actually scared me quite a lot. But I didn’t tell anyone about more that maybe one or two of them. And then, at the party, I left to go outside for a bit, and on my way back, he found me. He attacked me again, and I have been at the hospital pretty much since. I hope that that explains my absence, and that you can all be understanding, but I know that that’s not going to work. Who has questions?”

“You can’t seriously expect us to believe that Blaine did _that._ ” James, one of the basses asked, gesturing to Kurt’s face.

“Kurt, are you serious? Everyone looked up to him. He can’t be this bad person that you’re describing. Are you sure that it’s him that you mean?” Flint, a tenor asked.

“Everyone! Stop doubting Kurt. If I have enough knowledge to know that yes, we are talking about the same person, and that yes, Blaine Anderson is not that saint that everyone thinks that he is, then you can all believe him too.” Wes said seriously.

“Obviously, Kurt feels threatened after seeing how good all of the old Warblers were, and doesn’t want to deal with the pressure, so he’s making up these lies to make us feel sorry for him. Well I’m sorry, but those tricks won’t work on me.” Thad said, “Blaine is an amazing person, and he should sue you for slander for saying these horrible things about him, especially when he can’t defend himself to us.”

“I don’t care at this point. Believe me, don’t believe me, it all works out the same. I’m just sorry because, there will always be someone that will treat any of you like this should anything like this happen to one of you.” Kurt said strongly, “And if you honestly believe that I would make up these injuries,” He gestured to his face and the wheelchair, “then I pity you.”

Jeff decided to interrupt, in case things got more heated and someone decided to upset Kurt.

“Now about Halloween…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything that they would like to happen, or any other similar things, feel free to comment suggestions :)


	20. The Break, Halloween and Telling Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Twenty chapters. Thanks to everyone that's actually taken time to read this fic, I really appreciate it.  
> It hit 3000 hits and 200 comments yesterday, and is super close to 60 kudos...  
> I can't actually believe how many people are liking this fic lol it's kinda crazy.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy :)

Kurt did enjoy his break from school, spending much more time with his daughter, doing all of the things that his maman used to do with him with her. She was officially ready for Halloween, since Kurt had finished sewing her Mulan dress, and Kurt had even found a way to get her hair to look pretty much identical to Mulan’s, which Kurt had originally thought would be impossible since in the film her hair is animated to look perfect, so he was proud of himself, and also for Ellie sitting still while he worked it out.

He also really like the way that Sebastian being at the Hudmel house over the weekend just seemed so natural. The Friday night dinner had gone a lot better than the first dinner that Nick and Jeff had been to, with Sebastian barely winning the game of Monopoly that they all played after.

Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam all seemed to have managed to calm their overly protective instincts when it came to Kurt with Sebastian. They all seemed to accept that he really loved Kurt and that Kurt really loved him.

On the Saturday, Sebastian and Kurt had taken Ellie to a local park that Kurt had never actually been to with Ellie, and they fed the ducks there. Ellie seemed to truly like Sebastian, which actually made Kurt incredibly happy. Sebastian was also clearly fond of the girl, laughing with her and helping her feed the ducks. Kurt watched from afar in his wheelchair. He knew that if someone had told him a year before that he would have an amazing boyfriend, who knew all of his secrets and still loved him for him, who would play with Ellie, and not just ignore her and that even though he had been through all that he had been through, he was honestly happy, and wasn’t letting everything that had happened take over like he had the last time, he would have joked about how it was so unrealistic that it couldn’t even happen in his dreams. But here he was. Watching Sebastian carry Ellie up to the water and helping her throw breadcrumbs at the water.

Jeff had decided that the best idea for their Dalton Halloween would be to give sweets already to those who wouldn’t mind joining in, and having them put a sticker with a pumpkin on somewhere on their door, and that they would only ‘trick or treat’ at those doors, so that they wouldn’t disturb anyone that didn’t want it. They were also going very early, so that if anyone was going to a party, it wouldn’t affect them. Twenty different rooms had agreed to participate, which was a lot more than Kurt had expected, so he was happy. They had also decided to do the Halloween a day early, since that year, Halloween had actually fallen on a Monday.

Kurt, Ellie and Sebastian went over to Jeff’s house before going to Dalton, so that Burt (who was planning on driving Kurt) could talk to Mr Sterling about Kurt going back to school, and how gradual his work set would be while the girls’ Halloween was happening.

As his father drove into the driveway of the Sterling family house, Kurt’s mouth dropped open, as he looked at the massive house in awe. Just their garage could fit probably the entire Hudmel house, and its back garden, with room to spare. The rest of the house was even bigger.

Before Kurt could be rolled up to the enormous house’s door by his father with Ellie on his lap, he saw two equally blonde heads running up towards them.

“Kurt! I’ve missed you so much!” Jeff said, leaning down and hugging the younger boy, “Honestly, I thought that I was going to die of boredom in a couple classes without you.” Kurt and Sebastian laughed along with Jeff, but they all stopped pretty much immediately when “Jeffery!” was yelled by Mr Stirling from inside the house.

“Sorry father!” Jeff replied, before continuing laughing.

“Ellie!”

“Sienna!”

Both of the little girls squealed at the same time, as they awkwardly hugged each other, with Ellie still on her father’s lap.

Sienna was dressed as Cinderella, with the famous missing slipper clipped onto the side of the pumpkin shaped bucket that she had to put all of the sweets that she collected in (she was wearing one blue and one black shoe). Jeff was Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story; he was wearing a full costume and had even dyed his hair purple claiming that “Halloween is clearly the most serious holiday of them all and must be treated as such.”

Kurt had decided not to actually dress up, but he was holding Ellie’s Mushu the dragon toy, with a tiny dragon-sized plastic gong in his other hand, and Sebastian was carrying the ‘lucky’ cricket toy in a similar cage to in the film that he had actually spent quite a lot time making.

Both of the girls were incredibly excited to celebrate but were most excited to see Nick (and Sebastian some more), since they were all going to go out to a restaurant after.

**TTBWALTF**

Nick met the others outside, wearing a full cowboy costume, clearly dressed as Woody, trying to match with Jeff, but Ellie had to remind them that in the movies Buzz likes Jessie not Woody, and that Woody likes Bo Peep, but still said that their costumes looked good.

Sebastian pushed Kurt the entire way, including when Ellie had decided that she wanted him to pick her up at the same time. They went through all of the first floor rooms with pumpkin stickers on their doors, which were mostly filled with other freshmen and sophomores, they almost all complimented the little girls’ costumes, and by the end of the floor, the girls were giggling and enjoying themselves so much, but they thought that that floor was the only one. Kurt loved seeing his daughter and her best friend’s expressions change from slight disappointment while they thought that their Halloween was ending into absolute delight when they found out that there were even more doors to visit.

The girls laughed a lot when Trent opened his and Sebastian’s door wearing a Sully mask from Monsters Inc. Kurt saw Sebastian wink and smile at his roommate, and felt his heart almost explode with love for his boyfriend.

Then they eventually got to the last door with a sticker on, and they knew that it was Wes’. He was supposed to have a single room, but it was almost guaranteed that David was going to be in the room as well. Kurt hadn’t really had a chance to really talk to Wes since the phone call but did know that his mother had had a long conversation with him without sharing too much.

Ellie and Sienna knocked on the door and after a moment Wes opened the door with David right behind them, both with untucked shirts, messed up hair, both looking completely dishevelled. Both Sebastian and Jeff smirked at the pair, but Kurt and Nick looked at them more judgingly. The girls got given their sweets, but before they could leave…

“Daddy? Daddy, why did you look at them like that?” Ellie asked looking at Kurt.

Wes and David both looked confused at the way that she had addressed him for a second, before the realisation set in and they both visibly paled.

“Kurt…?” Wes asked, “How old is she?”

“She’s two and a half.” Kurt said, looking at Wes’ face change and knowing where the conversation was going asked, “Nick, Jeff, why don’t you take the two girls somewhere else for a bit while I talk to these guys?” They agreed and walked away, leaving Kurt, Sebastian, Wes and David.

They went into the room and other than Kurt all sat on the bed.

“You only said that you were attacked Kurt.” Wes said, breaking the silence.

“And I was. I just didn’t tell you everything that happened.” Kurt replied almost robotically.

“But… Is she really _yours_? And _his_?” David asked tentatively. Kurt nodded. He felt Sebastian pulling his hand into his own and just held on as tightly as he could.

“And, so at the party…?” Wes asked, trailing off.

“Yes.” Kurt said at almost a whisper.

Wes audibly gasped and looked at Kurt.

“I’m such a terrible person! I cared more about the Warblers than you! I didn’t even think that you could have been telling me the truth when you didn’t want to tell me the whole story because I just blindly believed Blaine. But he always seemed so nice! And you would have been what? Eleven? When he was eighteen and had a higher position that you! Why did I let his overly nice behaviour affect my trust in you?” Wes said, starting to cry, “I am so sorry Kurt. And I know that you have absolutely no reason to forgive me, but just know that I’m here if you ever need, and that I am truly on your side now.”

“Yes Kurt. I am so sorry, and so incredibly outraged that something like that happened to you. Especially on school grounds! I will do everything that I can to ensure that the rest of the Warblers will see Blaine for who he really is.” David said.

Kurt thanked them both, but knew that to make their restaurant reservation, they had to leave, so they said their goodbyes and walked out of the room to find Nick and Jeff.

**From Jeff –**

**Hey, we’re waiting in the car park for you, don’t worry we already told your dad, and him and my father have gone to get our table while we wait :)**

Kurt and Sebastian managed to make their way to the car park only about a minute after the text was sent, so they didn’t feel incredibly guilty, but they still apologised.

**TTBWALTF**

They got to the restaurant and were quickly seated at a table near the back, that had a space for Kurt’s wheelchair.

Ellie sat in a high chair in between Kurt, and Burt, since Kurt could still hardly feed himself with his injured shoulders, broken fingers (which he hadn’t actually though were a big deal, especially since his doctors had hardly mentioned them until he tried to use cutlery) and the lack of movement that he was allowed.

Burt and Mr Sterling (Or Mark, as Kurt’s dad kept calling him) were talking about the plan that they had come up with for Kurt to get gradually introduced back into lessons. He was going to be gently put back into the routine of school and schoolwork and wouldn’t have too much to catch up on too quickly as a rule.

Kurt was still somewhat anxious about returning to school, going back with his injuries wouldn’t help anything, and seeing all of the Warblers, the teammates who were trying their hardest not to believe his story, regardless of evidence, and would probably even make school harder for him. But he was going back. He was going to be fine. He had Sebastian, he had Nick and Jeff. Everything was going to be okay… hopefully.


	21. English, Confrontation and Haven't We Been Here Before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again that I didn't post anything yesterday, but I promise that as soon as everything gets sorted out with workloads etc and I stop being so tired I'll post at least once a day. Perhaps I'll even post twice today to make up for it :)
> 
> Also thanks for the beta starry_stan :)

Kurt was getting ready for school. As he looked at his timetable for the day, he realised a huge problem that hadn’t even crossed his mind.

**8:45-10:15 English Mr Brown E.3**

Considering everything that had happened, Kurt was recovering incredibly well. He was seeing his psychotherapist, Dr Charles, twice a week. Furthermore, he was going to start going to a support group for sexual assault victims that he’d been recommended. Compared to the first time, Kurt was a lot less anxious about everything.

But this was too much. Far too much. Even thinking about going back inside that room made him start shaking enough to make Ellie ask what was happening. And having to look at the pity coming from his teacher’s eyes, having to ignore the dents around the room made by the impact of his body from Blaine’s force made him want to gag. It sounded like the worst possible idea for an English lesson ever.

But he told himself that he was strong. He was strong, for fuck’s sake! He had been through it all and was still living and breathing like any other normal person.

He wasn’t weak. He couldn’t back out and give up. He had to keep telling himself.

He was going to go to the English lesson and sit in that classroom and have his teacher feel sorry for his ‘situation’ (at least, that was the euphemism they were using for ‘rape’).

Burt and Mr Sterling had decided that, throughout the day, Sebastian would take Kurt to and from all of his lessons. Where they didn’t share the same class, Sebastian would be excused if he got there late, and would be allowed to leave slightly early—provided that he caught up on anything he missed. Which he always did.

He was wheeled by Sebastian to the day-care building, both talking... both avoiding their worries and fears.

Kurt invited Sebastian to go to his support group with him because otherwise he’d most likely have to take his father (they were all required to have someone, even just a nurse for support), but he just didn’t think that he could talk about Blaine with his father there. Sebastian agreed quickly, claiming that “nothing could make [him] happier”. Kurt could tell that he was definitely exaggerating, but just laughed along with the other boy, who was now talking about how cute Ellie had been that morning. Sebastian laughed as he recalled her singing along to Kurt’s music.

They reached the corridor that the classroom was in. Immediately, Kurt found it difficult to breathe. His lungs tightened uncomfortably, refusing the air he tried to inhale.

Suddenly, even though Kurt was sat in his chair along the hall from the classroom, he felt like he was being dragged into the room. Even though he was just staring out in front of him at nothing, he was staring into the eyes of the man who he once trusted; the man who took his confidence and trust and tore it to shreds. No, he was holding Sebastian’s hand. But a hand was holding onto his arm with an unbreakable grip. Then a soft voice was whispering in his ear, asking if he’s okay. Next, a harsh, dangerous voice calling him _Princess_.

Sebastian could see that Kurt was starting to panic, and to him, it was all his fault. He should have known that coming back to the classroom where… where… where Blaine took him would scare him. But he hadn’t remembered.

He got so caught up in mentally admonishing himself that he hadn’t noticed that he was also starting to panic. He saw images from that night in flashes, playing on repeat in his head. Kurt slumped in a pool of his own blood, practically naked, completely unconscious; broken. Kurt being surrounded by a swarm of paramedics, all shouting at each other different test results, yelling random numbers. Kurt being dragged away on a stretcher, Sebastian stumbling behind them, barely conscious of what he was doing. Kurt’s face in the ambulance, pain etched on all of his features, obvious injuries from punches thrown at him.

Neither of them noticed that standing there together had attracted a crowd, and people had circled them, staring. Not until…

“Move out of the way, you fucking liar!” A voice yelled from the crowd.

Sebastian snapped back into his protective boyfriend mode.

“Everyone can easily get past us. So, stop staring and fuck off.”

Ethan Smith emerged from the crowed.

“I don’t think I want to. You see, as I said before, he’s a lying fuck. I mean, how dare he accuse Blaine of attacking him. Clearly, he just loves the attention that he’s getting right now. It’s obvious that he puts a bit of makeup on in the morning, sits in that fucking chair, gets you to push him around and acts like a victim, soaks up all the pity from the fools that believe his story. Well, he can’t fool me!”

Thad followed behind him. “Me neither! Guys, don’t you remember what a nice person Blaine was when he was at school? Blaine was, and is, the nicest person I know! Don’t let these fucks—who never even knew him—try to change those memories,” he said, walking up to Sebastian, blocking his view of Kurt.

Both Kurt and Sebastian were starting to panic. Neither could see the other, and both of them were surrounded by shouting students accusing them of slander, saying that they were trying to make themselves look better to the Warblers by making Blaine look bad.

Suddenly, Kurt felt someone grabbing his arm. Not the one in the sling, but it still hurt. He could feel the stitches stretching painfully. Trying to pull away, Kurt struggled but nothing happened. The student, who he now recognised as Ethan, yanked him forward sharply, pulling him out of the chair. Kurt felt pain erupt in his lower back. Starting to scream, Kurt felt himself falling forwards, but Ethan wouldn’t stop. Desperately, he took a step forwards to prevent landing on his face.

A crack ripped through the air.

Ethan and everyone else heard the sound. The boy started running away, letting Kurt fall to the floor with a sickening thump. Only Sebastian was left.

Kurt was shaking in agony, and Sebastian could tell that he was close to losing consciousness from the sheer amount of pain. He got his phone out and dialled 911.

Sebastian gave all the information, his heart throbbing. The man on the other side of the call promised that an ambulance would be there as soon as possible to take them to the hospital. The same one as before.

Suddenly, Mr Sterling was jostling past the dispersing crowd, swiftly followed by Nick and Jeff.

“Sebastian! What happened?” Jeff asked, frightened.

Sebastian tried to explain but the words wouldn’t come out.

Nick, who was now holding a softly crying Jeff, asked, “What’s going to happen now?”

“An ambulance is coming to take him to the children’s hospital again. I don’t know how long they’ll be but-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by a sob.

“There are cameras. I can find out who did this. I promise that no one will go unpunished for doing this to Kurt.” Mr Sterling said, sprinting to the office.

“Jeffie, stay here with Seb and Kurt while I go to get Wes and David. Yesterday Kurt said that they’d promised to help wherever possible. I’m certain they will support Kurt and punish everyone that helped hurt him in a heartbeat,” Nick affirmed, running to the maths department where he knew their lesson was taking place.

Kurt felt terrified and agonised. He had managed to stay conscious so far but every breath was torture. He couldn’t move because of the pain. Kurt felt tears running down his face but couldn’t do anything about his blurred vision. Another wave of pain rushed through his body. He closed his eyes, slipping into the void.

Sebastian knew that it was his job to call Burt and tell him to go to the hospital. So, reluctantly, he took out his phone and dialled Burt’s number.

“Sebastian? Shouldn’t you be in a lesson right now?” Burt joked, laughing into the receiver. He stopped laughing as soon as he heard Sebastian’s sobs.

Burt and Sebastian’s relationship had definitely improved since the last time Sebastian had called Kurt’s father, but in a way, that made Sebastian more scared of telling him.

“What happened?” Burt asked seriously.

“Umm… S-some of the o-other students started confronting us ab-about trying to-to defame Blaine or-or something like th-that. And one of them has h-had a p-problem with Kurt since they m-met but I don’t know why, and h-he pulled K-Kurt up from his wheelchair…”

“He what?” Burt yelled angrily. Sebastian could hear Carole taking the phone from Burt.

“Sweetie, what happened? Is Kurt alright? How bad is it?”

“I-I think that it’s pretty b-bad… I heard a c-cracking sound. Kurt fell to the floor after, and I’m pretty sure th-that he was conscious at the beginning. But now he’s not. And-and I’ve called an ambulance, and they’re going to-to be here soon, but you should come. We’re going to the same hospital as last time. I-I don’t know how bad it is though, wasn’t he still supposed to wait another two weeks at least before his s-surgery? Does that mean that…?” He was cut off by Carole.

“Okay, sweetie, you need to calm down. You can’t help Kurt if you’re freaking out. Just take deep breaths for me. Burt and I are on our way now, you just stay with Kurt, okay?” she said in her warm, calming voice.

Sebastian ended the call just as Nick came around the corner with Wes and David.

“Oh my God, Kurt. Who did this, Sebastian?” Wes asked.

“Ethan Smith. And Thad helped, but I’m n-not sure about the others. Th-there were just so many of them.”

“I can assure you that any Warblers—including Thad—that are responsible will be, at the very least, suspended from the Warblers.” David spat.

They all waited in an almost silence, all visibly relaxing as soon as they heard Mr Sterling telling the paramedics where to go.

This time, Sebastian could actually hear some of what they were saying, unlike the last time, when he was completely frozen with panic.

“Can someone check his eye response?” one of the paramedics yelled to another.

“Not even opening to pain. Put it down as a one.

“Verbal response?”

“Only sounds, no words. So, a two.”

“Motor responses?”

“Definitely withdrawing from pain, four. Write the GCS as seven.”

“We’ve got the report from his last doctor. Waiting for surgery to repair coccyx. We need to get him to Dr Montgomery as soon as we can.”

Sebastian rode in the ambulance with Kurt again, and the others all went in Wes’ car.

As soon as they got there and Kurt was taken by Dr Montgomery, Sebastian saw Burt and Carole run in through the pedestrian doors.

“How’s Kurt?” Burt asked frantically.

“I don’t know. Dr Montgomery didn’t seem too worried, but doctors never normally show their emotions, so I don’t really know what to think.”

Dr Montgomery’s assistant—they had met him a couple of times the last time Kurt was in hospital—walked up to them.

“This is not meant to worry you, but Kurt has been taken into emergency surgery to fix the damage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger...  
> At least the next chapter should be up soon-ish though :)


	22. The Surgery, Santana and "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that I like this chapter, but here it is anyway... and we get to see a tiny bit of Kurt and Santana.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“This is not meant to worry you, but Kurt has been taken into emergency surgery to fix the damage. We will x-ray him in the operating theatre, but for now we don’t know much about what we’ll see when we’re there. We need to find out the extent of the damage, then fix it so we have no idea how long it could take.”

That had been the only information that they had been given for hours. In the first of those hours, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David had arrived, and after being told the information about Kurt, sat with everyone else in the family room in silence. Sometime during the third of those long hours, Puck, Sam, Santana and Finn all got to the hospital, and after Sebastian and Burt explained what had actually happened at the school and after they had got angry about the safety of Kurt, they joined the others in their silent waiting.

After a total of seven hours, Dr Montgomery walked into the family room.

“Well, it was a long and difficult surgery, but luckily successful.” Everyone in the room had been holding their breaths, and upon hearing the good news all let out sighs of relief.

“What damaged had actually been caused, mother?” Wes asked.

“Well, if you look at this x-ray from around a month ago, and compare it to the x-ray from today, you can see that this part of the bone, that had already been fractured, completely broke off due to the movement, which is why we had put Kurt in a wheelchair in the first place, as well as this, another part of the tailbone” she pointed to another part of bone on the x-ray on the other side, “had broken off as well, we’re presuming that this was a result of the fall rather than the movement. But we managed to fix both with a metal rod, and we also completely missed the spinal cord as well. We will only need to keep him here for a couple days or so this time, just to make sure that he doesn’t get any post-surgery infections.”

“Thank you again, so much.” Carole said, tears forming in her eyes.

Carole had met and started dating Burt while Kurt had been pregnant with Ellie. Obviously when Burt had told her, she’d been shocked and utterly horrified. She also wondered how the boy would be able to cope with looking after a child while he still was one, but as soon as she had met the then six months pregnant eleven year old, she had noticed that he was incredibly mature for his age. He had acted more in a way that she had assumed an adult would than even any fourteen year old. He had trusted her from almost the moment that they had started talking to each other, but he had looked so terrified when he had first seen Finn, who at twelve was pretty much the same height and build as Blaine for the first time in their house.

Carole had quickly grown to love Kurt as if he were her own son but had never tried to replace his mother. She had helped Kurt a lot during the rest of his pregnancy, and had helped him with Ellie a lot as well so when she found out that Blaine had raped Kurt again, especially at his school, a place where he was supposed to be safe, she had been angry and upset and furious and absolutely distraught. But she had pulled herself together for him; to help him. And now he had been hurt again, and this time she was livid. Just completely and utterly livid. She couldn’t understand how someone could do something what Ethan did to another person. But again, she kept her feelings and emotions to herself. For Kurt.

“More good news, is that we also checked his dislocated shoulder while the x-ray machine was out and he will be able to take the sling off now, meaning that even though he will have to stay in the wheelchair until his next check-up at least, he will no longer have to rely on someone else to move hi around all of the time.” She said more cheerfully than before, “He should be waking up pretty soon, so if you want to follow me to his room, you can be there when he does.”

**TTBWALTF**

While they were waiting for Kurt to come off of the anaesthesia, Mark Sterling appeared, holding Ellie. He gave the little girl to Carole before speaking.

“I have managed to find all of the students who participated. The majority of them have been given month long after school detentions as well as Saturday detentions for the foreseeable future. Thad Harwood has been given a three-week suspension, and Ethan Smith has been expelled.”

Some listeners were slightly annoyed at how lightly some of them had got off, but most of them were happy that they had actually received punishment. Santana and Sam shared a glance; if anything like that had happened at McKinley, no one would have been reprimanded.

“What I do want to know is how you two” He turned to face his son and his boyfriend, “knew that something had happened and where Kurt was.”

“Well, while we were waiting for our world history teacher to arrive, Miles Lytton saw us and told us what Ethan had done. He had said that he had only walked past, but he had heard that something bad had happened. He even agreed to apologise to Kurt for not directly getting help as well.”

“Hmm, well I’ll have to reconsider his two-week-long after school detention then.” Mr Sterling said in response.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt woke up half an hour after Mr Sterling had left. The doctors checked him out and deemed him fit to travel around the hospital wing in the new wheelchair that they had replaced the old one with, since it would be easier to move around by himself with it. There was also a way for a strap to be attached to the frame so that he could safely move around with Ellie and not have to worry about her falling out.

Most of his visitors were either asleep or getting food, so he decided that it would be a good time to have a talk that he’d been meaning to have with Santana for a while.

“You’re my oldest friend by far you know?” He told her just after they left the room.

“Of course I know that Hummel, we were practically born together” She said, rolling her eyes.

“So why do you keep lying to me? I know that you still resent me for not making you Ellie’s godmother.”

“I know why you did what you did, I just wish that you had considered me.”

“You were eleven.” He exclaimed.

“So were you.” She pointed out, stroking the little girl’s head, as she sat, sleeping in her father’s lap.

“Well, I chose Carole, and at the time, you told me that it was a good idea.”

“It was. I don’t regret it. Whatever. Why did you bring me here with you? Clearly you don’t need help with the chair anymore.”

She was right; Kurt had been doing completely well by himself.

“You know that I’m almost certainly going to have another baby, right?” She nodded, “I know that you’re definitely supposed to wait a lot longer to ask this, but would you like to be the next baby’s godmother?” Santana practically squealed.

“Do you mean it?” He nodded, “Yes of course I do.” looking at the tears of joy in her eyes.

“You better not take this back Hummel. But, oh my goodness this is the most exciting thing that I think has ever happened to me.” She awkwardly side-hugged her best friend, kissed both him and his daughter on the cheek before laughing and ruffling the hair of her lifelong friend.

He facetiously scolded her, and they turned back and went back to the room.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt had left the hospital three days after his operation. To say that he was more scared, or warier of going to school, or even leaving his room at Dalton was an understatement; he was terrified to go anywhere in the school without Sebastian there next to him, with a protective hand on his shoulder; the one that he had refused to look at since Blaine had attacked it with a staple gun and a knife. Since he’d been branded with his rapist’s initials. And whenever he was outside of his room, he would constantly be looking over his shoulder, peering around corners before turning just in case someone was there.

He was going to go the furthest that he’d been away from Dalton since leaving the hospital. And he was terrified.

He was going to the support group with Sebastian, but he guessed that that actually made him more scared. He was worried about the meeting new people, whether they would judge him, whether they’d like him or listen to him, or if it would actually do anything to help. But he went anyway.

They had just got to the hall where it was being held, and Kurt was clinging onto Sebastian’s hand for dear life.

He looked around the halls, at all of the other people, the assortment of snacks, the way that the room had been made to look bright and happy. He was about to make a sarcastic comment about one of the motivational posters when…

“Kurt? Sebastian? What are you doing here?”


	23. Trent, The Entire Story and Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been posting daily like I've said. I've just had some really shit days, and my laptop likes crashing when I try to do things. I hope that this long (compared to my normal) chapter makes up for it. :)
> 
> Also 50k words!! I know that compared to some others it isn't a lot, but to me it's quite an achievement. I honestly thought that this was going to barely hit 20k when I started writing it... Thanks to everyone that's still reading.

“Kurt? Sebastian? What are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked.

“Trent?” Sebastian questioned, “I could ask you the same question.”

“I… umm,” Trent coughed, “I asked first.”

“I don’t think that it’s difficult to guess, I think that deep down you probably already know.” Kurt said, looking down at the floor, embarrassed at having someone that he knew that he hadn’t already told find him there.

“You don’t mean that… No… How could he? But he… No, he was always so nice… and he’s straight… Isn’t he?” Trent said without conviction.

Kurt nodded slightly as Sebastian squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’m so sorry Kurt. I always just thought that you were overreacting or that you were making a bigger deal out of it than it ever was, I mean, I knew that he had at least done something. But I never took you seriously. I guess he always had everyone fooled. He was one of my closest friends last year. We joined the Warblers together; I never even would have considered show choir were it not for him. Oh, I’m so sorry Kurt.” Trent said, clearly quite upset, “When you said that he attacked you when you were eleven as well?” He said quietly, as if he didn’t want to hear the actual answer. When Kurt n

Before Kurt had had a chance to respond, the leader of the meeting called out, “Okay everyone, let’s all gather around, if you would like to sit on the chairs you may, however if you would not and you would rather sit on the floor or remain standing that it also completely acceptable as well.”

Kurt and Sebastian chose to sit next to each other on the seats, with Kurt on the left and with Sebastian holding his right hand comfortingly and Trent sat on the chair next to Sebastian. A couple members of the group chose to stay on their feet, and a few people sat cross legged in the middle of the circle made by the chairs.

“My name is Abigail, and I am the leader of this group,” The woman, who Kurt guessed was around Carole’s age, with chestnut brown hair, and fair skin said, “I have led this for five years now. I started doing this to help others after I managed to get out of an abusive relationship with my ex-husband of twelve years. I can see some new faces, and I can assure you that while this can be difficult, it does definitely get better after a while.” A few members of the group nodded or made small sounds of agreement. “Now, why don’t we go around the group and introduce ourselves for the benefit of the new members.”

“My name is Chloe, and I am twenty three years old. This is my best friend, Matthew.” A short girl with red hair and freckles said, gesturing to the tall blond sitting next to her.

“I’m Alex, I’m twenty three, I go by pronouns they/them and this is my dad, Mark.”

“Hello, my name’s…”

As all of the others introduced themselves, Kurt started getting increasingly nervous; what if they didn’t like him? What if they didn’t listen to him? What if they all laughed at him? All types of questions ran through Kurt’s head. He didn’t even know why he was so scared.

He didn’t know why the opinions of strangers mattered to him – they never had before, maybe it was because they had all been through the things that he had he guessed. But he didn’t know for sure – but they definitely did seem to evoke a definitely fearful response. He tried to listen to the others talking, but he had been distracted, looking out of the window

A short girl with two incredibly long chocolate brown plaits running down the back of her head who was three people away from Kurt said, “Hi, my name is Leah, I’m seventeen, almost eighteen years old, and this is my cousin Poppy.” She sounded almost cheerful, but her forest green eyes looked emotionless and sad.

“Hi, I’m Trent. I just turned sixteen, and this is my mother Caroline.”

“H-hi, I’m Kurt, a-and this is my boyfriend, Sebastian, I-I’m fourteen and he’s fifteen.”

Kurt was at the end of the circle, so after he spoke, Abigail stood up again. “That was lovely everyone. Before we hear from our new members, would anyone here like to share anything?”

Leah put her hand up, and started speaking softly, “Hello everyone. I know that I shared my story last week to everyone her since it was my first time coming here, but I have to add something. I had a feeling last week, and I went to my doctor on Thursday, and…” her cousin grabbed her hand comfortingly. “And I’m pregnant. My doctor says that I’m around eight weeks now. And while my family have been supportive in everything so far, my grandfather said that if I get an abortion I will be disowned. And I can’t do that. I won’t be able to survive by myself. So, I’m going to keep it, and I’m considering putting it up for adoption.” She was close to tears, but not yet crying at the end and all Kurt wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

“Now, Kurt? Would you like to share your story? You can say as much or as little as you would like. Don’t worry, everything is completely confidential here and we’ve all had our first meeting, so we know how hard it can be.” Abigail said.

“Well, umm… Hi, I’m Kurt, as you all know, and umm, I’m going to try and share my whole story. I’ve never actually done this before, so I don’t know how hard this is going to be. But anyway. My maman died when I was eight. I changed a lot when that happened. I went from an out-going, social, confident child to a shy one without many friends who would eat lunch in the teacher’s room because I didn’t want to see the other children. It got worse when I became stereotyped as the gay kid and parents didn’t want their children to play with me.

When I was ten, my dad started getting concerned about my lack of friends and he signed me up to a programme that would give younger kids a ‘buddy’ by pairing them up with a high school student. They were there to help with homework and to be a kind of friend, I guess. Well I got paired up with Blaine Anderson. He was eighteen years old and was a high school junior at the time.

He, in my opinion at the time, was my favourite person – that wasn’t my family – and we did everything together for a while. We watched musicals, went shopping, and all of me at ten year old’s other favourite things. For my eleventh birthday, he took me out bowling, and after we went out to get ice-cream. But soon after that, he started to get possessive of me. He wouldn’t let me talk to or play with my friends and he started shouting at me if I did. And then, one day when we went out, he took me to hang out at Scandals, the gay bar. I was very obviously underage, but since his brother worked there, I was allowed to hang out in the back with him. After not too long of staying there I said that I needed to go to the toilet, and he went to ‘show me’ where they were. He took me outside to the back, well not took… he more dragged me there. And he raped me. And it was the most painful thing that I had ever experienced, but I think that the pain of being hurt by someone that I trusted so much hurt almost just as much.

After he finished, he left me there, my lower half naked, with ripped clothes, bleeding, shaking and crying. I managed to call one of my friends, who might as well be my brother, and he came as quickly as he could.

I don’t exactly remember what happened much of after he got there, but he said that when he got to me he tried to calm me down by singing a song by the Beatles, Blackbird, and that didn’t even work when normally it would have. I remember him telling me to take everything that Blaine had taken from me, and I did. I know now that that probably wasn’t the best thing that I could have done, but it helped. So, less than twenty minutes after I was raped, I had sex with one of my best friends who was also an older brother like figure to me and still is.

Even though everything that had happened, had happened, I loved the feeling that it gave me. Not the pleasure, but the feeling that I was somehow ‘taking back’ everything that Blaine had taken from me, even if I wasn’t.

After that happened, Noah, my friend, called my father and I was taken to the hospital. They performed a bunch of tests, and I remember that when they did the rape kit, at first, they had a male doctor perform it and I had a panic attack, so they had to send a female one to do it instead. And then they decided to do an ultrasound, just to see if there was any internal damage. While they were performing the scan, the doctors discovered that I have the male pregnancy organ. And I’m type Z, meaning that at the time, there was a seventy percent chance that I was going to have a child; even at eleven.

After I left the hospital at day later, I was completely in denial. All I did was lie in bed. I didn’t eat. I didn’t sleep. I just existed. I refused to even accept that there was a chance that I was pregnant. I slept with Noah some more when my dad was out of the house, but other that that, I barely did anything. Then, one day, my father dragged me out of the house, and took me to the graveyard where my maman was buried. He walked away and left me for a couple of hours to just talk to her. I just sat there for a while, staring at the stone with her name on, before I actually tried to talk to her. And then I told her everything, about how ashamed she would have been if she had seen me refuse to do anything. And that kind of made me want to get back into actually living, instead of just being.

After that, I started trying to get my life back to normal as I could, but I still let it change me a lot. I carried on having sex with Noah, I jumped whenever I heard male voices that I didn’t immediately recognise and at school, I became the shy kid with hardly any friends again. Then, I took the forty day test and it was confirmed that I was pregnant. I could never have brought myself to have and, abortion. I have never had anything wrong with anyone who chooses to, but I just know that I could never have lived with myself if I did. Everything I did after that, I constantly thought about what effect it would have on my future child. I had also met a boy a couple weeks before that, who had known about me and Noah, who got money for stripping from college boys that were friends with his half-brother, and he had invited me to do the same and more if I had wanted to, and at the time I had turned him down. But after I knew that I was pregnant, I took him on his offer. Even though I had made an agreement of not trying to charge Blaine with rape with his father that involved him giving me money for basically anything that I needed, and even though I knew that my father would help me as much as he could with everything, I also knew that babies are expensive and I wanted to at least contribute. So, I started selling myself for money. And I got a lot of money, and when they found out that I was pregnant as well, they started paying me even more.

While I was pregnant, my father started dating my now stepmother. She is the nicest woman that I have never known and has helped me so much with everything.

At eight months and a half pregnant, I had a c-section and my daughter Ellie Noelle, named after my mother, Elizabeth, and Noah, was born.

I still carried on selling myself to the same guys and their friends, but I hated the way that my body had changed while I was pregnant, as well as the scar from the c-section so I never let them look at me.

In August, I moved to a new, private, boys boarding school, payed for by Blaine’s father, and I was allowed to bring Ellie with me, and she stays in the day-care while I’m in lessons. Noah knew some of the boys at the school, and he gave them all my number so that I could have sex with and get money from them.

On my first day there, I found out that a year before, Blaine had been a student at the school, and that the other students and a lot of the teachers there worshipped the ground that he stood on, but I tried my best to forget about him. I made some great friends, who I told about Ellie and my past, who have helped me so much.

Then, I found out that all of the students that had graduated the year before were going to be at the school for a concert, including Blaine. I also started receiving threatening texts from unknown numbers that I assume were from him, some were complimenting outfits that I had worn out or talking about my daughter even though he was never supposed to know about her. I told people about the first text, but after that, I mainly kept them to myself.

After not that long, I was getting multiple texts a day, all from different numbers and I was ignoring them all.

Then I met Sebastian here, who at first was quite annoying, but he opened up to me and ended up helping me a tonne.

On the day that I saw Blaine again, everything had gone fine until the party. Something had happened and I went outside to think for a bit, but Blaine must have seen, because he left as well, and he found me and took me into an empty classroom and raped me again. He broke fourteen of my bones, dislocated my shoulder, my coccyx shattered, and he carved his initials into my not dislocated shoulder.

I was in the hospital for a while again, and this time there is a ninety eight percent chance that I’m pregnant again.

At the hospital, I decided that I wasn’t going to let Blaine and everything that he’s done change me again, so I asked Sebastian out, and texted all of the guys at school that my services would no longer be available.

I tried to tell some of the guys at my school that Blaine ‘attacked’ me, and that he was never the saint that everyone thought that he was, and they weren’t happy. Some of them cornered me on my first day back, and one of them pulled me out of the wheelchair that I was in while I was waiting for an operation to fix my tail bone, and I had to go to hospital again.

And now I’m here.” He finished. He had managed to not cry for the entire time that he had been speaking, but as soon as he finished, he felt a stream of tears pour down his face.

“Wow Kurt, thank you for sharing that with us. Would anyone else like to share?” Abigail said.

An older woman who was there with her son started talking, but Kurt couldn’t focus on anything at that point.

The meeting finished, and immediately Trent walked up to him, visibly distraught and apologised again, and invited both Kurt and Sebastian to the café down the street for after.

They were about to leave, when Leah walked up to Kurt.

“I umm, I heard your story, and I wondered if you could talk to me a bit more about your daughter? It’s okay if you don’t want to though.” She asked timidly.

“Of course that’s okay. If you would like to, Sebastian, Trent and I are all going to a café now, would you like to join us?”

“Okay. That sounds nice.” She said with a genuine smile on her face.


	24. The café, Trent and Having Ellie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I promise that my posts will become more regular and frequent by next week when I'm on 'holiday' instead of just doing work at home.  
> I hope that you enjoy :)

They walked to the café in almost silence. Sebastian held Kurt’s hand tightly the entire way, while Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Trent waved his mother goodbye as soon as they left the hall and lead the way to the café. Leah and her cousin Poppy walked just behind, talking to each other.

They got to the café and sat down at a secluded table at the back, with Poppy going to order everyone’s drinks and some snacks.

She got back and sat down, and Trent started talking first.

“So, umm… Kurt, Sebastian, I know that you won’t, but I have to make sure that you won’t tell anyone at school about any of this.”

“Of course.”

“Definitely.”

Both boys spoke at the same time.

“Well, I guess that since we all just came from the same place, you can probably guess that, well, something happened. It was my mother’s boyfriend. It was only a bit before I started Dalton, so probably two years, maybe three years ago. It wasn’t nearly as bad as what happened to you Kurt, but it definitely changed me and who I was at the time. It happened for almost half a year before I told anyone. At first, when I told mother that I didn’t want to be left alone with him, and that I didn’t like him, she just thought that I was rebelling at her dating again for the first time since she got divorced. But then, one day, she came home early from work and walked into the living room, where he was – where he was touching me. And her face, when she saw me… I couldn’t get it out of my head for months. It was a terrible mix of disappointment, disgust, horror and shock. I remember that I kept blaming myself – even when she told me not to, and that she didn’t. I managed to overcome the feelings of guilt by talking to a psychologist. But it’s still affecting me now in some ways. Don’t get annoyed at him, but Puck told me that things had happened to you in your past that had changed you. He didn’t say what, so I always assumed that it was just bullying, but he said that he thought that you could help me, you know, feel better about myself, which is why I decided to try to see you, and it helped me I guess. I even let one of my cousins set me up with one of their friends, and I’ve been dating Alex for a couple weeks now.”

“I’m sorry that that happened to you, but I’m glad that you’re doing better now.” Sebastian said.

“It has been difficult, but I have had the support of my mother, my sisters and my friends to help along the way.” Trent replied as Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand that was on the table.

They got given their drinks, pastries and sandwiches, and they all ate and drank in almost complete silence for a minute until Leah broke the silence.

“It was my teacher.”

Kurt felt Sebastian tense beside him. 

“He blackmailed me not to say anything. I guess that he knew that I wouldn’t want to do anything that could ruin my chances at getting into college. And he was right – in the beginning at least – I was terrified that he would put something on my record that could mess up my life. I know that keeping quiet was a stupid thing to do and I realised that after a couple of months. I told my parents first, and they went to the school. He basically got away with it as well. Especially since I’m older than the age of consent, so I guess no one really seemed to care.”

Sebastian had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Kurt tried to ask if he needed anything, but the other boy stood up and practically ran to the bathroom. Kurt would have gone after his boyfriend, but he knew that Sebastian would want some time to himself, so he stayed.

After Kurt assured the others that Sebastian was going to be okay, Leah asked him “So, Kurt, would you mind talking about your daughter?”

“Of course, what would you like to know?”

“Everything that you’re willing to share, the good, the bad, anything really.”

“Well, I’m going to start with the bad things so that we can end on a more positive note. For me, being pregnant was the most horrible experience. Since I was both male, and extremely small, it was most likely a lot worse for me than yours could possibly be provided that nothing rare happens.

I got stretch marks all over my stomach even though I used all of the products supposed to prevent them. I was tired all of the time. I was stuck on bedrest for the last couple of months. Basically, I hated it. I also hated the way that people who knew – especially those who knew the entire story – looked at me. They always looked at me with such pity. And others made me feel like I was an exhibit at a zoo or something, they always wanted to touch my baby bump. It got really irritating, and with all my pregnancy hormones, I annoyed a lot of people by snapping at them.

And then, Ellie was born. And even with all of the help from my father and my stepmother, I got barely any sleep and she cried so much that I thought that I was going to go crazy.”

“Wow, you made that sound horrible… were there _any_ positives?” Poppy said rolling her eyes.

“Yes of course there were. Ellie is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I love her more than anything in the entire world. Her smile lights up the room, she makes me the happiest person ever. I can’t imagine my life without her anymore.”

He showed the others some of the photos of her that he had taken on his phone.

“Wow, she looks so cute! She looks just like you.” Leah said, “Thanks. I mean, I’m completely and utterly terrified of having a child, but maybe I’m slightly less scared now. I guess it’s different hearing it from an actual person rather that facts, books or statistics.”

Kurt decided to go to check on Sebastian after he had been gone for twenty minutes.

As soon as he pushed the door open, he could hear the sobs coming from inside one of the toilet cubicles.

“Mon chéri, are you okay?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“Yes. I think I am. I just – it’s hard sometimes. I always wonder if I could have prevented her, you know, from dying if I had just told someone. Or if I could have stopped him from even touching her at all, you know? But I know that realistically, I probably couldn’t have done a lot. But there’s always something in the back of my head. That just maybe I could have or, I should have done something. And that that would have made all of the difference.” Sebastian sobbed as he unlocked and opened the door.

“I’m not going to tell you that you’re being stupid, because your feelings are valid. Just try to quieten down that small voice telling you that it’s your fault.” He held his hand out and the other boy took it.

“And, I guess I should probably tell you a bit more about how my maman died.” Kurt said, “She died in a car crash. It was a drunk driver. She – she was on the way to shops at maybe nine in the evening because I wanted my favourite ice cream, and we didn’t have any at home. And I was upset because of something stupid. And she was amazing and did anything for me. So, she went out, in the middle of a storm, and she didn’t make it back home.”

“Mon amour, I’m so sorry that happened.” Sebastian said, holding Kurt, who was now crying silently.

“And I understand feeling like it’s all your fault, but I’ve learnt that wondering if you could have changed anything won’t actually change the past.”

“Okay I’ll try. I love you. So much.” Sebastian said lovingly as they walked back to the others

“Sebastian, I love you so much. And I was wondering…” Kurt said, kissing the other boy’s forehead, “Next week is thanksgiving, do you want to come to our house to celebrate instead of staying at school like you were planning?”

“Yes, yes of course I will.”


	25. The Test, Thanksgiving and The Cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this chapter to be honest...  
> It's 5:45 in the morning and I've been writing all night, so I haven't checked over it, but I will after I wake up.   
> If there are any horrible mistakes just leave a friendly comment please :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Going back to school full time was difficult to say the least. Kurt’s face looked a lot better, but there were still obvious bruises and he felt like everyone constantly. And, while Kurt had been allowed to walk very short distances by his doctors, he still had to use his chair for the entire day at school to prevent him falling while he was still recuperating which could lead to a longer recovery period.

A lot of the Warblers were stressing out about sectionals. The competition was going to take place two weeks after thanksgiving, and even though they had been completely prepared for over a month, Kurt had been absent from practice for a while, Thad had been suspended from the school, and Wes had decided to kick him out of the Warblers for the foreseeable future, and he would definitely not be competing so they had to change their numbers slightly. There were also three Warblers that had been suspended from the group for breaking Wes’ mislabelling of alcoholic drinks rule, who wouldn’t be at practice until after thanksgiving but were still going to compete so that they had enough members, so they would need to be taught any changes made quickly.

Some of the Warblers still treated Kurt like he had personally offended them somehow, and some of the others just looked at him with pity in their eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure which stares annoyed him more.

Kurt was tremendously happy that they had a whole week’s break for Thanksgiving.

Sebastian was staying at the Hudmel house, staying in Kurt’s room on his sofa bed. He never complained when Ellie cried or when she had nightmares and woke him up or when Kurt had to stop in the middle of doing something with him to go and do something for his daughter. Sebastian was happy. For the first holiday since his sister died, he was happy.

They spent the days leading up to Thursday relaxing, enjoying their break from school, work and the other students. One morning they went to the aquarium with Puck and Finn (Sam and Santana were both in different states visiting family) and in the afternoon, Kurt, Sebastian and Ellie all built a pillow fort in the basement. While they were making it, Sebastian realised that listening to the little girl laugh was his favourite sound in the world, only joint with Kurt’s voice. Seeing her smile, no matter what always made him smile as well. Another day, they went to the zoo, where Ellie declared that her favourite animals were giraffes and tortoises.

Kurt hadn’t told anyone except from Sebastian, but he had been getting sick almost every morning. He had really struggled with morning sickness when he had been pregnant with Ellie, and he had hoped that things would change this time, but the odds didn’t appear to be in his favour.

On a more positive note however, he had been back to the hospital for a check-up and was allowed to officially be out of his wheelchair since everything had been healing well.

Two days before Thanksgiving, Kurt received a small box in the mail. He knew what it was as soon as he saw it. He remembered getting the same box more than three years before. He knew that it contained the definitive results for if he was pregnant again. But he still had to wait until 40 days to make it accurate, which was Thanksgiving Day. He just had to leave the box alone until then, no matter how tempting.

He had already accepted that the test was going to be positive, but to him it still didn’t feel real to him. Seeing the positive test result would definitely make it seem true to him.

**TTBWALTF**

He managed to ignore the test until he was supposed to, but as soon as he woke up on the Thursday, he shook Sebastian awake and opened the box.

“Good morning mon amour, are you nervous?” Sebastian said yawning and walking to th en-suite.

“I guess I am slightly. I know what result I’m going to get, but there’s still a small part of my brain that’s in denial.” He shrugged.

“What do you have to do for the test anyway?” Sebastian asked while brushing his teeth.

“I have to give a blood and urine sample. There’s a finger prick on one end and the other side looks pretty similar to a normal pregnancy test.”

Sebastian went to walk out of the bathroom when Kurt walked in but was stopped.

“Could you stay, please? If it’s weird, you can turn around, but I just don’t want to be all by myself.” Sebastian nodded in response and shut the door quietly as not to wake the sleeping toddler.

Kurt decided to urinate into a cup, then used the small pipette that was given in the box to put it on the test. Then he shakily turned the test around and gave the blood sample as well. He put the test on the side of the sink, hugged his boyfriend, who had been saying supportive words of encouragement the whole time and left the bathroom to go and wake Ellie up.

After the thirty minutes that the instructions told him to wait, he walked back into the small bathroom and looked at the test.

There it was, as clear as day, the conformation that he needed –

**_PREGNANT_ **

He wasn’t expecting any reaction, and definitely had not been expecting his tears to start falling, or to starting sobbing into Sebastian’s shoulder. They weren’t tears of joy or sadness; they were just tears. And Sebastian had just held him.

“Daddy! Daddy, what’s wrong?” Ellie, who was standing in the door asked.

“Daddy’s okay El, I promise.” Kurt said crouching in front of his daughter. He had become cautious of worrying her, especially since he had seen how upset she had been after he got back from the hospital.

“Why are you crying then?” She asked in a small voice as Kurt hugged her.

“Do you remember that conversation that we had when Daddy got back from the hospital?” She nodded, “Well sweetie, I just took a test, and you’re definitely going to be a big sister.” Her face lit up and she had the biggest smile and a tear of happiness escaped from the corner of one of her eyes.

“Really Daddy?” Kurt nodded and she hugged him tightly.

“Then why were you sad?”

“Daddy was just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.” He said reassuringly.

“What does that mean Daddy?”

“I was just feeling a lot of emotions at the same time. I promise that I’m fine now though.” He kissed her forehead.

“Okay Daddy. Do Grandma and Grandpa know?”

“No, they don’t, and I was wondering if you would like to help tell them, does that sound fun?”

“Yes Daddy, please can I? Sebby? Can I?”

“Well, I think that that sounds like a pretty good idea mon amour.”

“I bought this at the zoo, just in case.” Kurt said, pulling a lilac (Ellie’s favourite colour) t-shirt out of a cupboard under the sink.

It had a cartoon drawing of two baby giraffes, one slightly taller than the other, and in big bubble writing were the words ‘I’m the best big sister!’

“So, I was thinking that you could wear this to go upstairs? Does that sound good sweetie?” Kurt asked, and she replied with a lot of head nods, a big smile and making grabbing motions toward the shirt.

After getting Ellie ready, wearing the new top, Kurt waited for Sebastian to go upstairs.

**From Mon Chéri <3 -- **

**Everyone’s here in the kitchen. I think that they’re all waiting for you to give them the news.**

**Send Ellie up?**

“Ready El?” Kurt asked. She nodded, and he carried her up the stairs before letting her run into the kitchen where everyone was eating.

Kurt stood in the doorway, watching as Ellie ran around the room showing her new t-shirt off. He heard a couple gasps, and almost immediately, Carole stood up and gave him a warm, motherly hug.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Kurt.” She whispered in his ear and he nodded in response.

Finn looked sad, but cheered up a bit when Kurt said, “You’re gonna have another niece or nephew. I know that it’s not ideal, but just try and think about the positives in this, please? For me? And Ellie?”

“We’re gonna help you, okay? We’re gonna be here the whole way through. I love you, kiddo, always remember that. And your mother does to. Don’t ever think that she would be disappointed in you okay? She would be so proud if she were here. So proud.” Burt said, hugging his son as tightly as he possibly could.

Carole’s Thanksgiving meal was amazing. It was the first big holiday that they had celebrated since her and Burt’s wedding, and she had decided to go all out. There was enough food for them to have leftovers for at least a week, and everyone had at least a second helping.

When they got to the part where they all said what they were thankful for they all commented on how happy they were that they were all there, like a family, and how grateful they were that they got to celebrate the holiday together.

“I am so extraordinarily thankful that I have so many people here that support me, who love me and who love Ellie. I love that we are all here together, and I know that you know this already, but I love you all. I am so grateful for being able to take Ellie to school with me at Dalton, even if things have been slightly more difficult. And I am thankful to all of the doctors and nurses that fixed me.” Kurt said.

“I love you too Daddy!” Ellie squealed, and everyone laughed.

**TTBWALTF**

It had become a tradition that every Thanksgiving since his maman died that Kurt went to Lima Cemetery to visit her grave.

This year, he was going with Sebastian, whose sister had been buried in the same cemetery, since it was cheaper for his parents when she died.

Kurt was holding Ellie as he knelt down next to the gravestone. He told her about everything that had happened in the few months since he had been to the cemetery last, how Ellie was, and obviously about having a second child. He let Ellie say hello and tell her all about Sebastian. He told his maman how much he loved her and how much he missed her.

It felt quite similar to him to the day that he had been dragged to the cemetery by his father.

_“I love you maman, I miss you so much.” The eleven year old sobbed, “I can’t do any of this. I just can’t. I need you maman. And I could have a child? I’m still a child myself maman. Oh, you’d be so ashamed of me if you were her maman, I know that you said that you would always love me, but what about now?”_

Kurt shook his head. This was different. He wasn’t a terrified little boy anymore. He finished telling her everything, kissed the top of her gravestone, laid down the two bouquets of flowers that he had bought – lilies from him, and pink roses from Ellie.

He walked back to the car that Carole was driving with Sebastian’s arm wrapped around his waist.

They were driven back in almost silence and got to the house quickly due to the lack of traffic.

They opened the door to find Finn sitting on the family sofa looking traumatised, and to Burt looking the angriest he had ever seen him.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand. He let Carole take Ellie downstairs to sleep, and despite her initial protests, the little girl settled down quickly.

Kurt could see Finn’s cracked cell phone on the floor. There were a couple smashed vases and a mark in the wall where Burt – who was now icing his hand – had obviously punched.

Kurt had only just realised that Puck was in the room as well. He was supposed to be at his house with his mother and his sister. He looked about as angry as Burt, but at the same time, looked just as traumatised as Finn did.

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“Haven’t you checked your phone?” Puck asked.

“No, I completely turned it off while I was at the cemetery.”

“You should probably check it.”

Kurt opened his phone, and immediately dropped it to the floor in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger again. Oops... lol.
> 
> Any guesses at what happened at the end?
> 
> Also... Kinda early to be asking, but any baby name ideas? I have a couple ideas but if there are any really good ones I might use them instead.


	26. The Video, The Warblers and Karofsky

Sebastian picked up the dropped phone and saw over fifty missed calls and hundreds of unread texts, all from the last hour. The first text, that was clearly what Kurt had seen when he looked at his phone caught his eye.

**From UNKNOWN –**

**Kurt.**

**You didn’t do what I told you to. I warned you.**

**Now everyone gets to see what a SLUT you are.**

That message had been sent to more than three hundred different numbers. All of the Warblers and everyone else at Dalton, including faculty, all of the New Directions and the entirety of McKinley as well as all of Kurt’s family.

At the end of the text, there was a link. Sebastian almost threw up when he realised that a video of Kurt being raped had been sent to basically everyone that he knew.

The video was less than a minute long, but was filmed from a completely different angle than the security camera that Mr Brown had put in his room, this one was looking at directly at where Kurt was, almost as if someone had purposely positioned it on the desk.

Sebastian tried to chase after Kurt as he ran into his basement bedroom, but by the time he got there, Kurt had already locked the door.

“Kurt, please don’t lock me out. I know that this is possibly one of the worst things that could happen to you right now, but you don’t have to deal with all of this by yourself. Don’t lock me out Kurt, please. And I don’t mean of the room, I mean when you put up barriers like I did. Don’t do that. Please. And don’t think that anyone of your true friends or family will think of you differently after seeing anything. If they’re your true friends, and if they’re truly loyal to you, then they’ll ignore everything that that fucking person said about you. They might act more protectively of you, and I know that you don’t like that, but it just shows that they care about you. And everyone’ll love you just the same if that’s what you’re worried about. And if they don’t? Well, fuck them! If they prove themselves to be horrible people, then at least you find that out now instead of when you’re in need of something from them.”

He paused, but all that he heard was silence. He sat by the door for a while, just hoping that his boyfriend would do something, or say something, but he knew that Kurt would probably want to be alone for a bit.

“I’m going to go back upstairs now, just come up when you feel ready, okay?”

He walked upstairs to find the majority of the Warblers in the living room. No matter how many times he did, seeing all of the students out of their Dalton blazers was still extremely weird for Sebastian, white shirts, grey trousers and red and navy ties.

“W-What are you guys doing here?” Sebastian asked, shocked, “Don’t you all have Thanksgiving plans?”

“We came here to show support for Kurt, who I can assure you is more important than spending another holiday at Dalton or with screaming sisters.” Wes said after standing up.

Most of the others in the room murmured in agreement, most looking shocked, pale, upset or all three.

“Have you all…?” Sebastian asked, trailing off, but they all knew what he meant.

“Yes, most of us here clicked on the video before knowing what it was going to show. But of course, we clicked off within the first couple of seconds as soon as we realised.” Jeff said remorsefully.

“How bad was it? Did it make Kurt look like… I don’t know, like he wanted it?”

“I can honestly tell you that no one in their right mind could think that it was consensual. And It was really clear that it was Blaine as well. I know that that doesn’t help much, or fix it, but still…” Nick assured the other boy

“Thank you all, for coming here. I’m sorry that you’re all missing Thanksgiving to be here, and it’s not a short drive to get here, so thanks.”

Sebastian heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement and because he didn’t want to shock him, he went to tell Kurt that the Warblers were there.

“’Bastian!” Kurt said embracing the other boy as soon as he saw him. His eyes looked slightly red and puffy from crying, but he didn’t look as sad as before he had ran into his room. 

“Mon amour, I-” Sebastian started, but the other boy put a finger to his lips.

“Don’t, please. I love you and thank you for saying everything that you did, but I think that I just need to accept that this has happened and move on.”

“Okay, if that’s what you think is best. But I do have to tell you that nearly all of the Warblers are sitting in the living room”

“What? No! Why?” Kurt said worriedly.

“They’re just here to show you some support. I know that you can do this Kurt.”

“But- that means that they’ve all seen it. I won’t even be able to look them in the eyes anymore.” Kurt said sadly.

“I’m sure that if you really want them to go, I could tell them, and they’ll leave. I think that they probably all expect that to happen anyway.”

“No. I think that I should. It’s probably better to do it here instead of back at school, you’re right. I can do this.”

They both walked into the living room to find the other boys sitting in silence, waiting for them. As soon as the Warblers saw them, they were all speaking at once.

“Kurt!”

“You’re here!”

“Are you okay?”

“How are you?”

“Umm… Hi everyone.” Kurt said awkwardly, “Firstly, I would like to say that I really appreciate all of you coming here. Secondly, “am I okay?” I’m not. But I will be. Today’s been a pretty stressful day, so I hope that tomorrow and every day after that gets better.”

“We all know that supporting our teammate and friend holds more precedence than any celebrations, and most of us stay at Dalton for Thanksgiving anyway.” Trent said.

“We hope that you start getting better soon” David said just after Trent spoke.

“Thanks guys.” Kurt said gratefully.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” One of the basses that Kurt rarely spoke to – maybe called Andrew, Kurt thought – asked.

Wes was about to start admonishing the ginger Warbler, but Kurt spoke before he could.

“Think about it? First of all, a lot of you didn’t believe me when I just said that he had attacked me. I hardly expect that any of you would have believed me if I said that he had _raped_ me.” A few of the boys flinched at the word, most of them looked shocked that he could talk so bluntly about what had happened to him, and one or two members gasped, but Kurt just continued as if nothing had happened. “Secondly, if you were in my situation, would you tell people that you weren’t sure that you could trust? Because how was I supposed to know that you weren’t going to tell everyone else? It doesn’t matter now, I guess… Everyone probably knows already. Thirdly, there is no reason that I would ever _owe_ anyone any information about myself that’s private.” The boy who had asked the question nodded his head apologetically in understanding that Kurt didn’t have to share anything that he didn’t want to.

“Umm, Kurt? When you said that Bl-that _he_ “attacked” you when you were eleven… Did you mean that he…?” One of the other freshmen called Luke asked nervously.

Kurt was about to answer, when he heard the excited squeals of Ellie who was running towards him, still wearing her Disney pyjamas.

“Daddy!” She yelled, launching herself into his arms.

“Hey El, nice nap?” He asked her, kissing the little girl’s forehead. She nodded in response before sitting on his lap, still hugging him.

The Warblers all looked shocked, other than those who already knew as well as apparently James the tenor.

“If she wants her dad, Burt’s sitting in the kitchen I think.” He said.

Some of the boys turned their attention away from the little girl, who was now trying to play with her dad’s hair, to look in astonishment at the boy’s obliviousness.

“Daddy! Who are all those people?” Ellie asked, looking at the all of the teenaged boys.

“Oh! Wait. No. What? No! You’ve got to be joking!” James asked, and his friend sitting next to him smacked him on the arm.

“These are all the boys that daddy goes to school with. You’ve met some of them, haven’t you? Remember on Halloween?” Kurt reminded her.

She looked around and gasped, “Oh, yes I do remember, daddy” the excited girl said, pointing at some of the boys including Wes and David.

“Everyone, this is Ellie, she is two and a half years old, and yes, she is my daughter. I had her a week before I turned twelve.” Kurt turned her around so that she was properly facing the others, “Say hi sweetheart.”

“Hi! I’m Ellie!” She said enthusiastically while waving.

Some of the others replied or waved back, but the majority of the Warblers continued staring at the little girl.

“Daddy! Can we go to the park?” Ellie asked.

“I don’t see why not, sweetie. Do you guys want to come? Or do you have to head back?” The Warblers all nodded, so Kurt said, “Great. Well, let me get this one ready and I’ll be back in about ten minutes. ‘Bas? Could you answer any questions that they have while I’m gone?” Sebastian nodded, squeezed the hand that he had been holding the entire conversation and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips before Kurt went downstairs with Ellie.

Some of the questions were simple, like “How long have you guys been a thing?” and “Is he happy that he’s out of the wheelchair”, but some of the questions were more difficult, like “How is Kurt actually doing?” and “Do you think that he regrets having Ellie?”

Nevertheless, Sebastian still tried to answer all of the questions, trying to think about how Kurt would answer them.

After less than the ten minutes that he had guessed, Kurt emerged from the basement, holding Ellie, who was now wearing more weather appropriate clothing including a purple coat, in a back carrier.

“Dad, we’re going out!” He yelled and got just a “’K” in response.

“Let’s go then.” Kurt said, clearly much happier than before Ellie decided to join them.

Just before they left the house, Kurt turned around and said, “And just so you all know now, before you hear anything in a rumour or people start talking about me behind my back. I took a test yesterday, and Ellie’s going to be a big sister. I hope that I can trust all of you to not spread this information to others outside this group.”

The Warblers all looked shocked but agreed not to share anything immediately.

They got to the park and were walking around, when Kurt heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, look Karofsky! The fairy’s here! And it looks he brought all of his little fairy friends.”

It was Azimio Adams. Kurt’s biggest nuisance when he was a student at McKinley. As well as Karofsky. Kurt never understood what had been going on with that boy.

“Az, just leave him alone. Clearly, he has enough problems as it is. And he’s holding a kid, that’s hardly fair.”

Kurt was somewhat surprised to hear Karofsky telling Azimio to stop. As soon as he had first seen Kurt on the first day of school, he had shoved him into a locker, and he carried on bullying the younger boy for months. Then, one day, Kurt had cornered him in the locker room, and the jock had kissed him. Kurt had had to fight off a flashback but after being sure that nothing would happen, he promised the boy that he would not tell anyone and that pushing him around wouldn’t change anything. Kurt had told him to try and find someone to talk to, and after a while his bullying basically stopped. But he had never stopped someone else before, so maybe he was getting more accepting. But then again, he was talking about the video, so it could just be that, Kurt thought. 

Azimio had muttered a dozen curses and slurs, but eventually walked away.

The Warblers were all appalled that people like that ruled McKinley, but they managed to forget about the jocks after not too long, and the conversation quickly turned to sectionals.

Kurt held onto Sebastian’s hand, leant his head on the other boy’s shoulder, and smiled. Sure, the video was awful, and he would have to deal with the others that had been sent it, but he was fine. The Warblers supported him, and hardly treated him differently, maybe the others wouldn’t be so difficult either.


	27. Detectives, Quinn and Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry for the irregular posting, I hope that the slightly longer chapters are making up for it a bit at least.  
> I had really bad writer's block at the beginning, so it's definitely not my best writing...  
> I hope that you enjoy it anyway :)

Kurt, Sebastian and Ellie got back to the Hudmel house they saw that there was a police car parked next to Burt’s truck. They walked in to find Finn and Puck sitting on stools in the living room, Burt and Carole sitting on one of the sofas, with Mrs Peterson on one of the kitchen chairs next to them, and two detectives, one male and one female, sitting facing the others.

Kurt took Ellie downstairs to bed since she had fallen asleep on their way back from the park because she had been woken up from her nap when the Warblers were talking to Kurt and Sebastian.

The Warblers had all left straight from the park, since those staying at school had to make it back to Dalton in time for curfew, and the others had to get back to their families.

The detectives that were there explained that they had their technology department already trying to track the phone used to send the video as well as its location and owner.

One of the detectives got a phone call from their commanding officer. He left the room, while the others all waited to see if he could give them any news.

He returned just over five minutes later.

“Our technology department tracked the phone and have the name of its owner. Does the name Rachel Berry ring any bells?”

Burt swore loudly. He couldn’t believe that even after he had allowed the girl into his home and she did everything that she had, that Finn had given her his trust again after being coerced into it by their _teacher_ and she repaid that trust by doing _this_? To say that he was irate would be a massive understatement.

Puck started trying to yell at Finn, who looked like he was about to start crying, until he was admonished by Kurt, and Sebastian remembered the night of the concert and realised something.

Finn felt terrible. He thought that if he had never brought her home and she had never really met Kurt that nothing would have happened. He blamed himself for everything to do with her and his stepbrother, and so did Puck as he kept trying to say.

“From all of your reactions, I’m guessing that you do. There are records showing that she bought the phone last week, however we do not now where she got the video from.”

“She was at the party. She was the one who distracted us while Blaine left the room to find Kurt. At first, I thought that it was just a coincidence, but the timing was perfect. She started talking to us as soon as Kurt left the room, and by the time that she had left us alone, he had disappeared. Did you check the end of the security camera footage? Maybe she went to pick it up at the end?” Sebastian suggested.

“No, we haven’t” The female detective said, “I’ll tell the others that have that video to check it.” She left the room to call them and came back after a couple minutes. “She did go back. Thanks for the idea.”

“Now we have even more evidence that could get her a worse sentence.” Mrs Peterson said.

“Wait, she can get in actual trouble for this?” Puck asked.

“Yes, she can be charged with both filming and sharing child pornography.”

“Really? I thought that she would be able to get away with it.” Finn said, still feeling terrible about introducing her to Kurt.

“Yes, don’t worry, I am trying my best to ensure that both Rachel and Blaine get the punishments that they deserve.” The lawyer said sincerely.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt sent a group text to all of the New Directions (minus Rachel of course, especially since she had been arrested and taken into questioning) before he went to bed, telling them to meet him at Breadstix for lunch the following day, and they all agreed to go. He hadn’t read any of the hundreds of texts that he had been sent by anyone, but that meant that he had no idea whether their reactions to the video would be positive or negative, so he was nervous to see them all again in case they all agreed with Rachel that he was a slut.

Kurt woke up in the morning and had to run straight to the bathroom, where he threw up all of the contents of his stomach. Sebastian, who had woken up when the en-suite’s light had been turned on, put a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and got him a glass of water. He hated seeing Kurt in pain from being sick, but he always stayed with him, trying to be as supportive as possible.

Kurt was getting more and more scared about seeing everyone from the New Directions. He was worrying to the point that his dad had agreed to go to the restaurant with Carole and Ellie and sit at another table to keep an eye on the situation and to be there just in case anything happened. Obviously, Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam were all going to be there as well but knowing that there were going to be actual adults near to him managed to calm Kurt down slightly.

The Hudmels plus Puck and Sebastian got to the restaurant slightly early, and saw Santana and Sam already waiting for them. Kurt had really missed Santana while she had been in Michigan to see her aunt, and had missed Sam a lot as well, so seeing them both helped him feel slightly better about the others.

They were both really annoyed at Rachel for the video, with Santana claiming that she was “gonna go all Lima-heights on that bitch” and Sam apologised for not successfully dissuading Mr Schue from making Finn take the girl to Dalton. He had talked to both of them as soon as the detectives left his house to explain everything but talking to them in person was better.

After only a few minutes, the rest of the glee club walked through the restaurant’s doors. They all walked over to the table and sat down.

Quinn chose to sit the furthest possible away from Finn. Kurt knew that she had cheated on him with a different footballer but hadn’t expected to show up with a huge baby bump. Finn looked at Mike, who pulled her chair out for her and rolled his eyes, scowling. Kurt remembered how heartbroken Finn had been when he found out about her unfaithfulness, especially since she had been the founder of the abstinence club and he had never suspected a thing. She had tried to get him to carry on going out with her, saying that she had been drunk and that it hadn’t been her fault, but Kurt had put his foot down when Finn tried to agree to them getting back together.

“I just wanted to say first that I haven’t read any texts or listened to any voicemails that you may or may not have sent me. I just thought that since we’re here and we can speak in person that that may be better.” Kurt said nervously as soon as he had checked that everyone was there.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Rachel to get here to start?” Mercedes asked.

“About that, yesterday, Rachel was arrested and taken into police questioning after the police found that a phone that she had bought sent the video and they found video evidence that she had set up the camera.”

There were several shocked gasps.

They all looked like they were about to ask questions, but a waitress went over to the table to take their orders.

Kurt had already told Sebastian at home what he wanted to order, and Sebastian had agreed to order for him since Kurt was scared that any of the staff could have seen the video and didn’t feel up to talking to any strangers.

Kurt didn’t notice, however, that when Sebastian had ordered for him with a comforting arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, Tina and Mercedes were watching and started whispering to each other.

After the waitress left, Kurt addressed the group again, “Well, I’m sure that you guys have questions, but before I tell you guys anything, I was wondering, from all of the rumours circulating, what do you think is true, or what do you believe anyway?”

“Well, I heard that your _“half-sister”_ is really your daughter, that you got sent away by your father when he heard that you got a girl pregnant, and that that was the reason that you missed the end of middle school. And while some parts of it seem slightly unbelievable, it does seem like a good explanation for things” Quinn said first.

“And who believes that?” Kurt asked and three of the people at the table raised their hands; Quinn, Artie and Brittany, who put her hand down after she saw that Santana’s wasn’t up.

“I don’t exactly believe that, but I have heard it so many times that it seems true. But I did always think that you were gay… so I don’t know.” Mike said and Tina nodded in agreement.

“I don’t listen to rumours. I just want to hear the truth from your side of the story from you.” Mercedes told Kurt.

Their food arrived and the conversation slowed down slightly as all of the teenagers started to eat.

“And what about the video?” the boy asked, quieter than before.

“I only looked at for a second, Kurt, but you were crying. I don’t think that any of us believe that you were there because you wanted to be.” Tina said seriously. Quinn was shaking her head and muttering under her breath

“Anything you want to add Quinn?” Kurt queried.

“I disagree with Tina, that’s all.”

“How do you disagree with what she said?”

“Well, I believe that Rachel was right and that you are a slut. I’m sure that you just have some kinks, like the crying. I think that you just want to get pity and sympathy from everyone by playing the victim card.”

Santana was getting ready to stand up and start yelling, Puck was prepared to shout at her, and Finn already had his phone out to text Burt, but Kurt stopped them.

“Like you didn’t just ten minutes ago when you got Mike to pull your chair out.” He retorted.

“That is hardly the same. Unlike you, I am _pregnant_ not a slut. You have no idea how hard it is do you? I am literally carrying a human inside of my body. I bet you never even helped out that girl that you knocked up. You just can’t possibly understand. And if you have somehow managed to wrap your head around that, then imagine getting pregnant at sixteen! And it was only because I was drunk.” She carried on, even when she saw that he had tears in his eyes, even when she saw that he had started sobbing silently.

“How _fucking_ dare you?!” Santana almost shouted angrily.

“First of all, you say that you’re not a slut, but even though you were drunk, you have never said that you didn’t want it, and it normally takes two to tango. Secondly, how dare you say anything about anything that you don’t know the full story of? I could never possibly understand? Is that right? Tell that to the eight and a half months that _I_ was pregnant when I was _eleven_.” Kurt hissed dangerously, ignoring the tears flowing down his cheeks. Mercedes and Tina both gasped loudly, Mike stared at the chestnut haired boy in shock and Artie stared with his mouth hanging open. Quinn however remained mostly unfazed. “And sure, you only got pregnant because you were drunk. I only did because I was _raped_.” Even though he had heard Kurt say the word multiple times, Sebastian still flinched along with the others. “You had a choice to drink alcohol, I had no choice at all. My choice was taken away from me by the Ellie’s other biological father. Imagine how hard that is. I had to carry around a baby who was genetically part the guy who haunted my nightmares. I spent every day wondering if she was going to look like him, if she was going to get his eyes, or his hair. I have to care for her, knowing that one day in the far future when she’s much older, that I’m going to have to break my daughter’s heart by telling her that she wasn’t a product of love like most other people, but of the most terrifying thing that I have experienced in my life. Imagine hearing completely untrue rumours about yourself from people that you once considered friends. And can you even possibly imagine that before I am sixteen and a half, I’m going to have another child? You claim that I want sympathy and pity, but I don’t. I only want you to shut up about the things that you don’t know anything about. Clearly you’re the one that wants pity with the way that you spent ages ranting about how hard your life is for no reason at all.” He finished his tirade that he had been sobbing through and noticed that the rest of the table was completely silent. They were all staring at him; The ones who already knew for his outburst, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie all in shock at what they had just heard, and Quinn just stared for a moment before saying a small “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian leaned into Kurt, kissed him on the cheek and then asked him “I’m going to go tell your dad what happened, do you want Ellie?” into his ear. After Kurt hugged him tightly and nodded, Sebastian stood up to go to Burt’s table.

“I am very sorry to hear everything that you have been through, but quickly while Sebastian is gone, Tina and I need to ask you something.” Mercedes asked in a hushed voice.

“Sure, what is it?” Kurt asked nervously at because if how serious both of the girls seemed.

“Is Sebastian abusing you?”

“What! No! What do you mean? Why?” Kurt asked, worried and confused.

“Well we just saw that he ordered your food for you, and he has had a possessive arm around you the entire time that we have been here. It doesn’t have to be physical for it to be abuse, you know.” Tina said this time.

“Again guys, stop trying to talk about things that you don’t understand. He ordered for me because I didn’t want the waitress to have seen the video somehow from yesterday and recognise me, I just didn’t want to speak to a stranger. I like his _protective_ arm around me, and he is definitely not abusing me, physically or emotionally.” Kurt said exasperatedly.

The table sat in and awkward silence for a minute when Sebastian came back.

“Your dad’s furious, but he said that he’s happy that you convinced him to come. Here’s Ellie, she missed you apparently, he said handing over the little girl.

“So, I think that I should introduce her again now that you know the whole story. Everyone, this is my daughter Ellie.”

“Say hi to everyone, El.” He whispered in her ear.

“Hi everyone!” She squealed while waving at the group.


	28. Scars, Plans and Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for how long this chapter has taken... I wrote it, but wasn't really happy about it and rewrote it a couple times.  
> I'm trying to get my posts more regular I promise.  
> I hope that you enjoy :)

It was a big week for Kurt.

First of all, he was going back to Dalton with Ellie full time for the first time since the charity concert. He was slightly nervous, but now that he knew that he had he full support from at least most of the Warblers he knew that everything would be a lot better than the last time that he had tried going back to school. Ellie was definitely looking forward to seeing Jeff’s sister Sienna again and was really excited because Wes had given Kurt permission for her to watch Warbler practices.

Kurt knew that he was going to have to see people that had been sent the video that he hadn’t spoken to yet and was expecting a lot of different reactions. He knew that most of the teachers would treat him differently as well. They had all already known about Ellie but had never known that it was (for a lot of them) their favourite former student that had put Kurt in the situation.

On Wednesday, Kurt had to go for a final check up with Dr Montgomery to see how everything was healing.

On Friday, the Warblers had sectionals, and Kurt was worried that the judges or the audience would have seen the video, and that that could affect their performance or result. His father was going and would be watching with Ellie, but no one else could go. Carole had work that she couldn’t get out of, and Sam, Finn, Santana and Puck all had school that Burt and Carole had banned them from skipping.

And on Saturday, Blaine was being tried in court. Kurt’s lawyer was sure that there was basically no way that Blaine could get out of jail time.

As much as Kurt was looking forward to Blaine getting the punishment that he deserved, he was also terrified. There were going to be reporters who could try to present him in a negative light while showing Blaine to be a victim, he was going to have to answer questions that Blaine’s lawyer asked him, and he was going to have to retell everything that had happened that night to everyone there. But the worst thing, was that he was going to have to see Blaine again.

Today however, Kurt was doing something else that had scared him quite a lot.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to mon amour.” Sebastian said gently.

They were both in the en-suite, with Kurt sitting on a stool in front of the mirror, with the other boy standing behind him.

“Yes, I do.” Kurt replied. “It’s been a long time, and I’m going to have to on Saturday anyway.” He said unbuttoning his shirt.

“I know, I just don’t want you to have to see it. Seeing it is what makes it real.” The older boy said softly.

Kurt took his shirt and undershirt off and all that was left was a white bandage going all the way across his shoulder, covering anything that might be hidden underneath.

“I’m sure, ‘Bastian.” Kurt said, peeling the bandage away.

Sebastian tried as hard as he could to hold his gasp when he finally saw Kurt’s shoulder, but a small one slipped out anyway.

Kurt looked back at the other boy and asked, “Is it really that bad?” and Sebastian replied with a small nod of his head.

The scars clearly said ‘owned by BDA’ with the initials taking up most of the space. While the letters were all pretty much healed, they were still red and angry, causing Kurt pain when they were touched. And there were small dots surrounding everything that were caused by the staple gun.

Sebastian gave the younger boy a mirror, and as Kurt looked into it, tears started pouring down his face. Sebastian had been right; seeing the words written on his shoulder made it real to Kurt. Before, when he had always had the bandage covering his scars, he had been able to pretend that nothing was there, that all that was hidden by the white bandage was his skin. But now that he had seen it, he could no longer pretend that that was the case.

As much as everything was going to change because of his pregnancy again, he couldn’t help but think about how his shoulder was going to change everything as well. He wouldn’t be able to go swimming without wearing a top as well and standing out because of it, he would have to explain it to anyone that accidentally saw, he would have to let doctors look at it, he was going to have to let his lawyer show pictures of it to the judge and the jury as well as the other people present at the trial.

“I know that it’s not okay, Kurt, so I’m not going to say that it is, but someday, someday it will be.”

Kurt just held onto Sebastian and cried.

“I love you ‘Bas. You’re the best boyfriend that I could ever ask for. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I love you too Kurt. I’m the lucky one, trust me. You mean the world to me.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt’s lips softly.

Kurt stood up, wiped his eyes, put his shirt back on and looked Sebastian in the eyes.

“I have something to ask you.”

“Sure Kurt, you can ask me anything, you know.”

“We haven’t been together very long, but I know that I love you, and I know that I want to love you for a very long time. And I trust you, so, so much. If you’re not ready, or comfortable, that’s fine, but I’m ready if you are, to have sex, I mean. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I want to. And I’ve only ever topped before but want to bottom as well. I know that it might seem like it’s too soon, or that I wouldn’t be ready, but I’ve thought about it a lot. And I hate the fact that he’s the only person to have ever done _that_ to me. I understand completely if you don’t want to, and nothing has to change with us if you don’t, but just know that I’m ready.”

“Are you, are you absolutely sure? Don’t say this just because you think that it’s what I want to hear.”

“I mean it, ‘Bastian, I promise. I might need to ask Dr Montgomery if it’s okay, but emotionally, and mentally I’m ready. And I know that if I wait too long, I might never do it. And I’m not going to let _him_ be the only person to do that to me.”

“If you’re completely sure about this, then I’m ready. But I want to make this special, okay? On Wednesday when you have your check-up, ask if it’s okay, and on Sunday, I want to plan our day perfectly, and then, if everything goes well, then we can come back here and I promise that I’ll try to make everything perfect for you.”

“I love you so much mon chéri, it sounds perfect.”

**TTBWALTF**

Surprisingly, going back to school went okay. Sure, the teachers and some of the other students looked at Kurt with pity, which Kurt didn’t like, but he knew that it showed that they cared at least, and while some students felt like Kurt was faking or actually enjoyed what Blaine did, if they voiced their opinions anywhere, the teachers would send them to Mr Sterling straight away for bullying, and the majority of the other students stood up for Kurt.

Kurt didn’t really like staying away from home for as long as he did, but he knew that nothing really justified the costs in gas or the time that it took to drive everyday. Kurt really missed his father and all of the others, and he knew that Ellie did too, but he called home every night and Skyped at least every other night which made things slightly better.

Ellie really enjoyed watching the Warblers rehearse, and while she was quite biased, hearing her compliment their numbers for sectionals made the group slightly more confident. They even got her a small present for being there to watch; she got given a t-shirt that had the Dalton school logo with the Warblers’ badge on. She loved it and promised to wear it while supporting them at sectionals. Kurt thanked the other boys profusely, and they all said that it was their way of thanking Kurt for being a part of the group even though he didn’t have to and to Ellie for being okay with Kurt always going to rehearsals, even when it meant that she had to stay at the day-care longer.

Dr Montgomery said that everything was going well, and his repeat x-ray showed that the bones in both his shoulder and his tailbone had healed nicely.

He asked her for a quiet word at the end, and she promised that she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what he asked because of doctor-patient confidentiality, and told him that it would be okay, and while there might be slightly more pain than usual, as long as he was prepped properly, nothing should go wrong.

The Warblers spent the entirety of Thursday day practising, until Wes finally agreed that they were ready for their competition.

The New Directions had won their sectionals, but the other teams hadn’t been very difficult to beat, since one of the show choirs came from a school for the deaf, and the others came from a school for girls that have just been let out of juvie. Sure, they had to change their set list after the others copied their song choice, but it still was never really a challenge for them. The Warblers however did have strong competition. The first group, Mystic Acoustic were a mixed team (which wasn’t good a good thing; they always tended to win more in competitions), but they were a new club and it was their first time competing. The second group were the Crawford Canaries, from Dalton’s all female sister school. They were a very good show choir, and had won the last five sectional competitions, however, like both the Warblers and the New Directions, they had never been to nationals.

They were wished good luck by both Burt and Ellie – who all of the Warblers were very happy to see in her new t-shirt – just before they went backstage, and after watching the all-girl team, they felt more confident in their abilities to win – it wasn’t that the other team wasn’t good, it was just that the boys felt like their songs would appeal to the judges more.

They first performed Kurt and Jeff’s duet, which went amazingly, the only mistake was that one of the tenors walked in a different direction than he was supposed to at one point, but Kurt could tell that it wouldn’t have been noticeable from the judges seats, the group number was really good, it was quite a fun number, with some of the more acrobatic of the group performing tricks and doing flips, it showcased most of the group’s talent, unlike any of the songs that the Crawford Canaries had done, and the audience really seemed to enjoy it. Lastly, came Kurt’s solo. The voices in the background blended perfectly with each other, almost sounding like the actual instruments in the song and Kurt’s performance was perfect. They all walked off of the stage even more confident that they were going to win than when they had walked on.

The mixed team was good, but the judges and the audience didn’t seem as enthusiastic about their performance. Their song choices didn’t really work for their group, and they only really showed off two voices from their team of around twenty.

After the judges all gave in the scores for all of the performances and they had been added up, the three teams were called to the stage for the results.

Kurt held onto Sebastian’s hand tightly while they were waiting. They didn’t share any words; they didn’t need to, they just looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

Mystic Acoustic were awarded third place, and even though they technically came last, they all smiled and looked happy at the result.

After the mixed group left the stage, one of the three judges walked into the middle of the stage.

“As I just said, the distance between second and third were only two points. The gap between first and second was a whole ten points!” She walked over to the huge trophy and picked it up. “And in first place… from Dalton Academy –”

But Kurt didn’t hear the rest of her sentence since all of the boys on the stage had gone crazy. They were jumping up and down, hugging each other, and shouting. Kurt walked to the front of the stage on unsteady legs, shook the woman’s hand, grabbed the trophy, blew a kiss to Ellie, who was squealing in excitement, and walked back to the group.

**TTBWALTF**

The after party was originally planned to take place at the school, in the same place as the charity concert had been, but many of the Warblers had complained on Kurt’s behalf that having a party in the exact same place, knowing what had happened the last time, was not ideal, so Jeff had suggested to move the Sterling house, and surprisingly, Mr Sterling had agreed.

The party was a lot of fun and both Kurt and Ellie really enjoyed it. The Warblers started calling Ellie their team’s personal mascot, and she enjoyed the praise. Kurt was proud of her; he knew that a year ago, she would have been scared of the large group of boys that she didn’t really know, but apparently she was completely fine with that now which made Kurt extremely happy, and he was really happy with all of his friends for including her the way that they did.

After a while, Sienna was brought back home from day-care by her mother, and Ellie had enjoyed playing with her friend and her toys.

The first part of the week had gone really well, and Kurt hoped that the following two days would go just as well. He smiled and blushed at the thought of Sunday, he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and leant his head on the other boy’s shoulder.


	29. Kurt's Grandparents, The Trial and The Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again that this has taken so long... :(  
> I've been ill for the past week, and I know that when I feel sick my writing goes really bad, and I didn't want that for this fic.  
> Anyway, I have written most of this today, I hope that it's okay.  
> This is definitely my longest chapter so far, so I hope that it kind of makes up for how long it has taken.
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no idea how court or trials work, so if it's all wrong... just try to pretend that that's how it works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Kurt woke up at a quarter past four in the morning and couldn’t back to get to sleep.

He was scared for the trial. He was scared to see Blaine. He was scared that the judge would be homophobic and take an immediate disliking to him as opposed to the supposedly straight Blaine. He was scared of what Blaine’s lawyer might ask him. He was scared of everything basically.

He decided to get up instead of just staring up at the ceiling for the three hours until he had to get up. He kissed Ellie on the forehead softly enough that she didn’t wake up, and brushed the hair off of Sebastian’s face, then he walked up the stairs.

He decided that a good way to distract himself would be to bake Ellie’s favourite cookies. He pulled a large black folder off of one of the top shelves. It was full of handwritten recipes, most signed by Elizabeth Hummel, some using her maiden name; Beaumont, the oldest looking ones signed by Annette Beaumont, Kurt’s grand-mère, and most of Kurt’s favourites were signed by both of them.

Kurt didn’t see his grandparents very often. His dad’s father died a long time before Kurt was born and his mother died when Kurt was four, so he never really knew them. His maman’s parents however were both still alive, but they both lived in Paris, and since Burt had never really had the money to get plane tickets to Europe, they had to rely on Kurt’s grandparents flying in from France, which they didn’t do very often. In fact, Kurt realised that the last time that he had seen them in person was when Ellie was born. They Skyped at least once every month, but it wasn’t the same as actually seeing them.

Reading the words that his grand-mère once wrote, following the recipes that she and his maman created made him feel connected to the French side of his family, and he knew that he was going to try to bring Ellie up with the same recipes that he had been brought up with.

He turned to the page that had the recipe for lemon lavender cookies, checked that he had all of the ingredients that he needed and looked at the clock. He knew that Paris was six hours ahead, meaning that it would be almost ten thirty in the morning there. He opened his laptop, set it on the counter and called his grandparents on skype. They picked up almost immediately, and Kurt talked to them while he prepared the cookies.

It had been a while since he had called them last, and he still hadn’t told them about seeing Blaine again or Sebastian or that he would be having another of their great grandchildren.

He told them about everything that had been happening in his life, and they were appalled at everything that had happened with Blaine, and started talking to each other about whether Kurt was safe enough at Dalton, or if he should move schools and Kurt had to assure them that he was fine at his school.

Kurt’s grandparents were clearly happy that Kurt had Sebastian, and that the older boy had been helping him emotionally after Blaine. They also really liked that Sebastian spoke French and that he had a set of French grandparents just like Kurt. While they had both taken lessons in English when they found out that their daughter was going to marry an American, they had forgotten a lot of it, so Kurt always spoke to them in French, and found that it had been a good way to keep up his fluency in the language while he had been at McKinley, where their lessons consisted of watching French films with subtitles, or repeating words after their teacher.

**TTBWALTF**

Sebastian woke up to the smell of baking coming from the kitchen. He had slept on Kurt’s sofa bed, like he always did, but only this time, he couldn’t see Kurt lying in his bed like he usually did.

He saw that Ellie had woken up but was still lying in bed, so he decided to try to copy what he had seen Kurt do in the mornings with her.

“Hey El, good morning.” He said softly.

“Where’s daddy?” She replied with a yawn.

“He is upstairs already, and I’m pretty sure that I can smell baking.”

“Mm’kay, let’s go see daddy.”

He picked her up, took her to the bathroom, got her changed, got dressed himself, and they went upstairs.

_“He sounds like a wonderful boy, doesn’t he, Louis?”_ Sebastian heard a female voice ask in French.

 _“Yes, he does. We’re very happy for you Kurt, and I promise you, we will both definitely come to see you when our next great grandchild is born, we are going to book the tickets as soon as we say goodbye.”_ A male voice replied.

“Hey Kurt, mon amour, good morning.”

“Daddy!”

Both Sebastian and Ellie said at the same time.

_“Is that him?”_

_“I think it is. Did he just call Kurt his love? He’s just as sweet as Kurt said.” Sebastian heard a female voice say through Kurt’s laptop._

“Good morning mon chéri,” Kurt said, kissing Sebastian on the cheek, “good morning sweetheart,” he continued, talking to Ellie as he took the little girl from his boyfriend’s arms and kissed her forehead, “Ellie, say hi to grand-mère and grand-père.”

_“Hi grand-mère! hi grand-père!”_

Kurt had decided to let Ellie call her great grandparents the same as he did, since it was different to what she called his father and Carole (grandma and grandpa), and he felt like it was less confusing for her than explaining what great grandparents were, and about his mother until she got slightly older.

“Good morning darling.” Annette said affectionately, in a French accent. She always liked to try to speak English to her great granddaughter since Ellie only knew a small amount of French.

_“Grand-mère, grand-père, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend. Sebastian, these are my grandparents, Annette and Louis Beaumont.”_

_“It is nice to meet you Sebastian, Kurt has told us a lot about you, and we’re very happy to hear that Kurt has found a wonderful boy like you.”_

_“It is very nice to meet you too.”_ Sebastian replied, taking Kurt’s hand.

They continued to talk for a while, while Kurt finished baking the cookies, and after they eventually ended the call with promises to talk again soon, Sebastian gave Kurt a long good morning kiss. They both jumped apart quickly however when they heard a loud cough from behind them.

“Morning Dad.”

“Good morning Mr Hummel.”

“Hi Grandpa!”

Burt laughed at the boys who both looked at him fearfully.

“I’m not gonna do anything, kids. Good morning to you too.” He said picking up Ellie, “But I am pretty sure that I told you to call me Burt?” He added to Sebastian.

“Oh, yes you did, sorry sir-Mr Humm-Burt.” Sebastian said quickly and Burt laughed at him warmly.

Kurt took the cookies out of the oven, and Finn, Puck and Sam all immediately came down the stairs sleepily once they had smelled the food.

After eating breakfast (and half of all of the cookies that Kurt had baked), they all had to get ready to go to the courthouse.

**TTBWALTF**

“I don’t think I can do this ‘Bastian. I can’t go and see him again, or see the photos of that classroom, or of me, or tell everyone what happened. I can’t.”

They were walking into the Courthouse when Kurt stopped. Sebastian could see that his hands were shaking and his face was filled with fear.

“Listen Kurt, you are the strongest, bravest person that I have ever known, and I ever will know. I know that this is terrifying for you but think about it. This is going to be what gets him locked away.”

“I know, but what if I’m not strong enough? What if they think that I’m lying? What if –”

“Kurt. Mon amour, please, stop spiralling. Mrs Peterson’s going to be there, she’ll be able to prevent anything that he or his lawyer could possibly try to do. And you are most definitely strong enough, I promise you. And I know that we have more evidence than his lawyer could possibly defend. You can do this Kurt. And I’m going to be there with you the whole time, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand and they walked into the courtroom together.

Kurt immediately saw his family, all sitting on the same row; his father was sitting with Ellie on his lap, Carole, who was sitting in between her husband and her son. Finn was sat next to Puck, who was sat next to Sam who was next to Santana. To Kurt’s surprise, on the other side of Santana, was Mercedes. He hadn’t known that she was going to be going to the trial, but there she was.

On another row Kurt could some of the Warblers; Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent, who was sitting next to Leah and Poppy. Kurt had started texting Leah a lot since he had first met her. He liked having someone to talk to about morning sickness and other things. It was nice to have someone that could understand how he was feeling, who wouldn’t pity him, someone who would just listen.

He was also surprised to see both of Jeff’s parents there, sitting next to Dr Montgomery and Mr Brown who were both going to be called as witnesses for what he had seen the morning after and for her to give a report on Kurt’s injuries.

He could also see Blaine sitting in between his father and his lawyer. Blaine looked every bit the nice, sweet boy that he pretended to be. He was wearing a ridiculously expensive suit with none of the creases that Puck and Finn’s had, his hair was gelled perfectly, with not a strand out of place, and he had an innocent smile on his face.

He also saw Blaine’s brother Cooper, who was sitting next to Rachel Berry. There were news reporters there as well, sitting in the back. The way that they looked at Kurt sent a shiver running down his spine.

He noticed that the members of the jury were already observing both him and Blaine already. He could feel their eyes watching his every move as he walked further into the room.

As Kurt took a seat next to Mrs Peterson, he noticed that Blaine had been looking at Sebastian with a menacing glare ever since he had given Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

The judge walked in. She had a strict look on her face, but she didn’t look mean, she was relatively short and had light brown hair. Mrs Peterson leant over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, “That is Judge Eloise Kelley. She’s fair, and while she isn’t known as being a supporter for LGBT+ rights, she won’t let prejudices change her judgement or alter her opinions on the case.”

Kurt was called to the stand and, trying as hard as he possibly could not to give up and sprint out of the room, he walked to the stand and took the oath.

Mrs Peterson was first to start asking questions.

“Could you tell me firstly when you first met Blaine, and what he was like then.”

“I met him when I was ten in a buddy programme that was supposed to give younger kids high school friends to help with homework and other things. When we first met, he was very friendly and kind and at a point I definitely considered him one of my best friends.” Kurt replied in a small and shaky voice.

“And when you were eleven, what happened?”

“He took me to a club that his brother worked at and after dragging me outside of the building, he raped me.”

Kurt could see that a lot of the people winced when he said rape, just like they usually did, but saw that Blaine got angry at the word.

“Objection, your honour.” Blaine’s lawyer, Mr Andrews said loudly, “There is no evidence of this.”

“Mrs Peterson, do you have any clear evidence? Because otherwise he is going to have to say allegedly.” Judge Kelley asked.

“Here is the result of a paternity test for Kurt’s daughter. It clearly shows that it was him, and since Kurt was younger than thirteen, we need no proof of actual rape since any sexual assault at all would be considered it legally.”

“Objection overruled. Please continue Mrs Peterson.”

“And you got pregnant and had a daughter at the age of eleven?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why did you not ever go to the police about it then?”

“While I was at the hospital, Blaine’s father convinced me and my father not to. He said that there would be a massive trial with press and that what had happened to me would be all over the news, and that everyone would hate me.”

“And what did he offer you in return for keeping quiet?”

“He has given me a lot of money to buy everything for Ellie, my daughter, payed for all of my hospital bills and more recently paid for me to go to Dalton Academy and for me to get a new room made with space for me and Ellie.”

“And this time, when did you find out that you would be seeing him again?”

“I found out from out headmaster Mr Sterling at the end of our second week of lessons.”

“Before the concert, did you hear from Blaine at all? Did you see him?”

“I did receive some threatening text messages from an unknown number that signed their name ‘B’. I never saw him, but there was one message that described almost exactly what I had worn when I had gone out to get coffee with my daughter the day before.”

A piece of paper that had all of the over one hundred messages was given to the judge and was shown on a screen to the other people in the room.

“And that night, what happened?”

“My friends had been keeping a watch on Blaine and I was staying next to them just in case, but something happened that made me go outside to get fresh air and to think for a while and my friends, so Sebastian, Nick and Jeff agreed to watch Blaine and to tell me if he left the room.”

“What was the something that happened?”

“My friend at the time kissed me, and I needed to think.”

“Why are you saying friend at the time?”

“He’s now my boyfriend.”

“No! You love me! You can’t love anyone else! We’re soulmates!” An extremely angry Blaine yelled from his seat.

“Calm yourself Mr Anderson.” Judge Kelley said in a booming voice.

Blaine sat down again, but Kurt could tell that he was still furious.

“And after you went outside, what happened?”

“I was on my way back to the room that the party took place in, but Blaine grabbed my arm and I was dragged into my old English classroom. He shut the door on my hand, leading to three broken fingers, two of them having more than one break, and he locked it after I was fully inside. I remember, he told me to tell him that I loved him. After I refused, he kneed my chest, breaking one of my ribs, he punched me in the face a couple times, then he kicked me in the stomach causing internal bleeding.

I remember that after he dragged me onto the desk, he said that he was mad at me for ignoring him and is texts. He got mad after I told him to stop because I had told him what to do or something and he didn’t like it. Then, while holding my arm, he kicked my feet out and my shoulder dislocated.

He told me that even though he had had sex with a lot of… I think he said over a hundred others, he said that I made him feel the best”

For an unknown reason to Kurt, that was the part that made him start crying. He was unsure of how he had managed to remain relatively calm before, but once he started crying it was like a dam had broken, and all of the tears that he had been holding back rushed out of him.

“H-he told me that he wanted me, s-so he was going to h-have me. And I-I was in so much pain that I couldn’t concentrate on finding a way to escape, and when he started pulling m-my jeans down with my underwear, I gave up. I knew that there was no way to escape since I could hardly see with how much pain I was in as well as the swelling on my face, and I could barely move since he had all of his weight on me. I remember crying and screaming b-but nothing st-stopped him.

He stuffed some of the underwear that he had ripped from between my legs in my mouth and I heard him pull his zip down behind me. He-He pushed himself against me and pushed inside me almost straight away.”

Kurt looked to his family and friends. His father was crying, holding onto Carole’s hand so tightly that he thought that she must have been in a great amount of pain. And she was crying too.

Sam and Finn were holding Puck back, even though it looked like they wanted to run over to and start beating up Blaine as well.

Santana and Mercedes were both sobbing into each other’s arms, even though Kurt was certain that at school they were known to be rivals in glee club.

Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were all staring at Blaine in horror, especially since they had all once believed that he was one of the greatest people that they had ever known.

Trent, Leah and Poppy had all already heard the story at the meetings that they all went to, but they still hated hearing it and were trying to look at Kurt somewhat supportively, trying to give him strength just by looking at him.

The Sterlings, Mr Brown and Dr Montgomery were doing the same things that the Warblers were doing. Even though they all had heard the story before, they found it hard to even imagine the smartly dressed boy that everyone had loved hurting a fly, and hearing everything that he’d done to Kurt made them all feel sick, especially Dr Montgomery, who on several occasions had let the boy into her house, sometimes letting him sleep the night as well.

Mr Sterling was appalled that he had allowed himself to be convinced to let him join Dalton. He hadn’t known what Blaine had actually done until after he graduated before Kurt joined the school.

And then Kurt looked at Sebastian. He was gently pushing the stroller that Ellie was in forward and back, looking at Kurt as if he was trying to take all of Kurt’s pain to take himself. He somehow looked angry, pained, disturbed, worried and supportive all at once. Once he had noticed that Kurt was looking at him, he blew him a kiss, but instead of it being a normally quick gesture, it made Kurt feel better, he could feel warmth running through his veins just from looking into the boy’s eyes. He could feel all of the love that the other boy was trying to give him through just a look. He knew just how much he loved the other boy, and how much that other boy loved him.

“And before he left, do you remember what happened?” The loud voice of Mrs Peterson brought him back to the trial.

“I told him to leave, since he had already taken everything that he wanted, but he told me that he didn’t think that I had learnt my lesson yet. He pushed me back really hard, and I fell. And I remember I as I landed, I felt the bones in my coccyx shatter and break, as the back of my head hit the desk.

I don’t really remember too much of what happened next since I was falling in and out of consciousness, And he picked up a staple gun from on the teacher’s desk, and he pulled a knife out of his pocket, and I don’t remember any specifics but I remember that there was blood, so much blood. And pain, everywhere. Especially my shoulder, and not even the one that had been dislocated.”

“Thank you for that Mr Hummel. I know that it must not have been easy sharing that story. We can see, with this video that was recorded by a security camera that everything he has said is true. And these are the medical reports as well.” Mrs Peterson said passing the documents over, while on a small screen, the security recording played sped up.

“And now, you are pregnant again, am I correct?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“And you are keeping it as well?”

“Yes I am.”

“Thank you, Mr Hummel. That is all.”

Mr Andrews stood up and walked closer to Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and saw a smug face looking back at him.

“If we look at this video that was filmed by Miss Berry, we can see that Kurt was truly enjoying himself.”

The video that had been sent around to most people that Kurt knew played on the larger screen for everyone to see, and Kurt decided to look at it to try to guess what the next question that he was going to be asked was.

The video started with the moment that Blaine first found his prostate, when he had felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. And while there were obvious tears streaming down his face, there was, for a split second, a look of pleasure on his face.

Then the video showed Kurt as Blaine stroked him to hardness. But at that point, there was absolutely no pleasure in his features, just pain. But his face wasn’t the focus of the video. It was the fact that his body was responding. That section of the video stopped before it reached the part where Blaine punched him in the jaw.

Lastly, the video showed the moment that Kurt orgasmed. And as soon as the video was over, Kurt started crying. It felt more real now that he had seen it as well. All he was thinking was that basically everyone that he knew had been sent the video. His homophobic aunt and uncle were sent it. All of his teachers, his friends, his family all could have seen the video, probably the whole of Lima had seen it; his favourite barista at the Lima Bean, the librarian at his go to bookshop, the other parents who dropped their kids off at the same day-care that Ellie went to.

“This is proof that you enjoyed it. Why won’t you admit that you just like having rough sex, but you didn’t want to take the blame when other people found out?

“Umm I –”

“Objection, your honour! You’re leading the witness, and you’re saying facts that aren’t true! There is no scientific evidence that shows that whether someone orgasms or not can determine if they are enjoying it, or whether or not they are consenting. If the body is stimulated, they may feel pleasure, but that again has nothing to do with anything.” Mrs Peterson said strongly.

“Objection sustained.” Judge Kelley had to half yell when Blaine started standing up and shouting.

“Fine. Kurt, did you ever do anything to stop the text messages that you were receiving?”

“I tried blocking the number, but it would almost always be a new number every time anyway, sometimes from abroad or out of state codes as well. And as soon as I got the first text where my daughter was mentioned even though he was not supposed to know anything about her, I immediately told our school’s headmaster Mr Sterling.”

“How long after you woke up in hospital did Mr Smythe become your boyfriend?

“It was in the first conversation that I had with him after.”

“Thank you for that, Kurt. Now, I understand that you are pregnant again. Being a single parent is hard enough, especially to more than one child, why are you keeping it at such a young age as well?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t see how that is any of your business, and for your information, I am hardly a single parent. I have a great support system with my family and my friends.”

“Fine. Not including anything that has happened with my client, are you a virgin?”

“I’m sorry? What?” Kurt said, shocked that he was being asked something so personal again.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Kurt’s father roared, standing up, “THAT IS ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOUR OR HIS BUSINESS!” he yelled, pointing at Blaine.

“Objection, your honour, relevance.”

“Objection sustained, Mr Andrews, ask more appropriate questions or I will end your questioning with Mr Hummel here. Other Mr Hummel, I understand that you are annoyed, however you need to calm yourself.”

Burt sat back down again grumpily, and Mr Andrews spoke again.

“That is all anyway your honour.”

As Kurt walked back to his seat, Sebastian walked up to the stand, took the oath, and sat down.

“Sebastian, before Kurt told you anything about him, what did you know about Blaine?”

“Well I knew that he had been the lead singer of the Warblers and that everyone seemed to love and admire him, but other than that, not much.”

“So, the first time that you ever saw him was at the concert?”

“Yes, it was.”

“When Kurt said that you and others were supposed to be looking out for Blaine at the party, what did he mean?”

“Well, we were supposed to watch him, and as soon as Blaine left the room, we were to warn Kurt.”

“But that didn’t happen? Why?”

“It didn’t happen because we were interrupted by Rachel, who cornered, blackmailed and insulted us, and we lost sight of him.”

“As soon as you realised that he was no longer there, what did you do?”

“I sent a text to Kurt like we planned.”

“And after you realised that something was wrong, what did you do?”

“Well, I got very worried when he hadn’t come back more than forty-five minutes after he told me that he was on his way back, but then I saw Blaine come back by himself, talk to Wes, our captain, and leave. We all followed him outside, where he said that he had forgotten where Kurt was, but sarcastically and he claimed that Kurt had wanted it. We punched him a couple times, but then we went to find Kurt.”

“And what did you see when you walked into that classroom?”

“Kurt he-he was lying on the floor. He was unconscious, and his clothes were all torn, and his jeans had been pulled down to his ankles. There was blood everywhere, surrounding him on the floor, all over his clothes, between his legs.”

“Thank you, Sebastian, that is all from me.”

Mr Andrews stood up again.

“Could you tell me why you were looking out for Kurt in the first place? Did you already know about his… situation, or his daughter?”

“Well –” Sebastian started, but he was cut off.

“Objection, your honour, compounding.”

“Sustained. Mr Andrews, please rephrase the question.

“Why you were looking out for Kurt in the first place?”

“Well, we all knew that Kurt had had some problems with Blaine in the past, including knowing about Ellie.”

“And Kurt said that you kissed him. Why?”

“It was a heat of the moment thing. I did like him, and I found him attractive, but Kurt had been adamant that he hadn’t wanted a relationship.”

“That’s enough for me, thank you Mr Smythe.”

The questions stayed pretty much the same for the other boys that were there that night. Wes was asked what had happened in his conversation with Blaine, and he replied that Blaine had told him that there had been an emergency in his family, and that he had had to leave early.

Mr Brown was questioned about what had happened when he first walked into the room, and asked about the security camera, and Mr Sterling was asked about what he knew about the incident.

When Dr Montgomery went up, they showed all of Kurt’s injuries, and his x-rays.

Then it was Rachel’s turn.

“Miss Berry, how did you meet Kurt?”

“Well, I started talking to a boy at my school, who is Kurt’s step-brother, and he invited me to their house one day.”

“And how did that meeting go?”

“He didn’t like me very much. I assume that he was jealous of me and felt threatened by my talent.”

“Is it true that you took his daughter away from him, while she was in his arms?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know that se was his daughter at the time.”

“What did you think that she was?”

“His half-sister.”

“How much have you communicated with Mr Anderson?”

Kurt heard a loud cough come from where Blaine was sitting.

“I – We – I didn’t – I just – We never –”

“Miss Berry could I remind you that you are under oath.”

“After I first met Kurt, I knew that he had had a problem with Blaine, since everyone got mad at me when I tried to compliment him. So, I found him on Facebook. I had originally tried to contact him maybe a couple months earlier, since I admire him in the world of show choir, but he blocked me. But I felt like if he had a past with someone that he knew, someone who didn’t like him, that he would become friends with me.”

“Here are all of the messages between them, your honour.”

The messages all came up on a big screen that everyone could see.

**From RACHEL BERRY --**

**Hello Blaine.**

**You might remember me.**

**I recently tried to contact you via Twitter, but I was very rudely blocked and ignored.**

**Forget about that though now since I have found it in my heart, as an amazing and nice person to forgive you.**

**I have recently met someone called Kurt Hummel, and it appears that he does not like you.**

**I will make him like you, or anything else if you want, just so that you’ll be my friend.**

**PLEASE!**

**-** **\- Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**From BLAINE ANDERSON --**

**Hi Rachel.**

**I am sorry.**

**I will do anything to get him back. If you want to help me, I’d be happy to do anything that you want.**

**What can you tell me about him?**

**-** **\- Blaine Devon Anderson.**

**From RACHEL BERRY --**

**Fine.** **That sounds like a good plan.**

**Well, obviously it its… I came up with most of it!**

**He’s a slut. He has a two year old daughter and he’s only fourteen, and he’s not a nice person… I don’t see why you want anything to do with him.**

**-** **\- Rachel Barbra Berry.**

There were a lot more messages after that. Some of them where planning all of the texts that were sent to Kurt. Showing that some of them were from Rachel pretending to be Blaine.

There were also texts showing that it was a plan for her to distract Sebastian, Nick and Jeff while Blaine left the room.

“Rachel, did you know what Blaine intended to do to Kurt while he was in the classroom?”

Kurt heard the same cough as before.

“I – didn’t. I – Umm”

“Miss Berry, please remember that you are under oath.”

“Yes, I did know.”

“Why did you allow what happened to happen?”

“Because Blaine is amazing, and he said that he was going to be my friend, and I want the best possible chance of us winning regionals. If Kurt is removed from their team, we will have and even better chance at winning.”

“So, you are saying that you did this partly to win a show choir competition?”

“Yes. One should be willing to do anything to win, and if they do no, they should be prepared to lose.”

“Thank you, that will be all.”

“No questions from me.” Mr Andrews said.

Then Blaine walked up to the stand.

“Mr Anderson, would you say that Mr Hummel’s depiction of what happened the night of the party was accurate.”

“Mostly.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Everything was accurate, except, he did want it. He loves me, and I love him you know.”

“Did Kurt at any point say no, or did he ever tell you to stop.”

“Well –”

“That is a yes or no question Mr Anderson, remember that you are under oath here.”

“Yes. Yes, he did.”

“That is all thank you Mr Anderson.”

“No questions.” Mr Andrews said.

It was at that point that Blaine realised that there was no longer a chance for him to be completely let off. He thought to himself that he should have just plead guilty and got a reduced sentence. He let his head drop down, as he walked back to his original seat.

“Everyone may take a short break while the jury decide their verdict.” Judge Kelley said, and everyone stood up to leave.

Kurt walked over to his friends and family.

He was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Sebastian, who kissed him several times on the forehead in between whispers of “You did it.” Or, “I’m so proud of you.”

His father hugged him, the same way that he had when Kurt had lost his mother, and everyone else joined in in a massive group hug.

Some of the others decided to go to get food from nearby, but Kurt decided to stay with Ellie and Sebastian.

“Hey, Kurt! Could we talk for a bit?”

Kurt turned around to see Mercedes running up behind him.

“Yeah sure, of course.” Sebastian kissed him on the cheek and walked away with Ellie’s stroller, leaving her sleeping in Kurt’s arms.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.”

“It’s okay, I’m better now.”

“That’s good. But Kurt, why didn’t you tell me? We were best friends. And you just left. An then you stopped talking at all after a while. I mean, how do you think I felt?”

“I’m sorry ‘Cedes, but you have to understand that I was scared. I didn’t really want anyone to know, and you go to a church that thinks that as soon as someone that has my organ is identified, that a surgery should be forced on us to remove us. They call us freaks. Heck, some of them think that gay people should be killed! What was I supposed to do?”

“I guess that I can understand that, but Kurt, I promise, just because I go to church, I’m not like those people. And we’ve moved church as well now.”

“Thank you, Mercedes, I’m sorry that we didn’t talk for ages, it was all my fault, I hope that you can forgive me, and we can stay good friends.”

“Are you kidding white boy? Of course I forgive you.” She smiled, “As long as you promise that I can spend more time with this cutie.” She said pointing at Ellie.

“Of course you can, ‘Cedes.”

“Mr Hummel, could we have a statement?” One of the reporters asked as Kurt walked by.

“No.”

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt was back in his seat next to Mrs Peterson; the jury had just walked back in the room. He was tired of waiting for the judgment, he just wanted to know what they were going to say, and he wanted to go home.

Finally, Judge Kelley walked back into the room and took her seat.

“Members of the Jury, in the case of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, what is your verdict?”

“Your honour, we jury members find the defendant guilty of both rape and assault.”

“Thank you, jury, you are now dismissed, thank you for your time. Now, I am going to have some people look into the older Mr Anderson, as I believe that he has obstructed justice in keeping Mr Hummel silent. I am also going to demand that Mr Hummel keeps getting payed the same amount as before, it does not matter which Mr Anderson gives it.

I understand that Miss Rachel Berry is being tried next week for the recording and distribution of child pornography, however I do not believe that Kurt should need to be present should he not want to be, anything that he has already said can be used there. He can be called to hear the verdict.

“Normally this would take place after a break, or even on another day, however I see no reason for this. Blaine Anderson, I am sentencing you to twenty years in prison a chance of parole after twelve years. You will also be put on the sex offenders list, and you will remain on it for the rest of your life.”

Blaine was taken away in handcuffs while all of the news reporters took pictures, and Sebastian ran up to Kurt and hugged him as tightly as he could.

“See, Kurt? I told you you could do it.” The older boy said, kissing his boyfriend softly.


	30. The Picnic, Fashion and The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still ill... which sucks :/ I'm so sorry for the late post, just looking at my laptop for too long gives me a headache...  
> I've already started on the next chapter (I was planning on putting the first bit at the end of this one, but felt that it didn't work as well) so it should be up sooner than this.  
> Thanks for still reading though :)

“So, everything has been planned perfectly, I promise. Ellie is being looked after by your dad, you step-mother and Finn. Carole is taking your step-brother to see his great aunt in Detroit, and Burt is going to drive them and wait in a café or something with Ellie. Then, they are all staying in a hotel overnight halfway between here and there so Finn can still make it to school tomorrow. They had actually already planned everything, only for a different weekend, and with you going with them, and just waiting with your dad with Ellie, but when Carole heard that we were going to be going out together all day today, she changed it to this weekend instead. Sam is already in Kentucky to see his family. Meaning that we’re going to have the house to ourselves. But don’t feel pressured though, we don’t have to do this if you don’t feel one hundred percent like you want to, okay? I’ve planned everything that we’re going to do, but if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do everything if you don’t want to, okay?” Sebastian said to Kurt nervously.

They were sitting in the kitchen together, it was almost noon, and Finn, Burt and Carole were busy packing. Kurt was getting Ellie ready to leave, and Sebastian was finding it difficult to not tell Kurt about everything that he had planned for the day.

“Bas, mon chéri, everything is going to be fine, I know you, you’ve probably worked really hard to make this the best day possible, so it’s going to be amazing. And even if nothing goes to plan, it’ll still be incredible, because I get to spend the day with you.” He kissed Sebastian softly, “Now, let me give this little one to my dad, I’ll get changed, and then, I’ll be ready to go.”

**TTBWALTF**

Sebastian had managed to book the driver that normally took them to Dalton from Lima, so they were able to go Columbus. They first stopped at a museum, that Sebastian had heard was good, and knowing that Kurt liked art at school, he figured that he would enjoy it.

It was quite small, but there were a lot of different pieces and Kurt felt that they all made the museum seem bigger than it actually was.

“This is really nice Bas.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Thanks for taking me here. I know that it’s not something that most people our age would like to do on a date, but I love it.”

They both bought some postcards at the giftshop, and Kurt found a nice notebook with his favourite painting in the museum on the cover that he could use at school to write down all of his assignments or homework in. He also found a calendar with different artwork form the museum for each of the months for the following year that he could give to Carole for Christmas.

When they got out of the museum, it was already four in the afternoon, since the drive had taken almost two hours because of traffic, and they had spent another two hours looking around the museum. They got back in the car and were driven to the next place that Sebastian had planned.

Sebastian got out first and took a basket and a blanket out of the boot of the car and walked over to Kurt.

“We are going to have a picnic.”

“Wait, really?” Kurt asked, and Sebastian nodded, “Did Santana give you my date bucket list? I have absolutely always wanted to have a picnic date. Thank you so much Bas!”

“I might have asked her for some ideas. I love you, Kurt, I want to do anything and everything to make you happy. I mean, seeing you smile like you are now makes me so happy, I can’t tell you how lucky I feel that that smile is for me, because of something that I’ve done.”

“I love you too, Bas. This is amazing. Thank you, so much, for everything.” Kurt said as hugged the other boy.

They found a spot under some trees that was away from the other people in the park, but so that they could still see everything as well.

Sebastian had packed different types of sandwiches, strawberries and a few doughnuts and he laid them out for Kurt to choose from. As they ate, they talked, and Kurt realised that he could never run out of things to talk about with Sebastian. Sure, there were some moments of silence, where neither of the boys said anything, but those periods never felt awkward to Kurt. They both fed each other the strawberries, and Kurt put some of the chocolate from his doughnut onto his boyfriend’s nose, and they both laughed when Sebastian responded by doing the same thing.

**TTBWALTF**

They were still there when the sun started to set, and they both sat back and watched, with Kurt leaning his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Kurt decided to break the peaceful silence by adding more to when they had been talking about fashion before.

“I used to go to school dressed as if I was about to walk in a runway show, or as if I was on my way to a photoshoot for Vogue. Fashion was literally my favourite thing in the world at one point.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to make most of my clothes with the sewing machine that my maman bought me for my eighth birthday. I used to buy clothes from cheap stores, or when they were on sale, and I would transform them into completely new outfits. Sometimes if I saw a particular outfit in a magazine that I liked I would replicate it, but most of the time it was all my own stuff. I mean, I even wore a kilt with leggings to school a couple times.”

“Why’d you stop then? I mean, when you’re talking about it now, it looks like you want to again”

“Well, whenever I wore my stuff, I’d always get picked on. I mean, I always had Santana and Mercedes by my side, telling me that I looked as great as I felt, defending me from the bullies and everything, and I learned to ignore them, but there was still this one thing that they always said, that really got to me. They always said things like “You look like a girl.” or “Why are you wearing girl clothes?” and I never used to get it. My logic always was “I’m a boy, I’m wearing this, it’s boy clothing.” But then they kept saying it, and I started thinking that you know, maybe I was a girl and that was why everyone always treated me like one, and why most of my friends were girls, but I kept pushing it to the back of my mind. Then, Blaine happened. And I overheard one of my aunts telling my father that only girls got raped, and that boys never could. I don’t think that my father ever spoke to her again after that conversation, but it still stuck with me. And then my dad had to tell me that there was a good chance that I was pregnant. Which again was another girl thing. But I guess I never thought that I actually was going to get pregnant or anything until I did that test and it was official. And I remember asking my dad “Am I a girl instead of a boy?” and he tried to explain that I wasn’t, but it was still a big thing that I was almost constantly thinking about. I tried to forget about it though, but when I started not being able to fit in my normal clothes, my dad took me shopping, which I had normally loved, until I realised that literally nowhere near where we live make clothes for pregnant men. So, I had to shop in the women’s section and get maternity clothes. And I guess I thought for a while that they were right, that I was just a girl pretending to be a boy. And I guess that that’s just put me off of wearing anything like my old clothes, even though, I know that I loved wearing everything like that. So, after I had Ellie, I bought a bunch of hoodies that were all the same style, but in different colours, did the same thing for t-shirts and skinny jeans. And I mean, even if I wanted to, Dalton has a uniform, so it’s not like I could go to school wearing anything like I used to.”

“Well, why don’t you try to make clothes like that again? Even if you don’t wear them at all, maybe you could make costumes for the school musical when we do that. If it’s something that you really enjoyed, and it’s something that you’re clearly still interested in, don’t let anything anyone tells you change who you are or what you love. If you carry on making your own clothes, you could potentially be able to avoid the maternity section completely. And I was also wondering, what are you going to do with your uniform this time?”

“I guess you’re right. I still love reading Vogue, as much as, or even more than back then. But can I start simple maybe? I could make you something if you want. I think that costumes for the musical could work, they’re based on something already and I’m pretty sure that I could get money for my time, just like with tutoring. And for myself, I was planning on going to find other clothes online, I guess, but if I could make everything myself that could be so much better. I think that I’m going to end up having to alter the uniform myself, I guess. I mean, the uniform rules are pretty strict, and it’s not like they make any boy’s school trousers or shirts that accommodate baby bumps. The blazer should be fine though, and the jumpers are pretty stretchy which is good I suppose.”

“When are you going to start showing? Because I’m not going to lie, I don’t really know much about pregnancy.”

“Well, with Ellie, I started showing pretty early, at maybe nine or ten weeks, I mean, the average for the first time is like fourteen to sixteen for women, and around twelve to fourteen for men. I think that I was earlier than average since I was so small. And they say that normally after the first time, it gets earlier since all of the muscles and skin have already all stretched out before, so I have no idea really. I’m coming up to eight weeks, since my first scan is this Tuesday, so I could start to show really soon I guess, but I shouldn’t need to wear bigger clothes until maybe even a month after that. It all depends though really.”

They continued to talk until the sun had fully set, and the moon was shining above them.

“This day has been truly amazing Sebastian, I love you so, so much.”

“I love you so much too, but even though the day is over, the date isn’t. I have these two tickets,” he handed Kurt one and kept one for himself, “and even though it’s only a production that’s being put on by the community college, I heard that this is, or at least used to be one of your favourite musicals.”

“Wicked! Oh, wow Sebastian, this is amazing! Thank you for doing this. And it still is, one of my favourite musicals I mean.” He kissed Sebastian chastely at first, but after not too long, they were on the edge of what most people would think was acceptable in a public place like a park, so they broke apart and took a minute to try to cool off.

“Well, mon amour, we don’t want to be late. Let’s start making our way to the theatre.”

“Okay.” Kurt said, as he stood up and started putting everything back into the picnic basket.

They got to the small theatre in good time, and found their seats quickly, so they had time to talk about how well the stage had been transformed, and how even though it was a lot smaller than one, the atmosphere made it feel as though it could have been a Broadway theatre.

At the intermission, they both bought ice cream, and at the end, they bought a programme to remember everything by.

**TTBWALTF**

They got back to the Hudmel house, and Kurt unlocked the door.

“Are you sure that you want to do this, mon amour?” Sebastian asked, as they got down to the basement.

“Yes, I’m sure, mon chéri. I’m ready.”

Kurt put his hand on Sebastian’s cheek and kissed him gently. Then he walked over to his bed, pulling the other boy by his hand, and kissed him again, a lot more passionately. Kurt pulled the other boy’s shirt off as he ran his hands through Kurt’s hair. Sebastian started kissing down Kurt’s neck and Kurt ignored the small voice in his head telling him that he was going to have hickeys everywhere that he wouldn’t be able to cover without it being obvious to his dad and Carole in the morning. Eventually, Kurt’s shirt was pulled off as well, and he froze for a second, as he was brought back into reality, remembering that Sebastian was going to see all the faint but still visible stretchmarks and the scar that went vertically across his stomach from his c-section. Even though when he had shown his boyfriend his shoulder, he had had to take his top off, he had kept his hands across his stomach, hiding the marks, so he waited for a gasp or to hear Sebastian walk away in disgust, but all he heard was “Beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful Kurt, never let anyone ever tell you differently.” And the other boy started to kiss down his chest, he licked over his nipples, which caused Kurt to moan loudly, he pressed a delicate kiss to the scar, and carried on going down. When he got to Kurt’s jeans, he looked up, asking Kurt for permission. The younger boy nodded in response and moaned again as he felt a hand brush over his rapidly hardening cock over his jeans. Sebastian quickly pulled Kurt’s jeans all the way off, and soon after, his black boxer-briefs had been thrown onto the floor as well. “Everything about you is beautiful Kurt I swear.” Sebastian said as he looked at his boyfriend completely naked for the first time.

“Sebastian, I appreciate the complements, but just please do someth–” Kurt was cut off as he groaned in pleasure as he felt Sebastian take his length into his mouth.

“Fuck! Don’t stop ‘Bas. Don’t you dare stop.” Sebastian replied by humming, which caused a string of obscenities to come out of Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt gripped onto Sebastian’s hair as the other boy started to bob his head up and down.

“Wait, ‘Bas, stop, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” Kurt said not too long after. Sebastian pulled off and connected his lips to Kurt’s.

“Are you still sure about this?” The older boy asked as he pulled away.

“Yes, I am, definitely.”

“How do you want to do this? I know that it’s supposed to be less painful if you turn around.”

“Like this, I want to be able to look at you and touch you.”

“Okay, but you have to tell me if it hurts or if I’m going to fast though.” Kurt nodded in response.

Kurt heard Sebastian open the cap of the bottle of lube and soon after, he felt a finger circling around his hole.

“Come on ‘Bastian, please.”

He gasped a little when he felt the finger finally push inside him, but he didn’t feel any of the pain that he had been expecting.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘Bas I’m fine I promise, just don’t stop.”

Sebastian started pushing his finger in and out of Kurt, and after a while of Kurt practically begging, he added another finger. Kurt felt a slight burn, but only for a second or two and he was filled with pleasure instead as Sebastian curved is fingers and found his prostate. Instead of the dirty, horrible feeling he had felt the last time, he only felt pleasure, and he moaned obscenely.

Eventually, after adding a third finger, Kurt convinced Sebastian that he was ready.

“Condom?” Sebastian asked.

“No, want to feel you. I’m already pregnant, and we’re both clean. What’s the worst that’s gonna happen?”

Sebastian lubed up his until then, neglected cock and pushed the tip against Kurt’s hole.

“Please ‘Bas.”

He pushed in slowly and stopped as soon as he saw a flash of pain across his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m okay, just keep going.”

Sebastian pushed further and stilled after he eventually bottomed out.

“You can move if you want.” Kurt said after a second.

“Nope, can’t, won’t last if I do.”

After what felt like eternity to Kurt, he started pulled out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still inside Kurt, and pushed back in. Kurt moaned as Sebastian moved his leg so it was resting on top of his shoulder while he carried on thrusting in and out.

“Fuck Sebastian, faster.”

Sebastian sped up his hip movements and leant forward so that he could kiss the other boy, as he did, Kurt shouted in ecstasy as Sebastian found his prostate. Some time later, Kurt screamed out as he came between them, and Sebastian followed soon after and Kurt moaned again as he felt the other boy fill him up.

Sebastian pulled out causing Kurt to hiss, walked over to the bathroom where he got a washcloth, and cleaned Kurt up.

Not long after, they were both lying in bed almost asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, legs intertwined under the sheets sharing lazy kisses.

“That was the nicest proper first time that I could have imagined.” Kurt said quietly, breaking the silence.

“Same.”

“But I thought you–”

“I’ve never topped before.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know.”

“I’m glad that you don’t regret it or anything, now at least.”

“Oh, mon chéri, I promise you I won’t ever, it was perfect.”

And they fell asleep shortly after that, both, the happiest that they had felt in a long time, but neither one of them realising that they had forgotten to lock the basement door.


	31. The Sex Talk, The Bump and The Scan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry again for how long this has taken...  
> I know that I probably sound like a broken record, but I am truly sorry.  
> I was getting better for a while, which was when I wrote the first part of this chapter, but then I started getting ill again :/  
> I am trying my best to upload more frequently, but things are pretty crazy right now and I'm sure that my brain's turning into mush with how long it's been since I left my house.  
> I know that there are big gaps in between chapters now, but I promise that I'm not going to abandon this fic!!  
> Not my favourite chapter, but I hope that you enjoy :)

Carole, Burt, Finn, and Ellie got back to Lima at a quarter to six in the morning. Carole had managed to drag Finn out of the hotel bed and into the car, where he immediately fell asleep again, and had had to deal with Ellie crying because she wanted Kurt.

Normally on the Mondays that Kurt (and Sebastian on the days that he stayed over) had to travel to Dalton in the morning, he would already be awake and getting ready, but all of the lights in the house were still off.

Burt went straight to his and Carole’s room to unpack, Finn went to his bathroom to shower and Carole was going to start making breakfast for everyone but decided to go with Ellie to check on Kurt instead.

She made her way down the stairs balancing the toddler on her hip. She knocked on the door but didn’t hear anything to suggest that Kurt was awake. Even though the door was normally locked from the inside, she turned the doorknob just in case.

She took one look in the room and immediately walked back out.

Kurt was sleeping with his arms wrapped around Sebastian, who holding him as if his life depended on it, Kurt’s head was buried in the other boy’s neck, they were both clearly topless and all of their clothes from the day before were strewn on the floor. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened that night while everyone had been away, and they had the house to themselves.

What was she going to do?

Carole remembered how she had felt when she had walked in on Finn kissing his girlfriend back when he was in the sixth grade, even though it had just been a kiss, she had cried about it because of how much Finn had been growing up, but seeing Kurt and Sebastian, even though she knew that it was more than a kiss, she didn’t feel any of that. It wasn’t anything to do with the fact that Kurt was only her stepson, she definitely saw him as her son, as she often said “the only steps in this house take you from one floor to another”, but that Kurt was already pretty grown up in her opinion and he had been when he was eleven and she had first met him. She reminisced being only a couple years older than Kurt, when she had lost her virginity to Finn’s father, she could remember what it felt like to be young and in love and knew that the two boys were much closer than the couples in most of the high school relationships that Finn talked about so she decided that she would not admonish them, but would talk to them to make sure that they were being safe. But she couldn’t tell Burt. She loved him, but she had seen how protective of Kurt he was. He would never be able to look at Sebastian the same, he would definitely ban the boy from staying with Kurt without leaving the door open and he would definitely embarrass Kurt, just as he had done when Sebastian had stayed over at their house for the first time.

She called Kurt to wake him up instead of mortifying him by walking in and shaking him awake. He picked up after the third ring.

“Carole?” He asked groggily.

“Hey Kurt, you’ve got to get ready to go to school now. You need to get all the way to Westerville remember? The driver’s coming in forty-five minutes.”

“Oh, sorry, I guess my alarm didn’t go off. Thanks for waking me up.”

“No problem, I can deal with Ellie until you leave, but I do want to have a quick chat with you and Sebastian before you go.”

“Okay, sure.”

After he hung up, he grabbed a clean pair of boxer-briefs, put them on, walked over to the side of the bed where Sebastian was still sleeping and woke the other boy up. They kissed chastely, both blushing and pulling back slightly when they remembered the events of the previous night, then started making out more passionately. They grudgingly stopped after only a minute, got dressed and ready, then they headed upstairs to see Carole.

**TTBWALTF**

“So, boys,” Carole said, after clearing the table and giving Ellie to Burt, “I just wanted to tell you that I know what you did last night.”

The two boys both blushed and started to deny knowing what she was talking about, but she stopped them.

“I’m not going to do the normal adult thing and tell you off, I can remember being around your age, with my first love, you know. But you need to remember that sex means something, okay? Sometimes it will just feel like you’re having fun, but it’s more than that, and I know that you’re both responsible enough to know all of that but sometimes it’s good to be told again.”

Both of the boys nodded, and she continued,

“I do want to make sure that you’re being safe as well though.”

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other.

“You’re not?”

“Well, it was my first proper time, and I wanted to feel it without anything in between us. And I was tested at the hospital, and ‘Bas was after he first got back from France and we’re both clean… and it’s not like I can get pregnant again. But if you think that we still should, I will listen to you. Thank you for not being weird about this like all the other adults that we speak to about things like this.” Kurt said, giving Carole a hug. “I mean, all we learned at McKinley was that abstinence was the only option for us unless we wanted something terrifying and horrible to happen to us.”

“And while Dalton has _slightly_ better sex-ed classes, there’s definitely nothing about gay sex or anything other than the usual put a condom on a random fruit or vegetable and to make sure that the girl is on the pill unless we want to become teenage fathers.” Sebastian added.

“Well, as a nurse I feel like it’s my duty to look into that, especially with the increasing numbers of teen pregnancies now including at least three girls at McKinley. So, thanks for telling me everything, but as long as you’re both okay, I’m not going to tell you off for doing anything.” She turned to face Kurt, “I know for a fact however, that your father would definitely not have the same reaction as I did when I walked into your room and saw you all close and hugging like you were without any clothes on.” Both of the boys blushed even more somehow, “He loves you and wants what’s best for you, but you’ve got to understand that even with Ellie you’re still his little boy, the same little boy that used to make him join in on stuffed animal tea parties, that he taught to ride a bike, and now you’re growing up, it’s hard for him. I haven’t known you since you were that little so it’s slightly different, I see you as my son the same way that I see Finn and my son, but I know that ever since I first met you that you are a lot more grown up than most others your age. I got a bit off track with that… all I’m saying is that locking your door isn’t a difficult thing to do, especially if it’ll prevent Burt having a heart attack.” She smiled, “I can see that your driver is here, you better be going now if you don’t want to be late.”

Kurt hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, whereas Sebastian just waved goodbye before taking his boyfriend’s hand and walking out the door.

Carole watched the two boys disappear. Losing Finn’s father, her first love, leaving her to raise Finn completely by herself had been one of the most painful experiences of her entire life, but now she had Burt and Kurt as well as Finn and it hurt a lot less. She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and got back to cooking.

**TTBWALTF**

Monday had been a relatively normal school day, Kurt did have some other students and a couple of the teachers go up to him, congratulating him for winning the case against Blaine, and the Warblers found out that their competition for regionals was going to be the New Directions and the Troubletones, both from McKinley, which Kurt had thought was strange and asked Mercedes about. According to her, all of the girls except Quinn, Tina and Rachel (who had been released until her trial) had got fed up with Mr Schue and had created their own group with a new teacher who was being payed for by the father of a girl that hadn’t got into the school’s main club.

After lessons were over, the two boys had gone back to Kurt and Ellie’s room after picking her up from day-care together. Kurt was lying on the bed, waiting while Sebastian went to the bathroom, but as soon as Sebastian walked out, he stopped and stared.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Kurt asked nervously, wiping his face with his hand.

“No, it’s just… wow… I can see your baby bump.”

“Wait, you can?” Kurt asked excitedly.

“Yes, wow! It’s amazing.” He took a picture with his phone and showed it to Kurt.

“Oh, you can, woah!” Kurt said, putting his hands on the tiny bump. “I can hardly feel it, but it’s there.”

They continued marvelling the bump for the rest of the evening until they had to get food, and Sebastian had to get back to his own room, they even invited Nick and Jeff over to see as well.

On Tuesday, as soon as school ended, Kurt and Sebastian were picked up by Carole in her car and were driven to the children’s hospital that Kurt had been treated at almost two months prior.

“How come it’s at this hospital? I mean it is a children’s one. Do they even have a maternity department?”

“Well, the doctors that treated me last time decided that they wanted to look after me throughout this pregnancy since they had some concerns about the internal bleeding that they fixed and if it would be affected, and since if anything happens that isn’t normal, which has a higher risk of happening since I am both male and only fourteen, they have better equipment for me since I am a lot younger than most of the others that the doctors would be seeing. Another thing is that Wes’ mother has selected the best doctors and midwives that don’t discriminate and are good at looking after pregnant men as well as women. And yes, they do have a maternity department, but it’s mainly used when something wrong with the baby is discovered in an ultrasound where as soon as the baby is born, it needs treatment.”

They continued talking until they got to the hospital. They found the maternity department quickly and they sat in the waiting room. Carole was filling out a form since Kurt couldn’t yet since he was too young. She had to keep asking Kurt the answers to the questions, and when the questions got more personal and were about his sexual activity, she gave Kurt the clipboard to do himself.

Sebastian decided to look through the newspapers on the table since there were signs saying that he couldn’t use his phone.

On the cover of one of them was a photo of Kurt carrying Ellie.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the paper and read the article that went with the picture.

**PREGNANT MALE TEEN FORCES ANDERSON BOY TO GO TO JAIL**

**Kurt Hummel (14), the son of Burt Hummel, the owner of Hummel Tires and Lube went to court against Blaine Anderson (21). Mr Hummel is currently pregnant with his second child, and the judge ruled that Mr Anderson was guilty of his rape and assault. He has been sentenced to twenty years in prison a chance of parole after twelve and is going to be on the sex offenders list for the rest of his life.**

**The question here is, is justice really just? Anyone that has ever seen as much as a photograph will be able to say for certain that Kurt Hummel is gay. On the other hand, Blaine Anderson was an extremely popular student at Dalton Academy, and had a couple of girlfriends while he was there. Now, even if Mr Anderson has become gay now, it is most likely that Mr Hummel is just trying to frame maybe an ex-lover…**

The article went on like that, trying to make Kurt seem like the bad guy, mentioning how he ‘rudely refused to give the reporter a statement’ and that ‘he was seen chatting to a friend just after everything was finished’ Sebastian walked over to Carole and showed her the paper. She stood up, walked over to the reception desk with the newspaper, spoke angrily to the woman sitting there, and returned paperless.

“They’re going to put it back as soon as we’re done, but it’s staying with them until then.” She whispered to Sebastian, “And not a word of this to Kurt.”

He nodded, then returned to his original seat.

Kurt was called only a couple minutes later.

They had agreed beforehand that Sebastian would go in with him, while Carole stayed in the waiting room. Kurt didn’t want to be by himself, but he was cautious that as a nurse his stepmother might add to any fears that he had, and he wanted her and his dad to be even on knowledge about the baby.

The two boys walked into the room to be greeted by Dr Barnes. She looked friendly but professional, and Kurt visibly relaxed when he realised that he wasn’t going to get a doctor that was too strict.

They spoke for a while, and she took Kurt’s weight and other measurements before she got Kurt to lie down on the examination table.

“Okay, this is going to feel quite cold.” She said, squirting some of the gel onto his stomach.”

Kurt took Sebastian’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Now, if you look at the screen here, we should be able to see your baby.”

And as both Kurt and Sebastian looked, there was something there. It didn’t really look much like a baby in Sebastian’s opinion, but it was still definitely something.

The doctor checked everything and said that the baby looked okay. She mentioned seeing something slightly abnormal but said that it had nothing to do with the baby, so it didn’t really matter, and then suddenly heartbeats filled the room.

“Wow Kurt! I feel like I’ve been saying it a lot, but wow this is amazing, you are amazing. I mean it’s like a real life human inside you! Wow!”

Hearing the baby’s heartbeat made everything seem more real to the older boy. First the bump, then the scan and now this.

They took some prints of the scan, thanked the doctor, then walked out of the room.

They showed Carole the photos and repeated what the doctor had said. They left together and got in the car. Kurt and Sebastian were driven back to Dalton, where they met Nick and Jeff who had been watching Ellie in her and Kurt’s room. They showed them the photos from the scan and Sebastian couldn’t stop talking about how amazing it was.

Ellie definitely seemed excited at the prospect of having a sibling (“Sister! It’s gonna be my sister!” she kept insisting) and even though she didn’t really see a baby in the photos, she was still in awe, listening the stories from Sebastian about hearing the heartbeat. She fell asleep peacefully that night, just like Kurt, who dreamed the same pleasant dream that he had done in the hospital.


	32. Brothers, Rachel's Punishment and Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you guys that I'm not abandoning this fic!! I know that I've said this for at least the last five chapters, but I'm so sorry that it's been so long.  
> I've had the worst writers' block, I got ill again, my new(ish) laptop is literally falling apart and I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times because I just haven't liked it...  
> Hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long!

Kurt started trying to design and make his own clothes again after Dalton broke up for Christmas break.

The first thing that Kurt had made hadn’t been an item of clothing, but it was for his boyfriend like he had promised. He had used an old cushion that looked old and almost dead on the outside and made a new cover for it with a soft blue fabric for Sebastian’s dorm room at Dalton.

It took him a while to get back into it, but after he admitted to himself that Sebastian had been right; yes, sewing cushion cover had been extremely therapeutic and yes, at ten weeks his baby bump was definitely there, and was definitely getting bigger, he actually started trying to make something instead of just designing and procrastinating.

While looking through his old clothes in the attic for some inspiration for what to do, he found some old instructional sewing books made with colourful paper that had since started ripping to the point where Kurt was scared to touch them in case they fell apart and felt tip pens that he had made when he was nine and ten, the last of which was signed not only by himself but also by Blaine.

He threw the book on the floor and started crying. Even though he felt like he had managed to not really have a break down after Blaine raped him a second time, after reading through some of the other handwritten books and seeing how innocent he had been before he met Blaine made him angry, just thinking about how much his life had changed since then, and how much he had been forced to grow up since then.

Since thought that no one was in the house (he knew that both of his parents were at work, that while Dalton wasn’t at school, McKinley still was, and that Sebastian was going to be at Hummel Tires and Lube with Burt since he was helping his boyfriend’s father with the numbers just for winter break at as he felt like bad that the Hudmels had gone out of their way to help him stay over the holidays), he shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs to try to get all his anger at Blaine (that he had foolishly thought had almost disappeared since he had been sentenced to jail) out. After around ten seconds, he stopped and tried to calm himself down; he knew that stress was bad for the baby, and his throat had already started to hurt. But he was still incredibly angry.

Kurt jumped when he heard someone walk up behind him.

“You okay little bro?”

Kurt jumped when he heard Finn’s voice behind him. He wiped his eyes and turned around to see his brother poking his head up through the hole in the floor.

“Yes, I’m great Finn,” he said sarcastically, “what are you doing here though? Isn’t Carole going to be pretty annoyed at you that you’re not at school when you’re supposed to?”

“It’s fine, she knows. When I woke up, I had a temperature, so she kept me home from school after she made me promise to get all my work from Puck, Sam and Santana. I stayed away from you though because I don’t want you to get sick, especially with the baby and all – don’t worry, I checked and I’m fine now though.” He added when he saw Kurt try to move away, “and when I heard you scream and though that you had hurt yourself and that you had fallen or something, so I came to check on you.”

“Well, thanks Finn, but I’m oka–…” He trailed off when he saw the look on his brother’s face. “Fine, I’m not okay, but there’s nothing that you could do to help right now anyway.”

“C’mon dude, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Kurt snapped.

“Okay then, _Kurt_ , please tell me what’s wrong. I mean even I know that all of that screaming and shouting can’t possibly be good for the baby.”

Kurt gave in and tossed the other boy the book that he had thrown on the floor.

“Oh Kurt, I’m sorry.” He said as he walked up the ladder to his brother and hugged him, “I know that things between us have changed since I met Rachel, but I promise, you’re more important to me than any girl that I could ever have in my life, just like Ellie and this baby. I know that I’ve been stupid before, but we’re brothers. That bastard is in jail now, and I promise that when the bitch gets out and comes back to McKinley that I’ll make sure everyone knows that she isn’t nearly the good person that she pretends to be. Please at least let me try to help you feel better.”

Rachel’s trial had happened the week before. Her dads had got her a very expensive lawyer and she plead guilty. Kurt heard all of what she said over the phone at school, she admitted to setting up the camera, sending the video to everyone and going to Dalton to distract the others at the party while twenty-one-year-old left to find Kurt, however she did show evidence that she was instructed to do everything by Blaine, who, since she looked up to him and was seven years older, was in a position of power. She said that she never watched the video and did not know what happened during it, that Blaine had made her send it to a friend to edit but then made her send it to everyone. She also confessed that she had hated Kurt from when she met him but said that she would never have done any of the things that she did if it had not been for Blaine. She also stated that she had no idea of what Blaine was going to do to Kurt, claiming that she thought that he had cheated on Blaine with a girl and got her pregnant and that Blaine wanted to confront him.

The judge pitied her slightly as it was clear that she had been manipulated, and said that that, her vulnerability, the fact that at the time she did not know the whole situation originally and her age were all mitigating factors for her punishment. She was sentenced to thirty days in a juvenile detention centre for girls, and she would have community service to complete afterwards. Her dads also had to pay a large sum of money to Kurt’s family for the emotional and financial (Burt had lost some loyal customers) damage caused by basically everyone that Kurt knows seeing the video.

“Okay. You know that I don’t blame you for anything that happened right?” Kurt asked.

Finn looked to the floor guiltily, “But if I had ever introduced her to you or brought her to our house none of this would have happened though.”

Kurt made Finn look up at him, “I promise that it’s not your fault and that I don’t think any differently of you. You’re still my brother, and I love you.”

“I’m sorry Kurt, I love you too.” Finn said, sobbing into Kurt’s shoulder making Kurt start to cry too.

After Kurt and Finn calmed down, the younger boy stood up.

“I think that we should start working on a distraction then. Let’s go shopping.” He suggested.

“If you think that that’ll help.” Finn replied with a shrug.

**TTBWALTF**

They went to the thrift shop and Kurt bought a few cheap shirts, jumpers and jeans to repurpose. The Dalton uniform rules allowed the students to wear any plain white long sleeved shirt, so Kurt bought four that he found that were a couple sizes too big for him as well. Kurt’s Dalton jumper was slightly too big for him to begin with and was also pretty stretchy, so there was no need for him to worry about it becoming too small for a couple of months and his blazer only had to be buttoned for formal events, and unless he had to, it would fit just fine as well, his grey trousers had been tight at the beginning of the year however, and were already definitely too tight around the waist so he decided that when he got home, he would get his old sewing machine out and after cutting the original strip at the top off, he would sew a strip of elastic in its place, making it so it would be easy to redo when he got even bigger. He also knew that he wanted to take the too big shirts and sew them so that they were his normal size in length, a lot tighter at the chest and in the arms, while left the area around his stomach bigger.

When Kurt went outside after buying everything, he saw Finn go up to the counter with a couple different items. He figured that they were going to be Christmas presents, so when Finn walked out, he pretended that he hadn’t seen anything.

**TTBWALTF**

On Christmas Eve, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Ellie, Sebastian, Finn, Puck and Santana were all sitting around the living room wearing Christmas jumpers, singing carols at the top of their lungs and drinking cups of hot chocolate. Sam had gone to stay with his family for the break and Santana had to stay with her family for Christmas day, but Puck was still going to be there since his mother had never celebrated Christmas.

Everyone had agreed that except for Ellie, they would all only receive one present on Christmas Eve, and none on actual Christmas day when Ellie would be getting her presents from ‘Santa’ that were really from everyone else. Everyone decided the money that would have been spent on more presents that would most likely go unused, would be used instead to surprise Ellie with something that she had been asking for for a while.

Kurt had found time to make everyone something during the break. He made scarfs out of materials that he had chosen for Carole and Santana, made some fairy wings for Ellie and made all of the others a tie out of different patterned fabrics that he felt either suited their personality or would look good on them.

Ellie had drawn everyone a picture and while some people didn’t know exactly what she had drawn since the drawings were mostly just scribbles, but everyone appreciated the gifts, nonetheless. She was given mostly small things since she was going to be getting more the day after, but her favourite was a stuffed puppy from Santana that had a long blue lead attached to its collar so she could drag it around everywhere that she went.

Kurt was pretty sure that the pink and purple coloured long sleeved t-shirt that said ‘Daddy’s little girl’ on that Finn had given her, was one of the things that his brother had bought at the thrift store and he gave him a big hug to thank him for always being there.

Kurt was given a couple of vouchers for different shops from Burt and Carole, some new multicoloured picks for his guitar that had Ellie’s name and her birthday engraved on them from Puck, a card from Sebastian with a promise to give him his present as well as something from the Warblers later when they were alone, and a voucher from Santana promising her help when he needed to get everything ready for the new baby.

When he unwrapped Finn’s present and found out what it was, he cried. Finn had somehow created an actual small paperback book made from all except the last of the ones that he had made when he had been younger, still keeping all of the drawings and words in his writing, but it looked a lot more professional and it wasn’t falling apart.

“Wow Finn, it’s amazing! How on earth did you do this?”

“It was really easy actually, I found this website where it can turn photos into like an album by doing this, so I just used it to make your book instead.” Finn picked up a smaller parcel that was on the floor next to him, “I know that we’re only supposed to give one present per person, but I think that you might understand.” He said throwing the present to Kurt.

It was a small onesie for the new baby that said I love my Daddy, similarly to Ellie’s new t-shirt.

“Oh, thank you Finn!” He said, holding the onesie up to his slight bump and smiling crazily, “I love it!”

**TTBWALTF**

After everyone had gone to their rooms for the night and Kurt had got Ellie in bed, Sebastian handed Kurt a small gift bag. Kurt pulled a small jewellery box out and opened it to find a silver bracelet. Even though it was a bracelet and it already had some charms on, including a bunch of flowers, a red and navy tie, a small yellow bird and a miniature Mulan figure, it didn’t look overly feminine and it seemed subtle as well.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but I thought that you could collect charms that represent things that are important to you. Like I got the bird because it looked like a warbler and the Mulan because it was what Ellie wore on Halloween.” Sebastian said quickly, preparing for Kurt to reject the present.

“Of course I’ll wear it, it looks amazing, thank you ‘Bastian. I love it and I love you.”

“I also have another charm. I’m not sure if you’ll like it though.”

“I’m sure that it’ll be just as beautiful and as amazing as all of the others.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a small heart charm that didn’t look nearly as perfect as the others, but it was still just as amazing. He turned it over and saw a tiny inscription on it.

_KH &SS, 10.15.07_

“I know it’s silly, but I decided that I wanted to make something for you, that you can look at an remember how much I love you. And that date was the first time I ever told you that I did.”

“You made this? You are so amazing and thoughtful, and I love you so much too.”

Kurt slid the new charm on the bracelet and then put it on his left wrist.

Kurt cupped Sebastian’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly.

“I have also been told to give this to you from all of the Warblers, but I’m pretty sure that Wevid and Niff did most of the work. No one has told me what it is that they’re giving you, but knowing Jeff, he’s not going to let anyone give you a less than amazing gift.” Sebastian said, handing Kurt a letter.

He opened the envelope, took the piece of paper inside out and began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Even though we have only known you for a semester, we have all become close friends and we want to collaboratively give you a gift for Christmas._

_Firstly, we have been able to prebook tickets to regionals for your father, stepmother and Ellie since we know that you are saving up for the baby and the tickets are getting more expensive every year._

_Secondly, we have all decided to chip in some money for you for two things. Mostly, for the baby, so that you can have everything that ~~it~~ he or she (sorry, Nick told me that saying ‘it’ could be seen as rude) needs. However, we have also saved up some money for something else as well, we have spoken to your father and he agrees that this is a good idea, but if you don’t want to that’s fine. Don’t get annoyed at him again, but on the day that Trent walked in on you changing in your room, _

Kurt remembered that. He had always been so clear that he didn’t want people just going into his room, but one time Trent was looking for him because he needed help with French homework, and Kurt had been topless with his back to the door, because in the middle of getting changed Ellie threw one of her stuffed animals on the floor and he had picked it up to give it back to her.

He had been really annoyed at Trent for a couple days, but eventually forgave him since it was a mistake.

_he saw what ~~Blaine~~ that fucking bastard (sorry again, Jeff stole my pen from me and decided to change what I had written, I do have to agree with the new name though) had done to your shoulder. It will have to be in at least a year and a half from what I’ve been told, and you obviously can’t be pregnant, but the Warblers have all agreed to pay for you to bet the scars covered up with a tattoo. David made me ask you father, who is definitely as scary as Nick and Jeff said he is, but he did agree to give you permission if you didn’t want to wait until you turn eighteen._

_In the envelope, there is a check for all the new baby things and the three regionals tickets. Don’t hesitate to ask any of us if you need anything._

_Written by Westley M. Montgomery,_

_From all of the Warblers._

Kurt looked back in the envelope once he had finished reading and found the three tickets and a cheque, just as Wes had promised. He looked at the numbers on the cheque and dropped it on the floor.

“I can’t accept this.” He said once Sebastian had read the letter and seen the amount of money that the Warblers had collected to give to him.

“Wes told me you’d say that, so he sent me a voice recording to play for when you did. So here you go.”

_“Kurt, we all have almost endless amounts of pocket money and most of the time, we don’t have anything to spend it on. We all just want you to not have to stress about anything unnecessarily. You’re basically our brother, Kurt, and we want to help so please let us.”_

“We really have the best friends, don’t we ‘Bas?” Kurt said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said '07 because technically that's when Kurt would actually be fourteen, but I've used songs and things from after then, but I think that we can just kind of ignore that until after I've finished the fic and can go through and change things... ;)
> 
> If there's anything specific that you want to see happen in this fic, or if you have any prompts for one-shots for this 'verse, just comment them :)  
> I also have an idea for a sequel that would be set around twelve years in the future, this time with Ellie in high school and with her learning more about everything that happened in the past with Blaine and her dad... would anyone be interested in reading something like that?


	33. Christmas, Promises and New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages... I know, don't hate me.  
> This lockdown has been difficult to all of us in different ways, and I guess for me it's been almost too perfect. I have HFA (high functioning autism) which is basically like Asperger's if anyone's read A Curious Incident Of the Dog In The Nighttime, so my socialising skills aren't the best and I really enjoy my own company, which means that spending hours alone basically trapped in my room has been ideal for me. But now that lockdown rules are being relaxed, I've been dragged out to see people a couple times and it just feels so much harder than before so I've literally needed time to myself to recover from most types of talking to people.  
> I still really appreciate all comments though, and I try my best to reply to all of them, but sometimes it might take a while.  
> Also... sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm going to proofread in the morning because I just really wanted to get this chapter up tonight.  
> I know that most people will have skipped this... but thanks to everyone that's reading and commenting and subscribing and leaving kudos, it really helps :)  
> I hope you enjoy this (pretty long considering it's me) chapter :)

Sebastian woke up three times on Christmas morning.

The first time was at  a quarter past three.

He was wrapped up in Kurt’s arms ,  with their legs intertwined  an d their faces almost touching. They always set up  the sofa bed in Kurt’s room, but Sebastian never use d it . They knew that Burt would be incredibly angry if he found out that they were sleeping in the same bed and that Ellie could very easily  bring it up in a conversation without really knowing the effect that doing so would cause, but they were  both  willing to take that risk.

Sebastian looked down Kurt’s naked torso to the small baby bump. When he had first heard Kurt say, “I got pregnant when I was eleven.” He had been confused. ‘Had Kurt been born a girl and transitioned?’ Had been the first thought to go through his mind after Kurt had left and he actually started thinking about how it could have happened. He had been a lot more focused on the fact that Kurt had been raped than wondering how he had managed to get pregnant since he was a boy, but after Kurt had left with Ellie that first day, he had done some research and then started wondering how he had never heard of a pregnant male before when there were lots of articles and information readily available on the subject and he was gay, especially when he had participated in unsafe sex (something he now definitely thought was the most stupid decisions that he had made) back in France. Surely, he should have already known, he thought.

Even when he had found out that it was possible, he had still found it hard to imagine Kurt pregnant at first; he had only seen the Polaroid photos from throughout Kurt’s pregnancy with Ellie for the first time the day that Winter break started. Kurt had taken the cover off of the pictures on the wall as he explained that he had taken photos every day after Carole told him that even though at the time he didn’t expect to ever want to remember being pregnant he would look back on the days fondly because all of the pain and the stretch marks and the swollen ankles and the cravings were there because of Ellie, and they were from what created her, and in the end was very happy that he had listened to her and had taken the pictures since he like to look back and think about how far he had come since then, so Kurt asked Sebastian if he could take them of him throughout this pregnancy. Obviously, he agreed.

But before he had seen the pictures, he hadn’t been able to imagine it at all. Kurt was still pretty tiny compared to most people, and he would have been even smaller three years before, and he had known how big some bumps could get, so he just had not been able to picture it.

He looked at the scar from Ellie’s birth and the slowly fading stretch marks around the bump and sighed, he knew that Kurt would never  fully see them the way that Sebastian did. Obviously he was used to them, and he never regretted anything to do with his daughter but Sebastian has still caught his staring at them  coldly in the mirror as if wishing that they would suddenly disappear . They would eventually most likely, but that was never soon enough , and whenever he saw photos of famous models a month after giving birth looking like  nothing had ever happened he always got really upset, as if  _ he’d _ done something wrong  and was being punished with the marks across his skin.

Sebastian’s eyes wandered further than the bump and landed on Kurt’s  royal blue boxer briefs. He loved that even when they didn’t have sex (and it was  hard at times to find time  with Ellie around), they still  slept  almost naked so they could feel each other when they cuddled. Luckily, Ellie was used to Kurt sleeping in only his underwear since  their basement bedroom got really hot during the summer so she never questioned it, but Sebastian  definitely didn’t want that information to get to Kurt’s father however, since h e definitely liked his head where it was. He repressed a shudder at the thought of the conversation ( or the beating) he would receive  if Burt ever found out .

Back to their clothes (or their lack of anyway). He was only wearing the grey briefs that he had worn the first time that he had been topped by his boyfriend in Kurt’s dorm room at Dalton while Ellie had been with Jeff and his parents on a play date with Sienna. It had been everything that he had wished his first time had been: soft but passionate kisses and loud declarations of love mixed with the feeling of him and Kurt becoming one again, like it had always meant to be them together. It truly felt like Kurt had made love to him (he had once thought that the concept of making love was just a myth) and that was a first that Kurt would always own.

He knew that is sounded  like a line , but  he did feel like they had been made to fit together perfectly, both with Kurt inside of him and with him inside of his boyfriend.  Kurt had bottomed a few more times after their first time, but  they both preferred  him topping so they did it that way more often . But Sebastian didn’t really mind,  and  as long as he was with Kurt, he would never mind.

He slowly drifted to sleep again  with a smile on his face, dreaming of the next time he  and Kurt would be alone together.

The second time he woke up was at four forty -five.

He  immediately noticed that Kurt wasn’t lying next to him, but the space where he had been was warm so he figured that  Kurt couldn’t have been  out of bed for  long .  The second thing he noticed was the  light coming from the  en -suite, and then he heard  Kurt coughing and retching.

He  got out of bed and walked over to  his boyfriend .  Kurt was kneeling next to t h e toilet with  one hand on his stomach , the other  clutching the toilet bowl that he was leaning over.

Sebastian put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder , “You doing okay mon amour?”

Kurt  looked at Sebastian as if to say , ‘how do you think I’m doing?’ , but he was interrupted but another  wave of nausea that had him leaning over the toilet again.

“ At least your morning sickness won’t last forever though, Carole said that it tends to get better between twelve and sixteen weeks, and your twelve - week scan is  only in a  couple weeks’ time.” Sebastian said, rubbing Kurt’s back.

“I guess that’s something… but for now it’s still here so I have to keep on suffering every morning.”

“ Every morning?!” Sebastian asked, “ Please tell me that you don’t get out of bed early all the time without waking me to be sick.”

Kurt nodded his head.

“Oh, Kurt, baby, you don’t have to do that, you don’t have to suffer alone, I’m here, I promise. I love you remember.”

Kurt felt tears in his eyes and blamed his hormones for being so emotional all the time. “I love you too ‘Bastian. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too,  Kurtie .”

Kurt slapped Sebastian softly on the arm as he rolled his eyes at the nickname and they both started laughing quietly as to not wake Ellie.

After a couple of minutes passed without Kurt throwing up again, he stood up and brushed his teeth.

“Come on, it’s still early , we can go back to sleep for a little while.”

The last time he woke up, it was  half past six and  he could hear Kurt yelling and Ellie crying.

“I don’t care that it’s Christmas!  There was absolutely no reason for you to  stomp down the stairs like a herd of  bloody  elephants! You need to use your brain sometimes! For fuck’s sake , you’re not  five years old anymore, Finn!”

Sebastian sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

“And why on earth did you think that it was okay to pick the lock on the door? Newsflash! It’s there for a reason. And now you’ve upset Ellie and annoyed me and woken us all up at six-fucking-thirty. I mean what did you expect was going to happen? That we were just going to wake up and join in on the yelling? That Puck was magically going to appear four hours early just so we could start now? Seriously, you need to think about what you’re doing sometimes.”

He could see Kurt , who was  still topless, but  now wearing pyjama bottoms, comforting a  sniffling Ellie who was holding her favourite blanket ,  blankie , that she took everywhere, while he  glared at Finn who was standing  away from where Sebastian could see  on the stairs.

“I know, E .  I’m sorry I yelled. It’s okay, I promise, daddy’s here.” He said, bouncing her up and down.

Sebastian put on a pair of pyjama bottoms , that were next to the bed , then his Dalton hoodie (feeling relieved that Finn hadn’t managed to see his undressed state) and walked up to  his boyfriend , pecked him on the cheek and took Ellie from his arms since Kurt  had started shouting at Finn again .

“ Good morning little miss Ellie,  do you want to come with me to see if Santa ’s  left you any present s ?”

Ellie  sniffled again  and wiped her nose on her  blankie ,  then nodded .

He carried her on his hip and walked upstairs, past Finn who said a quick (but loud) “Merry Christmas!” only to be scolded again by Kurt, and into the kitchen where Carole and Burt were yawning over their cups of coffee.

“Good morning Mr Hu-Burt and Carole, merry Christmas.”

“Mornin’ Sebastian. Mornin’ my little Ellie, merry Christmas sweetheart.” Burt said as he took the little girl into his arms.

She was still sniffling, but looked up to her granddad and smiled “Did Santa come? Did Santa come?”

“Well he sure ate those cookies that your uncle Finn left out so why don’t we go see if there are any presents.”

She nodded and he picked her up and took her towards the tree in the living room.

“Good morning Sebastian, dear.” Carole said, handing him a warm cup of coffee, “just make sure to drink that before Kurt comes up, otherwise he’ll get jealous”

Sebastian said a grateful thank you as he took the cup from her hands.

“I’m sorry about the early start, he’s always done this. Never this early though. I don’t even know why, because he still has to wait until half past ten ‘til Puck gets here.”

“Why was Kurt yelling at him? I woke up near the end, so I didn’t really get why he got annoyed.”

“Basically, Finn woke everyone up really early by running all over the house shouting “It’s Christmas!” and he scared Ellie, who started crying, so protective daddy Kurt came out. It doesn’t help that it’s Christmas though. Kurt’s mother loved Christmas so much, so going through the day without her is hard for him.” She stood up after a moment of silence when Sebastian didn’t know how to reply, “Well, I think that I am going to join them both in the other room now, you coming?” 

Sebastian nodded and they both followed the other two into the living room where they were met with a squealing Ellie jumping up and down at the sight of all of her presents.

“Look S’bas-bas!” Sebastian couldn’t remember the first time that she had used the nickname, but somehow it had stuck.

“Yes, Elle Belle?” When he had realised that he had a new name for him, he had decided that he couldn’t just call her  her name, so he had come up with a name for her himself while they were watching Beauty and the Beast at the start of Winter break.

“Santa came!”

“Of course he did, he goes to every house that has a good little boy or girl in, and you’ve been very good this year, haven’t you?”  She nodded, and he continued , “So, that means that you get lots of presents.”

Eventually, Finn walked up the stairs  looking guilty followed by a still irate Kurt.

“I’m sorry that I woke everyone up really early in the morning.” He looked towards Ellie, who was clinging onto Kurt (who had also put on his Dalton hoodie and was matching his boyfriend) for dear life after having run towards her daddy as soon as she had seen him appear at the top of the stairs, “And I’m very sorry Ellie, I didn’t mean to make you cry”

“That’s okay Uncle Finnie.” The little girl mumbled into Kurt’s chest.

Kurt looked exhausted and annoyed and slightly like he was going to be sick, but he still looked down at his daughter with love and happiness as he kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry too, Ellie. I know you don’t like shouting and I try not to, but it’s just so hard right now, especially when you were crying, and I was just so tired and annoyed and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay daddy, love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her forehead again, “Now, why don’t you show me what Santa’s brought you.”

Ellie had received about twenty different colouring books, tonnes of new crayons of all different colours, new clothes and last but not least, Burt and Carole had revealed her biggest present, which was a huge tank in the living room full of different fish. She had loved seeing all of the fish in the tanks in the family rooms when her daddy had been in the hospital, and she would have been able to stare at them for hours had she not been dragged away on some days.  She had begged and begged to have ‘fishies’ of her own, and now, Carole had agreed to care for the fish,  so Ellie  would be able to look at them whenever they  were not all at Dalton.

After presents , they  bak ed and decora ted gingerbread men and started working on Christmas lunch, just  after they had finished,  Puck arrived, and they all sat down to eat. Carole, Kurt and Sebastian (with a little help from Ellie) had prepared roast potatoes, three turkeys (Finn and Puck would probably eat a whole one by themselves), roasted vegetables, sausages wrapped in bacon (which Kurt found out  were called pigs in blankets in England which just confused everyone), and  mince pies.

They ate and  talked  and after they had finished everything, all sat down  around the sofa to watch  A Christmas Carole . Ellie was in her room having a nap because the ghosts in the movie always scared her , but all of the others started  claiming sofas .

“Everyone shut up!” Burt yelled , quieting everyone including Finn and Puck who  were both trying to push each other off  of the small sofa that they were both lying on . “You two,” he said pointing at them, “ get off.” They both whined but stood up at the look  on Burt’s face.

“Kurt , you sit there.”

“But Burt, ” Finn moaned , “we got there first.”

“ That may well be, but Kurt’s pregnant and there is no way in hell that I’m going to let him sit on the floor.”

“Sebastian, I’m presuming that you’re going to want  t o sit with him , so go on.” Sebastian sat  first, and Kurt sat in between his legs and leant back on his chest . As Kurt pulled a soft grey blanket over them, Burt  pointed at them, “hands above the blanket.” The two boys put their hands up  in surrender.

“Carole and I’ll take the  other  sofa because we’re old.”

“That’s not fair! You can’t play the old card Mr H.” Puck  shouted.

“Well I  can, and I will. Y ou boys can use the beanbags that I brought up from Kurt’s room. And that’s final. No complaining.” He added when the two boys looked like they were going to protest.

Finn and Puck eventually sat down, and they played the film.

No one had said much until it got to  a kind of scary part and Kurt turned his head away from the screen and  shut his eyes.

“It’s not that bad, Kurt, and it’s not like you’ve never seen this  before.” Sebastian said, trying to turn Kurt’s head to look at the  television.

“It definitely is that bad. I don’t even know why my dad insists on watching this movie  every year. It’s bloody terrifying. ”

Sebastian responded by turning his body so that Kurt had to  look but  squealed in pain once Kurt started clutching onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly as there was a small jump scare .

“You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know.” Kurt joked .

“Oh, I bet he can .” Puck  said laughing.

The room when silent for a moment as both  Kurt and Sebastian blushed.

“Noah Benjamin Puckerman! You are so lucky that I am comfortable right now and that it would take a lot of effor t to walk over  to you and kill you with my bare hands. ” Kurt shouted.

Burt coughed uncomfortably, “Noah.” He said in his ‘I’m warning you’ voice.

“Sorry Mr H, won’t happen again.”

** TTBWALTF **

Right before they went to  sleep ,  Kurt and Sebastian  were lying  in bed talking quietly when  Kurt sat up.

“ This day has been so amazing, and I’m really happy that you are here with us . ”

“I am very happy that I’m here  with you  too .”

“N ow, I  am going to give you your present.”

“Wait what? You  already  gave me  a present though.” Sebastian replied, confused.

“ The  tie was just a gift that I gave everyone. I thought that I could give you one that’s a little more personal, you know?” Kurt said as he  took a small box out of the drawer in his bedside table.

Sebastian took  it and opened it up.

“This is a promise ring,” Kurt said as he took the ring out and held it up in front of the other boy, “You don’t have to wear it like a ring, and there’s a chain that comes with it in the box because I’m not exactly sure on the school’s policy on rings. But I’m giving it to you anyway. I am promising you that even though we both know that you’ll never be able to be the number one priority in my life because I have Ellie, I will love you for as long as you’ll have me. I promise to always make time for you and to never believe anything that anyone says about you without hearing your side. I promise that when – and I’m not trying to be negative and pessimistic, it will happen eventually – we have any arguments that I won’t bring in other people or bring up things from the past. And I promise that I will always, _always_ try to be the best boyfriend that I can be.”

Sebastian didn’t say a word,  and Kurt got worried.

“Or if you don’t want it , I don’t mind I-”

But he was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing his face and smashing their mouths together.

“I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much .” He said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“Can I get you one as well? Not because I feel obliged to or anything now that you have,  but because I want to.”

“As long as you promise that it’s not because you feel like you have to, then I guess you can. But I loved the present you got me.” He said shaking his wrist to show off the silver bracelet.

Sebastian lifted the ring up and looked at it more closely. It looked simple from the outside, just silver without anything fancy around it, but he looked inside and ‘ _mon amour_ ’ and ‘ _mon ch_ _éri_ ’ were both engraved.

“I love it so much.” Sebastian said honestly, now really looking forward to New Year’s Eve since Burt, Ellie and Carole were going to stay in a hotel because Finn was throwing a party and he would get a night to really show Kurt how much he loved him.

** TTBWALTF **

Nothing really happened on the days in between Christmas and New Year’s Eve. Sam came back from his family’s, Santana had been allowed to stay at the  Hudmel house some nights, and Kurt forgave Finn for Christmas morning, so everything fell back to normal.

Seven hours before everyone was supposed to arrive for the New Year’s party, Brittany turned up claiming that she didn’t know how to read clocks, but that Lord Tubbington had told her that it was time. She then went on about how she knew that he was selling drugs to the president and Kurt got kind of confused.

She then started talking to Ellie, and they both promptly decided that they could be friends.

Kurt tried to understand what they were talking about but failed until he was brought into the conversation.

“Is that really your sister?” Brittany said, pointing to Kurt’s stomach.

“Yup!” She nodded as she held her arms up for Kurt to hold her. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

“Well that’s cool. Lord  Tubbington told me that babies were brought by storks.”

“Uncle Noah called Uncle Sammy a dork once.”

“Not a dork, sweetie, a stork. It’s a type of bird, like the ones we saw at the zoo.” Kurt said once he had understood why she had brought Noah’s insult up.

She nodded her head in understanding, “But  Britty , that’s  definitely my sister, that’s what daddy says.”

“What’s her name?”

“Daddy?” She asked looking up at Kurt.

“Well, we haven’t really thought about names yet, it’s still kind of early. And we don’t know for sure that it’s going to be a sister and not a brother yet.”

“Names are weird.” Brittany said, and Ellie nodded.

“I mean my name’s Brittany, but that’s also a place in France. And some people are called London or Paris or like India, and they’re places, but nobody’s called New York or Texas. And that’s the same with months. Like people can be called April and June and August, but January and March would be really weird if they were names.”

“And flowers!” Ellie added, “Like Poppy and Lily and Daisy are names, but not  Daffodil or Sunflower.”

Now that Kurt was properly listening to the conversation, he realised that most of the things that they were saying made sense.

They carried on talking and Kurt got lost again, but he realised that did have to start  actually thinking about names for the new baby, even if it was a little early.

At noon, Kurt kissed Ellie goodbye and said, “Happy new year!” to both her and his parents.

As soon as they left, Finn, Sam, Puck, Santana, and Brittany started running around the house to get everything ready.

A lot of the Warblers and almost all the New Directions showed up. It was  really fun , and even though neither Kurt or Sebastian drank any of the alcohol that Puck and Santana had brought, they still really enjoyed themselves. They shared a kiss at exactly midnight, and once all of the guests had left, the two boys went down to the basement where Sebastian gave Kurt an almost matching promise ring to the one that he had received, just slightly thinner and a lighter colour, and made promises to always love Kurt (“Even when I’m as big as a house?” “Yes, I promise, even when you are at your most pregnant.”), to always protect him, and to never try to become between him and Ellie.

Kurt made love to Sebastian until the sun rose, then they fell asleep sharing kisses, wrapped up in  each other's arms.


	34. Fights, Past and Present Coming Outs and A Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's been so long...  
> I've probably rewritten this chapter the most out of any so far, and I wrote most of it on my phone because my laptop hates me. I'm also sorry if I didn't reply to some comments too.  
> I hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter...
> 
> I can't believe what happened to Naya, it's so sad, I feel so bad for her family and the rest of the cast and everyone who knew her too.

“Hey kiddo, can we talk?”

Kurt and Burt were eating breakfast on the kitchen table, two weeks after New Year’s. Ellie was sleeping in the Hudmel basement, Carole was at work, Finn, Puck, Sam and Santana were at New Directions practice and Sebastian had to stay at Dalton to finish a history essay until the afternoon, so only the father and son were there.

“Yeah sure dad, what’s up?”

“I’ve thought it over and I’ve spoken to Carole and I think that it’s time for me to tell you the truth.”

“What truth?”

“The first one isn’t as big, and I had been planning on telling you when the whole Ellie thing happened, but basically we – meaning your mother and I – knew from when you were much younger that you had the organ that let you carry Ellie.”

“What do you mean? I thought you only found out when I was in the hospital.”

“We found out when you were five. Your mother knew that you were gay already and decided that it was better to test you as soon as possible so we didn’t keep putting it off and then forget about it.”

“So that’s what you were talking about to the doctors then.” Burt nodded.

_“Please tell me he used a condom at least; the kid doesn’t need anymore to deal with.” Burt pleaded to the doctor quietly, thinking the boy was asleep._

_“He didn’t sir, but I can assure you that we’ve received the preliminary sexually transmitted disease and infection tests and they are all clean.”_

_“No, it’s not that, it’s…” He trailed off, whispering just in case Kurt could hear._

_“Oh wow, I’m sorry, we should have checked. That’s pretty rare so maybe that’s why I wasn’t told. I’ll make sure to tell all of the others working with me, okay, we’ll do more tests now then, I guess we just missed it on his chart. I’m deeply sorry sir, but you do know the chances.”_

_“Of course I know the– Agh! I’m gonna kill that motherfucker if I ever see him again!”_

“Yes, that’s what I was talking – hey I thought you were asleep!”

“I couldn’t. Not for more than an hour or so on the first couple of days. I just kept having nightmares.”

“You did? You shoulda told me kid. I’m sorry. Are you mad at me for not telling you though?”

“It’s okay. And no, I’m not mad, I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me when I was pregnant last time.”

“If I’d done that, you would have either been very upset at me or very mad at me and I didn’t want you to be stressed too much. And you woulda definitely started trying to blame me or say that you would’ve fought harder had you known. But I was going to tell you, when you were twelve maybe. I mean I was kinda waiting for you to either tell me about a crush on a boy or for you to come out, but looking back, I don’t think that that would have happened for a long time.”

“I was always scared that you were going to be mad at me when I did, but then you were so great when I was pregnant with Ellie that I didn’t really think that anymore.”

“I don’t think that there’s a better way to come out than the way you did if I’m being honest.”

_“Hey dad.”_

_“‘What's up kiddo? I know you’re only at five months still but spending all morning and afternoon in the kitchen doesn’t seem like the best idea.”_

_“I’m fine dad, I just wanted to talk to you first.”_

_“What’s going on? I know we don’t have a lot in common, and I know that we didn’t used to talk that much, but since… well you know, we’ve become a lot closer, you can talk to me about anything you know. I promise.”_

_“Even with everything that_ he’s _done, I’ve known this for a very long time I guess and I just need to say it, so what I’m going to say is that I don’t like girls the way most boys do. I like boys. I’m… gay.”_

_“I know kiddo. I mean I’ve known since your third birthday at least when all you wanted was a pair of sensible heels. And I love you, no matter what. Okay? And I always will. So when you find a boy you love, who loves you back, I will support you and respect you both.”_

_Kurt hugged his father and told him how much he loved him, walked into the kitchen and came back with a cake with a rainbow on it._

_“It’s kinda silly I know, but I thought that it could be fun.”_

_“I love it, kid.”_

_“You’re gonna be the world’s best grandfather ever.”_

_“I hope so.”_

“Hey, everyone loves cake don’t they.” He said, laughing.

“I guess they do. So, I understand why you didn’t tell me that, but what’s the other thing you have to tell me?”

“Well, it’s about your mother.”

Kurt tensed. He knew that his father hated talking about his late wife unless he was in a nostalgic mood – and Kurt could tell that this couldn’t be that since there weren’t any tears in his eyes and Burt hadn’t taken the photo albums out from the attic – so he guessed that whatever his father was going to be talking to him about had to be serious.

“What about her?”

“This is another case of we were going to tell you but just never got round to it, I never wanted to lie to you, but your mother made me promise that we’d wait at least another month, but then she got in the accident and there was never a good time after that, and I had decided to tell you when you turned twelve on your eleventh birthday, but then Ellie happened and you were going through enough, so I didn’t tell you and here we are now.”

“It can’t be that bad dad, I’m sure I won’t be as upset or as angry as you think I might be.”

“There’s a good chance you will, but I need to tell you anyway. Your mother knew that she was going to die before the accident. We thought that she would have much longer, but she didn’t. It was a brain tumour, benign, but growing quickly and in a place that made it impossible to remove surgically. She probably shouldn’t have been driving, especially not by herself, but she loved the freedom she felt whenever she drove so she wanted to keep driving for as long as she could. The report after her death showed that she had a seizure while she was behind the wheel and that caused her to lose control of the vehicle and she crashed into a tree.”

“I thought you told me she was hit by a drunk driver.”

“It wasn’t exactly a lie, after the car had already crashed, a drunk driver crashed into the back of your mother’s car. She would have died anyway though. Now the main reason I’m bringing this all up is this.” He pulled out a CD from his pocket, “As soon as she found out that she was going to leave you without a mother, she made some videos. They are all titled and are about important events that’ll happen throughout your life. There’s one for your wedding day, both your high school and your college graduations and I’m pretty sure that there’s even one for the day I eventually kick the bucket. She promised me not to let you see any before they happen, but since they’ve probably been a few that you’ve missed, like your first day of high school, getting your first boyfriend and there’s a whole bunch of ‘em on getting pregnant and having a kid. I have the disc copied, just in case anything happens to it, but this one is yours. I haven’t watched any of them, I just read some of the titles, but you can watch all of the ones you’ve missed so far.”

“You should have told me.”

“I didn’t know how, kid. You’ve got to understand that.”

“Why now?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Why are you telling me now?”

“Well… Carole found out just after New Years, and she’s been pestering me this entire month to tell you, so I decided to finally do it.”

“Of course I get that it would have been difficult when she had just died, but you should have told me anyway, even if you didn’t do it right away, maybe even a couple months after would have been fine, but not now, not more than six years too late. And what if Carole never found out? How long would you have kept it from me? Another couple months? years? Forever?” Kurt said, sounding really upset.

“I’m sorry, I understand that you’re ups–”

“No you don’t! You don’t understand! I have spent the past six years blaming myself, _hating myself_ , for sending maman out that night. I thought that it was all my fault and that if I hadn’t been so _stupid,_ she would still be here. And obviously I was still selfish, this doesn’t change that, but it does change some things.

And the videos. Do you really not think that I could have needed my mother? I love you, dad, and I appreciate everything that you do for me, but sometimes I’ve just needed maman. And you’ve had her this entire time. And sure, most of the time that I was pregnant I had Carole to talk to, but I barely knew her at the time. I’ve needed my mother and you’ve kept her from me. I can’t believe you honestly. I am getting mad now, so I am going to go to my room and watch some of the videos and when I have calmed down enough to talk to you again – and I have no idea how long it will take – I will.”

“I think I can accept that.” Burt said, handing Kurt the CD and watching Kurt’s back as he disappeared to the basement.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt had managed to fall asleep for a couple of hours after his talk with his father but was woken up by Ellie crying.

After he had sorted his daughter out and sat her down with her Disney colouring book, he called Santana, who – judging by the time – should just have got out of New Directions practice, and he invited her over. He knew that she had been very close to his mother too and he didn’t want to watch all of the videos by himself.

He put the disc into his laptop and saw that there were more than thirty videos. Ten of them were labelled Happy Birthday with the numbers nine to eighteen on. Then there were more for ‘important’ birthday’s, like twenty one and thirty and the other decades. There were some for important dates like his father had told him, and even some videos of her singing some of their favourite songs.

Just as he was about to text her to ask what was taking so long, Santana walked down the stairs.

“Hey Kurtie, hey Ellie, how’s my favourite little girl doing?”

“‘Tana! I missed you!” Ellie squealed as she was picked up.

“I missed you too, even though I saw you just yesterday.” She looked at Kurt, “Hey, what’s wrong? You look sad. Have you been crying?”

After Ellie had sat down again and was busy colouring, Kurt broke down and told Santana what his father had told him.

“And obviously a part of me is ecstatic that these videos exist and that I get to see my mother again, but another part of me just feels betrayed, you know? Like all this time I could have had her especially with everything with Ellie, and I don’t know, I’ve missed her so much, I’ve _needed_ her and he’s kept her away from me to cover his – and also her I guess – lies.”

“I get that, but you’ve also got to think about how your dad has probably felt. He said that he had wanted to tell you, but your mother tried to make him wait, and while I agree that you do have a right to be upset, you should see the positives in this, like before today, you had no idea that any of these clips of your mother existed, and now you can watch them all. So that’s what we’re going to do. Right now, we’re going to watch every video that you should have already watched. And by the time we’ve finished, your boy’ll be here and I’m sure he’ll be able to help you more than I can. And look, there’s even a folder for Ellie to watch!”

Kurt agreed, and they decided to watch all of the birthday videos up to fourteen. Santana was right, and by the time they had finished them, Sebastian had texted Kurt saying that he was on his way.

“Before Meerkat gets here, I wanted to talk.” Santana started.

“What’s up? Also, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call my boyfriend names.”

“It’s what’s I do best. Anyway, I wanted you to know first since you are quite possibly my favourite person in the entire universe – maybe tied with your adorable daughter – but I asked Brittany to be my official girlfriend yesterday evening and she said yes. I know you know that I’ve slept with at

Least half of the jocks at McKinley, and I know that I’ve regretted it a lot, so I wanted to kind of come out, like officially. Because even though you knew I liked Britt, we’ve never really talked about it, but I don’t mind. It’s just… I’m gay. Like not bi or anything, just like full one hundred percent lesbian, and wow that’s the first time I’ve said that out loud, why am I talking so much, you know what I–”

“Tana, stop rambling. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I love you completely the same – of course – and, like the good friend I am, I am so happy that you finally have a girlfriend. Now, tell me everything.”

Half an hour later, Sebastian walked down the stairs and Santana left. The two boys and the little girl’s weekend was filled with watching Disney films with Ellie, and Kurt thought that even with him still being slightly upset at his father that everything would be okay.

But unfortunately, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows when they went back to Dalton on Monday.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt was stressed. He knew it was bad for the baby, but he couldn’t help it.

Firstly, on Monday, he had been given very time consuming homework from every teacher that he had seen, including four essays, one for English literature on Macbeth, two for history, and a one thousand word one for French, and even though he was fluent in the language, he knew that it would still take a lot of time.

He also had to resew three of his five pairs of his grey uniform pants and two of his white shirts since his baby bump had started growing a lot faster.

He had to call the hospital to confirm the rescheduling of his twelve week appointment (that was technically going to be a sixteen week one instead) since there had been a really bad snow storm on the day it had been planned originally and all of the times that would let him avoid missing lessons were taken for four weeks, and he had been constantly worried that something could have happened in between then.

Then, Ellie got sick on Wednesday night, and she kept Kurt awake, and then, after finally managing to get her to sleep and to get himself to bed as well, he had to wake up really early so that Carole could take her home since she wasn’t able to stay at the daycare, so he was stuck in his way too early in the morning class, practically falling asleep, not being able to drink any coffee and he felt like just breaking down and crying, but he didn’t. He somehow managed to get through the day, wishing that Sebastian sat next to him in any of the classes that they shared though he didn’t due to alphabetical seating plans, and at lunch he found out that he wouldn’t even be able to meet up with the other boy straight after last period anyway, since he had lacrosse tryouts so at the end of his last lesson, instead of messing up his sleep schedule by going straight to bed, he decided to go out for a drive for a bit.

On the way, however, he found a group of seniors, some Warblers but most not, all surrounding a car that was billowing white smoke from under the hood.

“Doesn’t anyone here know anything about fixing cars?” Kurt overheard, and none of the boys replied.

Kurt knew that he probably shouldn’t get involved, but he had missed looking inside cars with his father. He had only ever been allowed to do small jobs, but he had been taught from the best (Burt Hummel, obviously) how to identify almost any problem in cars that he could by just looking at them.

“I do. But you’ll most likely have to call a tow truck to take you to the nearest garage.”

All of the boys turned to look at him sceptically.

“You?” Flint, one of the senior Warblers asked.

“Yes, my father owns and runs the biggest garage in East Ohio. I’ve been hanging out around cars since I was five.”

“Fine, you’re the best chance then I suppose.” The owner of the car shrugged.

Kurt looked into the open hood of the car, but he could tell just from the overwhelmingly sweet smell that the problem had to be with the coolant.

“Your engine’s overheating. This is a pretty nice, and ridiculously expensive car, so I assume you won’t want the lasting damage that that could cause so I would recommend you get immediate attention. Obviously, my dad’s shop is too far away from here, but he’s pretty good friends with the owner of one near here. Here’s the number if you want it, good luck, and don’t drive the car there just in case.”

The car’s owner looked shocked but nodded, then Kurt left and went back to his room, forgetting about wanting to go for a drive.

Kurt didn’t know what it was, but for some reason that had felt so good. He thought that maybe it was because he proved the others who thought that he wouldn’t know anything about a ‘boy’ thing due to his high voice, fashion choices and ability to get pregnant wrong, or maybe because he had been able to figure out what had been wrong when even the most jock-like seniors of the school hadn’t. He was still extremely tired though, so he got back to his room and fell asleep immediately.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt woke up the next morning, still wearing his school uniform from the day before, to loud knocks on his door.

He checked the clock, which read six thirty – somehow, he had managed to sleep for almost twelve hours – and figured that it was probably going to be Sebastian. He was missing the morning of school to go to his check up, and the other boy had agreed to go with him.

What he hadn’t expected, was the disappointed look on Sebastian’s face as he walked in.

“We have to leave in half an hour, so get ready.”

Kurt nodded, confused at the other boy’s behaviour, and did his hair, got into a pair of grey sweatpants, a plain navy t-shirt and his Dalton hoodie and walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

“What’s wrong ‘Bastian?”

“I heard from Flint that you tried to fix Aaron Jacobson’s car yesterday.”

“Well I don’t really fix it, I just figured out what was wrong with it and told him to take it to a garage. What does that have to do with anything?”

“You shouldn’t be doing things like that, Kurt, you could hurt yourself or the baby or both of you.”

“I hardly did anything; I could tell what the problem was just from the colour of the smoke and because it smelt really sweet.”

“But that smoke could have been harmful though!” Sebastian said raising his voice slightly.

“It wasn’t going to; I am still allowed to do things you know.”

“Yes of course you are, but _safe_ things.”

“I know my body and I wouldn’t do anything that I truly believe could cause any harm at all to my baby.”

“But you don’t know that.”

“Take that back! I would _never_ do anything that could put this baby or Ellie in trouble.”

“I know that, but you have to be careful.”

“I know that! I am careful. I was careful yesterday. I didn’t directly inhale any of the smoke, I just wafted the smell towards me, and I was near the car for less than a minute. I know I’m pregnant, but that doesn’t make me an invalid!”

“I’m sorry, I just got worried about you.”

“I get that, and while I am slightly mad at you for insinuating that I would even think about putting my unborn child in harm, I don’t have full control of my emotions right now and I don’t want to accidentally say something that I will regret, so can you please just try to stay away for today at least, I just know that I could lash out and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry, but if you want me to leave you alone I will. What about your appointment though?”

“I can get Jeff to take me instead as long as you and Nick get all of both of our work for the morning. I’m sorry too. I love you. I’m just upset.” Kurt leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the older boy’s lips.

“Good luck for your appointment. I love you too, always.”

Kurt smiled slightly and nodded before leaving to go to wake Jeff up.

**TTBWALTF**

Jeff hadn’t asked Kurt what was wrong on the journey to the hospital, and Kurt had been grateful, but when he threw a pamphlet in the waiting room on the floor he had to ask.

“Kurt, what’s up?”

“I’m fine, I just had a fight with my dad on Saturday and I had my first fight with ‘Bas earlier, but I’m fine.”

“No one that’s fine says that they’re fine twice in one sentence. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but at least tell me what the pamphlet did to offend you.” He said somewhat jokingly.

Kurt gestured towards the piece of folded paper on the floor and Jeff picked it up.

_Breast is Best! Good parents would never feed their baby chemicals._

“It’s so stupid.” Kurt huffed.

“What is?”

“Getting upset over a silly title.”

“I don’t think it is. It is a pretty offensive title. I mean I was only ever fed formula, and my sister was too.”

“How come?”

“My maternal grandmother died of breast cancer before I was born, so my mother and her two sisters got pre-emptive mastectomies because it was genetic.”

“Oh, sorry about your grandmother.”

“It's okay. Can you not then?”

“No. It’s just a single organ really that makes me different to other boys. I mean you've seen me topless, I don't have breasts or anything.”

“You’re not a bad parent, Kurt.”

“I know. It’s just sometimes it feels like I am.”

“Is this to do with one of the fights?”

Kurt nodded, but said nothing and they resumed the slightly awkward silence until Kurt’s name was called.

After a couple minutes of talking Dr Barnes asked Kurt stepped onto the scales.

“Have you been eating a lot, Kurt? Because you’ve gained a lot more weight than I would have expected.”

“Umm, no, I haven’t. Is that a bad thing?”

“It shouldn’t be, so let’s check everything else out before we start worrying.”

After everything else was deemed to be normal, she got Kurt to lie down on the bed and started the scan.

“That’s– Umm– I’m– This has to be a first.”

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked worriedly.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong per se, but I have found out why you’ve gained so much weight.”

“Why?”

“There are two babies.”

“No there aren’t. I was told that that’s impossible with type Z organs.”

“Well, I know that you’ve been told that you were type Z when it came to your organ, but you’re not. It turns out that you’re actually type ZY, meaning that you have a much smaller organ hidden behind that we couldn’t see.”

“But why can you see it now.”

“The second foetus there has made it visible by making it grow larger.”

“Why couldn’t you see it before though?”

“Well it would have been too small to see then. See, the smaller foetus is around nine and a half weeks, where the other is sixteen, meaning that its conception date must have been around six and a half weeks after the other one. Around a week after thanksgiving if my maths is correct.”

 _‘Fuck. Sebastian.’_ Kurt thought before passing out.


	35. A Terrible Nightmare, Telling Sebastian and Telling Kurt's Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while again :/  
> I just got back from a family holiday and while I was planning to post this chapter while I was there, the connection was horrible.  
> I also just posted the first chapter of a new fic I'm writing. It's only going to be around ten chapters long, but I will definitely be focusing more on this fic so I don't know how long it'll take to complete.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> (Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, it's four am here, so I'll double check everything in the morning.)

_Sebastian was screaming at him, punching him and kicking him. Kurt called out for help, but no one was there. The other boy gave him one last strong blow to his stomach and Kurt felt like he was going to die._

_Then Sebastian’s face morphed into his father’s._

_“Your mother was right to leave you. You’re such a disappointment.” He punctuated each word with a kick._

_“Daddy!” Kurt heard Ellie cry, “Daddy! Help me!” she screamed. She was on the other side of the room and Blaine had just started caressing her face and kissing her forehead, “So beautiful, so pretty,” he cooed as he stared lifting her dress up over her head._

_“No! Stop! Don’t hurt her! I don’t care what you do to me, just not her!” Kurt yelled in distress._

_“Kurt, this is your punishment for being a slut. We don’t care if you don’t like it.” Burt hissed._

_Blaine has started kissing her on the mouth and despite her protests wasn’t going to stop._

_“Kurt!”_

_Jeff was standing next to him and he could no longer see the others._

_“Kurt! Wake up!”_

_“Wha–?”_

Kurt opened his eyes. He had been moved from the checkup room into one of the inpatient rooms.

“Kurt? Oh, you’re awake, thank God! I thought you were still going to be passed out when your father got here, and he still terrifies me from the first time we went to your house.”

“Wha–? Wha– happ’ned?” The words died in his throat, “Water?” He whispered, and Jeff gave him some.

“Do you remember what we found out at your appointment?”

Kurt thought about it for a second but then nodded when he remembered.

“Well, after you found out, you just kinda passed out. And Dr Barnes and I were expecting you to just wake up, but you just didn’t. Then, you started screaming in your sleep but nothing we did woke you up and then the doctor started getting really worried about your blood pressure or maybe your heart, I’m not really sure, she didn’t say. She just yelled that you needed to be admitted, so here we are. And, because you had to stay here for at least a night, they called your dad to come. And I think that he said that he left Ellie with Carole but was going to pick up Sebastian to come too.”

Kurt gasped, “No! Not Dad, not Bas!”

“Don’t worry, I persuaded the doctors to let you tell, so they don’t know anything.”

“No! They’re going to hate me when they find out! They were hurting me and Ellie! You can’t let them hurt Ellie!”

“Woah, Kurtie, they’re not going to hurt you or Ellie. I promise you. Is that what you were screaming at in your dream? Oh Kurtie, they would never ever hurt you. Sure, your dad might be disappointed, and Sebastian might get worried or– well, I don’t really know what he’ll do to be honest, but they won’t hurt you at all. You know that, right?”

“Don’t call me Kurtie, only maman could ever call me that. But I know, I think. It just felt so real, you know? But even if he doesn’t do anything to me, he’s going to hate me though. He’s going to hate me and never speak to me again.”

“It might take him a while to get used to it, but he loves you.”

“He might have loved me, but now I’ve made him a gay teenaged father I don’t think it’ll matter.”

Dr Barnes walked in as Kurt finished speaking and looked at her chart.

“So, I know you’ve had quite a shock, but you appear to be doing okay now. We just want to keep you here for twenty four hours for observation. Now, since we didn’t really get to finish the ultrasound today, while I don’t have the screen here, there is still something left to do.”

“What’s that? Is something wrong?”

“No, but I was going to ask if you wanted to know the sex of the bigger baby?”

“I can do that? You know?”

“Yes, but you can obviously choose to wait, either until you can find out the other’s or until they are born.”

“Yes, I want to know.”

“Are you sure Kurt? You could always have her just tell me or to write it on a piece of paper for your dad so that it’ll be a surprise and maybe you could have a baby shower and have one of those balloons, or a cake!”

“While that does sound like a good idea, I can’t trust you to not be obvious, Jeff, so maybe after we can find out the other baby’s sex, I’ll ask Dr Barnes write it on a piece of paper to give to my father.”

“Yes of course. I’ll be able to do that. There is one more thing we need to talk about, and that is that there is a very high chance that the younger baby will have to come out prematurely when the other is born. Since the chances of this not happening are so low, we really have to just plan ahead that there will be a long stay here in the hospital starting in the NICU. Many babies are born prematurely and are completely fine, so don’t worry, but it’s just best to have all the information that we can have.”

“Kurt, I can see you’re starting to worry, don’t. Please. Your dad’ll kill me, I mean I was a preemie. Apparently, I was so tiny that my parents couldn’t even touch me or hold me for a while and I turned out fine.”

“Okay. I’m going to worry because that’s what I do, but I’m not going to too much.”

“And one more thing I think, is that as you know, Ellie was created in the Z-type organ, the same one as the bigger, older baby, and they are both genetically more you than their other biological father. But type Y is the most similar to female pregnancies meaning that the younger baby will be half you, and half its other father so they will be more genetically similar than other half siblings.”

“But everyone’ll think they’re twins though, right? Because the general rule is that all siblings born on the exact same day are twins. What if they don’t look similar though?” Jeff asked.

“Well, they will have to have their different fathers on each of their birth certificates, but as far as most people knowing, other than the younger one being smaller for a while at least, they shouldn’t look too different as honestly, Kurt showed me a picture of Ellie and I could have believed that she was genetically Sebastian’s. There aren’t any defining characteristics that she has from her other biological father that would stand out from really any white, dark haired male.”

“Okay, Jeff, enough with the questions for now, I’m sure that my dad is going to be here with Bas soon and I need enough time to mentally prepare how I’m going to tell them and to convince myself not to chicken out of telling them as well.”

Only five minutes later, a terrified looking Burt rushed into the room followed by a worried Sebastian, both speaking at the same time.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck happened?! I just got a call at work telling me that you passed out in your appointment and now you’re in the hospital overnight, but every time I asked, no one actually told me why! I don’t even – I can’t believe how stupid I was to just tell you everything in one go yesterday, but since I have no idea why you’re here I assumed that it was because of my and I’m so terribly sorry if it was, but then Sebastian said that you had a small fight with him and I just don’t have a clue what’s going on and I need to find out or I’m literally going to explo–”

“Kurt! I’m so sorry! I was a complete asshole for implying that you would be a less than amazing par by or that you would ever hurt your baby! I understand that you’re mad at me and probably don’t want me here but I was so worried when I heard, I love you so much but I fucked up yesterday and I know that you told me not to come but I’m really sorry that I wasn’t with you at your appointment and I–”

“Guys!” Kurt said firmly, silencing them both, “Stop blaming yourself and rambling and everything you’re both doing right now because I’m fine! I had a little scare because when I passed out, Dr Barnes said that my blood pressure and my heart rate both went slightly abnormal and she wanted to keep me here to observe everything ‘til tomorrow to check that nothing changes now that I’m back to normal.”

“Okay, that sounds okay. But that doesn’t explain why you passed out! Shouldn’t they be doing tests? I’m going to get your doctor and demand she run some tests!”

“No! Dad, stop worrying, it’s bad for your heart. We found out something at the scan, and that’s what caused me to faint. I am fine! I promise. I am going to tell ‘Bastian now, then I’ll talk to you either after I’ve spoken to Bas or when we get home tomorrow if that’s okay with both of you.”

They both agreed and not long after, Jeff went back to Dalton, and Kurt’s dad went to meet Carole in the car park and agreed to spend some time getting food in the hospital’s cafeteria, giving Kurt and Sebastian some time alone.

“Kurt, mon chéri, what’s going on?” Sebastian asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ve messed everything up! You’re going to hate me.”

“I could never hate you! Surely you know that.”

Kurt sighed and decided to get it over with.

“I’m pregnant.”

“I know that, what’s really going on?”

“Please don’t interrupt me, I need to get through this, okay?” Sebastian nodded, so Kurt continued, “I’m pregnant with two babies.”

“I thought that that was impossible! Why couldn’t they see it at your last appointment?”

“Just let me get through this, then you can yell and shout and whatever you want,” Kurt pleaded, “One if the babies is six and a half weeks younger than the other one. Apparently, it’s a first or something, but one of them is _his_ , and the other one is yours. _Now_ you can yell at me if you want.”

“Wh-what? Mine? Are you being serious?”

Kurt nodded, “Dr Barnes gave me this to show you. See there’s the older one and that’s the young– um, _ours_ ,” he said in a soft voice, pointing to the sonogram that he had been given, “I’m sorry that I’ve ruined everything,” he cried.

“Why would you say that you’ve ruined everything?”

“Because everything was going so well before, but now you’re going to leave me!”

“Why on earth would you think that I’d leave you?”

“Well, why on earth would you want to stay with me when I’m fat and hideous and giving you this baby that you don’t want a fif-fucking-teen!”

“Don’t speak about our baby like that!”

“What?”

“I’m not going to leave! I’m shocked, so shocked! And terrified, but I love you and I’m never going to leave, I promise. I’m not going to lie and say that I know what I’m doing with any of this, but I love you, and our baby – wow that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever said – _our_ baby, but not only you and that baby, but Ellie too, and the older baby too. I know we’re young, but I want us to be forever. I want to graduate together and go to college together and get married and raise kids together and eventually grow old together.”

Kurt started to try to speak, but all of a sudden, he burst into tears.

“What did I do? I’m sorry, what can I do to make you happy again ‘cause I hate seeing you upset.”

Kurt buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, “’m not upset, I love you so much. I want all of that too. And Ellie loves you too by the way, she might not have said it, but she does. And yesterday was my fault, you were right, I could have hurt my babies. So you’re not mad?”

“I’m not, I promise. I’m not going anywhere either, as long as your dad doesn’t kill me… I mean, even if he kills me. I just want to love you forever.”

“I just want to love you forever too.” Kurt kissed the other boy on the lips softly but turned away quickly when he heard a loud cough from the door.

“Hi boys,” Burt said, waking into the room, “Kurt, wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Can it wait until tomorrow Dad? I’m really tired and I don’t think that I can do this conversation again today.”

“If that’s what you want to do, I can’t force the information out of you, but just remember that I’m our dad, you can tell me anything.”

**TTBWALTF**

After he had got home from the hospital the following day with Sebastian and they had both spent some time with Ellie, Kurt opened up his laptop and they watched the video that his mother had made entitled _‘How to tell your father about you being pregnant/that you are having a baby’_ but it only worried them more.

One of Kurt’s least favourite things that his mother said was _“but if you’re under twenty, know that there’s a very good chance that your father’ll be very disappointed and possibly mad as well,”_ and Sebastian was worried about the part where she mentioned hiding Burt’s shotgun if he knew the other father.

“We’re fucked!”

“Well maybe we’re not.”

“That’s easy enough for you to say, Kurt. He’s going to shoot me, isn't he? Oh fuck, I’m too young, too beautiful to die!”

“Oh, stop being dramatic, the fact that you seem to care more about the world losing your beauty than the fact that if you died you would never get to see your kid lets me know that you know that maman wasn’t being serious about the shotgun thing.”

“I still th–”

“Hey boys, is it time to talk yet or do you want me to wait another twenty four hours?” Kurt’s father interrupted from the top of the stairs.

“You know what? That could be a good idea actually.” Sebastian said relaxing slightly.

“I was joking. Carole and Finn are with Ellie, watching her favourite cartoon, and if you don’t tell me right now, there is a very good chance that I might spontaneously combust.”

“Umm yes, okay, I’ll rip off the Band-Aid and do it now I guess.”

Sebastian snapped his head towards his boyfriend, but Kurt just smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kurt explained everything without interruption, but when he finished and looked up, he could see that his father was crying.

“Dad? What’s wrong? Why are you cry–”

“You’re growing up, Kurt! I knew you were growing up quicker because of Ellie and everything, an’ I knew that you were probably having sex, but no parent ever really wants that confirmation. You’re not even fifteen Kurt! I love you, and I’m not mad or even disappointed. I– it’s just, you’re getting older, and it’s hard. I mean imagine how you would feel if it were Ellie in this situation. I mean I am kind of excited that Ellie’s excited to get a little sibling, I guess two little siblings now, but you’ve got to understand that it’s hard for me.” He said, still crying.

“I’m so sorry daddy! I love you!” Kurt threw himself at his father.

“Don’t be sorry, kid. I love you too. I know things have been hard this week, but I’ll always love you, you know that, right? Always.”

“I’m so happy you’re my dad.”

“I could never have asked for a better kid.”

“Sebastian thinks that you’re going to shoot him, so you might want to tell him you’re not going to before he collapses out of fear.” Kurt whispered when he saw Sebastian still looking terrified out of the corner of his eye.

“Who says I won’t? He still knocked my baby boy up.”

“You sold your shotgun years ago.”

“Hmph, I could still do it!”

“Dad!”

“Okay, okay, I’m not going to shoot anyone. I don’t hate you, Sebastian. C’mon son, join in the hug. Maybe I’ll be more mad tomorrow, but for now, emotions are running high and I think we could all do with a group hug right now.”

Sebastian reluctantly joined in and received a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend.

“Now you boys just have to tell Ellie, Santana and Kurt’s self-proclaimed honorary brothers.”

“Fuck!” Sebastian said as he realised that they weren’t nearly done with sharing their news.


	36. Miss Wright, The Talk and One of the People Kurt Had Been Dreading Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that it's been a month since I've posted anything so I'm now going to hide away in my corner of same.  
> School's just started again here and everything is super weird again, so I know I say this all the time but I really cannot apologise enough.  
> I hope you don't hate me!  
> (Also, I wanted to get this posted as quickly as possible so I haven't checked over it. If there are any super bad mistakes, just leave a comment :) Thanks.)
> 
> I decided to put one of my favourite guest characters in just because I love her and Kurt needs some more good news because I feel like it. It might not really fit everything going on (and is probably super unrealistic too) but this is my fic and it's not going to take up much of the story so if you don't like it, just deal with it, please :)

“Hello everyone, I have asked you all to be here together because I don’t want to have to do this more than once, but I have news that I need to tell you all,” Kurt addressed the table.

Kurt and Sebastian had invited Santana, all of Kurt’s honorary brothers, Jeff for support, Nick, Wes, David and Trent as well as Leah and Poppy to the Lima Bean the Saturday after the scan together since Sebastian said that he was too scared to do it more than once.

“Good news or bad news? Wait, is everything okay with the baby? I know you had that appointment, are you going to die?” Santana asked frantically. She would normally never have shown her worried self in front of anyone but the Hudmels, but anything happening to Kurt was her worst nightmare. She had platonically loved Kurt all of her life but had been almost constantly scared that she could lose him after what the monster did to him.

“Just news, but everything’s okay, and I’m not going to die or anything.”

“Well what is it then?” Puck asked, “It kinda has to be important for you to make us all come here together.”

“Well I never said that it wasn’t a big thing. It’s just that we don’t want to have to explain everything to all of you one by one.”

“And, we invited you Warblers that are here, to help us figure out how to tell all of the others.”

“Okay okay, yeah yeah whatever, now what’s the news princess?”

“As you all know, I am currently pregnant. But when we went to the scan yesterday, we found that there was not only one baby, but two.”

“Twins?!”

“That’s not possible! That’s what you told me!”

“It isn’t. Normally anyway.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Why not share your news in a way that doesn’t require a detective to work out?” Puck asked frustrated.

“One of the babies is around six weeks younger, and is Sebastian’s.”

The group was silent for a moment while they all processed the news.

“You’ve had sex?!” Finn shouted causing head to turn.

“Shut up Finn! And yes we have.”

“Holy shit. What are you going to do?”

“We’re going to raise them both, together,” Sebastian spoke up for the first time, grabbing Kurt’s hand.

“Does Ellie know about this?”

“Not yet. We were planning on telling her just after you.”

“She’ll be happy, I’m almost certain.”

“How’d your dad take it?”

“Surprisingly well. He didn’t shoot Bastian so overall I’d call it a win.”

“He did say he wanted to though.”

They continued talking for a little longer until the New Directions had to leave to go to practice, and the Warblers returning to Dalton for the night had to go as well. Then Poppy stood up saying she had a shift as a barista there and Leah had to get home. Kurt and Sebastian decided to stay for a little longer while Kurt designed and created some new outfits and Sebastian did his homework like they had done a couple times before.

“Oh my good spaghetti monster in the sky, that’s Isabelle Wright!”

“Who?” Sebastian asked.

“She’s an executive at Vogue dot com in NYC! She’s one of my fashion icons _.”_

“What on earth is she doing here in nowheres-ville, Ohio?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’ll be nice, and I’ll let me talk to her and ask her questions and wow I was truly missing this world back when I started wearing boring things and not caring about my appearance.”

“And while I love you no matter what you wear, I prefer it when you wear the fancy clothes because I can see the smile they bring to your face and I know they make you happy.”

“And I am very happy that you convinced me to start making my own clothes again. Ooh! She’s coming this way! She was talking to Poppy for a while, lucky her, but now she’s coming here! Stay calm, think calm thoughts.”

“You don’t need to tell me to be calm.”

“I know I don’t, I was talking to my– Miss Wright!”

“Ahh, hello Mr Hummel.”

“Hi!” He squeaked, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

“I have heard quite a bit about you from my lovely niece who works here. She told me that you made her that dress that she wore to my sister’s wedding.”

“You’re Poppy’s aunt?!”

“Yes, she’s my brother’s daughter.”

“Oh my god this is the best day of my life!”

“Well I’m very happy to meet you too. I have heard quite a bit about you, and I was wondering if you’d give me a couple minutes of your time.”

“Me? Why would you– I mean of course– but what?!”

“Well, as you might know, Vogue is going to do a big project on male pregnancy wear next month and Poppy mentioned you to me and how you are making your own clothes and I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to write an article from your perspective or maybe to do an interview type thing with a small photo shoot in some of the clothes that you have designed and some that you’ll be given to wear.”

“Are you being serious?”

“One hundred percent, yes.”

“That sounds amazing! But I can’t really travel anywhere because of school and Ellie and I probably wouldn’t be good enough or anything anyway.”

“No! We’ve planned everything, and should you accept, everything can happen here. It’s just that lots of pregnant males hide in an effort to protect their children, but you haven’t been doing that and you’d be brilliant.”

Kurt was about to answer when he saw his father run onto the café carrying Ellie.

“Hi! Sorry! Work emergency, Carole was out, and I couldn’t leave her alone but I didn’t want you two to have to go back home. I’ve got to go though, sorry!”

“Bye dad!”

“Daddy! Bassy!”

“Hey Ellie, how was your morning with Grandpa?”

“Good! We watched tv!”

“That sounds fun, do you want to say hi to Miss Wright?”

“Oh, please, call me Isabelle.”

“Of course, Ellie, can you say hi?”

“Hi!” She squealed, waving, before turning back and burying her face in her father’s chest.

“She looks just like you.”

“I know, I’m pretty glad.”

“I’d expect you to be. So, is there anything that I can do that’ll make you agree to be in our article?”

“This is unreal, completely absolutely unreal!”

“Daddy, why do you keep saying that so much?”

“Because, you and your daddy are going to be in a magazine!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“Bas!” Kurt playfully slapped the older boy in the chest, “I was going to tell her later, and now you’ve made me look like the bad guy!”

“What’s Bassy talking ‘bout, Daddy?”

“You know the magazines with all the pretty models?” She nodded, “Well, we have just been asked to be in one.”

“Really?!” She squealed.

“Yeah, they’re gonna dress you up all pretty and your Daddy is going to look very handsome.”

“Can I wear a pretty dress?”

“Of course you can El.”

It had taken Poppy explaining that her aunt was being completely serious, a promise that Ellie would be allowed to go and at least watch and a lot of persuasion from Sebastian to get Kurt to agree, but now that he had, he felt quite happy about his decision. He knew that it was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity and Isabelle was really one of his idols so if he had said no to her he knew that he would have regretted it so much.

“Ellie, just one more thing okay?” Kurt told the little girl one they got back home.

“What’s up Daddy?”

“Well, you know that your Daddy had a scan a couple days ago?” Sebastian asked and she nodded.

“Well, we got to see your new baby brother or sister.”

“I told you it’s gonna be a sister!”

“Okay, but when we looked, we also saw another baby. So you’re going to have two little baby brother or sisters.”

Ellie crawled from her place in between Kurt and Sebastian on the sofa into Kurt’s lap. She put her ear against Kurt’s belly, shook her head and did the same thing on the other side.

“Brother!” She claimed.

“So you think it’s going to be one of each?” He asked and she nodded again.

“Well anyway, when we go back to school after Summer, Bassy is going to move into our room and he’s kind of going to be like another daddy to the babies.”

“So I’m gonna see him more?”

“Yep. I’m going to be there whenever you are.”

“Yay!”

**TTBWALTF**

“Hey kiddo, mind if we have a chat, just us this time?” Kurt heard his father ask as he returned from the basement after putting Ellie down for a nap. Sebastian nodded too and went back downstairs after giving Kurt a peck.

“Sure, dad, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk. I think that it’s time for you to finally be honest with me, because – don’t deny it – you’ve been keeping secrets from me for a long time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dad.”

“Yes you do. I’m not going to get mad, not including _him_ , when was the first time you had s– were intimate with someone.”

“Why would I tell you that?” Kurt started to get defensive, but inside he was mortified.

“C’mon Kid, I know that Sebastian wasn’t the first, so at least tell me who was. It’s truth time.”

“Why are you doing this Dad?”

“Because it has come to my attention that I have failed you as a parent.”

“What? No! Dad, you’ve always been the best dad ever, I promise.”

“You’re pregnant at fourteen with your boyfriend’s child and I still have never given you the sex talk. I know that you would hate it so unless you want me to start right now, you better start talking.”

“No! Please don’t!”

“When a person loves another person–“

“Fine, it was–” Kurt mumbled the name.

“You know I didn’t hear that.”

“Noah.”

“Who?”

“Noah Puckerman.”

“What?! You mean the boy I’ve allowed into our house?” Kurt nodded.

“That punk violated my baby?” Burt roared, “I’m gonna kill him! How old were you?”

“Don’t hurt him, please. He’s helped me a lot.”

“Yeah _sure_ he has. When?”

“Right after Bl– _him_.” Kurt spurted our when he saw how angry his father was.

“So he just took advantage because you were already there, exposed.”

“No!”

“He should be in prison, Kurt, what he did was wrong! Just as wrong as the Anderson boy!”

“No, he did it for me!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Kurt?”

“He didn’t ‘violate’ me, if anything, I was the one violating him! He gave up his virginity just to comfort me! A straight guy let me fuck him because he wanted to help.”

“You mean you–?”

“Topped?” Kurt asked and Burt nodded, “Bas is the only one I let do it the other way around.”

“But– But there were others, weren’t there?”

Kurt nodded, looking down.

“Until Bas, I don’t think I had much respect for myself. I stopped caring about myself for a while because every breath I took and everything I did was for Ellie. I got money from it and that was all that mattered.”

“You– you got payed?! You mean you– You–”

“Sold myself for money? Was a prostitute? A whore? A hooker? An escort? A slut? A–”

“Shut up! Stop talking about yourself like that!”

“Why? It’s true. And it’s ‘truth time’ isn’t it?”

“What did you do with the money?”

“I’ve saved it all. It’s all going towards Ellie and the two new babies’ college slash future funds.”

“Sex money? For your children?”

“All of the money I get is sex money isn’t it? All of the money I get monthly from Mr Anderson is because of sex, right?”

“Not consensual sex though!”

“No one has to know how I got my money.”

“Does your boyfriend know?”

“Of course he does. And I’ve never cheated on him or been with anyone else since.”

“When did you stop your ‘business’ then?”

“After the second time. When I got Bastian as a boyfriend.”

“After the– Oh God Kurt, I should’ve helped you! I could have. Your mother left you so much money and I know that you and Ellie are the only people in your grandparents’ will. You didn’t need to– Fuck! You were eleven, Kurt.”

“I know, but the money was always just a bonus, I liked feeling like I was in control of things.”

“You’re still that sweet innocent kid you were back then to me. I don’t care how old you get. I love you, and while I’m ashamed of myself for letting this happen and I am definitely not ever going to talk to Puckerman again– Wait, whenever you had your flashbacks and he’d take you downstairs? Was that what you did?!” Kurt nodded, avoiding eye contact with his father.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek, “It was the only thing that stopped me freaking out. He always said it was like when he broke a punching bag after his dad used him like one, it helped him, and it helped me.”

“I don’t even know how I can reply to that, anyway, as I was saying, I am sad that you did what you did, incredibly so, but I still love you, I always will.”

“I’m sorry and I love you too Dad.”

Kurt started crying more and more with each step he went down. He felt so ashamed of himself and everything he’d done. He could still see the look of disappointment on his father’s face.

“Kurt? What’s wrong?”

“I told dad everything. That I fucked people for money that Puck was my first not including, you know, _him_.”

“Why?”

“He asked me, and I wasn’t going to tell him, but then I got angry and everything came out.”

Sebastian took Kurt’s jacket off and got him to lie on the bed. He snuggled into the other boy’s back and rested his hands on Kurt’s belly.

“I love all of you. And your father loves you too.”

“I know, and I love you all too, but I could just see how disappointed he was in me and it just breaks my heart knowing that he’s ashamed of me.”

“He’s not ashamed of you. But I think that I want to see my parents again. Maybe just once, just so I can tell them that they’re going to be grandparents and see if they even care.”

Kurt turned around to face Sebastian, “If you’re going to do that, I should come with you.”

“No, I haven’t seen them in so long I don’t know what could happen. They could hurt you. They could hurt our babies.”

“They won’t Bas. They should never have abandoned you, but they were probably absolutely distraught. I don’t think I’d survive losing Ellie. I honestly don’t know how any parent can survive losing a child.”

“I know, so while I am not happy that I was neglected, I am willing to give them a chance.”

Kurt kissed his boyfriend’s nose softly, “You’re going to be such a good dad.”

“Papa maybe?” Sebastian joked, “We can’t have two Daddies, can we?”

“Papa suits you.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt, trying to convey just how much he loved the other boy. Kurt kissed back trying to do the same.

They both succeeded and they both fell in love all over again.

**TTBWALTF**

After their stressful weekend, Kurt and Sebastian decided to tell the Warblers after regionals that was happening on Tuesday.

On both Monday and Tuesday, it was difficult to get Ellie to not tell everyone when she sat with her Daddy and the rest of the Warblers at lunch, but as soon as school had finished on Tuesday and they were all getting on the bus to go to the competition, she was so excited that she had almost forgotten all about her two new siblings. Only almost though as when she saw one of the seniors accidentally bump into Kurt, she screamed about him hurting her brother and sister. The others all thought that she just didn’t know whether it would be a boy or girl yet, so they didn’t think too much about it luckily for Kurt and Sebastian.

The Warblers went up first.

Kurt started with ‘You Are the Sunshine of My Life’ as a solo, then Sebastian led the group while they all split the lines with ‘This Love’ then Kurt and Sebastian sung ‘You’re the One I Want’ as a duet.

The audience and the judges seemed to really enjoy it, but Kurt was still unsure of how well the two McKinley teams would do.

Up first were the Troubletones. A group consisting of Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, some of the Cheerios, a few girls that Kurt had never seen before and Sam and Puck.

They had told Kurt that they had switched because they hadn’t been able to deal with Rachel – who had left juvie and gone straight back to the lead soloist in Mr Schue’s Glee Club – any longer. Finn had apparently wanted to leave but was bribed by both Rachel and their teacher to stay.

Kurt thought that their performance was pretty good, however it was obvious that none of the background girls could sing as they didn’t even try to mouth the words and the choreography was a lot simpler than the background Warblers who had all learnt to do flips. So, Kurt still felt like they had a good chance.

The New Directions were the worst out of the three of the groups by far. Rachel sung lead in every song, with Finn only singing a couple lines in their duet of ‘Run Joey Run’. The other songs weren’t very well known at all and Kurt could see that it was definitely less enjoyable for the people watching. Kurt didn’t care how rude he seemed (after all she did to him, it did feel kind of fair) when he visibly winced at one of her screechy high notes, but noticed that some of the audience did too, as well as one of the judges.

No one else even sung a line by themselves, and Kurt kind of thought that it was hilarious that her ankle tracker (he hadn’t actually known about that) was made more obvious, by her putting gold star stickers all over it.

When the Troubletones were announced as runners up before either of the other teams were called, Kurt smiled to himself, happy that he hadn’t let the rest of the Warblers down.

He also saw Rachel looking smug and Kurt couldn’t believe that she actually thought that they had won.

He saw his dad start cheering as soon as they were declared the winners and that they were going to be going to Nationals. Ellie, who was on Carole’s shoulders was clapping madly and Kurt could see her giggle from all the way on the stage when her grandfather kissed her on the cheek.

He picked her up as soon as they were allowed to leave the stage and smiled when she told him how amazingly he did. But after Burt and Carole had left to start the car, Kurt bumped into a tall, familiar looking figure.

“Hello, Kurt.”

“C-Cooper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh another cliffie ;)  
> What are Sebastian's parents going to be like?  
> What's Cooper doing and why's he found Kurt.  
> No one knows!  
> (Well I do, but I'm going to be evil and not tell you mua ha ha ha, so I guess you'll all just have to read the next chapter when I get around to it.)


	37. Cooper, Sebastian’s Parents and Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this every time but pease forgive me for how long it’s been.  
> I feel like trying to bring this fic to a close as soon as I can (there are still going probably to be at least ten more chapters knowing me) but after it ends I’ll be posting one shots throughout Kurt, Sebastian, Ellie and her siblings’ lives up to Ellie starting high school where I’ll probably have a longer (but not as long as this) fick about her finding out about Blaine and everything.  
> I hope you like this chapter :)

_“Hello, Kurt.”_

_“C-Cooper?”_

“It’s been years hasn’t it?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to speak to you.”

“No! Please, I don’t want to cause a fuss here, but just go away,” Sebastian stepped in.

“What? What did I do?”

“You’re Anderson’s brother,” Puck growled.

“Yes… I am. I was actually going to ask if you knew how I could find or contact him. I haven’t spoken to him or any is the rest of my family for years. Actually, the last time I ever spoke to him was that night that he brought you to see me at work.”

“So you’ll understand why Kurt doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“No. I don’t actually. What did I do wrong?”

“Why haven’t you spoken to your family since?” Sam asked.

“Well, Blaine told me that he was gay and that our parents and the rest of our family had disowned him because of that, so I wasn’t going to talk to them anymore obviously. Then Blaine said that he was running away and that he’d have to leave his phone so I couldn’t speak to him after I went back to LA.”

“That’s bullshit! We all know you were there supporting him at the trial,” Santana commented

“What trial? Are you confusing me with my twin brother Leonard?”

“You have a brother?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“Yes, I don’t know why Kurt wouldn’t know this, he was always closer to Blaine than I ever were.”

“Daddy! Why does the man keep saying naughty words?” Ellie interrupted from her position in Kurt’s arms.

“Oh, I’m so sorry if I swore or anything, especially around this little one. I remember when Blaine was little, our mother used to get so mad if she heard me swear in front of him.”

“He keeps saying B’aine! You said that that was a naughty word Daddy!” Ellie accused.

“Do you mean Blaine?”

“Ellie, just ignore the words okay, try to get to sleep if you can.”

“Does she want her dad? If you want, we could meet up some other time at the Lima Bean maybe, or we could get her to her parents and talk now.”

“He wasn’t lying was he?” Puck asked.

“What?”

“You truly have no idea what happened between Kurt and your brother that night that you last saw him?” Santana asked since she was the only one still sceptical of his truthfulness.

“No, they just went back a bit early because Kurt started getting really tired, and Blaine guessed that someone must have put something in his drink while neither of them were watching.”

“He really has no idea,” She gasped.

“What do I have no idea about? Why don’t we all just go to the Lima Bean or something and you can help me figure out where I can find my brother.”

“I think that that could be a good idea,” Kurt whispered, shocked.

“I texted my dad and Carole, they’re going to be here in maybe half an hour to pick us all up,” Kurt started, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Who’s Carole?”

“My Dad’s new wife. She’s amazing.”

“Is she _her_ ” He gestured to the little girl sleeping in her pram, “mom? Like is she your half sister?” Cooper asked.

“Umm, no. This is a very long story. Have you not even looked your brother up? I’m sure his name should have come up in newspapers.”

“No, he told me not to, since he said that people could possibly track my location and that our parents could get information somehow.”

“He’s more gullible than Finn,” Puck joked, but Sam and Santana both glared at him as Kurt looked away.

“Cooper, I’m sorry that I have to tell you like this, as all that I knew about you from your brother showed that you were a good person, but Bl– He– Your brother’s in jail, Cooper. And he’s going to be there for a long time.”

“No, seriously, do you know how I can find him?” When the rest of the group remained silent, he gulped, “Is he really? What did he do?”

“I think the easiest way to explain would be for me to tell you that Ellie here is my daughter, and your niece. And that she’s going to have a sibling in a few months.”

“He– Oh God! No. Not my brother. He didn’t! And Leonard! He told me something’s going to happen! He posted something about revenge on facebook the other day. He’s up to something. And that picture! Oh fuck the picture! He sent me a photo a couple of months ago saying that he’d just taken a high school sophomore’s virginity and she let him take a photo and there was blood all over the place. And I was horrified but I just ignored him. But that wasn’t a photo of a girl, it must have been you. Oh God, you were right I’m so gullible. How could I have let my family trick me like this?”

“I know that this is probably very difficult for you, and I am truly sorry that you had to find out like this, but do you want to meet your niece properly?”

“You’d let me?! After all my family’s done to you?”

“Yes. I have been able to move on from the experience slightly, and I think that it could do us all some good.”

“How old is she? When was she– umm…”

“She’s – gosh, time flies – she’s getting close to three now. It was that night. At Scandals.”

“So you were what? Twelve?!” Cooper asked, horrified.

“Eleven,” Kurt whispered.

Cooper put his head in his hands and groaned, “ I am so sorry. I should have known that something was going on, I should have gone out to check outside. I should have–”

“There wasn’t any reason for you to have,” Kurt interrupted.

“But you said that she’s getting a sibling. How did anything happen if my brother is in jail?”

“He wasn’t. Your father payed Kurt and his dad money to keep themselves quiet. It was only this time, when a video of what _he_ did was sent around to practically _everyone_ , did he get in trouble for it,” Sebastian answered.

“A video?!”

Kurt was about to answer, when he was interrupted by a quiet voice.

“Daddy?”

They all looked over to see Ellie waking up, with only one bright blue eye open. She took her thumb out of her mouth and stuck her arms out.

“Upsies?” She asked, and Kurt picked her up and sat her on his lap, kissing her on the forehead as he did so.

“Ellie, do you want to say hi to Cooper?”

“Hi,” she said as she yawned.

“Hi Ellie,” Cooper said as he swallowed, thinking about what his brother had done to make her exist. After Kurt had distracted her with some food he added, “She doesn’t look like him at all, she’s all you. I’m glad about that. You don’t deserve to see my brother in your child.”

“I was wondering if you still wanted to see your brother,” Sebastian said, “because it wouldn’t be very difficult to find where he is. I know that I want to go to give him a piece of my mind.”

“No. Cooper, if you want to go I can’t stop you, but Bas, no. Please.”

“But, Mon Chère, I–”

“No! While I have moved on a great deal, I still have a long way to go, but I won’t be able to move past this if all of you keep pulling me back.”

“But–”

“No.”

“If you really don’t want me to that badly, I won’t.”

“I am going to go though, would any of you like me to pass on a message?” Cooper asked.

“Yeah, tell him that if I ever see his face again, that I’ll kill him,” Puck threatened.

“Don’t tell him that. He’s in jail, and for a long time as well and I just want to move on.”

“Move on?!” Puck questioned, “You can’t really ‘just move on’ can you? You’re not even fifteen and you have an almost three year old daughter! You’re going to have another of his children! You can’t stop us from wanting him dead!”

“What has happened has happened, and I just want to be able to live my life without constantly thinking about him and what he did.”

“Daddy! I’m bored! I wan’ go see Grandpa,” The almost three year old huffed as she finished what she had been eating.

“Let’s go back then, we have been out quite a long time now. I’ll give you a call, Cooper. I’m sorry that you had to find out about your brother like this.”

“I– Don’t– I’m just sorry about all you went through because of him. But do be careful of my other brother though, he’s planning something and I’m now almost certain that it has something to do with you.”

“Thank you for not being dicks like your brothers,” Puck grunted, shaking’s hand.

After Kurt got Ellie playing with her doll house with his dad, Kurt turned to Sebastian.

“You know how you were talking about seeing your parents again?” He asked, and Sebastian nodded, “Do you want to go today? I know we’ve got school tomorrow and it’s getting late, but if we go on the weekend, there’s a chance that they won’t be home.”

“Why not get it over and done with, let’s go now then, and if your dad agrees to take us, then he could drop us off at school since it’s close so we won’t have to be driven up in the morning.”

“Okay, I’ll get my dad and Ellie, then we can go.”

On the way there, Kurt saw that Sebastian was shaking, so he learnt over and grabbed his hand, brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed it as he whispered, “I love you,” and “I’m so proud of you for doing this,” And Sebastian smiled slightly in return.

When they got there, Kurt had to knock on the door since Sebastian was too scared, he then stood behind Sebastian so that he wouldn’t be seen first.

The door opened and Kurt heard Sebastian’s breath hitch.

The short, brown haired woman opening the door gasped and called for her husband to join her.

“Sebastian? Is that really you?”

He nodded as his father got there.

“Oh, I thought you’d never come back!” She cried as she hugged him.

“We’re sorry Sebastian, we were terrible parents,” his father said, not meeting his eyes.

“Why did you come here? We didn’t think you’d ever want to see us again? Do you need anything?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m fine. I– Well, my boyfriend here is actually the main reason that I decided to come back and see you.”

“Your– Your boyfriend?”

“Yes, this is Kurt, the absolute love of my life,” he introduced and Kurt blushed.

“Well– um, Hello Kurt. May I ask what he did that has prompted you to come see us?”

“Ah, well that’s a bit of a long story, would you mind if I sat down? I apologise for the inconvenience, but my feet are really killing me,” Kurt said nervously and Sebastian quickly became protective and started helping him walk in and sit on the sofa causing the younger boy to roll his eyes jokingly.

As Sebastian caught his parents up Kurt saw their faces morph into shock.

He told them about Blaine and what he had done to Kurt (he had made sure that Kurt was okay with him telling first) and about Ellie, and then about how they got together. He eventually got to Kurt being pregnant again, and how they were going to be grandparents.

“And while things were bad– very bad after Imogen, you were good parents, until then and I understand how hard that must have been on you but you still had another child!” Sebastian felt like he was going to start to cry, so he calmed himself down.

“What I’m saying is that you were good parents until everything happened, and as long as you don’t do anything to abuse this power, Kurt and I have talked and we have agreed that if you want to, you can be a small part of your grandchild’s life,” Sebastian finished.

“You– you’re going to be a parent? You’ll let us see them?” Sebastian’s mother sobbed.

“I’m happy that you haven’t chosen to lead life down a dark path like you easily could have after your sister. And I know you know this, but I’m sorry – we’re sorry,” Sebastian’s father said.

“You’re–you’re not disappointed that I’m gay?”

“Oh, Sebastian, we knew from when you were a toddler. Always talking about how pretty that boy was from your favourite TV show.”

Kurt gave them a picture of the sonogram and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

He had known that it was going to be hard for the other boy, but he had known that deep down, he had needed to at least see them again.

They exchanged phone numbers and promises to see each other again before leaving.

That evening while Sebastian was sitting talking to Kurt about some of Wes’ new plans for the Warblers with a barely awake Ellie curled up in his lap he started laughing. When Kurt asked him why he was laughing so hard, he smiled and leant over and gave Kurt a kiss, “I always thought that relationships and having children would make my life so miserable, but now that it’s happening I am so, so happy.”


	38. Loss, Support and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's definitely been a while (please try not to hate me too much)  
> I had to take a small break from writing when I had a tonne of exams and things and when I got back into I've just had the worst writer's block ever...  
> There's been a small time jump, so if there's anything that any of you spot that might need explaining in the next chapter please just leave a friendly comment.  
> I hope that all of you had good Christmases (or any other holidays that you might celebrate) and I promise that I'm going to try to get better at posting new chapters as there won't be too much of the main story left of this.
> 
> TW: mentions of loss of family

Kurt let his phone fall out of his hands to the floor.

He, still fully dressed, climbed under his covers and began to sob.

His dad and Carole and Finn were out for the weekend, and Sebastian had taken Ellie back to Dalton for a day so she could watch his lacrosse game and see his parents again and to give Kurt a rest as he had been tired, leaving him home alone. The timing couldn’t have possibly been worse.

It felt like Kurt’s heart had been torn out of his chest and trampled on.

Although he had lost his mother when he had been younger, for some reason it felt more painful now. Maybe due to his maturity and the fact that he understood death more or to the fact that he had a child now and that he had children of his own and he knew that only one of his children would ever get to meet their great grand-père and that she would probably not even remember him when she grew up.

_A heart attack. Old age. Quick and painless. Not completely unexpected._

Kurt didn’t care about any of that information, he just cared that he would never speak to his ‘ _g’ampapa’_ as he used to call him, ever again.

It was at times like these when Kurt hated the fact that he had never been religious. To him, death was death. A person dies, their body is put in the ground and contributes to the ecosystem and then nothing. That was what death was to him. The complete and utter absence of anything and everything. But he didn’t want to think like that when it came to the fact that he would never see his mother’s father again.

While his Grand-mère was very similar to his late mother in physical appearance, his Grand-père had always had the same personality, and whenever Kurt ever spoke with him, he could always imagine his mother saying the same things.

He rubbed his hand on his extended stomach and continued to cry.

He knew that he had to be there for the funeral. Despite the fact that he was pregnant, he was going to get the plane to France, and no one could stop him… other than his doctors… but still.

Kurt got up and walked over to the other side if his room. He picked up the magazine on the table and smiled slightly. He turned to a dog eared page and saw himself and Ellie smiling, wearing items of clothing that he had made himself.

The photo shoot had gone pretty well, as it was only for a small article that Kurt wrote about how important he had felt that it was to care about clothing even as a parent or while pregnant. The only slight problem was Ellie getting sad because Sebastian wasn’t there to share the moment with them since he had lacrosse practice that he hadn’t bee able to miss. Kurt had thought that the pictures had tuned out perfectly and that Ellie had looked beautiful.

His grand-mère and grand-père had called them up as soon as they had seen, telling Kurt how proud of him they were. Kurt smiled for a moment, then the tears started streaming down his face. That had been the last time his grandfather had spoken to him. That ‘ _Au revoir_ ’ had been the last thing that had ever been said between them.

Obviously, Kurt was glad that their last conversation hadn’t been anything bad (not that many of their conversations ever had been), but he still felt sad thinking back to it.

He grabbed his phone off of the floor and checked the time. He didn’t want to bother Sebastian, but he knew that he really needed him, so he called him, hoping that his lacrosse game had finished.

The phone rung twice before he heard Sebastian pick up the call.

_“Mon amour? What’s wrong?”_

Kurt started crying even harder when he heard the concern in his boyfriend’s voice.

_“Kurt? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need me and Ellie to get home?”_

“My grand-papa died last night. My grand-maman called me to tell me.”

_“Wow, that must be awful, I know how much he means to you. Ellie and I were just about to leave anyway so I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”_

“No! You don’t have to leave if you weren’t going to yet! I know that you were excited to see your parents with Ellie.”

“I told you already, we were just about to leave anyway, it’s fine.”

“Okay, but don’t rush or anything, I’ll be fine. I need to call my Dad in the meantime anyway.”

 _“Okay, love you. Ellie say hi to Daddy,”_ Kurt heard Sebastian say.

 _“Hi Daddy!”_ She squealed into the phone.

“I love you both so much, see you soon,” Kurt said already feeling slightly better, disconnecting the call.

Kurt called his doctor and made a change to his next appointment for the day after so that he could be medically cleared to travel to France in a plane in only just over a week’s time in time for the funeral.

Then Kurt googled ‘how to explain death to toddlers.’ He had no idea how to approach the topic with Ellie. He first thought about letting her believe that everyone went to heaven, but then he disregarded that thought completely. He didn’t want to lie to his daughter but obviously, he didn’t want to tell her the full truth.

He came across an interesting article on ParentsNet.org where a nonreligious woman wrote about how she told her children (who were both slightly older than Ellie, but not by far) about the death of their aunt by explaining the circle of life, and Kurt decided that he would tell Ellie what he believed, just in a more toddler-friendly way.

When Sebastian got back, Kurt almost tackled him to the ground with the force of his hug.

“You’re here, you’re here, you’re here, you’re here, you’re here,” Kurt kept chanting.

“Of course I am.”

“Da’y! Da’y? Wha’s ‘ong?” Ellie asked tiredly from inside the stroller next to Sebastian without taking her thumb out of her mouth.

“We need to have a little talk in a bit, okay Sweetie?”

She nodded and fell asleep.

“I’ve booked a doctors appointment for tomorrow,” Kurt told his boyfriend.

“How come? Is there anything wrong with the babies?”

“No, Bas, calm down, I promise I’d tell you if something was up. It’s just that I want us all to go to France next weekend, for the funeral, but I want to make sure it’s safe first.”

“I want you and the babies to be safe, but I know that you really want to go, so as long as your doctor says that it’s fine, I’m completely okay with it.”

While Ellie had a quick nap, Kurt had a bit more of a cry, while Sebastian comforted him, then they prepared to tell Ellie about her great grandfather and they got ready for any questions that they thought that the little girl could have, before waking her up.

“Hey Ellie,” Kurt whispered, picking his daughter up from her bed and sitting her on his lap on the sofa.

“Daddy! Bassy!” She managed to say excitedly despite her obvious tiredness.

“So, you know how your Daddy was upset before?” Sebastian asked, and she nodded, “Well we’re going to tell you what happened okay?”

She nodded again, looking confused.

“Ellie, you know your grand-père from France?”

“Mmhmm, are we gonna go see him?” She asked happily.

“No, this is probably going to be a lot to take in, but we aren’t going to be able to talk to him anymore, just grand-mère.”

Ellie started to cry, and Kurt felt his heart break for his daughter, “Why?”

“Do you remember when you found that squished butterfly outside the house and I told you that it wouldn’t be able to fly anymore because it was dead?” She nodded, “Well, people can die as well. And that what happened to your grand-père.”

“But what does that mean?”

“It means that you can’t breathe anymore and all you can do is sleep forever and there’s no way of coming back out of your sleep. So, when someone dies, we normally bury them underground so that they can help trees and flowers grow and then we put a stone in the ground to with their name on so we can remember them better even when they’re not here.”

“So, I– I can’t see grand-père? Ever?”

Kurt was about to tell her that she wouldn’t be able to, but Sebastian cut in, “Of course you can see him. In photos and drawings and videos, they don’t just disappear, we still always have them somewhere.”

The little girl sniffled, and a tear rolled down her face but from what Kurt could tell as she snuggled into his side, he hasn’t traumatised her too badly, so he considered it a not terrible outcome.

“And, if I get told by my Doctor that I can travel, then we are going to France next weekend. There’s going to be a funeral, which is where we say goodbye as best as we can, we’ll also see grand-mère who is probably quite sad now and I think that you can try to cheer her up? If you’d like to,” Kurt suggested.

She nodded and mumbled ‘grand-mère’ before falling asleep again.

**TTBWALTF**

Kurt winced like he had done every time before when he felt the gel land on his belly.

Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder how Kurt wasn’t freaking out like he was. Sure, he had never experienced the ultrasound process before, but he had heard stories of there just being no heartbeat with absolutely no warning signs.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and brought it to his lips, trying to reassure him as best as he could.

When the machine was turned on and

When the machine was turned on and the sounds of two different loud heartbeats filled the air, Sebastian breathed out a long sigh of relief.

“Okay, so we definitely have two babies with good, strong hearts, now I just need to check their length and their body proportions,” Dr Barnes said.

After a couple minutes of her looking at the screen she turned to them and smiled.

“The almost twenty week baby is doing everything perfectly, growing well. And while the younger one, at thirteen and a half weeks is growing ever so slightly slower, it will definitely be able to catch up to normal quickly.

Now, I know that you wanted to wait for your father to organise a baby shower for you to find out the sex, so I can do the same now that I can tell what the younger baby is, but I can tell you now without ruining the entire surprise whether they’re the same or opposite sexes if you want?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian who still looked slightly terrified but nodded slightly and Kurt turned to the doctor, “That sounds great, thank you.”

“Well, I can see one boy and one girl, congratulations.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian and started crying, “I know we didn’t speak about it much, but I did really want a boy this time,” Kurt said as the tears rolled down his face.

“I’ve told you I’m fine with whatever as long as they’re healthy, but I’m really happy that you’re happy about it.”

“Now, the last thing, I know you changed your appointment for the week after the next to today, may I ask why? Did you have any bad feelings, any new symptoms?”

“Oh, nothing bad other than some weird cravings, we just needed to know– Okay so my grandfather passed away a couple days ago, and he lived with my grandmother in France and I wanted to at least try to go to the funeral and to see that my grand-mère is doing well, and maybe try to convince her to stay with us for a while here until the babies are born, but I obviously didn’t want to risk anything awful happening by getting on a plane without checking that I should be okay.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. Obviously, I would never normally advise taking any sort of risks with slightly abnormal pregnancies like yours, but from what I can see, pretty much everything is going perfectly, and I’ve always thought that attending funerals can help with the emotional healing, which is definitely important, as grief can cause many problems throughout pregnancies. So, I will sign you off on being able to go. I hope that everything goes okay while you’re there, and I would definitely recommend you trying to convince your grandmother to come back here with you, through all of my losses in the past I know that being alone, especially if it’s for the first time in years, can be awful.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Sebastian smiled.


End file.
